The Journey
by assassinguy200
Summary: Hikan thought he was a normal teen, but when his past comes to haunt him, he learns about his true self, but with the help of some new friends he might be able to escape and live in peace. will he escape, or become a victim of his past? (Rated M for mild violence, sexual content, and language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Man, it sure is a nice day, I look up at the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight, just the blueness of the sky and the sun shining down on me, I walked up the street towards the park, maybe i'll take a nap or something, as I walked towards the park I noticed all the people hanging out with friends or loved ones, i'll admit I am a little jealous, i never knew what it means to have friends or loved ones, my family never liked me, i was born as a "mistake" and i never made any friends, a little sad I know, but everyone's lives change eventually right? I stopped by a nearby vending machine, it had a mirror next to it as well, might as well look. I looked into the mirror to see a reflection of myself, c'mon now its a mirror of course it shows a reflection, anyway, I saw my usual clothes I had on, my red hoodie with black sleeves, my black soccer pants with red highlights, you can't really see my boots, but i'm pretty sure you know what color they are, my hair was a fiery red color, but what I hate the most was my emotionless face. I looked away from the mirror and looked at the vending machine, I was a little hungry, and I didn't have enough credits to get a actual meal, I scanned the vending machine and something evetually caught my eye, pudding huh? Well didn't seem to bad, besides better than going with a empty stomach. I put in the desired credits and the pudding dropped down into the slot, I grabbed the pudding and sat on a nearby bench, they even give you a spoon to eat it with, as I took my first bite, i noticed that someone was watching me, well not "me" at least, she was staring at the pudding. she wore a white and purple hoodie that had a zipper with an "N" on it, she also had lilac like short hair, and hair clips that looked like D-pads, she had white and blue striped knee socks and purple and white boots on

"Can i help you?" I asked, she looked at me as if I just appeared in front of her

"Can you tell me where you got that pudding? I really need a cup right now." she said,

"I got it from the vending machine right there." i replied back,

"Really?! Sweet! um... guy!" she said while constantly jumping up and down

"Except... its all out." I said, that immediately dropped her smile to a frown

"What?! No?! this cannot be!" she ran over to the vending machine and i pointed where the last pudding cup was,

"right there." she looked at me and then the pudding I had in my hand,

"Wait, I got an idea! why don't you give that pudding to me!" what?

"no." I said

"why not?! c'mon be a pal!" she said

"no." i repeated, this girl was starting to annoy me,

"Hmph, you're a meanie!" she said as she folded her arms over her chest,

"I'm not being mean, I used my money to buy this and i'm hungry." I replied

"doesn't matter! you're still a meanie... uh... guy!" she said as she puffed up her cheeks,

"well, think what you want, i'm leaving." I said as I turned around and started walking away

"hey wait!" she said and ran up beside me "geez, what are you thinking leaving the main character behind like that?" main character? what is she talking about?

"what are you talking about?" I said

"I'm the Main Character of this franchise buddy, names Neptune!" she said with a triumphant look on her face.

"uh... okay, my names Hikan." I said holding out my hand to her

"Hikan? that's a weird name, also why are you holding your hand out like that? wait, are you asking me on a date!" Neptune said with a teasing look on her face

"i just wanted to shake hands, but since you don't want to." I shoved my hand back into my pocket, Neptune just sighed

"Man, you're no fun." she said, and looked at my face

"So are you going to follow me anymore, or are you done?" i asked her

"i guess i'll leave since you don't want to be with me..." Neptune said as her shoulders sagged down a bit, geez don't make it sound like that,

"Fine... here i can't really stay with you today, but i will see you tomorrow. Sound good?" i said, immediately her face lit up and she jumped on me

"You will! yay, it's a date then!" she said before she ran off... a date? she could have said it differently, but she went with date. Whatever, i'll talk to her about it tomorrow.

 **A/N: finally, i can write my ideas to the public! anyway, thanks for reading, this chapter was a little short but i was trying to get everything set up, i'm learning as i'm going! anyway i hope to see you guys in the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked down the path towards my apartment, thinking about my little "date" with Neptune, seriously out all the words she could have used, she used "date", we just met, that's going a little over the top.

As I was walking, I wasn't paying attention to who was in front of me, and I ended up running into someone,

"Hey! watch where you're going punk!" said a man, he turned around and looked me dead in the eyes, he looked like some kind of thug, he had a brown buzz cut, with a black leather jacket and a tank top, he also had jeans with cowboy boots on, "where's your manners!" he spat on my face

"Well, I was going to apologize, but you spit in my face, I think that deserves an apology." i told the man as I wiped the spit off my face.

"The hell did you just say?!" he grabbed my shirt collar, "like i'd apologize to an ass hat like you!" he threw me back, "looks like i'll need to teach you a lesson." he said cracking his knuckles, this is gonna get ugly.

he walked up to me and threw a punch, i sidestepped out of the way, i didn't want to fight, i just wanted to go home, he threw another punch at me and i sidestepped that one too, "hold still!" he yelled, i kept dodging his attacks, they were so easy to dodge, this wasn't going anywhere, he threw one last punch and i grabbed his fist mid punch, i twisted his wrist and threw a punch and it landed on his jaw, he dropped immediately and held his jaw, maybe i broke it?

"you bish!" he yelled he got up and pulled a knife out of his pocket, uh oh,

he rushed at me and swung the knife, i dodged it and rolled to the left, he charged at me again, this guy really wanted me dead. i grabbed his wrist and held the knife in place, what happened next I wasn't expecting, i felt a sort of rush, and i grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his hand, and kicked him, he flew about ten feet from me and landed on his back, i started walking towards him and i tossed the knife aside, he looked up at me,

"Apologize." is all i said, he tsked and looked at me in the eyes,

"you messed up kid." he said as he got up and ran away, i stared as he ran around the corner, what the hell was that, that was a sudden boost i got, well whatever nothing to worry about now, just need to go home and sleep.

i walked up the stairs to my apartment and opened the door, some people may say that keeping your door unlocked while your away, but barely anyone knows i live here, so yeah. i went into the bathroom to take a shower, then after that i put on my comfort clothes, which were just a black t-shirt and some red shorts. i hopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, i got a big day tomorrow don't I? Well time for bed.

The next morning i woke up with something beside me, it was under the covers and was holding me tightly, i lifted up the covers and was surprised,

"Ne-Ne-Neptune?!" i yelled, that was the first time i raised my voice in a while, but i was surprised, why was she in my house?! she woke up and rubbed her eyes, what was worst was she only in her undies?!

"*yawn* morning Hikan..." she said half asleep,

"what are you doing in my house?!" i said surprised,

"well, i was kinda following you and it got a little too dark, so i invited myself in!" she said with her tongue sticking out,

"i understand that, but you were sleeping next to me in your *ahem*" i pointed down to her... um cutting board... she looked down and shrugged

"i don't see a problem with it, i mean don't boys like it when girls sleep next to them like this?" she said while turning around in a circle to show me everything, this is too much

"listen, i don't care, just put some clothes on!" i said and i turned around,

"there's the embarrassed Hikan i wanted to see!" she said as she started laughing, i heard her walk towards the closet and open it, that's when i left the room, giving her some privacy, i guess i'll make breakfast for the both of us,

i went ahead and made the classic bacon and egg combo, with some toast, Neptune came into the kitchen and sat down at the table, she sniffed the air and her eyes started to sparkle,

"what is that amazing smell?" she asked,

"just some bacon and eggs," i answered, i turned around to see her sparkling eyes set their target on me.

"wow, Hikan your amazing, you even fixed breakfast for me!" she said, i felt myself smile a bit, for once my usual "emotionless" face broke character for once.

"Thank you, Neptune" i said as i got finished making both plates, "now then, chow down." i said

"you don't have to tell me twice!" she said as she started gobbling down the food,

"geez, don't eat that fast, your stomach might start aching." i said, she looked at me with her mouth full of food,

"don't wury, i'm the mern charackter!" she said with her mouth full, geez, i grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth with it, she smiled and blushed at the same time,

about a few minutes later we finished our plates and Neptune went into the living room to watch TV, while i cleaned the dishes, something was off with this girl, but she followed me home, got half naked and slept in the same bed with me, other guys would probably get excited, that this event occurred, but i'm not them, i don't know how to feel about this, before i was an emotionless guy, now that i met her, my life started to become exciting. as i was thinking, i felt two arms clasp themselves around my waist, i turned to see it was Neptune,

"Hikan, you ready to go?" she asked,

"what? go where?" i replied,

"WHAT?! Hikan you forgot our date! that hurts you know." she said as she playfully pushes me, oh yeah, our "date",

"oh yeah, sorry, I've been meaning to ask you that by the way." i said, but Neptune grabs my hand,

"too late now! c'mon!" she says as she pulls me towards the door and opens it, before i knew it, i was already outside and she was pulling me all the way to the Planeptune park, i couldn't help but smile, meeting Neptune might just be what i needed.

 **A/N: welp another chapter done. i was a little tired writing this so sorry if it looks sloppy, also tomorrow there won't be a chapter, i just uploaded yesterday and today because i was starting out, anyway thanks for reading, follow, favorite if you want, and i hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. _ChangeHeart_ i appreciate the help man, and if you got any other suggestions, feel free to let me know in the reviews or PM me, same goes to all the other readers out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neptune took me almost everywhere, we went to different arcades, a few restaurants and the park she brought me down to the park again, she decided that since it was a nice day, that we go and spend some more time in the park. I couldn't blame her though, the park was a nice place and their were no storm clouds in sight, we sat down near the bench close to the lake,

"Hey, Hikan?" she said with a concerned look,

"Yeah?" I replied, looking at her

"Why are you not smiling? Are you not having fun with me..." she said with sad eyes

"No, I'm having fun, It's hard for me to express emotions from time to time." I said, she looked at me in the eyes,

"Why?" she replied while holding my hands,

"I... can't say, it'll kill the mood." I replied,

"I still want to know." this girl doesn't give up, but I guess I can tell her,

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." I said, this is gonna kill the mood so fast

"Hikan... *hic* I'm... so sorry." Neptune said while clinging to me, she was crying and my shirt was becoming drenched in tears,

"I warned you... I said that it would kill the mood." I told her what happened to me in the past, about me being a "mistake" of being born, I never learned how to express emotions, so I always thought that I didn't have too.

"Hikan... I'm so sorry." she said, she also looked up at me with her puffy purple eyes,

"Don't worry, we're here to have fun, and that's what we're going to do." I said, giving her a pat on the head,

"*sniff*... yeah." she gave me a smile to signal that she's okay,

"Now, what else is there to-"

"There you are, Nep-Nep!" I heard a voice say, I turned around to see a girl, she had strawberry blonde hair, she also had a black head piece with a heart on it, big orange eyes, a marshmallow colored sweater with her shoulders exposed, a belt with the same heart symbol like her headpiece, a red checkered skirt and some marshmallow colored boots, she was also pretty "big" in another area, but I can't even force myself to say it, and she apparently knew Neptune,

"Compa! I missed you!" Neptune said running into her arms,

"So, I guess you two know each other." I stated, walking up to the girl called "Compa" "I'm Hikan, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand

"Nice to meet you too!" she said with a smile and shook my hand. "were you the one taking care of Nep-Nep?" she asked

"You mean Neptune? I guess you can say that." I said,

"That's good at least, Nep-Nep, you know you're not supposed to go to far from your nurse!" she scolded,

"Sorry, I was just hungry for pudding and since you said you couldn't make any, I decided to go and find some myself." Neptune said as she stuck her tongue out

"You need to be more careful, you may have not fully recovered from falling out of the sky and-"

"Wait, fell out of the sky? What are you talking about?" I interrupted, they both looked at me,

"oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that, Well I kinda, sorta fell from the sky." Neptune said, she's just teasing me right?

"yeah, that's how me and Nep-Nep met." Compa said, they both planned this right?

"I also apparently lost my memory." Neptune also added, joke's over right?

"Uhh, it's a joke right?" I said, "it seems a little hard to believe, to be honest."

"I know that, but it's true! C'mon Hikan you have to believe me!" Neptune yelled and clung onto me again.

"Hey! get off of me!" I yelled in surprise, she does this way to often

"Not until you say you believe me!" she yelled back

"Alright, I believe you! So stop clinging to me like that!" I said, trying to pull Neptune off of me, Compa just smiled

"You two sure get along great!" she said,

All three of us stayed in the park almost the whole day, just messing around and having fun, I showed Neptune how to fish, because apparently she never went fishing before, but I guess since she lost her memory I kinda understand why, anyway, it was nighttime when we were walking back to Compa's house, that's where Neptune lives, besides I couldn't let two girls walk home by themselves in the dark, especially with that biker guy walking about, I hope I don't run into him on my way back home, also Neptune fell asleep, so I had to carry her back, she barely weighed anything at all too, which kind of surprised me, due to all the food she eats, while I was thinking, Compa tugged on my arm,

"Hikan, thank you for taking care of Nep-Nep for me." she said,

"I didn't even mean too, she kinda followed me back to my house, because it was too dark to go back to your house, I guess." I replied and Compa smiled at me, Neptune also tightened her grip and snuggled up next to me even more,

"Nep-Nep seems to be really happy being with you too!" Compa said excited,

"Yeah, she does." I said with a smile, she might be the change I needed too, as we were talking Compa pointed to a house and said that it was her's. We went inside and I sat Neptune down on the couch,

"Hikan, are you staying here for tonight?" Compa asked,

"Unfortunately, no, I need to get back home myself." I said, Compa frowned

"Aww, that's too bad, I'm sure Nep-Nep would love if you stayed." she replied

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow." I reassured her, her frown turned into a smile

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then!" she said

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow." I turned towards the door, but I was stopped by someone grabbing my hand, I turned around to see it was Neptune, she was smiling and blushing,

"Hikan, are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" she said, she was still half-asleep, I could tell

"Neptune, I would love too, but I need to get back home, but I promise I'll be up here tomorrow." I told her, she got up and hugged me,

"I'll see you tomorrow then." she stated before falling back onto the couch again, I ain't gonna lie, this girl can be childish and a tease, but at times like this, she can be really cute.

I walked towards the door again, opened it, and walked out of the house, and started towards my own house, Neptune... that girl is something different alright, but she has fun with me and I have fun with her, not only that, she can make me smile, something I never thought I could do again. Maybe it's a good thing that I met her, she could possibly fill my life with the things I never had a chance to start with. As I was thinking to myself, I immediatly snapped back to reality, due to a certain smell, that smell... could it be... a fire?

"...!" No. No. No. I rushed over towards my house, when I turned the corner, there was a sight to see, my house was on fire, the flames were huge, there was nothing I could do to stop it, Then a sudden pain came into my head, that pain soon became a throbbing headache, I fell to my knees clutching my throbbing skull, this was the worst pain I ever felt, I started to see images, fire. Fire everywhere, as far as the eye could see, fire. this pain was too much,

"AGGH!" I yelled a scream in pain, what was going on?! I can't take this anymore?! Someone help!

I heard footsteps behind me, I tried my best to standup, but couldn't, all I could do was sit there, the footsteps stopped behind me and I felt two hands on my shoulders, they forced me to turn around and hold me in place, it was two bikers that had the same jackets as the one biker had on that one day, but that same biker walked up in front of me, they must all be in a gang or something.

"Told you, you messed up kid." the biker in front of me said, he pulled out a lead pipe "Now it's time for revenge!" he yelled and smacked me upside the head with it, the pain in my head, combined with the blunt hit from the lead pipe, I thought I was going to die, he kept smacking me everywhere with the lead pipe, I felt every part of me being broken at once, this pain I was something no-one should ever feel. I felt blood trickle down my head, this was the worst.

"Hey! What's going on over there!" I heard a voice yell

"Shit! Boss that's the cops, Screw the kid we're out!" the two goons released their hold on me and ran off, the "Boss" also ran off with them, leaving me alone in a bloody mess.

"Fire! call a Firetruck and an ambulance! Hurry!" one of the cops said, my hearing and vision became fuzzy, all i heard was "Everything's gonna be alright." and I felt someone lift me up, I also heard sirens in the distance, soon a fire truck came up and started putting the fire out, and paramedics came up to me and started working on me, before I was put into the ambulance, I swore that I saw someone up on a building smiling, but I ended up passing out.

 **A/N: welp, that was a long chapter, but this chapter was used to advance Nep and Hikan's relationship a bit and to introduce Compa, also this takes place in Re;Birth 1, if any of you are wondering, and also, yes this will be a Harem story, but i wanted to ask if you guys like longer chapters like this or shorter chapters? let me know, either by review or PM, that's all i got to say, and i hope to see ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"You stupid brat!" the woman cried as she slapped the boy in front of her, The boy only recoiled from the hit, the woman got fired from her job and became very stressed out, the only thing that was at their house that wasn't important was the boy, the boy seemed to be three years old, his hair color was red, red as blood, he wore no shirt, or pants, or shoes, only undergarments,_

 _"Why do you always have that same damn face!" she said and slapped him again, the boy once again recoiled and just looked at her,_

 _"You should have never been born!" she said grabbing his arm and threw him down into the basement, the boy rolled down the two flights of stairs and stood back up at the bottom of the stairs, and began to walk back up,_

 _"Stay down there! I can't stand looking at your face!" the boy paused for a second before turning and walked back down the stairs, there was nothing he wanted to do to make the woman more angry at him, the door shut from atop of the stairs and now the only thing to accompany the boy was complete darkness, the boy went through so much when he was born, and he never shed a tear._

 _The boy sat down in the corner of the room and laid down on the concrete, he thought as long as he did what the woman told him to do, they would reduce the pain he receives everyday, nothing left to do now, but sleep._

* * *

I woke up in a cool sweat, I was laying in what seemed to be a hospital bed, the sheets and mattress were covered in sweat, the whole hospital room was big too, that boy... that boy was me, that woman was my mother, they never cared about me, I thought as long I listened to what they say I would be rewarded, that wasn't the case at all, they enjoyed seeing me in pain, they didn't care, all they wanted me to do was die.

"..!" my head started to hurt again, what did it want this time?!

"How are you feeling?" a voice next to me said, I turned to see a woman about my age, she wore a pink nurse dress, with a white head piece, with long blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail, she also wore black stockings and white heels, she had red eyes, like mine, and like that my headache was gone,

"I've felt better." I replied, she chuckled a bit,

"You must have been having some dream, you were tossing and turning and sweating a bunch, what were you dreaming about?" she said, I don't need to tell her right now do I?

"Nothing important." I replied and she chuckled again,

"Well, boy's will always have their 'secret' dreams." she said, and gave me a wink, c'mon that's a bit too much.

"Whatever you say, anyway what happened to me?" I asked, I kinda forgot what happened to make me end up in a hospital,

"You were laying down next to a house that was on fire, and was beaten severely, we were lucky that you recovered so quickly, actually." she stated, oh yeah that's right, those three goons came up to me, after what I assumed lighting my apartment on fire, and ambushed me, I was defenseless that whole time.

"Oh, and also two girls came by earlier to check up on you, but I sent them away since you were still asleep." she also said,

"Two girls, did one of them have short lilac hair, and the other one was taller and with strawberry blonde hair?" I asked,

"Yes, do you know them?" she replied,

"I do, those are two of my... friends." I said, why was it that hard to say "friend"?

"Oh, I see, would you like me to call for them?" the nurse asked,

"Sure, oh also what's your name? You don't seem to have a name tag." I asked,

"I'm your nurse, nothing more." she replied and walked out of the room, that was strange, she didn't give me her name, aren't nurses suppose to give their names to their patients? or am I just an idiot.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the nurse finally came back, she had a different look on her face, did something happen?

"So, did were the two girls there?" I asked, her look changed as soon as I said something,

"They must have left, I didn't see them." she stated,

"I guess I'll have to see them tomorrow." I said,

"I don't think that will happen." the nurse stated,

"What do you mean? Will I be staying here longer?" I asked, the nurse smiled and a few doctors came into the room, they were all covering their faces, what was going on?

"This will be your grave, Hikan Masato." The nurse said, giving me a cold stare, My grave what was she talking about?

The Doctors all pulled out knives and looked at me with looks to kill, I got up from the bed, and tried to run, but I tripped and fell, my leg was chained to the bed, how did i not notice this before?!

I wasn't going anywhere, the Doctors slowly started to approach me as the nurse gave off some wicked laugh, so this is supposed to be how I die, murdered by some crazy doctors and nurse, back then I'd be fine with dieing, no one cared about me, but now I got two people that do care about me, Neptune and Compa, I was not going to die here,

The doctors were now right in front of me and one was about to swing the knife, but i kicked his shin and he fell to the ground, I grabbed the knife when it was in mid-air and slashed at the chain, it broke easily surprisingly, and I got up off the ground with the knife in my hand, another one of the doctors rushed at me, I sidestepped out of the way and parried his strike, I kneed him in the stomach after the parry and made him drop, gasping for air, another one of the doctors came at me, he tried to stab me, but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him drop the knife, and I delivered a right hook, knocking him off his feet immediately, so far this was going well, I don't know why I was so good at fighting, but I'm not complaining,

I turned towards the nurse who was smiling wickedly

"I can't say I'm surprised Hikan, you were born for fighting." she said, what does she mean born for fighting?

"What do you mean..." I said,

"let me say this one word... Fire." she said,

"...!" Immediately my head started to throb again, those images appeared again of fire, only this time there was a figure standing in the middle of all that fire, I dropped to my knees,

"Fire." she repeated, every time she said that word, my head would hurt even more, what was going on?!

"STOP!" I yelled, this pain was too much, I could barely move, and one of the doctors started walking towards me

"Kill him." the nurse said, the doctor raised his blade, and was about to strike until...

*CRASH*

A hole burst through the wall, and through the debris you can see a figure,

"Stop hurting Hikan." the voice said, it sounded like a very mature woman,

After the dust and smoke passed, there was a woman standing in the middle between the hole and the outside world, she had short darker lilac hair like Neptune's, and they were tied into two long twin tails, there were also D-pad hair clips in her hair like Neptune's only they were Black instead of White, she also wore a purple and black skin tight body suit, it was also really revealing her chest area, she was also very "big" in that area too, maybe even larger than Compa, she also wore skin tight stocking looking socks that went up to her thighs and black boots, her eyes were a light blue and had a power symbol as pupils that you usually see on game consoles, she also held a black sword with purple highlights on it, and apparently she knew me as well,

"Ah, well if it isn't Purple Heart. Sorry, but we need to kill this boy. Besides he's not very important in this world anyway." Purple Heart? Why does that name sound familiar?

"I won't let that happen, Hikan is more important than you think, If you try to hurt him again, I won't show any mercy." the girl called "Purple Heart" said, that name sounds do familiar, but I didn't need to be distracted right now, since the doctor in front of me was distracted, I took the chance I had and stood up and ran over to Purple Heart, who held her hand out to me, The doctor immediately gave chase, but I flipped the knife to where I was holding the blade and threw it at him, It lodged in his neck and he fell to his feet, it was a perfect shot too, but I couldn't stand there and be amazed.

I took her hand and we jumped out from the hole in the wall, the hospital was at least twenty-six stories high and we were on what looked like to be the fourteenth floor, but as soon as we jumped, Purple Heart materialized some sort of wings and was holding me by my hands as we flew towards the lake.

* * *

We eventually flew down by the lake and stopped, I landed on the ground, I couldn't believe I was still alive, Purple Heart was like a guardian angel, she came in at the right time, she floated next to me and sat her feet down onto the ground, but I needed to ask her something,

"Hey, Pur-" before I could even say my sentence, she pulled me into a hug, her head was resting on my chest, and she was crying?

"Hikan... I'm so glad you're okay." she said, she was holding me tight too, and her, oh screw it, her breasts were also squishing against me,

"How do you know me, I don't think we ever met." I said with a blushing face,

"Oh that's right, you haven't seen me in this form." she said as she looked up at me, wait, this form? "Histy, can you turn it off now please?" she said to the air,

"Yes, also you can now transform whenever you want now." a voice replied, I must have looked like an idiot, because I began to turn my head in every direction looking for where the voice came from, Purple Heart chuckled, then a bright light developed her, when the light died down, what I saw I wasn't expecting, It was... Neptune.

"So, Hikan did you like my other form! Did you!" she said excited, I remained speechless, Neptune was that calm and mature Purple Heart, I guess they were similar in some places, but still, c'mon now,

"Uh... it was very... surprising." I responded, that made her smile a lot

"That's good enough for me!" she said before clinging to me again, geez it really is hard to believe, "But, in all seriousness, Hikan I'm glad you're okay." she said while hugging me,

"Yeah, I'm glad i'm okay too," I said, returning her hug with one of my own, This girl really did give me a reason for living, she cares about me, and I'll be damned if I ever make this girl sad.

"Anyway, let's go home, I'm tired." Neptune said,

"Sure, by the way, where's Compa?" I asked, Neptune turned and smiled at me,

"She's waiting at home for us!" she said, as she turned around and started walking towards Compa's house, while I following close behind, she was humming happily in front of me,

"Oh, Hikan." she said,

"Hmm?" I replied,

"I knew you weren't gonna die that easy, We're the main characters after all." she said, again with the main character stuff, this girls needs to stop breaking the Fourth Wall.

 **A/N: alright there is the introduction of HDD Nep, and a little bit of Hikan's past, oh and also I thought of a little fun skit that i'll be doing at the end of the chapters, tell me what you think in the reviews or PM, anyway you know the deal, follow, favorite if you want and i hope to see you in the Next Chapter!**

* * *

 **Assassin Guy:** welp, that wrap's up that chapter.

 **Hikan:** you forced me to say "breasts" didn't you.

 **Assassin Guy:** Hey! you needed to say it anyway.

 **Hikan:** But, did you really have to make it sound like that?

 **Assassin Guy:** oh, just you wait till I introduce Blanc

 **Hikan:** Blanc? Who's That?

*Assassin walks out of room*

 **Hikan:** Hey! Get back here.

*Hikan follows*


	5. Chapter 5

*Assassin walks into his house*

 **Assassin:** alright time to start the next chapter!

*Assassin looks at the fridge*

 **Assassin:** ...why is my fridge open? wait... I know why.

*walks down hallway and opens bedroom door*

 **Neptune:** Hiya there, Mr. Author Guy!

 **Hikan:** Sorry bro, she forced herself in

 **Assassin:** one, my name is 'Assassin', two, why is Nep in my house?

 **Hikan:** I told you she forced her way in.

 **Neptune:** also, you had pudding!

 **Assassin:** *facepalms* I should have known, you always break the fourth wall. Make yourself at home I guess?

*Assassin sits down and begins typing*

 **Neptune:** Ooo, what you going to make this chapter about?

 **Assassin:** Wait and see.

* * *

Chapter 5

The sun had gone down by the time we got back to Compa's house, I need to start getting used to this place, this will be where I'll be living for the time being.

"Nep-Nep, Hikan!" Compa yelled as we walked through the door way, she ran up to us and pulled us into a hug, "I was so worried! Are you two alright?"

"We're fine Compa, no need for the bandages." Neptune said, I swear I saw her shiver when she said "bandages", I don't even want to know.

"What about you Hikan?" Compa said with a concerned look,

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine now." I said while giving her a smile, she flashed me one of her smiles as well,

"So, Hikan you'll be living with us now, Right? Right!" Neptune said as she was jumping up and down,

"Yes, I'll be living with you girls." I said, and I almost fell to the ground, because of Neptune basically tackling me to the ground,

"Yay! Hikan let's be roommates!" she said, for some reason I didn't want to do that, but seeing as the couch was too small for one person like me to sleep on, and since they're were only two bedrooms, I guess I have no choice.

"Alright, but don't do what you did that one day." I warned Neptune, I don't think I'll be able to survive with Neptune sleeping with me like that one day.

"Aww, but Hikan, you're so soft and warm, I couldn't help myself." she teased,

"What did you two do?" asked Compa, No, don't tell her

"We slept together!" Dammit Neptune!

"Slept together? Aww, no fair, I want to cuddle with Hikan too!" she said, man, this girl's innocence is legendary.

"Join us tonight then!" Neptune said

"NO!" I yelled, which caused them to both jump, "We're sleeping on opposite beds. Alright?" Neptune fell on the ground and started laughing,

"Hikan, your face is priceless!" she said rolling on the floor laughing, My face was burning, I must have been as red as a tomato or something,

"Hikan, you look so cute when you're embarrassed!" Compa said, giggling a bit,

"Whatever, just don't sneak into my bed." I said, they both nodded, believe me, I'm sure I would be happy with both of them clinging onto me all the time, but now that Neptune can use that new form whenever she wants, I'd probably die from blood loss,

"Well, at least we're all back together, Hikan let's go to bed, I'm tired." Neptune said, as she walked into our room,

"Geez that girl..." I muttered, Compa looked at me and smiled

"So Hikan, you like Nep-Nep?" Compa asked,

"What?! Yeah, but not that way!" I said, my face was turning red again

"That way?" Compa said, tilting her head,

"It's nothing. Why do you ask?" I said, I wasn't expecting Compa to ask a question like that,

"Nep-Nep told me your past, she also said you stopped smiling because of it, but ever since you met her, you've been smiling more!" So, that's why, I have to admit, It's kind of true, ever since I met Neptune, I've been smiling alot more,

"yeah, she's someone who can make the saddest person in the world smile." I said, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if she could,

"*yawn* I'm sleepy..." Compa said, before falling onto me, oh c'mon now!

"Compa!" I caught her mid-fall, she was already asleep, geez whats with it with these girls,

I carried Compa into her room and sat her down on her bed, her room was pretty too, there was pink wallpaper up, and flowers all over the place, the only thing that stood out to me, was the giant syringe in the corner, and I mean GIANT syringe,

I looked at Compa, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed, and smiled, these girls are really something, but as least I was something they cared about,

I walked out of Compa's room and shut the door, then I walked into Neptune's and my room, It had the same style to it, Pink wallpaper and flowers everywhere, but there was no giant syringe in the corner, thank god,

Neptune was passed out on her bed, she wasn't in her undies this time, but there was a problem, there was only one bed in the room, Why does this happen to me?

Too late to complain now, I climbed into bed, next to Neptune, her warmth was already radiating onto me, my face started to blush again, Calm down Hikan, you done this before,

"Zzz... Hikan...Zzz" she murmured in her sleep, was she having a dream about me? she turned over and clung onto me, alright, There's no point in trying to fight the inevitable, but I will admit, she was really cute when she's asleep, but whatever she was dreaming, she was smiling and blushing, if this is what she does in her normal form, I hate to see what she'll do in her "Purple Heart" form,

That name, Purple Heart, why does it sound do familiar? Before I could think anything else, my vision went black and I passed out.

* * *

 _The boy was wandering through the streets, he found a small red hoodie and some shorts behind a store next to a dumpster, he just turned five years old and his parents gave him his present, of kicking him out of the house, now he was roaming the streets, going where ever he could to survive,_

 _The boy stopped in front of a large building, he tried to open the door to go inside, but it was locked, he looked around for an object he could use to open the door, he found a rock, he walked up to the doorknob and hit it with the rock as hard as he could,_

 _After five hits, the doorknob broke and he opened the door, inside it looked like a cathedral looking place, with purple banners surrounding the area, it was warm too, he could possibly live here, he walked around the area too, looking for someone who might be in there with him, nothing, the boy crouched and went underneath one of the chairs, he took off his hoodie and used it for a pillow, he needed to sleep before anyone found out he was here,_

* * *

I woke up again, staring at the ceiling, I looked at my side, to see Neptune still clinging to me, I got up and removed her arm from around me and covered her up with some of the blanket, I guess I was the first one up, I looked at the time, 8:00 AM, man I wake up too early,

I walked out into the living room, Now that I think about it, I'm gonna need a weapon of some kind, I'm not going out without some type of way to protect myself, only... I don't have any credits, and the easiest way to get credits that I know of, is the guild, which is somewhere people can pick up missions for easy money, but most of the quests are monster hunting, and like I said I don't have a weapon, so those are off the list, but I guess it doesn't hurt to check.

* * *

...Nevermind, I went to the guild after leaving a note back at home, all the quests were monster hunting quests, I can't get a break can I?

"Umm, are you done yet?" a voice said said next to me, I turned to see who it was, It was a girl, she had Long brown hair, with a hair tie, what looked like two leaves sewed together, she also had green eyes, and a black choker around her neck, she also wore a large blue jacket, which didn't fit her in the slightest, that was un-zipped and she wore a black vest like tanktop and black shorts underneath it, she also had a bunch of phones around her belt, all were different colors, she also wore large blue boots,

"yeah, I can't do any of these anyway." I told the girl,

"I'd say, you don't even have any weapons you could use on you." she said looking at my waist,

"Yeah, that's actually why I'm here, I was hoping I could buy a weapon with the money I got from the quest," I said

"Well, I can't help you there." she said, while walking up to the cosole to accept a quest,

"Are you familiar with the guild?" I asked her,

"Familiar? I'm one of their Specialists, my name is IF." she introduced, holding out her hand,

"Hikan." I replied, she had surprised look on her face

"Hikan? Weren't you that guy who they found next to that burning house?" wow, has everyone been told about that,

"Yeah, I'm him," I said as I ran a hand through my hair,

"I'd love to stay and chat to get information on the guys that did that to you, but I've got this quest to do, I'll see you later." she said waving me a goodbye, Word gets around fast, but I'm curious what quest she picked up,

* * *

I looked at the console and it read:

 **Defeat all the Lizardmen in the surrounding area.**

 **WARNING: There has been a report of an Ancient Dragon in the surrounding area, Be advised**

* * *

That's not good, I don't know what an "Ancient Dragon" is, but something tells me that anything with the name "Ancient" in it means bad news, I quickly ran outside to find IF and warn her about the Ancient Dragon, but she was nowhere to be seen, maybe she already went to that area? Whatever happened, she's in trouble, it doesn't matter if she's a guild specialist or not, if she runs into that dragon, she's screwed,

I ran off in the direction that the area was supposed to be in, This was going to get ugly, even if I am one of the Main Protagonists.

* * *

 **Assassin:** *yawn* finally done.

 **Neptune:** Really? let me see! let me see!

 **Assassin:** No Nep, not yet, you have to wait

 **Neptune:** What?! Why?! I'm the main protag, I deserve to get a sneak peek!

 **Assassin:** Not in this story, sorry

 **Hikan:** Neptune, I think there's more pudding in the fridge for ya.

 **Neptune:** Really! Where!

*Neptune runs out of the room*

 **Assassin:** Thanks man.

 **Hikan:** no problem, hey can I see?

 **Assassin:** Nope!

 **Hikan** : even I can't see it? even though I'm the main character?

 **Assassin:** you and Neptune really are a good pair if you keep that up.

 **Neptune:** I heard that!

 **Hikan:** *facepalm* why do you do this to me?

 **Assassin:** Because you have Nep Syndrome.

 **Hikan** : Nep Syndro-

 **Neptune:** Hikan, I can't find it!

 **Hikan:** hold on Neptune.

 **Assassin:** go get her, man.

 **Hikan:** Shut up!

*Hikan runs out of room*

 **Assassin:** man this is getting more fun everyday. now i need to hide the document, maybe I'll title it "eggplants" or something

 **A/N: man, that took longer than expected, but I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! A couple people have Favorited and followed the story, which is amazing! I want to thank you for that, and I also want you guys involved in the story, just send me an idea or an OC either by reviews or PM, also I'll include you in the skit if you want, anyway that's all I got to say, and I hope to see you in the Next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Hikan enters the room, looking at Assassin***

 **Hikan:** yo, Assassin, why do you look so down?

 **Assassin:** I'm such an idiot!

 **Hikan:** What? C'mon bro, you're not an idiot.

 **Assassin:** I accidentally deleted Chapter 6!

 **Hikan:** oh, um... why don't you just upload today then?

 **Assassin:** Yeah, I'll do that, also where's Nep?

 **Hikan:** she's... somewhere.

 **Assassin:** Somewhere? Dude, go find her.

 **Hikan:** Why? I thought you'd enjoy the fact Neptune wasn't here,

 **Assassin:** Yeah everyone likes peace and quiet, but I got a little something for her.

 ***Assassin grins mischievously***

 **Hikan:**...i'm not even going to ask, but don't do anything too extreme.

 ***Hikan walks out of room***

 **Assassin:** Don't worry, it won't be... *evil laugh*

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I was almost to the area, Geez that girl has to be fast to run all the way out here in a short period of time, as I was running I saw a glint of light in the distance, maybe it's her? I ran to where I was the light, all I found was a motorcycle, this must be how IF got out here so quick, she can't be that far now,

"IF!" I yelled, no response, I walked to a few other places in the area, "IF!" I yelled again, this time I got a response, only it wasn't the one I wanted,

*Growl*

Well, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to yell like that, A lizard man came around the corner and saw me, now what do I do? I don't have a weapon, but maybe it'll go well for me... I hope

The lizard man charged at me, I dodged his horizontal slice and stepped back, it swung again, this time a vertical slice, I dodged again and rolled to the left, He quickly upped his speed and kicked me in the stomach as I was rolling,

"Gah!" I grunted, that kick was really strong too, it knocked the air right out of me, but what I was surprised about was the didn't hurt as much as I thought, the lizard man charged at me again, this time I was ready, he did another horizontal slash, as I sidestepped out of the way and delivered a kick to his shin, it dropped on one knee as I ran up and delivered a right hook, it fell to the ground and dropped it's sword, I ran up and grabbed the sword before the Lizard man could react, then I did a horizontal slash of my own, it dodged by rolling to the right, but I was faster, as soon as he touched the ground again, I ran and did a downward stab, locking the Lizard man to the ground, and then killing it with no sound,

"I don't have time for you..." I said, wait why did I say that? well, I can't pester in my thoughts, I need to find IF, I continued in the direction where the Lizard man came from.

* * *

I continued running until I heard clashing steel, when I went to the direction where it came from, I found IF battling a bunch of Lizard men, about twelve or thirteen at the least, she was breathing hard too, the weapons of her choice consisted of hidden blades coming out of her sleeves, it kinda reminded me of a game I heard about, but I couldn't remember the name,

"IF! Watch out!" I yelled as I ran to her side, slashing at the Lizard man behind her,

"Hikan?! What are you doing here?!" she said startled, completely ignoring the thought that I saved her from behind,

"I can't let you fight all of these alone, besides there's an Ancient Dragon roaming around here." I told her,

"That's the reason why I'm here! You'll just get in the way!" she yelled,

"Well, I'm here now, and I'm not going back." I said, looking in front of us, the Lizard men just waited patiently for us, I guess they wanted a fair fight,

"Fine, but be careful."she said, I smirked

"I always am!"and like that we charged into battle,

We were pretty well matched, the Lizard men didn't let up, the more we killed, the more would come, maybe something was making them? I dodged a slash to my right and parried a strike to my left, these Lizard men won't stop, there must have been something that kept making them spawn, and i'm going to find out what, I looked at IF, she was fighting three of them at once and they were starting to surround her, but she countered with a spin attack, when she said she could really fight, she wasn't kidding, but enough about that, I need to hurry this up,

Eventually, the Lizard men stopped appearing, we were able to take a breather,

"Is it over?" I said with a deep breath,

"Not yet, we still need to find out where they're coming from, and we need to find the Dragon." IF replied,

"Are you serious, We could die from this you know." I said with a shocked look on my face, there is no way we can kill that thing,

"This is why I took this quest, and besides, when you work in the guild, you will always be put in danger." she said,

"Alright, just be careful." I said, she blushed a little bit,

"Worry about yourself!" she snapped at me,

* * *

We went to the area where the Ancient Dragon was spotted, we had to split up to search the whole area, IF went in one direction, she gave me one of her phones and told me to call her ONLY, and no one else, I went in another direction, something wasn't right, I expected more Lizard men, but there was nothing, maybe we killed them all?

"KYAAAAH!" that was IF's voice,

"IF!" I yelled as I turned in the direction I came from, I ran back into the area where we splitted up, if the Dragon was there, then I was screwed, I only have one option, I pulled out the phone IF gave me and called Compa's house, please pick up...

"Hello! Neptune, the awesome main character, speaking!" Thank god,

"Neptune! I don't have time to explain, hurry and go to the forest by Planeptune, Hurry!" I said as I hung up, hopefully she knows where to go,

When I got to the area, i saw IF there, but she was unconscious, and so was the Ancient Dragon, it was stomping towards IF, ready to finish the Job,

"HEY!" I yelled, the Dragon turned towards me and roared,

*ROAR*

"Come at me, you son of a bitch!" I taunted, all I can do is stall time until Neptune and Compa get here,

The Dragon was stomping towards me and swung it's tail, I jumped back to dodge, but ended up falling anyway, due to the impact it made, the Dragon then tried to slash me with it's claws, I parried it's first strike and rolled out of the way of it's second, then it swung it's tail, I was able to jump over the tail, but it ended up colliding with a tree, breaking it instantly, the tree started to fall, right over where IF was too,

"IF!" I yelled as I ran over to her, I was able to pick her up and throw her over, out of the trees path, However, I wasn't so lucky, I tried to jump away, but it caught on my leg

"GAAAH!" I yelled in pain, the tree landed on my legs, I swore that my legs were broken, I couldn't move either, the Dragon started stomping it's way towards me, so this is how it ends? I wouldn't mind dying in the past, but now I didn't want to die, I finally found people who cared about me, Neptune and Compa, I wanted to see them at least one last time, I hope IF gets away from this, please, stay safe you three

 _"well now, we can't have you die yet, can we?"_ A voice said, I started to look around, _"in your head, dumbass."_

I closed my eyes, "who are you, what do you want?"

 _"In due time, Hikan, for now I can help you get out of this."_ he can?

"Do it, please." I begged, I don't care how he does it, all I want is to be able to see Neptune and Compa again,

 _"Alright, now don't fight it, mainly let the pain take over you. Fire."_ immediately my head was hurting like it was in the hospital, how was this helping!?

"Stop!" I yelled, this wasn't helping at all!?

 _"I told you, Don't fight it!"_ alright, don't fight it, I relaxed myself, then my vision went black

* * *

 **IF's POV**

What happened? All I remember is that I was searching the area, then the Dragon appeared and attacked me, then I passed out, I looked to my left to see a tree that had fell over, but someone was also under that tree, the someone was... Hikan!

"Hikan!" I yelled, as I ran over to it, "Dumbass! I knew you shouldn't have come!" he moved his hands, then started to get up, completely moving the tree off of his legs,

"What did you say?" he said, giving me a cold stare, his voice sounded different, it was more deeper than his normal voice,

"Hikan?" I said, he looked over at the Dragon and cracked a smile,

"Leave the Dragon for me." he said, walking towards the Dragon,

"Are you crazy! You won't survive!" I yelled at him, he just ignored me and kept walking,

*ROAR*

"yeah, yeah, you got a mouth you can use, shut up." he taunted, the Dragon rushed towards him and swung it's tail, he jumped on top of it and slashed at it's horns, breaking his blade, he jumped back and landed looking at his blade,

"Tch, typical, these weapons are shit." he said, throwing his blade to the side and cracked his knuckles, is he seriously thinking about fighting that thing with his bare hands?

"Come at me!" he taunted, as if on command the Dragon rushed towards him, he ran full speed towards the Dragon as well and pulled his fist back, "DIE!" he yelled, I covered my eyes, I can't watch this,

*BOOM*

I put my hands down and looked, the Dragon was nowhere in sight and Hikan was standing there, his arm was covered in blood, "Too easy." he said before walking to the exit of the forest,

"Hey, wait!" I yelled, as I ran up to him, he turned and gave me that stare again, it was as cold as ice,

"What?" he said with that stare, I was speechless, that stare was preventing me from speaking, "Well?"

"Umm, Thanks for your help." I said, the smiled and turned away,

"Yeah, I'll say, you really needed help." He said, walking out into a clearing, what did he mean by that?

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" I yelled, he turned again

"Well, if I wasn't there, then you'll most likely be dead by now." What's with that attitude?

"I would've handled that situation fine!" he was really starting to piss me off,

"Sure didn't look like it." he said,

"Why are you such a smartass?!" I yelled at him, his smile turned into a frown

"What did you call me?" he said as he got closer to me,

"Hey, Personal Space!" he was getting closer,

"Answer the question!" he yelled, what is wrong with him!

"I CALLED YOU A SMARTASS!" I yelled back, he came up and grabbed my jacket, lifting me into the air,

"You know nothing about me!" he yelled as he threw me towards the ground, he looked at me with a look to kill,

"Hikan! Stop!" a voice yelled, we both looked up to see a girl floating in mid-air,

"Nep...tune..." Hikan muttered before collapsing, the girl called "Neptune" floated down and landed next to him,

"I'm sorry for this, Hikan doesn't usually do this, this is actually the first time he's ever done this." Neptune said, looking at me,

"It's alright, just do you know what was wrong with him?" I asked her, she looked at Hikan, then back to me

"Hikan's childhood wasn't exactly the best, His parents were never nice to him, and he grew up by himself, but I never seen him act hostile to anyone before." Neptune said,

"Well, I'm sorry, but if he tries to hurt anyone else, I'll have to arrest him." I said, Neptune gave me a shocked look,

"He won't do that, I just know he won't." she said, lifting Hikan up, I helped getting up as well, I know as well that he doesn't hurt anyone, but still what happened to him?

"Thank you, also what is your name?" Neptune asked me,

"My name is IF." I said as I looked at Hikan,

"My name is Neptune, is it fine if I call you Iffy?"

"As long as I can call you Nep." I said with a smile,

"Alright then, Iffy, I'll see you later." Neptune said as she floated up into the air with Hikan, I stayed on the ground and waved at them, Hikan... what is wrong with that guy?

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled at the voice in my head, I still couldn't see anything,

 _"What? I got you out of that predicament."_ it said,

"You about to kill IF!" I yelled,

 _"the girl was pissing me off, sorry."_ it said,

"I don't care, I won't use you ever again." I said, the voice only laughed

 _"you'll need me later..."_ it said, whatever this thing was, I wasn't going to use it, if it was going to hurt my... friends, then I won't use it, there it is again, why couldn't I say "friend" again.

* * *

 **Assassin:** There we go! Done!

 ***Assassin gets out of his chair***

 **Assassin: now then time to set this up...**

 ***Thirty minutes later***

 **Hikan:** Geez, so this is what you were doing...

 **Neptune:** Weeell, I was thinking since me and you were in Mr. Author Guy's Skit, might as well get them too

 **Compa:** I want to meet him too!

 **IF:** I kinda want to meet this guy too.

 **Hikan:** Well his house is right here.

 **Neptune:** Author Guy! we're coming in!

 **Assassin:** Loud as ever aren't you

 ***Assassin opens door***

 **Assassin:** Ah, IF and Compa, might as well get the whole crew, also Nep, I've got something for you

 **Neptune:** What?! Really?! is it pudding? or more pudding?

 **Assassin:** yeah, but there's a catch, see that safe over there?

 ***Assassin points to safe***

 **Assassin:** if you find a way to open that, there will be a bunch of pudding in there for you.

 ***Neptune clings to Assassin***

 **Neptune:** I love you!

 ***Neptune runs towards safe***

 **Assassin:** Good luck, you'll need it

 ***Hikan and IF look at Assassin** *****

 **Hikan:** what did you do?

 **Assassin:** You'll see.

* * *

 **A/N: welp, now that's done again, I wanted to apologize that I accidentally deleted the file for Chapter 6, now that's why I Didn't upload yesterday, so I decided I make up for that today!** **That's all I wanted to say, thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick A/N: I'll be explaining some things at the end of this chapter, so be prepared**

 **Assassin:** Man, this sure is gonna be a long one...

 ***Hikan walks into the room***

 **Hikan** : yo, Neptune really wants to open that safe, she's trying everything she can

 **Assassin:** boy, am I gonna get a kick out of this!

 **Hikan:** ...What did you do?

 **Assassin:** you'll have to wait and see.

 ***IF walks into the room, along with Compa***

 **IF:** she's not giving up at all, she must really want that safe to open

 **Compa:** If Nep- Nep ever hears anything about pudding, she'll do anything to get it.

 **Assassin:** Man, this is gonna be great! Anyway, I need to write this Chapter,

 ***Assassin begins to type***

 **Hikan:** try not to delete it this time...

 **Assassin:** Shut up...

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Third Person POV**

By the time that Neptune and Hikan got back to Compa's house, it was almost midnight, Hikan was able to see, but was on the verge of passing out, Neptune, who was still in her Purple Heart form, was acting even happier than normal, She was glad that Hikan was safe, and that he was close to passing out, that just means she gets to cuddle with him more, Even though Hikan said that he didn't like how clingy she got, he was glad that someone wanted to be with him, Compa also seemed to be fast asleep already,

"Neptune, I'm heading to bed, I'm too tired to even think right now." Hikan told Neptune, she stood there looking at him with a worried expression, she never saw Hikan act that hostile to anyone before, sure that they met only a week ago, but Hikan was always calm, even when he was in that "hospital" with that crazy nurse, he acted calm

"Hikan, are you okay?" she asked, he turned back and smiled, she was worried about him, If anything she didn't want IF to lock up Hikan, he's been through so much as it is,

"Neptune, I'm fine, don't worry, also why are you still in that form?" he asked, Hikan wondered why she still in her Purple Heart form, Hikan didn't think she was trying to tease him, at least he hoped she didn't,

"Oh, do you not like me in this form?" Neptune said, putting her hand on her hip, which caused Hikan to blush, so she was trying to tease him, Neptune giggled a little bit before transforming back into her normal form, "Oh, Hikan It's so easy to make you blush!" she said, Hikan quickly turned his head, and thought to himself,

"Man this girl is all about teasing, how can she be so calm and mature in one form, but childish and teasing in another." he thought to himself,

 _"Why not tease her back then?"_ the voice in his head said,

"Oh. right you're still here." Hikan thought and he sighed, the voice laughed

 _"And I'll be here for a while, so get used to me buddy."_ it said, Hikan didn't like the voice in his head, after he listened to what it said a little bit ago about it taking control, he ended up killing the Ancient Dragon, but also might have killed IF if Neptune didn't step in to save the day again,

Neptune walked up to Hikan and poked his back, causing him to turn and look at her, "C'mon Hikan, let's go to bed." she said, grabbing Hikan's hand and started to pull him towards their room,

"I can walk myself, you know, and besides you're just going to cling to me again!" he said, Neptune gave him a shocked look

"NEPU! Hikan! I thought we were in that type of relationship, we went on a date, we slept in the same bed together." Hikan clasped his hand over her mouth after she said that last part,

"Whoa! Neptune don't make it sound that way!" he said, as his face began to blush again, sure, his childhood was bad, but he did learn eventually about all the "adult" stuff, and he and Neptune were not in that type of relationship.

"Hikan, this fanfic is rated M now. so there has to be some exciting stuff, you know?" she said giving him a wink, Not only that, but she broke the Fourth Wall again, some of that stuff was even starting to rub off on him,

Hikan and Neptune both entered their room, and Hikan laid down on the bed, Neptune, however didn't, she started to take off her clothes, right in front of him...

"Whoa! Neptune what are you doing!" he yelled in surprise, but was silenced when Neptune put her small hand over his mouth, she stared into his eyes, what she saw was innocence, maturity, brave, she couldn't think to believe that Hikan could actually kill another person,

"Hikan if you're too loud Compa will hear us." she said in a whispered voice, Hikan couldn't believe what she was doing, to think she would actually go this far for someone that she just met, someone like him, she started to take off her hoodie, but was stopped by Hikan, he didn't want to do this, he liked her and all, but he didn't "like like" her, besides that's a feeling he thought he would never get back,

"Neptune, I don't know if this is a way of you teasing, but I'm not buying it, You need to stop." he said in that calm tone he always had, Neptune didn't know why, but she felt attracted to it, maybe even aroused by it,

"Hikan..." she said, but Hikan held his hand over her mouth, he was special to her,

"Neptune, I'm going to bed, if you want... you can cling to me... that's it." Hikan said, her face immediately brightened and she jumped into Hikan's arms, locking them in a hug, Hikan returned her embrace and thought "this girl really is something that I needed."

After three hours, Hikan and Neptune were both in deep sleep, but in Hikan's mind there was a certain someone, "Man, this is too easy." the voice said, Hikan's mind was blank and nothing could stop the voice from taking over control of his body, after a bit of time, Hikan opened his eyes and smiled, he looked at Neptune, who was asleep while clinging to him, he carefully moved Neptune and now was out of bed, he walked as carefully as he could to make sure he didn't make any noise, Neptune however noticed he was gone and pretended to be asleep, she wasn't letting him out of her sight this time, she opened one of her eyes to see if he left the room, but saw something more interesting, Hikan was shirtless and was going through some of the laundry to try and find a jacket, Neptune couldn't help but stare, Hikan had a good looking body, or as she would put it "he was ripped",

Hikan eventually found one of his red hoodies and quickly put it on and left the room, Neptune crawled out of bed and started to follow him, why is it that every time she woke up, Hikan wasn't there? she was going to be by Hikan's side, no matter what, Hikan walked out the door as Neptune followed him,

* * *

 **Other Hikan's (?) POV**

Alright, now where was that meeting point? I'm probably going to be late, then "he" is gonna be whining a whole bunch of yadda yadda, I wish I could shut him up, but I gotta stick to the plan,

*Snap*

What was that? I turned to look over and see a couple goons standing there looking at me, wait... isn't that?

"Well, well, well, look who we found boys!" said the boss biker, oh great, these guys again,

"well, well, well, I see you got quite the mouth on you still." I said to the boss, he spat on the ground and looked at me with one of those "I'm gonna kill you" looks, I didn't have time for this, I started to walk away, but I heard running footsteps behind me, they never learn, I quickly turned and held out my hand, I felt a fist collide with it, I looked to see it was one of the goons, I spun him around and kicked his back to make him stumble forward a bit, then said "Can you guys please go away? I'm kinda got somewhere to be." I asked in a polite tone, which is rare when coming from me, the Boss looked me in the eyes, and cracked his knuckles,

"I had about enough of you." he said as he walked up to me, he got right into my face, and we stared at each other, oh well, at least I knew him long enough, he raised his fist and was about to punch my face, but I only stood and watched as he couldn't even hit me, then, I poked his chest that sent him flying back to all his buddies, Hey I warned them.

"Alright then, I'll see you gentlemen later." I said, as I waved goodbye, and started walking towards the destination point, I can't afford to waste anymore time,

I have been walking for a bit, then I felt a presence, "Who's there?" I said, then I sighed, how many people are walking around Planeptune at this time of night,

"shoot..." the voice said, and out came a girl from the bushes, so she must have been following me,

"Neptune..." I said, I need to think of something fast,

"Hikan! where are you going at this time at night!" she said, I guess she wanted to spend more time with him,

"uhh... I was going to... run some errands!" errands... really?

"Sure you are..." she said with a angry look, this isn't good,

"Neptune, I was actually getting something for you, I wanted it to be a surprise." I said, her smile then returned,

"Why didn't you just say so?" she said, as she happily ran up to me, she clung onto my arm, it I wasn't in this body, I'd probably kill her right now, but seeing how I'm in Hikan's mind and body, that would be a bad thing to do, besides I need to stick to the plan,

"Neptune, if you go home now, I'll be back with you're surprise." I told her, this girl really needs to fuck off, she's starting to get on my nerves

"Really?! Hikan, I can't wait!" she hugged me tightly, then ran off hopefully back home, that girl really is annoying, but at least she's gone, now back to where I was, I was walking down the street, then I turned the corner, there I met four other individuals, they were all wearing black cloaks, and wore masks hiding their faces,

"You're late." one in the middle said, it was a boys voice, it was as deep as mine.

"yeah, yeah, I kinda got wrapped up in some stuff." I said to the one in the middle,

"Enough of that, we need to hurry this up," the one on the left said, it was a woman's voice, it kinda sounded like a hag, but I knew she wasn't one, I just like calling her one

"yeah, yeah, c'mon granny needs her nap." I teased

"G-G-Granny! how dare you!"

"Enough! Both of you!" the one in the middle said, I simply smiled and nodded "We all know our plan, we are here to exchange information, what have we all heard."

The one on the right spoke up, "Leanbox's CPU is her same as always." he was quiet, but you could hear what he says

"Lastation's is still a bitch, but she is also working alot." said the one on the far right, he was the tallest out of all of us, and he is always cursing, believe me, you'll get used to it.

"Lowee's isn't much of a threat, her shares are going down everyday." Granny said, Lowee, I gotta say is the biggest bitch out of all of them, sure Lastation's is pretty tough, but damn Lowee's CPU is off the charts,

"What about you Hikan?" the one in the middle asked me, everyone then turned to look at me,

"Me? well, all I can say, is Planeptune is gonna be the hardest, she's really attached to the owner of this body, hell, she even followed me here, but I was able to stop her with a fake surprise." I said, everyone nodded, and then the one in the middle spoke up,

"Alright, everyone, return to your soon-to-be nations, we will report back here later." and with that everyone went their separate ways, ha, idiots, all of them, "soon-to-be nations", yeah right, after my plan goes all together, I'll be the one ruling all the nations.

The sun was starting to rise, shit, Hikan's gonna wake up soon, I gotta get back to the house.

After a bit of a run, I eventually made it back and went inside the house and I went into Hikan and Neptune's room, she was sleeping on the bed and was drooling, I swear I heard her say "Hikan or something" in her sleep, she was probably having a wet dream or something, I don't know, I quickly threw off the hoodie and climbed back into bed, closed my eyes, and left control of Hikan's body, time to watch and see what happens.

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

I woke up with Neptune clinging to me, I looked at her face, she was smiling and blushing again, she might be having a dream about pudding or something... I hope.

"Hey Neptune, time to wake up." I said, shaking her a little, she just tossed and turned, "C'mon Neptune." I shook her, a little harder this time,

"Hikan... you're being too rough..." she said, I jumped back and my face started to blush, What kind of dream was she having?!

"Suit yourself." I said as I opened the door to our room and walked out, Compa was up early and was making breakfast, "Hey Compa." I greeted, then sat down on the couch,

"Good morning, Hikan! did you sleep well?" she replied, for some reason, I felt a little tired still, but I was fine none-the-less,

"I did, thanks for asking." I said, she blushed a little, then went back to cooking,

"Is Nep-Nep up yet?" she asked as well,

"No, not yet, no matter what I do, she won't budge." I said, Compa looked at me with a smile,

"I have an idea, just go and say something about eggplants, she hates those." Compa replied, eggplants? why would she hate those?

"Uhh, okay." I got off the couch and walked back into Neptune's room, but what I wasn't expecting what I saw, Neptune was naked, right in front of me, I felt blood rush to my head, and I felt something else go up- NO, must control...

I shut my eyes and yelled "Neptune! put on some clothes before I get the eggplants!" her eyes immediately shot opened as she stood up and quickly put on her clothes, she was fast too, faster than a certain blue hedgehog, then after all of that was done, she ran up and stood like she was in the army or something, giving me a salute. Neptune and her randomness, I swear.

"Now that you're up, go to the kitchen, Compa made breakfast for us." I said, she walked out and sat down at the table and she gave off a shudder, I guess she hates eggplants that bad huh?

Before we were about to eat, someone started to knock on the door, I got up to get, but Compa was already ahead of me, she opened the door and the one who was standing there was IF.

"Hello, who are you?" Compa greeted her, IF bowed in respect before introducing herself,

"I'm IF, nice to meet you." she greeted shaking Compa's hand, "may I come in?"

"Of course! come in! come in!" Compa said in a excited manner,

"Iffy! is that you?" Neptune said, in surprise, How did she know IF?

"Hmm? Nep? that you?" IF said as she walked around the corner "How are you-" IF stopped as soon as she saw me, I guess she was still on guard about that whole incident,

"Uhh, hey IF, um... glad to see you again." I greeted, IF said nothing though, she just stood and stared at me, "listen, I'm sorry for what I did back in the forest, no hard feelings?" I said as well, as I held my hand out to her, she stood staring, then shook my hand,

"Here." she said as she pulled out a shortsword,

"Whoa! Iffy, no weapons at the breakfast table!" Neptune said, as she was flailing her arms around, I took the sword and sat it beside me, she must have bought me a weapon,

"Also, I found this." IF also said, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small stone, it had a marking on it, but I couldn't make it out,

"What's this supposed to be?" I asked her, she shook her head

"I don't know. I found it after you and Nep left that day." Left that day? what is she talking about? before I could ask, the stone started to shine and a voice resonated from it,

"This stone is a key fragment to my chamber." the voice said,

"I know that voice, It's... ah what was your name again?" Neptune said, she knows this voice

"Histoire." the voice said, she had signs of annoyance in her voice

"oh yeah, Histy!" Neptune replied, I guess that's what Neptune's gonna call her,

"So, Histy, you don't mind if I call you that, can you tell us more about this key fragment and your chamber?" I asked politely

"I don't see a problem, you can call me whatever you like, but the key fragments, there are a total of four, this is one of them, there is one in each nation, as for my chamber, I have been sealed away and require some assistance, once all the key fragments are together you will be able to get me out, I can also help Neptune get her memory back." Histy said, this makes sense to me,

"How do we know if we can trust you?" IF said, she does have a hard time of trusting people,

"You can trust me, I promise." Histy said, she doesn't sound like the type that'll just lie.

"I trust her." I said, looking at IF, she gave me a surprised look,

"I also trust Histy! she's the one who gave me that form!" Neptune said also, all that was left was IF and Compa,

"If Nep-Nep can trust her, than so can I." Compa said, IF was speechless,

"Alright, we'll find those fragments." IF finally said,

"thank... yo-" Histy tried to say, but was cut off

"Um, Histy? we didn't catch that?" Neptune said, the stone's shine was starting to disappear

"out...of...time...please...find...other...frag." the stone lost it's glow and Histy's voice cold no longer be heard.

"Well, looks like we have an objective now." I told everyone,

"Yeah, looks like we'll need to start going." IF said,

"Aww, do I really have to go?" Neptune complained, me and IF both looked at her

"Yes." both of us said at the same time, Neptune sighed

"I guess we'll start with Lastation." IF said, Lastation... there's something else that sounds familiar...

"Yeah, let's do that." I said, this maybe the start of a new journey for me.

* * *

 **Assassin:** *sigh* man I'm beat.

 **Hikan:** man, you did make it long...

 **IF:** to think that someone is this dedicated to entertaining people.

 **Assassin:** nah, there are a bunch of people out there who entertain way more than I do.

 ***Neptune runs into the room***

 **Neptune:** I finally got it open!

 **Assassin:** did you now?

 **Neptune:** yeah! come out and check!

 ***Everyone heads toward the safe***

 **Neptune:** now lets open this sucker.

 ***Neptune opens safe, but a bunch of eggplants fall out instead***

 **Neptune:** KYAAAAA!

 **Assassin:** HAHAHA, oh man! this is too much,

 ***Assassin falls on his knees and continues laughing***

 **Hikan:** I gotta say... it's hard not to laugh...

 **IF:** yeah... hehe

 **Compa:** Nep-Nep, you're going to need to get over your fear of eggplants soon enough

 **Neptune:** SOMEONE HELP ME!

* * *

 **A/N: alright, so lets begin this, first off i want to say thank you to all that read this, even if you don't leave reviews or anything, it still makes me happy that you come back and read this story. Also, There may be a change in my upload schedule, school is really bombarding me with some work, and finals are coming up, so I need to study up for that. ALSO ALSO, since Neptune decided to break the fourth wall on us again, this story has been changed to rated M, in this chapter you can see the reasons why, if you aren't in to all of that stuff, do not worry, I will leave a warning, letting you know when there will be sexual content in which chapter, also I will be leaving a warning letting you know when there will be some graphic content, mostly for fights, but nothing too major like organs getting ripped out nothing like that, but there will be some pretty bloody fights, and a few sex scenes, but like I said, I will give a warning. That's all I have to say! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!'**

 **P.S. the safe Idea belongs to _IWhackRabbits,_ i gotta say, that sucks what happened to you, I would've took the sandwich if it didn't have a bite in it. Also don't worry Nep won't know, as long as she stays away from my Computer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Assassin:** Whoa Nep! Calm down!

 **Neptune:** Why would you do that!? You almost killed me!

 **Assassin:** Don't kill the messenger!

 **Neptune:** Messenger? What message?

 **Assassin:** one of my viewers said the idea! It wasn't me! Here this is his message!

 ***Assassin opens the message and lets Neptune read it***

 **Neptune:** NEPU! he did this all because of a sandwich!

 **Assassin:** Well... I wouldn't think it like that... but.

 **Neptune:** Just you wait rabbit! I'll find you, even if you have that eggplant launcher!

 ***Hikan walks into the room***

 **Hikan:** hey, assassin, you need to start typing the chapter.

 **Assassin:** If you get Neptune out of here, then I'll start

 **Hikan:** *sigh* alright, Neptune c'mon, I'll take you out for pudding.

 ***Neptune charges Hikan and clings to his arm***

 **Neptune:** Alright! finally some pudding!

 ***They both leave the room, leaving Assassin alone***

 **Assassin:** ...but you had some, like three minutes ago...

 ***Assassin sits in his chair and begins typing***

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Third Person POV**

Hikan and everyone were preparing to leave for Lastation, Although Neptune tried to make excuses, Hikan wouldn't budge, she was going with them regardless, But mainly Hikan didn't want to leave Neptune alone, He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling, he knew something was going to happen, he just didn't know when.

"Nepu... you're so mean Hikan!" Neptune yelled at him,

"Hey! I'm doing this to get your memory back, so if you don't want it, then stay!" Hikan yelled back, Neptune cringed a little,

"Of course I want my memory back, but do I really have to go to Lastation?" Neptune said while planting her butt on the ground,

"Nothing comes free Neptune." Hikan said in a strict tone, he was starting to mature a bit more, but not only that, develop emotions, something he never thought he could do, until he met Neptune,

IF looked at both of them and thought to herself "those two are like a married couple...", she shrugged off the thought, Hikan and Neptune together? like that'll ever happen, those two are nothing alike,

Hikan and Neptune finally put their arguing aside, then the journey to Lastation began...

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

Man, Neptune gets really cranky if something doesn't go her way, I mean, really if you want something, you'll have to work for it, nothing comes free.

 _"Well said, boy."_ the voice in my head spoke,

"What do you want?" I thought, I really did not like talking to this guy, he is way too dangerous,

 _"I'm bored, seriously all we're gonna do is walk? too boring!"_ the voice said, I swear it's like I have a split personality,

"Well, what else do you have in my mind?" I thought, the voice just laughed and started to think I guess

 _"how about that chick with the lilac hair?"_ WHAT?! why does he want to talk about Neptune?!

"Why do you want to talk about her?!" I yelled at the voice, being careful to not yell it outloud,

 _"well, what do you think of her, if you think about anything, 'nasty' we'll call it, I'll know, I am in your head after all."_ the voice said back, I felt my face start to blush, 'nasty'?!

"What do you mean by 'nasty'?!" I yelled back, I regret saying that

 _"oh true goddess, are you gonna fuck her or not?"_ the voice asked in a annoyed tone, how can he just say that so calmly?! dammit why do I go through this!

"NO, we're not in that type of relationship!" I yelled, my face was burning now, I might be able to light a forest on fire, Neptune looked at me and smiled mischievously, she walked up next to me, and whispered in my ear,

"Hikan... you're not thinking anything dirty, are you?" she said,

"NO! I'M NOT!" I yelled, I made her jump and Compa jump, IF just turned and looked at me with a surprised look,

"Hikan!? What is it?!" Compa said trembling, Neptune just smiled, and IF just gave me a suspicious look, I guess she still doesn't trust me,

"uhh, it's nothing, I'm sorry for yelling out of nowhere." I apologized, the voice started laughing hysterically it my head,

 _"HAHAHAHA! oh man, that's definitely something I needed!"_ the voice said, I really hate this damn voice, after everything settled down, we continued walking, Lastation was still pretty far away, we were now in a field, but the moment was broken, when the voice began to talk again,

 _"So, if you're not gonna do anything with her, than what is your relationship with her?"_ the voice asked in curiosity, why does he want to know so much?!

"she's my friend, end of story." I said, I don't want to talk anymore,

 _"some 'friend' if you two sleep in the same bed together, oh yeah, you also saw her naked."_ the voice said, that's it,

"ENOUGH! shut the hell up! I've had enough of this conversation!" I yelled at the voice, he was speechless, maybe he finally left?

 _"holy shit, I never thought you would get mad."_ nevermind, Neptune tapped on my shoulder and gave me a worried look,

"Hikan, you alright? you don't look so good." she asked, I don't know what she meant, but I feel fine,

"Neptune, I feel fine, What's wrong?" I asked, when Neptune gets serious about something, there's always something wrong,

"You just seem different, I can't put my finger on it, but you seem different." she said, putting her finger to her forehead, I patted her head,

"Nothings wrong, I'm okay, so don't look so worried, if anything, it scares me more to see you're worried about something." I said, her smile returned and she blushed,

"Alright... Hikan..." she looked me in the eyes, as if she was about to say something very important.

"Hmm? What is it Neptune?" I said, also looking at her eyes, I couldn't really see it before, but now that I look at her, she looks really cute...

"Hikan! Watch out!" I heard IF yell, I looked over to see a sword go right towards me and Neptune, I tackled her to the ground to avoid both of us getting impaled,

"You alright?" I said while on top of Neptune, she didn't say anything, she just laid there surprised, then she nodded,

 _"Hey, I'd hate to break up the romantic moment, but we got a battle here!"_ The voice yelled, and I got up, withdrawing my shortsword, I never fought with a sword before, but looks like I'll need to practice!

A bunch of different types of monsters showed up, the Lizard men were there, a few horsebirds, which is a horse and a bird put together weird I know, a few dogoos, and the last one was some sort of black knight, he had the entire knight outfit, and held a sword and shield, something tells me that this is gonna be a hard fight, I turned back to see that Neptune had transformed into Purple Heart and was standing right behind me, she was already in her battle stance and was ready to fight, I took a battle stance as well, IF had pulled out her hidden blades and was also in a battle stance, Compa had one of those giant syringes I was talking about, it looked like it would be a four vs. at least twenty, and like that we all charged into battle,

* * *

 **Mysterious Figure's POV**

Well, well, well, look who decided to show up, the CPU of Planeptune and her boyfriend, I don't know who the other two are, that "Hikan" or whatever the fuck he calls himself is always leaving out information, No matter, the CPU of Lastation should be on her way, then we'll see what happens.

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

"YAH!" I slashed at a Lizard man, breaking his guard, then followed up with an uppercut slash, making it split in little clusters and disappearing, I sidestepped out of the way to dodge another slash from another Lizard man and followed up with a kick to his gut, knocking him back at least ten feet from me, I looked over at the others, who were all fighting their own battles, Neptune and IF were handling some of the Lizardmen and horsebirds, while Compa dealt with most of the Dogoo's, I'll admit, Compa's not really a fighter,

"..!" I reacted on my instincts to see the black knight slam his sword down, I rolled out of the way to dodge his slam, the knight looked at me, or I guess tried too, I couldn't see his eyes, but he held his sword up in the air, I guess he wanted a fair duel, I crossed my sword with his, we both jumped back, and stared at each other, watching our movements, then at the same time we both did a horizontal slash, colliding our blades together causing sparks to fly out, he held up his shield and attempted to shield bash me, but I jumped back and landed on my feet, he charged at me and swung a vertical slice, I parried with my own slice and went for a stab, but he rolled out of the way, we kept slashing at each other, but we couldn't land a hit, even if I could I doubt it'll do anything, thanks to that armor, and we were also distancing ourselves from the others

"*huff* *huff*" I was starting to get tired, but the knight kept slashing, I put my blade up and he knocked it out of my hand, and kicked me to the ground, he walked up to me and held his sword over his head, ready to deliver the finishing blow, he swung the sword down, but it was intercepted by Neptune, she swung her sword, forcing the knight to jump back,

"Are you okay Hikan?" she asked while lending me a hand to get up,

"Yeah, just lost my sword." I said, while picking the sword up, I looked back towards the knight, he was looking at me, then Neptune, then me again, so much for a fair duel.

"let's defeat this monster together." Neptune said, while getting into her battle stance, I did the same.

"Yeah, let's." we both charged at the knight, he blocked my strike with his sword, and blocked Neptune's with he shield, he jumped back and threw his shield with intense speed, I was able to dodge it only by a hair, now in his shields place, he now had two swords, I looked at Neptune and gave her some eye signals, she nodded and flew into the sky, I charged the knight and avoided a slash, and parried the other sword, he then tried to do a double slash, but I rolled behind him and slashed his back, to my surprise, I saw an opening on his back and it cracked when I hit it, I guess that must be his weak spit, he did a three-sixty and slashed at me, I dodged his first strike, but I didn't dodge his second, he got a hit on my arm, it wasn't just a cutting pain either, it started to burn, I rolled back and clutched my arm, it was now bleeding profusely, that slash got me really deep, the knight started walking towards me, I looked at Neptune, who had the worried look on her face, and gave her the eye signal to "do it", she charged at the knight and gave off a few slashes to his back, then finished it with one of her combos, Cross Combination, the knights armor shattered instantly, he looked at his now destroyed armor and started to growl, Looks like he's mad,

Neptune tapped me on the shoulder, when I looked at her, she held her blade out to me, I guess she wanted me to finish it, but I have a better idea, I took her blade and in my now bloodied hand, due to my arm being cut, and with my free hand, I pulled her close to me, she looked at me with a surprised look and started to blush, I smiled at her and repeated what she said "let's do this together." I held out the blade and she put her hand over mine, she also got very close to me, and I wrapped my arm around her waist, then we both charged towards the knight, who stood his ground not making a move, I guess he knew he lost, Neptune and I both shouted "Hyper Combination!" as the blade we were both holding sliced through the knight, he jerked back a bit, then fell to his knees, before disappearing into a bunch of data clusters,

Me and Neptune were left standing in the middle of the field, I was still holding Neptune, she was nuzzling against my chest, and was hugging me tightly, I dropped the sword and started to hold my arm, which was still bleeding, soon IF and Compa came running over the hills towards us,

"Hikan! Nep-Nep!"

"Are you two alright?!" I wasn't exactly alright, but we were alive, Compa came up and started looking at my arm,

"Hikan, what did you do to get your arm to look like this!" Compa said as she pulled out her nurse bag and started to wipe the blood off my arm,

"I got hit in that battle." I said with a smile, Compa then started to clean the wound

"So, you got that knight?" IF asked,

"Yeah, Me and Neptune both took it down." I said, glancing over at her, she blushed and looked away from me, oh yeah, the way I was holding her,

"good job, you really did show me that she's just a 'friend'." the voice said, I don't care what he says right now,

"I say we take a little break." I said, everyone looked at me and nodded, but we were interrupted by a voice,

"That break will have to wait for another time." the voice said,

When we turned to see who it was, My head started to hurt...

* * *

 **Assassin:** Cliffhanger time!

 ***Assassin gets out of his chair and walks out of his room** *

 **Assassin:** Since Hikan and Nep aren't back yet, I guess I'll make something to eat.

 ***IF walks in***

 **IF:** oh, hey Assassin.

 **Assassin:** Finally someone else who calls me by my name.

 **IF:** yeah, but do you know where Nep or Hikan is?

 **Assassin:** yeah, they went out on a date I guess, do you think those two would make a good pair?

 ***IF starts to blush***

 **IF:** W-W-Why would you ask me that?!

 **Assassin:** Whoa! calm down IF, it was just a question, what do you like Hikan too?

 **IF:** Assassin! don't think that since you're the author of this, doesn't mean you'll get away unharmed!

 **Assassin:** If you want to, I can make it happen you know...

 ***IF punches Assassin in the gut***

 **Assassin:** GAH!

 **IF:** I warned you! so shut up and I'll let you go with just that

 **Assassin:** why... me...

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed the longer chapters, I'll try to make them as this long, or longer, see ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hikan's POV**

When we turned to look who it was, my head started to hurt, behind us was a woman, she had long white hair that went down to her thighs, her eyes were a turquoise color with a power symbol replacing the pupil, she also wore a black skin tight body suit that revealed her cleavage, she also wore those black stocking looking socks like Neptune has, her outfit kinda looked similar to Neptune's, minus all the Purple.

She was looking mainly at Neptune, and finally said "So this is your plan, coming into my nation and stealing my glory." Her nation? Her glory? what did she mean?

"Who are you?" I spoke up, the woman looked at me with a look of stupidity, did I say something wrong?

"Who am I? I'm CPU Black Heart, and this is my nation you're in." she said, which after she said "CPU" my head started to throb, I clutched my skull and yelled a scream of pain,

"AGGGH!" everyone looked at me with a shocked expression, this pain I felt was worse than the other times my head hurt, Neptune put her hands on my shoulders

"Hikan!" she yelled, I fell to my knees, still clutching my skull, and let out another scream,

"AGGGGH!" Neptune looked over at Black Heart and gave her the most angriest look I ever saw her do, actually it was the first angry look I ever saw coming from her,

"Stop hurting Hikan! If this is a fight you want, then battle me!" she yelled, Black Heart just laughed,

"I'll kindly take you up on that offer, but just know I didn't do anything to him." she said before materializing a black sword with the edge of the blade being highlighted with blue,

Neptune materialized her sword and stepped forward, is she crazy! she won't be able to fight another battle! I grabbed her hand, and stopped her from going forward, she turned and looked at me, the pain was so much that I could hardly speak,

"Neptune... Don't." I tried to say, she just smirked and crouched down next to me, still holding my hand,

"Don't worry Hikan, I won't let anyone hurt you." she said, then she lifted up my hair that was covering my forehead and kissed it, the pain was too much that I couldn't even act flustered or embarrassed, she got up and turned to IF, "Iffy, make sure Hikan, doesn't interfere, he's had enough." she said, IF nodded and came up behind me, I watched as Neptune and Black Heart charged at each other, then the battle began.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Neptune and Black Heart both flew into the air and started to clash, they both were evenly matched, they knew each others moves, and would not give each other a moments rest, only there was one problem, Neptune had finished her battle with Hikan vs the black knight, she was still tired, but she had to win, she had to win for Hikan, she was angry at this woman that hurt Hikan, even though she claimed that she didn't do anything, Hikan was fine until she showed up, they clashed together and their sword collided with each other,

"I'm impressed Purple Heart, you can still fight even after a long hard battle, that's what I expect from the CPU of Planeptune." Black Heart said,

"CPU of Planeptune? What are you talking about?" Neptune said, She didn't even know who she was, due to amnesia,

Black Heart thought to herself "so she did lose her memory, then it's true!" she started laughing as she pushed back, "HAHAHAHA, that's amazing!" she said outloud, Neptune gave her a surprised look,

"What's so funny?" she said, Black Heart wiped a tear from her eye,

"Oh, nothing important." She said, this might be the chance to eliminate Purple Heart from the Console War, "I think this battle between us has gone on long enough, time to end this!" she yelled and charged at Neptune, she gave off a few barrages of combos, while Neptune stood her ground trying to block them, but she was too worn out to block the last ones. Black Heart was about to finish it with one of her combo's, Lace Ribbon Dance, but was interrupted by a sight that everyone was surprised by,

Hikan was now in between Neptune and Black Heart, with a red aura surrounding him, his eyes were glowing with a blood red glow, and was looking straight at Black Heart, he had the looks of killing whoever got in his way,

"I...Had...Enough." he said, his voice was deep, Neptune had a look of fear, whatever happened to Hikan, she knew this wasn't him.

"Hikan, No don't interrupt wi-" Neptune was silenced when Hikan held his hand up, there was a little marking on it, but she didn't know what it meant

"Neptune... not now..." He said, his voice was angry, but it still had that clam tone to it,

"You think you can end a fight that we CPU's have fought for centuries?" Black Heart said putting a hand on her hip, Hikan smirked,

"I plan on doing that anyway." he said, Black Heart had a surprised look, this guy was definitely something if he thinks he could challenge the CPU's, but why was he with Purple Heart if he was going to get rid of them?

"Well, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" she said getting into a battle stance, Hikan smiled some more, the marking on his hand started to glow and then a sword started to materialize in front of him, the sword was a black blade with red highlights in it, he took the blade and got into his battle stance, Neptune continued to look at him, This couldn't have been him, Hikan never had this sort of look, what happened to him?

Hikan and Black Heart charged at each other and both swung a barrage of combo's Hikan was able to keep up with all that went on, despite his injured arm, they both slashed and collided their sword and locked themselves in a deadlock,

"I'm impressed, you seem to be very good with a sword, even with an injured arm." she said, Hikan just laughed

"Really? I'm not impressed with you one bit, Aren't CPU's supposed to defeat their opponents in one swing?" He taunted, Black Heart had a look of anger, and pushed Hikan back and sliced, he ducked under it and elbowed Black Heart in the stomach,

"Gah!" Black Heart grunted and flew back, how was this guy that strong? he got injured in the fight with the black knight, and yet she couldn't even hit him once.

"Pathetic, are you really a CPU?" he taunted again, Black Heart couldn't stand him,

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and charged him, "Lace Ribbon Dance!"

"I've had enough." Hikan replied, he stood his ground and held out his hand, the mark on his hand started to glow again, then a blast of fire came out of his hand, everyone stood surprised as Hikan canceled out Black Heart's signature attack and end the battle in a short amount of time.

He started to walk up to Black Heart, with his sword in hand "well, well, well, so this is how the great CPU of Lastation ends huh? Too bad." he raised his sword up into the air, his smile grew wider, and wider,

"Hikan! Stop!" Neptune yelled as she ran up to him and clung to his back, "Hikan! please stop! you're not yourself!" Neptune begged, Hikan didn't turn around, he kept his sword in the air,

"Not myself... yeah you're right I'm not, I'm much better now!" he said, Neptune grabbed his hand to prevent him from swinging his sword,

"Hikan... please stop..." Hikan finally turned around and looked at Neptune, she was crying, Hikan felt something in his head, he knew he screwed up, the glowing in his eyes finally died out, and so did the red aura around him, then the voice in his head started to talk,

 _"Dammit, I was so close!"_ the voice said, Hikan wasn't paying attention though, he was now back in control of his body, he held Neptune in his arms as she cried into his chest,

"Neptune, I'm so sorry..." He apologized, Neptune looked up at him,

"Hikan... *hic* please, don't leave me again." Hikan was angry at himself and the voice for what happened, he told the voice to save Neptune, but not kill anyone, which he was about to do again, not only that, he made Neptune cry, something he never wanted to do,

Meanwhile, IF and Compa were watching from afar at the scene that just played out,

"Hikan..." Compa said on the verge of tears herself,

"Dammit, he did it again!" IF said stomping her foot to the ground, all of them were so worried about Hikan, he had such immense power, and he loses control of it if he isn't careful, While everyone was focusing on Hikan, Black Heart took the chance to safely escape without anyone noticing her,

Far away from where all the events happened, the mysterious figure stood there watching, "So, Hikan is in the area? why is he here in my soon-to-be nation?" the figure said to himself, he walked off back into a cave and disappeared...

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

It was now night time, we decided to camp for the night in the forest. Neptune had reverted back into her regular form and was sleeping peacefully beside me her head was resting on my shoulder, Compa fell asleep first, and IF insisted that she would take first shift, but I volunteered and said that she should get some rest, I was watching the fire, Dammit! why did I do that!

"Hey! we need to talk!" I said in my head,

 _"What do you want?"_ the voice replied in a annoyed tone

"Why the hell do you try to kill the people that you fight?!" I yelled at the voice, he started to laugh,

 _"I thought that's what you wanted? you said to save Neptune, and I did."_ the voice said,

"I said to save Neptune and DON'T kill anyone!" I yelled again,

 _"Do you ever shut the hell up? listen you said that you wanted to save Neptune, but what I am, no, what WE are, we can't expect a miracle can we?"_ What "we" are?

"What do you mean?" I asked,

 _"It's time to tell you who I really am."_ he said, I finally get to know who's been living in my head,

"Alright I'm listening." I said

 _"Alright, pay attention."_ The voice said...

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _the boy was running from some of the guards, he knew the area well, and was able to avoid them easily, Only to end up tripping and falling onto some broken glass, the glass went through his left leg and was bleeding profusely, He didn't know what to do... he was never taught how to tie a knot or anything, all he could do was apply pressure onto the wound and hope the bleeding would stop, he sat there for at least 30 minutes, then was able to start walking again, but ended up running into someone_

 _"Hmm?" the man turned and looked at the boy, who looked up and looked at his face, he had dark brown eyes, his hair was jet black, and he had a scar over his left eye, "Is there something you need?" the man said, as he crouched down to the boy_

 _"food..." the boy said, he pointed at his stomach, he needed to eat something,_

 _"Hmm, alright, come with me boy. I'll be taking care of you from now on." the man said, getting back up and started walking, "do you have a name?" the man asked the boy_

 _"name...?" the boy replied, he didn't know what a name is, all he's ever been called was "dumbass" or "mistake"._

 _"You don't have a name do you? Alright I'll just call you Hikan then. you can call me Saito." the man said, then both of them walked off into the night..._

 ***Flashback end***

* * *

... I was speechless, the man in my head turned out to be my stepdad, except he prefers if I called him Saito,

"Now you know who I am, Do you remember?" Saito said,

"yeah, somewhat... but why are you in my head?" I replied, I didn't know what to think,

"My time had passed and I was able to cheat death a little bit, now I live in your head." Saito said, I gotta say it's alot better to call him by a name than just "the voice in my head"

"But still, you can't go and kill whoever you want, sure I want to save others, but can we try not to kill other people or not, speaking of which, do you know why my head hurts from time to time?" I asked, Saito went silent then spoke up

"Probably because that's you trying to remember your memories, yeah, you're also an amnesiac, just like your lover beside you." again with the lover stuff, but I lost my memory? I guess it can be true, since I forgot my stepdad.

"Still, I'll only use you for emergency situations. Deal?" I said to him

"Deal." he replied, Neptune cuddled up next to me more, this girl really did care about me, and what did I do? I made her cry.

"Neptune." I said outloud, I put my hand on her cheek, and looked at her face, I leaned in close, and kissed her forehead, like she did to me before the battle with Black Heart.

"I won't make you cry ever again..." I said, Why was I saying this stuff? I never thought about this, but I might seriously be falling in love with Neptune, I just couldn't stand to see her crying face, it's a face I never wanted to see again. Before I could think anything else, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that I had no skit today and for the short chapter, I couldn't think of anything, but I know what you guys will probably say to me, why do you not have the story going in Neptune's POV, or isn't it too early for Hikan and Nep to start sharing feelings for each other? Well, not really, Do not worry, everyone will have their chance with him, and besides, Hikan needed t o get a boost anyway. Also, I think it's easier to talk in third person when there is a bunch of people around, and when Nep decides to do something alone, then I'll have it by her POV. Also Also, I updated my upload schedule, I will now be uploading between 8 to 10 PM, That's all I wanted to say, thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Hikan was standing in the middle of a field, he had the shortsword that IF bought for him in his one hand, and the one that Saito made in the other, his hands were covered in blood and he was surrounded by fire, he looked around and heard the cries of Neptune, IF, and Compa, the screams were blowing out his eardrums, everywhere he turned he saw fire, he needed to save them, but no matter where he looked he saw fire, he couldn't leave the area, the screams were getting louder,_

 _"HIKAN!"_

 _"HELP IT HURTS!_

 _"HIKAN! SAVE US!" hearing the voice of his friends scream was painful, he couldn't do nothing, he couldn't even speak, all he could do was look around, then the screams stopped, then three images appeared in front of him, the spirits of his three friends,_

 _"Why didn't you save us." IF said,_

 _"We needed you, and you left us to die." Neptune said_

 _"We would risk our lives for yours, why wouldn't you do the same." Compa said, Hikan tried to speak, but couldn't, all he could do was stare, then the spirits disappeared, and a new spirit appeared in front of him, only it looked exactly like him, the other "Hikan" had the glowing red eyes, and the red aura around him,_

 _"Now, it's your turn..." the other Hikan said, the sword that Hikan was holding was now in his hand and he held it over his head, "Goodbye."_

* * *

"Hikan! Wake up!" Neptune yelled as she elbowed Hikan's stomach, causing him to wake up,

"OW! Neptune what was that for?!" He yelled, Neptune wiggled her finger in front of him,

"You wouldn't wake up so I had to force you to get up." Neptune said, Hikan sighed as he got off the ground,

"It's about time you woke up." IF said, she already had her things packed and ready to continue on,

"We let you sleep in, you seemed really worn out." Compa said with a smile,

"Well, I ain't gonna lie, I was pretty tired." Hikan said, he was worried about that dream he had, what did it mean? Was something going to happen in the future that he couldn't prevent?

"Well, us main characters get tired easily you know!" Neptune said, even though she had more time to sleep than Hikan did.

"Nep... if anything you sleep too much." IF said in a honest tone.

"She's right Nep-Nep, you've been sleeping more than Hikan." Compa agreed

"What?! No way, you're both teaming up on me! Hikan you're on my side right?!" Neptune said looking at Hikan, which caused him to start laughing,

"Neptune, every time I see you, you're either sleeping or doing something else that's lazy." Hikan said, Neptune started to fake some tears

"Nepu... You're all so mean..." Hikan walked up and patted her head,

"Don't worry Neptune, once we get your memory back, You can rest for as long as you want." Hikan said, IF turned her head and blushed, seeing those two act like that made her feel weird, was it because she still didn't trust Hikan, or was it something different?

Compa stood beside her and smiled, "Are you getting jealous Iffy?" she said, IF turned and looked at her

"No! Why would I be in love with Hikan?!" IF said with a flustered face, Compa just smiled more,

"Who said anything about you being in love?" Compa said, IF hung her head down, trying to hide the embarrassed look, then they started walking again.

After about an hour Hikan yelled "Hey look!" everyone looked to where he was pointing, what they saw was The Land of Black Regality, Lastation.

* * *

The group were now walking through the streets of Lastation, the whole nation looked like to be mostly industrial, either there were factories or more factories, everywhere you looked there were factories, Hikan was walking with his hood up, He didn't want to make people know that he was the person that beat their own nation's CPU, if that hasn't gone out already,

"Man, I'm bored!" Neptune said throwing her arms behind her head, Hikan looked at her with a "are you kidding me" expression,

"Neptune, we just got here, at least take some time to look at what Lastation has to offer." Hikan said, Neptune looked around and sighed

"All I see are factories, nothing important or fun." she said, she wasn't wrong, why was Lastation so industrial? Everywhere you looked there were at least two factories. They past two women on the streets, and Hikan heard something that caught his attention,

"Did you hear? There's been rumors that Lady Black Heart got beaten by some punk." one of the women,

"That's why I don't support her anymore, She's been losing shares everyday, even though she's working her butt off, she got beaten by some brat." the other woman replied, Hikan stopped in his tracks and looked at the two women,

"What? What's been going on?" he questioned, the women looked at him with suspicion, but answered anyway,

"Lastation's CPU got her butt whupped to some punk, is she really a CPU?" the women responded, again with the CPU's, what were they?

"I apologize, but I don't follow, what's a CPU?" Hikan asked, everyone but Neptune looked at him with shocked eyes,

"What?! you don't know what a CPU is?! Have you been living under a rock?!" one of the women said, I guess he had once in his lifetime,

"Hikan, a CPU is a sort of Goddess that rules over one nation, all of the nations have one." IF said, so in other words, Hikan beat a Goddess, that's not something you hear everyday,

"Okay, but what's happening? it seems like you two don't like her that much." Hikan said,

"There's a group that has been made known to the public, and their goal is to overthrow the CPU or something." the woman said,

"What is the group's name?" IF asked,

"I think it was 'The Saviors'?" the woman said, and then Hikan's head started hurting again, he put one hand on his forehead, he was waiting for an image to pop up, but nothing happened,

"Hikan, you okay?" IF asked in a concerned tone, she didn't want him running around in Lastation as a crazy maniac,

"Yeah, just a little headache is all, we appreciate the time ladies." Hikan said, waving the two women goodbye and walking away, did he have something to do with these so called Saviors?

* * *

About thirty minutes of walking around, they found a hotel that they can book in, they'll probably be staying here for a while, so they needed a place to stay, and somewhere to think of a plan, they had a whole nation to search for a tiny stone, so they better start thinking of something, Neptune and Compa had fallen asleep after such a long journey, IF was thinking of a plan of action, and Hikan was sitting down, going through his thoughts, Why did he not know what the CPU's are? Even if he did lose his memory, you think Saito would say something about it...

 _"Someone call me?"_ Saito said, speak of the devil...

"Do you know what CPU's are?" Hikan asked, Saito started laughing,

 _"Boy, I have kept you in secret haven't I?"_ He replied, Hikan wasn't laughing though,

"Do you know what they are, are they important?" Hikan said, Saito just sighed,

 _"Looks like I need to explain again, listen up, cause I'm not repeating. The CPU's are Gamindustri's goddesses, their main objective is to keep their nations safe from harm, seeing how Mrs. Black Heart was fighting us, she probably thought we were one of those guys that's trying to over throw her, anyway, each nation has it's own goddess, I don't know which ones which, but Black Heart is Lastation, and there are four nations, so there are three other Goddesses, I'd say we find them, and collect those shard things at the same time."_ Saito said after taking a long breath, so there are more goddesses? wait... Black Heart... and...

"Hey Neptune wake up." Hikan said shaking her a bit, She wouldn't budge "C'mon Nep, I need to ask you something."

"Zzz... Hikan... what do you want..." Neptune said in her sleep, Hikan didn't know if she was still asleep or not,

"C'mon, lets take a walk, just the two of us." Hikan said, Neptune got up and rubbed her eyes,

"I don't think Lastation is a good enough place for a date you know..." Neptune said, Hikan just sighed,

"I need to ask you something, C'mon." Hikan said, Neptune just yawned and got up, Hikan walked over to IF, who was staring off into space "IF, I might have found something, I'm taking Neptune with me for a bit, Call if anything happens." IF snapped back to reality and gave Hikan a suspicious look,

"You're not planning anything are you?" She said, Hikan gave her a serious look

"If you don't trust me, then I understand, but I'm just trying to help Neptune get her memory back, I'll be out of your hair after I'm done." Hikan said, He didn't want to cause anymore trouble for anyone,

"No. I trust you, It's just..." IF started to blush, Hikan stood in front of her confused, What was she trying to say?

"IF?" Hikan said, she looked up at him and blushed some more,

"It's nothing, just be careful!" she said before running off into a different room, What was her problem?

Neptune walked up behind Hikan and climbed on his back, "C'mon Hikan! Let's go!" she said after wrapping her arms around Hikan's neck,

"Geez, you're spoiled you know that?" Hikan said with a laugh and they walked out of the house...

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

Me and Neptune were walking through the streets of Lastation, she was on my back and kept refusing to get off, she barely weighed anything, so I could carry her almost forever, but I wish she'd stop squeezing me, still I need to ask her that thing, but I can't say it in public, we need to be alone.

"Hikan, where are we going? You've been walking for a while now." Neptune asked, I turned and looked at her,

"We're going to a place where no one will find us." I replied, her face turned into a surprised look and she blushed, making her face look like a tomato, she didn't say anything, she just nodded, as I continued to walk

About thirty minutes later, I finally found a place where we were alone, it was a abandoned factory, I doubt anyone will find us in here, we walked in and I set Neptune down and took a seat next to her, I need to ask this now,

"Hey Neptune." I said, she didn't say anything, she just stared at the ground, she turned her face away from me so I couldn't see, "Hey." I grabbed her shoulder, what happened next I wasn't expecting, She stood up and stepped in front of me, then transformed into her Purple Heart form, What was worse is that she had Compa's outfit on, except she wasn't wearing the skirt or any of the lower parts, only the sweater, it was barely covering up her... you know what it is.

"Hikan..." she had a seductive look on her face, she walked up to me and pushed me down and sat on top of me, What is going on?!

"..." I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked by what was going on, she leaned down on me and her breasts starting squishing against my chest, our lips were only inches apart, the soccer pants I had on barely did anything to hide my... erection.

 _"Oh! this is getting steamy!"_ Saito said, but I still couldn't speak, I just kept my eyes on Neptune, and she kept her eyes on mine, then my body started to move on it's own, only it wasn't me or Saito doing it... I hope, I wrapped my arms around her waist, then started to move in on her lips, but...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" A voice yelled, then IF ran in and stood there watching us, she was blushing like crazy, she looked like she was about to smash something which I think it was going to be me,

"Iffy, can you come back another time." Neptune said, how could she remain so calm about this?!

"Like hell I am! You two can't be left alone for a second!" IF yelled, all I wanted to do was ask Neptune something, but then this happens,

"Can I say something-" before I could finish my sentence IF cut me off

"Shut up! You get no right to speak!" IF said, great, she doesn't like me already, now she thinks I'm an ultra perv or something.

"Hikan said that he wanted to take me to a place where no-one could find us, and you ended up following us." Neptune said, she started to blush a little bit, but still remained calm,

"I was worried that something might of happened to you, so I followed you and found this!" IF yelled back and pointed to me, somehow I don't think that's true,

 _"Man, it was getting good too..."_ Saito said with the signs of disappointment in his voice,

"You two are coming back to the Hotel with me right now! I'm not letting you out of my sight!" IF yelled again, Neptune sighed before transforming back,

"Man, Iffy why do you have to be a party pooper..." Neptune said disappointed, IF gave her an angry look,

"Nep, Don't make me get the eggplants..." she warned, oh god that's not good, Neptune then shivered a whole bunch, and then got on her knees,

"I'm sorry!" Neptune quickly said, then IF looked at me, wait why do I get a punishment?!

"Now... you Hikan." IF said, I swear I saw a fire form in her eyes, someone save me!

* * *

We were now walking back to the hotel, Neptune and I were following close behind IF and was shivering constantly, now I know why Neptune hates eggplants... remind me never to make IF mad again... She had banned me and Neptune from hanging out alone together , We quickly went up to our room, Compa was awake and was waiting for us to come back,

"Welcome home everyone!" she greeted with her same smile, I tried to smile back, but it was hard too,

"Hey Compa..." I said, She tilted her head and looked at me with a concerned look,

"Hikan, you okay? You look like you seen a demon." Compa said, I kinda did... but I can't say who it was,

"Yeah, just a little tired is all." I said with a smile, Compa's smiled returned on her face and IF walked up next to us,

"I think I found where we can find the fragment." IF said, I gotta admit, that was quick,

"Where is this place?" I asked,

"There's two options, one you're not gonna like though." IF said, It can't be that bad can it?

"I still want to hear it." I said, IF sighed

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Option one is we can go to the guild and ask around there, or even do quests and see if we can find it laying around like in Planeptune, Option two is we go and try to talk with Lady Black Heart, that option is a last resort, just in case we couldn't find anything at the guild." IF said after taking a deep breath,

"That second option is out of the question, there's no way we'll be able to speak to her, especially after what I did..." I said, we can only hope that it doesn't come to that,

"It won't hurt to try, we can probably reason with her about the whole problem that's going on." IF replied, we can try that, but I don't think it's gonna end well.

"Fine, we'll try it if it comes down to it, but for now, let's go to the guild." I said, I looked over my shoulder and saw Neptune asleep on the couch, It's a lost cause trying to wake her up, besides I still need to ask her that question, "I'll head out first." I said, IF just nodded and Compa just looked at me with a confused look,

"Compa, you stay here and look after Nep, If she wakes up, tell her that me and Hikan went out for a bit." IF said, Compa nodded

"Okay!" she replied, I turned towards the door, opened it, and walked out of the room,

The fragment was the main priority, but I want to help Black Heart with her problem, I just don't feel right leaving her to something like that, and besides she might be able to help with Neptune's memory, or even mine, I guess I'm going to talk to Black Heart anyway...

* * *

 **A/N: there we go! There's your little fanservice scene with Nep and Hikan, but I'm sure you guys know what Hikan wants to ask Nep, but in case some people don't know, don't say anything! Now I know that this is probably gonna be my longest chapter in my whole story, but who knows! anyway, that's all I wanted to say, Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

 **P.S. Yes I deleted Chapter 10 because I forgot to edit... XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nepstation**

Hello all you viewers out there! It's me, the best main character ever, Neptune! Welcome to Nepstation! Those of you that are wondering what is going on, well it's really simple, Mr. Author Guy decided that instead of the random skits he does, he gave me my own time to talk to you guys out there! You can ask questions about any of us, including myself or even the author and I will answer them here. Also, Mr. Author Guy says that he is sorry for all the mistakes that he made, and he will try not to delete anymore chapters. He also says that he appreciates all the people that follow and favorite the story! That's all for now, see you next time on Nepstation!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Hikan's POV**

I was walking around the streets of Lastation, looking for the guild, I decided that I will try to talk to Black Heart later, I also need to be careful, if anyone found out that I was the one that beat their CPU then things will get messy real quick.

"Technically, I was the one that beat her, but I guess you can take the credit." Saito said, I guess it was him, but still, oh yeah I almost forgot,

"Hey Saito, do you think that Neptune could be the CPU of Planeptune?" I asked,

"Hmm, it could be possible, she does have an alternate form that she can switch to, and she also has the name 'Heart' when she transforms." Saito said, if all that makes sense, then maybe it could be true,

"Wait, if she has an alternate form, then Black Heart may have one as well, that means..." I started looking around me, these people, anyone of them could be her, I wouldn't know which one, but she would who I was,

"Well, I guess you're right, I say be on guard from now on, We don't know who it could be." Saito said, if anyone could be her, then what will I do if I find her? It's not like I can walk up to her and say "oh hey, nice to see you again, sorry about my stepfather, who lives in my head, interrupted you and almost killed you, No hard feelings?" yeah something like that, I guess I wasn't paying attention where I was going, cause I ran into someone... again, it was a girl,

"Hey! What's the big idea!" the girl said, she had long black hair that was tied into long pigtails, her eyes were a crimson red, which were little lighter than mine, her hair ties were two blue ribbons on top of her head, she also had a blue ribbon wrapped around her neck, and she wore a black dress with multiple buttons going down it, the top of the dress was white around the breast area and she had her shoulders exposed and on her arms were these gloves that go all the way up to her elbows, she had a white mini skirt and a big blue bow tied around her back, she also wore knee high boots, she eventually realized what I was doing and covered herself up "Where the hell do you think you're looking at?!" she said, Dammit why do I always go through this!

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" I quickly said, crouching down to lend her a hand, she got up on her own though,

"I don't need your help." she said while she was dusting off her clothes,

"I really need to start paying attention to where I'm going." I said outloud,

"Yeah you sure do." the girl said, Now this person thinks I'm a perv, My life really is changing,

"Once again, I apologize, I am looking for the guild, do you so happen to know where it is? I'm kinda new here." I asked, she looked at my face, then pointed down the street,

"The guild's down there, just turn the corner, then go straight." She said,

"Thanks." I said with a smile, she looked at me and blushed,

"Thank yourself! It's not like I wanted to help you or anything!" She said before averting her gaze from me, that last line really sounded like something a, what was it called, a Tsundere? Whatever, can't waste anymore time, I started to walk away from her, but she stopped me, "Hey, What's your name? Not that I want to know or anything!" she said, I stopped and turned to look at her, she still kept looking away from me,

"My name is Hikan. Nice to meet you." I said, she turned towards me again, but this time with a face of shock, I waved goodbye before continuing towards the guild,

* * *

"You're late." IF said as I walked up to the guild,

"Sorry, I got lost, this is my first time here." I replied running a hand through my hair, but I can't complain, IF is a guild specialist and I guess she knows her way to all the guilds,

"Well, no use sitting here, C'mon, I found a quest we can do." IF said, walking into the guild, I followed close behind her, but I started thinking to myself again, why was everyone against the CPU? It doesn't make sense to me, is it because she's not strong enough to protect them? Or is it for a different reason? "Hey! You listening?" IF said, waving her hand in my face, causing me to snap back to reality,

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about something." I said, IF sighed,

"You really get wrapped up in your thoughts a lot, what are you always thinking about?" IF asked me, I guess I can go ahead and say,

"Do you think Neptune could be the CPU of Planeptune?" I asked her, she put her index finger up to her chin,

"I doubt it, it's alot of work to run one nation, and Nep is too lazy." IF said, I do agree with that, but it doesn't explain that much,

"But when she transforms, her personality changes and she also has 'Heart' in her name, like Black Heart, that can't be a coincidence." I told her, causing her to think more,

"I don't know, we'll ask her about it when we get back, but I seriously doubt it." IF said, then she pointed over to the console, "Take a look there."

I walked over to the console, it read:

* * *

 **Need someone to help with my problem,**

 **Pay: information**

* * *

The quest was ranked A, so that meant it was a hard one, the quests go from E to A, but the hardest missions were ranked with a "S", I looked at IF and said "This doesn't give us any help at all." She walked over and pointed to where it said "pay",

"That info we may need, besides I thought you would be getting bored you know?" She said with a smile, that's the first time she ever smiled at me, I felt my face start to blush, but was able to stop it right away. I pushed the accept button on the console and a small tablet appeared in my hands, it was giving us the information that we needed like where we were supposed to go, and what quest it was, but all it said was "meet the client at the destination point." I guess whoever it was wanted to be kept secret, we walked out of the guild and started walking to the destination point.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Hikan and IF were heading to their destination point to meet with there client, Meanwhile, Neptune and Compa were still at the hotel, wondering just where Hikan and IF went,

"That's so mean Iffy! she banned me and Hikan from spending time together, just so she could go and spend time with him herself!" Neptune yelled while puffing out her cheeks,

"Calm down Nep-Nep, I don't think Iffy would do that, they probably went out to find something leading to the fragment, or to find info on your memory." Compa reinsured her, but Neptune didn't believe it,

"I bet she's just jealous because Hikan likes me more. I'm going to go find them, the main characters will stay together!" Neptune yelled as she ran out the door,

"Wait, Nep-Nep!" Compa yelled, running out the door after her

While Hikan and IF were walking to where they were supposed to go, what they didn't know was that they were being followed by another person, the girl that Hikan ran into on his way to the guild, she wasn't following him because she wanted to or anything, as she would put it, but she needed to know if this Hikan is "that" Hikan, the one that beat CPU Black Heart, she could only find out by following him and not getting noticed...

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

Finally here, the destination point was another abandoned factory, Lastation sure did have a lot of factories, and even ones that were abandoned were still up,

"This is it?" IF asked, I took out the tablet and showed it to her,

"Yeah, this is it, I say we look inside." I said, before opening the door to the factory, But IF stopped me,

"Hey don't think of doing anything perverted, got it?" She said, why was she still on about that?!

"Hey! I said it was a misunderstanding! That was all Neptune!" I said to her, my face started to blush,

"Sure, then why did you have your arms around her?" She said, man, why did she bring this up again? Can't we just leave that in the past?

"Whatever, C'mon let's go." I said as I walked through the door, IF followed close behind me, inside is what you expected, the machinery started to rust, the walls were tearing down, and there was debris everywhere, while we were navigating through the factory, I continued to go through my thoughts, now that IF reminded me of that... "Accident" with Neptune, I couldn't help but think about it, I thought Neptune was just teasing, but that look she had, she was serious about that, if IF didn't show up when she did, what would of happened? I blushed at the thought

"You know exactly what would of happened." Saito said, I really hate how he can tell whatever I'm thinking,

"You need to stop going through my thoughts, you know that?" I said, Saito started laughing,

"Boy I got nothing better to do, besides get bored easily." He said, is that really his excuse?

"But still, what if she is the CPU of Planeptune, she's a goddess, and I am just a normal teen." I said,

"We both know that your life is not normal, and sorry to say, but you're not normal either, you got a stepfather living in your head and he can take control of your body, and also you have a 'goddess' that is in love with you. Plus you defeated a different goddess." I wasn't proud of that, I think it's horrible what "I" did, she was doing her job and I almost killed her, and I made Neptune cry at that time, maybe I am a horrible person.

"Hey Hikan... Hikan!" IF yelled, I snapped out of my trance and looked at her,

"Hmm? IF what is it?" I asked, IF pointed in front of us, there was a figure standing there with a black cloak, he had a hood up, I guess he didn't want to show his face,

"I think we found our client." IF stated, the figure lifted his head and looked at both of us,

"Are you the two that accepted my quest?" he asked, his voice was deep,

"Yes, are you the client?" I asked in return, he nodded,

"Here's the situation." He started to say, but was interrupted by IF,

"Hold on, who are you?" she questioned, he shook his head and held his hands up

"I'll get to that later, you want information right? Then you will need to complete my quest." he said, IF's brow twitched a little, I put my hand on her shoulder,

"Alright, tell us what we need to do." I said to the figure.

"Now as I was saying, here's the situation." he started.

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

I knew it, those two are out on a date! I already checked the guild and they weren't there, Why would IF want to be with Hikan, he's a main character like me, that means he has to be with me. We main characters need to stick together!

"Nep-Nep... wait up!" Compa said running up behind me out of breath,

"C'mon Compa, we need to find those two." I said, I ain't letting Iffy have Hikan, no way no how,

"But we checked everywhere, where else could they be?" Compa questioned still taking short breaths,

"Are you two looking for someone named Hikan?" A voice said, We both turned and saw a man in a black cloak, he had a mask on to hide his face, He looked really suspicious, my Nep senses were tingling, but I guess I'll try and ask for now,

"Do you know where Hikan is?" I asked, he pointed in a different direction,

"He went with some girl over in that direction, He went to one of the abandoned factories, He looked to be in a hurry." The man said, I looked over to where he was pointing and saw a factory a good distance away...

"Wait, how do you know Hi-" I turned back while saying, but he was nowhere to be seen, Whatever, at least I might know where Hikan is! "C'mon Compa!" I yelled as I ran off in the direction towards the factory,

"Wait Nep-Nep!" Compa said before running after me, I won't let you win Iffy!

* * *

 **A/N: Another one bites the dust! okay, now as Nep said during Nepstation, she will be replacing the random skits that I put in at the beginning of the Chapter. Now there will be a random Nepstation in later chapters, she really wanted to do it too, I guess she wants to talk to you guys out there. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hikan's POV**

"Here's the situation." The man started, I had to hold IF back just so she wouldn't do anything to risky, "I need you two to go and clear out a cave of monsters, the cave is south of here, you can't miss it, also, they may be weak at first, but the farther you go, the more powerful the monsters will get, when you clear all of them out, report back her and I'll give you any information you want about Lastation. Any questions?" He said, was that it? He just wants us to exterminate some monsters?

"What's the catch?" I asked, the man simply shook his head,

"The catch is if you die or not, but I'm sure you won't have a problem with that." He said, he was looking at me too, I guess he thinks I can do it, but IF can't, which made her a little angry, I could tell, "Good luck." He said as he turned and walked around a corner,

"Hey wait!" IF yelled, she ran around the corner, but stopped with a surprised look on her face, I walked up behind her and saw that the corner led to a dead end meaning whoever that was, could disappear whenever he wanted too.

"C'mon, let's go." I said, grabbing IF's arm and started pulling her towards the entrance of the factory,

"Hey! Let go!" she said with a blushed face, but I kept pulling her till we were out of the factory.

"We got our quest, and I know what you're thinking, that guy can't be trusted, but this may be the only chance we have to get information, so we need to go through this." I stated, IF looked at me with a surprised look, then nodded in agreement, I turned and started walking towards the south, IF stood behind me, I turned and looked at her,

"You coming?" I questioned, she looked up at me and blushed some more, sometimes I don't know what I do, but almost all the girls I met, they either blush when they see me, or try to talk to me, but that was when I was still "emotionless".

"Yeah, right behind you." IF said, and followed close behind me, then we started making our way towards the cave.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Hikan and IF were on their to the cave, Hikan was sure that they were going to be okay, but IF was worried, she didn't want him to be like "that" Hikan again, the one with the red aura, she couldn't stand seeing Hikan like that, he wasn't the same when he was in "that" form, she didn't want him to die because of it, that power he could barely control, if he uses it again, who knows what would happen if he can't revert back, he could destroy everyone, or worse, all of Gamindustri,

A good distance away, there were two figures in black cloaks, they were watching Hikan and IF,

"Does he know?" one of the figures said,

"I doubt it, as long as that voice in his head keeps his fucking mouth shut." the other said figure replied, they can't give their secret away, especially to Hikan. if he found out, Gamindustri would be destroyed,

"Just keep a close eye on them, we cannot let 'him' take over Hikan." The one figure said, the other nodded and disappeared right in front of him, the now lone figure stood staring at the two figures that were slowly leaving his field of vision, but another caught his eye, another girl was following the two, she seemed to be very careful not to get herself caught, the lone figure couldn't help but smile, "What is 'she' doing?" he said to himself, then started walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Neptune and Compa eventually got to the abandoned factory that Hikan and IF were supposed to be at, Neptune kicked open the door and walked inside,

"Hikan! Iffy! Where you two at?" she yelled and got no answer, she went deeper into the factory hoping to find both of them not hugging and kissing each other, She wanted to be Hikan's first kiss.

"Nep-Nep, I don't think they're here." Compa said, after taking a deep breath, Neptune was both happy and sad to hear that, happy because they weren't in this place all alone and could do whatever they wanted, and sad because Hikan wasn't there.

"Where could those two be at?" Neptune said before falling on her butt, Hikan and IF were nowhere to be found, and Neptune was starting to get worried, sure they both could fight, but what happened to them?

"Nep-Nep, let's just go back home and stay there. I'm sure Hikan and Iffy will be back." Compa said,

"Yeah, I guess..." Neptune said, Hikan would always tell her that nothing would happen to and that he would be fine, but still she couldn't help but worry, she liked Hikan, that time in the other abandoned factory, what she wanted to do with him, she meant it, she wanted to be with him, in his arms, she felt safe and comfortable, Compa and Neptune then started to back track to the hotel, the only thing on their minds was "where is Hikan and Iffy?"

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

After a long walk, we eventually made it to the cave that guy told us to go to, we took cover behind a nearby rock, I already see monsters too, I withdrew my shortsword, I looked at IF and saw that she had a worried look on her face, don't start making those faces too,

"Hey IF...IF!" I yelled, she snapped out of her trance and looked at me,

"What?! Don't yell at me all of a sudden." She said, I pointed ahead to show her all the monsters,

"Over there, that's where we need to go, see all the monsters?" I said, she looked over to where I was pointing,

"Let's get this over with." She said, she equipped her hidden blades and ran ahead,

"Hey, hold up!" I yelled, but it was useless, she kept going straight towards the monsters, something was bothering her, I ran towards the monsters and started to fight, most of the monsters that were there were Dogoo's and horsebirds, but if what that guy said was true, then the deeper we go into the cave, the more monsters there were going to be, but there has to be some catch, what was it?

They didn't give us really a fight at all, they all were killed in one hit, maybe we were just overpowered, that or the protagonist powers were in me, man I have been hanging around Neptune too much. We were at the deepest part of the cave, at least I hope, but the enemies were at least tougher, there were no Dogoo's mostly the lizard men, and a bunch of these robot things, I don't know what to call them, mostly because they came in all different models, but they were still a pain, and occasionally one of those black knights again, at least I was able to defeat them without any help this time, but the one I'm worried about is an Ancient Dragon, Saito was able to kill it with just his fist, but I don't want to use him, he's too dangerous.

IF led most of the way, she didn't talk much, but I knew she was thinking of something, but every time I ask what it is she says "it's nothing, don't worry about it." something is clearly bothering her, I don't know if it's me, or something else, but I need to find out what,

"Hey IF, we need to talk." I said, stopping in my tracks, she turned and looked at me,

"We need to keep moving, c'mon let's go." She said turning around again, I stopped her by grabbing her shoulders and making her turn to look at me,

"What is bothering you? You need to tell me." I said, she averted her gaze from me,

"I told you it's nothing..." She said,

"No something's wrong, IF you can tell me, what is it?" I said, IF blushed a little, ahh I know, "It's about me isn't it?" I said, she looked at me with a shocked face, looks like I nailed it,

"Hikan... I don't know if your safe or not, That power you have, you turn into a completely different person." She said, I loosened my grip on her a bit, "Not only that, but you could get killed for it, Nep wouldn't want that to happen."

"I won't die, I promise you. This power is something I can control, sure my personality switches a good bit, but I use it to protect all of us." I said, she looked at my face, I saw tears form in her eyes, I couldn't stand seeing a girl cry, it's too painful,

"Hikan..." she said, but was interrupted by a yell,

"YOUUUU." the voice yelled, it sounded like the guy's voice who gave us the quest, next thing I knew I heard an explosion in the distance, me and IF looked over in the direction the explosion came from and started running, this will be getting ugly,

* * *

The explosion came from deeper in the cave, we were greeted to a large crater in the wall alot of debris, standing up was the man that gave us the quest, only his head was now exposed, he had long brown hair that went down to his neck and had dark brown eyes, he also had these types of gauntlets on and they were black and covered in blue markings, on the ground however was someone I wasn't expecting, the girl I ran into on my way to the guild was lying on her back, she was covered in bruises, she must have gotten into a fight with this guy,

"What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled, the man turned towards me and smiled,

"Oh, have you completed the quest yet?" the man asked, my rage started to build up, the first time I got mad at someone else, besides Saito,

"Answer my question!" I yelled, the man stopped smiling and looked down at the beat up girl,

"Oh this bitch? she just needed to be taken care of is all." he said, but she was an innocent girl,

"That girl is only a bystander, what the hell gives you the right to do this!" I yelled again, my rage was almost at it's limits,

"Bystander? Oh no boy, this is no bystander, this is the CPU of Lastation, Black Heart." the man said, she was Black Heart, then when she asked my name, was that why see was shocked?

"What is your objective, why did you do this to the CPU?" I asked trying to keep my rage from releasing.

"Fine, I'll go ahead and say, my name is Kinoshita, and I am the soon-to-be CPU of Lastation." He said, was he the leader of that group?

"What makes you think you can just take away that power from someone? you're born as a CPU, you can't become one." IF said, was that really how it works?

"Simple. Kill them." Kinoshita said, me and IF both had shocked faces, no way, was he really going to kill her?

"I won't let you!" I yelled as I ran towards him with my blade withdrawn, I heard IF try to stop me, but I kept going, I was going to help Black Heart get her nation back.

"Hmph, learn your place kid." Kinoshita said, as he pulled back his hand, I slashed a vertical slash at him, but he deflected it and punched my gut, I fell to my knees instantly, gasping for air, I looked at my right and I saw IF run towards him, Kinoshita raised his hand and shot a projectile from his gauntlet, it was so fast that IF could only dodge by a hair, but it still hit her sleeve and it lodged her into the wall, Kinoshita then shot multiple projectiles at IF, which stuck her to the wall, none of them actually touched her, only restrained her movements, I got up and charged Kinoshita, but was delivered a roundhouse kick to my face, and me being sent flying to the nearby wall, I collided with the wall and made it crumble from the impact, I spat up blood as well,

Kinoshita started to walk towards me, I saw from the corner of my eye that IF was crying, this may have been a fatal mistake, I couldn't move very well, Kinoshita then reached to where I was standing, then lifted me up off the ground, forcing me to look at him

"I'll just kill you now, we can't let that damn voice in your head ruin everything, now can we?" He said, he knew Saito? How?

"How... do... you... know... Saito?" I said, he started laughing,

"Saito? is that what he calls himself?" Kinoshita said,

"Well, you can tell that 'Saito' or whatever he calls himself, he's not getting what he wants." he said while raising a fist in the air, "Any last words?" then I felt my body get a sort of boost, then I raised my hand and delivered a right hook to Kinoshita, making him release me and I fell to the ground,

"Yeah, I'm not dying today." I said, then I heard Saito in my mind,

"Careful kid, he's not like the other monsters, this guy is on a different level then you." he said, I smirked at the thought,

"Don't worry I'll win." I said while getting into a battle stance, this is going to be one hell of a fight, Kinoshita looked at me with anger in his eyes,

"You'll pay for that, you bitch!" he yelled and charged at me,

"Come at me!" I yelled as I charged after him as well...

* * *

 **A/N: Another Chapter done, man only twelve chapters in and I'm getting excited, and I'm the writer! well thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later**!


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: GORY FIGHT AHEAD! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

 **Chapter 13**

 **Hikan's POV**

Me and Kinoshita clashed head on, my blade sunk into his gauntlet and held it in place, I didn't see any blood, but my blade was now stuck, Kinoshita lifted his hand that my blade was in and lifted me off the ground as well, and threw me towards the wall, I did a somersault and landed on my feet and shot off the wall aiming for a stab, but he jumped back and landed on his feet,

"Not bad kid, but you'll need more to defeat me!" he said and ran straight towards me, he was fast too, I guess being tall wasn't the only good thing about him, he swung a right hook and it collided with my sword, knocking it out of my hand, he tried to swing his next attack, but I tackled him to the ground to counter it, I gave him a right hook of my own and followed with a knee to the gut, he pushed me off and stood up, I ran for my blade, but was intercepted by the projectiles coming out of Kinoshita's gauntlets, the projectiles were needles, and he wasn't letting me get my sword, and if I couldn't do it, then I wasn't winning this fight, Kinoshita charged at me and tried to knee my stomach, but I caught it and threw him back, then made a run for my sword, he shot those needles again, but I couldn't stop now, I dove for my sword and grabbed it, but I couldn't dodge his attack, two needles went into my shoulders, another went into my arm, and two others went in both my legs, I could still stand, but the needles felt like hell,

"Is that all you got?!" I taunted, Kinoshita laughed,

"You really think you can taunt me? You really are stupid!" He yelled and ran at me, he was even faster this time, I didn't have time to react, he punched my gut and I fell to my knees, then he followed up with a kick, I flew towards the ceiling and broke right through it, I landed above the level we were originally on, clutching my stomach I spat up blood and saw that my arms were bleeding, probably from the needles that he shot at me, Then Kinoshita flew up in front of me, I looked at his face, he was smiling from eye to eye, he walked up to me and grabbed my neck lifting me off the ground, "Pathetic, I really expected better out of you." He said, I grabbed his arm, I barely had any strength left, what was going on, he barely hit me at all, why was I so powerless?

"..!" the needle! they were poisoned, that had to be it!

"Did you realize now? Even if I do die, you'll die from the poison, it's a bitch isn't it? This is what I felt from my childhood." He said, I don't care what happens to me, I need to defeat this guy and protect everyone, my vision started to blur, this poison really is killing me, I couldn't stop it, there was only one thing I could do, I closed my eyes,

"Saito... kill... this guy..." I muttered, my vision was now black, but I was able to hear one last thing before losing consciousness,

 _"With pleasure..."_

* * *

 **Saito's POV**

"I guess he's already dead." Kinoshita said, he loosened his grip on me a bit, biggest mistake to ever make,

"Far from it" I said, Kinoshita looked shocked and tightened his grip, I smiled, this is going to be fun,

"How?! How are you not dead?!" He said, c'mon I'm not leaving that easily,

"Because, you're not strong enough to kill me, you think you can become the CPU of Lastation? Ha! Yeah right!" I said, he tightened his grip even more, it actually started to hurt, I forgot the feeling of pain a while ago,

"Shut UP!" he yelled and he punched my gut, knocking me out of his grip and I flew into a wall, geez he's so stupid, why did I even agree to work with him?

"Finally, now let the real fun begin!" I said, materializing my blade, Kinoshita's face started to turn into a smile,

"So, you finally showed up, perfect now I can kill you and the CPU bitch!" he said, he also raised his gauntlets up and I raised my sword, I charged at him and did a horizontal slash, he dodged by rolling out of the way, but I was faster, I ran over towards him and kicked his stomach, sending him rolling into a wall, he crashed into it and a bunch of rubble fell on him, that was too easy,

"C'mon, at least try to make this fun for me." I said, then Kinoshita yelled, and I saw a beam shoot out of the rubble right towards me, I couldn't dodge it, I held my blade up and the beam collided with it, I stood in place holding the beam at bay, it wasn't easy either, at least he wasn't making it easy for me anymore,

"I'LL KILL YOUUU!" he yelled and he jumped out of the rubble and charged at me, I couldn't move thanks to that little beam, so I only have one option, I pulled up the sword I was holding and blocked his strike, but the beam hit me head on, I flew back and landed on the wall, the beam ripped open the hoodie I had on, and my entire upper body was bloody, that Neptune girl wasn't going to be happy about this, I coughed up more blood, okay I guess I shouldn't be making jokes in this kind of situation,

"Man, I gotta say, you're making this fun." I said with a smirk, Kinoshita just had an angry look,

"WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE!" he yelled, I facepalmed, doesn't he know already?

"I say we take this above ground!"I yelled and charged at him, he swung his fist, but ended up missing, I hit his gut with the hilt of my sword and did a somersault kick, knocking him up into the air, then I ran up the wall, and jumped off aiming straight for him, and tackled him straight through the ceiling and the next wall after that, we were now outside, and my stomach was killing me, when I tackled him, he must've held his gauntlet out or something and I slammed right into it, I stood up and grabbed Kinoshita's neck, I had to kill him now!

"I had enough of this..." I said, I held my sword in my hand and lifted it over my head, Kinoshita looked at me and smiled,

"I'm taking you with me!" he said, he pulled back his fist and punch me with all the strength he had, his gauntlet went straight through my stomach and his fist popped out of my back, blood shot out everywhere, it splattered on his face and the blood dripped down onto the ground, making a puddle of blood around me, I released my grip and stepped back about five steps,

"Ah... *cough* this... isn't good." I said, I fell over and held my stomach, a puddle of blood started to surround me, Kinoshita got up and walked towards me, he was smiling,

"So this is how the great 'Hikan Masato' dies?" he said, I starting laughing while coughing up blood,

"Ha... HAHAHA!" I started to laugh maniacally, this was hilarious!

"What's so funny? Is this how you'll die? Die laughing in a puddle of blood."

"Killing me won't solve anything! the CPU's will still be at large, and some will be pissed if they heard that Hikan died!" I said, either way, he lost

"Well, I think it's time I shut your fucking mouth for you." He said raising his gauntlets, "Any last words?" he said also, oh I have plenty, but I'll go with this,

"Yeah... behind you." I said, he turned around and was greeted by a sword slash to his face, he recoiled and yelled in pain, holding his face,

"AGGGGGHHHH!" it's about time you woke up, standing behind Kinoshita was Black Heart, and she was in her CPU form and was holding a now bloody sword,

"No-one takes my nation from me!" she yelled, Kinoshita looked at her with an angry look, it kinda looked funny because one of his eyes were shut and surrounded with blood, I guess she got his eye,

"Now then." I struggled to get up, but was able to, and materialized my sword, and stood next to Black Heart, "We'll talk about this later." I said, she smirked and nodded, I wouldn't be able to kill both of them here, so I'll partner up with Black Heart for the time being.

"DAMN YOU!" Kinoshita yelled, he held up his hands and began to charge an attack, I know this won't end well if he can nail that attack

"Let's go!" I yelled, me and Black Heart charged towards him

"We'll end this in one strike!" Black Heart yelled, I covered my sword in fire and slashed, Black Heart swung her sword as well, Kinoshita recoiled from the hit, but didn't go down,

"Oh fuck this..." I muttered, I ran up to Kinoshita again, but I stabbed him with my sword, and kept stabbing, blood flew out of him, some landed on my face, my clothes, and a little even got on Black Heart, but I kept going, the feeling to kill again... it's amazing!

"Gah!" Kinoshita grunted then finally fell to his knees, he stopped charging his attack, but he wasn't dead, "You... lucky... bitch." He said, I started to laugh,

"You're hilarious, you knew that this was going to happen." I said with a smirk, Kinoshita looked at my eyes,

"I knew you were against us, but why would you help the CPU's?" he said, I'm not, but why would I tell him that?

"Cause you all are foolish if you think you can defeat the CPU's." I said, not even I can fight them all at once,

"You traitor!" he yelled, I shook my head and held my sword up,

"No, not traitor... 'Savior'." I said, then slashed at his head, he fell immediately, finally he was gone, I couldn't stand him anymore, Black Heart floated next to me,

"You have alot of explaining to do." She said,

"Yeah, I do..." I said as I fell over, I was too tired, and I was on the verge of losing consciousness, I did my part, now I need to sleep, I heard Black Heart yell "Hikan!", looks like you're up, I left control of Hikan's body, except it didn't help, we were both gone.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Hikan was lying face first on the ground, Black Heart was by his side, and soon IF made her way out of the cave, and ran towards both of them,

"What happened?!" she yelled on the verge of tears, Black Heart was staring at Hikan,

"He killed that man, but I don't know if he'll survive, he's lost so much blood." Black Heart said, IF dropped to her knee's next to Hikan, no way was he going to die, he promised her that he wouldn't die,

"Hikan, you promised that you wouldn't die on us, you're not leaving us!" IF yelled as she picked Hikan up, his face was pale and his stomach was bursted open, the blood started to get on IF, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she couldn't let Hikan die, tears poured down her face, some even go on Hikan, Black Heart transformed back into her normal form with a sad look on her face,

"Is he that special to all of you?" she said, IF looked at her,

"Hikan didn't have a good childhood, he never learned how to express feelings, now that I met him, I wanted to help him, no-one deserves to go through what he went through." IF said, the only thing that she worried about was what would Neptune respond to this?

"Let's get him back to my Basilicom." Black Heart said, the Basilicom was kind of the home for a CPU, they ran their nations from there, like a kingdom, but they heard something, when they looked at Hikan, he had a fiery aura around him, he began to heal, fire appeared around his wounds and begun to heal them, and the skin that he lost slowly started to come back together as well, IF and Black Heart stood awestruck at the scene that was playing out, Just what is Hikan? It was a question that both of them had on their minds

About ten minutes later, Hikan was good as new, he was still unconscious, but he was alive, the only thing that looked different about him was his hair was messier, but he was alive,

"Let's go back to the hotel, I'm sure Nep and Compa are worried sick." IF said, Black Heart looked surprised, who was Nep and Compa? Was one of them Purple Heart?

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

Am I alive? I can't see anything, where am I, all I know is someone has a hold of me, but I couldn't move my body no matter what I did, I tried to talk, but couldn't speak, Saito wasn't anywhere, he wouldn't speak either, did we win? I heard a door open, followed by a bunch of footsteps,

"Is he alive?" I heard one voice say, it sounded like Neptune,

"He's alive, we know a little more about him now actually." Another voice said, that one sounded like IF,

"He doesn't like look hurt at all, why is he all wore out?" another voice said, that one was Compa, no doubt about it,

"He'll explain everything when he wakes up. Hopefully." Once again, another voice said, it sounded familiar, was it Black Heart?

I felt myself being laid on a comfortable surface, most likely a bed, and then a few footsteps left the room, but the door didn't shut, then I felt a hand run through my hair,

"Thank You..." the voice said, then I heard footsteps leave the room, then the door shut, I was now alone in the room, I still couldn't see, and I felt fine, no pain or anything, just the comfortableness of the bed. Nothing left to do now than sleep I suppose...

* * *

 **?'s POV**

Fool... you really thought you were going to beat him, you were dumb enough to attack the CPU of the nation with him nearby, and even decided to fight him, he can't be killed, no matter at least I got what I wanted, I pulled out the small stone from my pocket, it was in the formation of an "X" and shined with a red glow, this is what I'll need to stop the CPU's and Hikan if needed, "He" will not interrupt my plans.

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

I woke up about two hours later and was able to see again, I got up from the bed I was in, I was shirtless and I had a scar on my stomach, what happened?

"Hey Saito." I said in my head and got no answer, if he wasn't answering then taht usually meant something bad, but I needed to know where everyone was, I got out of bed and started towards the closet and opened it, I pulled out a black tank top and put it on, then started towards the door, but it opened before I got to it, the person that opened it I wasn't expecting, it was Black Heart,

"L-L-Lady Black Heart?" I said surprised, she shut the door behind her and held her finger up to her lips,

"Shh, it's good that you're up, I need to talk to you, also... you can call me Noire..." she said, but I didn't hear that last part,

"Sure, but I didn't hear that last part, what did you say?" I asked, her face redden and she averted her gaze from mine,

"My name is Noire! Don't forget it!" she snapped, I stepped back a bit, and why did she get mad all of a sudden?!

"Alright... Noire, what did you want to talk about?" I said as I sat down on the bed,

"I want the truth, What is Purple Heart doing in MY nation?" Noire said, I sighed and looked at her,

"This is gonna be a long explanation, here sit down." I said, she sat down next to me on the bed, "I came here with Neptune, or Purple Heart as you call her, to get her memory back, A woman named Histoire is sealed away and asked us for existence, she said she knew a way to restore Neptune's memory, so we have to go to every nation and find these key fragments, they are like little stones and maybe we could find something to restore her memory in the process." I said after taking a deep breath,

"So, what you're saying is you're trying to help my enemy." she said, what is the deal with her and Neptune?

"Well, I answered your question, now you answer mine. What is the deal with you and Neptune?" I asked, Noire gave me an "are you stupid look".

"We goddesses have been at war for centuries, the war is called the 'Console War', we fought for our shares at first, but now we fight for the title of 'True Goddess'." Noire said, fighting for a title... is that it?

"Please tell me that's not all you care about is some stupid title." I said, her face turned into an angry look

"That title names that goddess the strongest, how dare you speak about it that way!" Noire yelled, I clasped my hand over her mouth, she looked at me with a surprised look,

"Don't yell, you wanted to talk in private, anyhow, I think that idea is stupid, so what if you're stronger than the others, you still have to run one nation and possibly all of them, that will just get yourself killed, and that 'Saviors' group or whatever, it'll just make there job easier." I said, she looked at me and nodded,

"I never thought about it that way, Hikan... how I been doing a horrible job..." She said, her eyes started to water up, why do I always have to watch girls cry?

"No, you're doing your best, you were trying to protect your nation, you didn't do anything wrong at all." I pulled her close to me, she didn't resist at all, "Just let us help you, we'll get you through this." she wrapped her arms around me and started to cry into my chest, this girl has been through loneliness, not as long as I have, but she's been through it a good bit, I'm not going to let her handle this alone.

"Hikan... Thank you." she said, to think their is a person in the world that suffered the same fate as I did, but I found people that care about me, now it's my turn to support her,

"Now let's go and tell the others the good news." I said, she looked at me and smiled,

"Yeah." she said as we both got up and walked out the door...

* * *

 **A/N: thanks all of you that followed and favorited, I will admit, I wasn't expecting this much support, but you guys proved me wrong. Thank you all and I hope to see you all later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Third Person POV**

While Hikan and Noire were having their private talk, Neptune and everyone were discussing what Hikan could actually be in Hikan's apartment, they were all in separate apartments, there were four different rooms, Hikan's apartment had a living area of the whole hotel apartment, there was a sofa, a TV and it was connected to the dining room, then his bedroom, then the bathroom

"Could he be a demon? He has that healing ability." IF said,

"No way! He's a main character like me, so it's one of his protagonists powers!" Neptune said,

"I doubt he's a demon Iffy, I never even seen a demon monster before, much less heard of one." Compa said, they were all wondering what he could actually be, maybe he was a demon, but will he be able to control the power he had, in all stories about demons, almost none of them were able to control their powers.

"Still, we have to keep an eye on him, I trust him and everything, but when he becomes this 'demon' we'll call it, he becomes a completely different person." IF said, as much as she didn't want it to be, she was right, Hikan was a dangerous person, if he stays like this new being, he could be the most dangerous man in Gamindustri,

"Nah, I doubt it'll happen, Hikan is a nice guy, he'll never do anything to hurt us." Neptune said putting her hands on her hips, she knew Hikan better then all of them, he'll never do anything to hurt them... would he?

Hikan and Noire came out of the room they were in and walked into the room where everyone else is, Neptune jumped up and tackled Hikan to the ground,

"Hikan! You're awake!" Neptune yelled as she sat on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck,

"Yeah, I'm awake, so get off of me!" Hikan said, but Neptune wouldn't get off,

"No can do Hikan, I want to hug you more!" she said and squeezed him more, Noire walked up beside them and pulled Neptune off,

"Geez, get off of him!" Noire said, Neptune just looked at her and grinned,

"Oh, are you falling for him too Noire, sorry but I already called dibs on him." Neptune said, Noire's face reddened,

"I'm not falling for him! Why would I fall for someone like him!" She yelled, Hikan cringed at that, why does a tsundere's lines always hurt?

"Now's not the time for a love triangle, we need to discuss this now." IF said, Hikan and Noire nodded, Neptune just sighed, "Now Hikan explain to us what happened, we want the truth." Hikan look turned into a shocked look as everyone turned and looked at him,

"What? wait why do I have to explain it, you saw what happened and you were there too Noire." Hikan said, IF shook her head,

"We want to know what you are, you clearly have some special power, Hikan who are you?" IF said, Hikan didn't know if he could explain or not, he'll have to say everything,

"Don't mention me, it'll be bad if you do." Saito said, why would it be bad?

"Well, I don't know what I am to be honest, I know i'm not normal and I can't really say where I get the power from, but I know that I'll use it only when absolutely needed, but if you want to know about me and that 'Saviors' group, I'm just as clueless as you are, I never met them in my life, not only that but they're trying to kill me and they know me, when I was fighting Kinoshita, he said he knew me and that he would finally be able to kill me." Hikan explained, everyone stood shocked and interested in his story, whoever this so called "Saviors" group was, they weren't just after the CPU's, they were also after him.

"There's one thing you left out, who is Saito?" IF said, Hikan's eyes grew wide, he forgot that he mentioned Saito in his battle against Kinoshita,

"Sorry Saito, I can't keep you a secret now." Hikan said in his head,

"No wait, Hikan!" Saito yelled, but Hikan spoke anyway,

"Saito is my stepfather, he was killed a long time ago." Hikan said, which he shouldn't have said, his head started to throb, it was the worst one he ever felt, he clutched his skull and fell on his knees,

"Hikan stay with us!" IF yelled as she ran next to him and held Hikan up, his eyes were now glowing red, could he be losing control?

"Saito what's going on!?" Hikan yelled in his head,

"I warned you boy, I said that something bad would happen." Saito said, Hikan started to see two images, one of the images consisted of a boy standing in the middle of a field of fire, and the other was that same boy, but he had a bloodied sword in his hand and a bunch of bodies lying before him, was that him?

The pain finally stopped and Hikan took a deep breath, if those headaches were supposed to be giving him a piece of his memory back, then why did it show the one of him holding a bloody sword? Did he kill those people?

"Hikan, are you okay?" IF asked in a concerned tone, Hikan looked up at her and smiled,

"I'm fine now, don't worry, I guess I have to explain that too." Hikan said taking IF's hand off his shoulder, "Now, those moments where I get extreme headaches, those are supposed to be giving my memory back, it's slow, but I'm getting it back piece by piece, you're lucky you don't have to go through it Neptune." Hikan said looking at Neptune with a smirk.

"So, that means you're a fellow amnesiac?! This must be fate that brought us together!" she said in a excited tone, nothing stops her does it?

"Anyway, I still don't know everything about myself, and I only learned of my amnesia recently, so I was hoping that doing all of this would help get my memory back." Hikan said, IF stared in amazment, it makes sense now, all the things that happened to him, everytime he had one of those headaches, he would power up, so what would happen if he collects all of his memories?

Hikan got up off the ground, "Next the key fragments, this is mostly for you Noire, the key fragments are the reason we're going to the different nations, IF can you please hand me the key fragment you have?" Hikan said, IF reached into her pocket pulling out the fragment and tossed it to Hikan. "This is what the fragment from Planeptune looks like, it may be different in all the nations, but I decided to go ahead and show it." Noire held her hand out and Hikan placed the fragment in it,

"So this is supposed to be a key?" She asked, Hikan shook his head,

"Once all the fragments are put together, they'll all combine to make a whole key." Hikan said, Noire put the fragment back into Hikan's hand,

"What about that bad group or whatever their name is?" Neptune said, Hikan sighed, clueless as ever.

"The group is called 'The Saviors', I guess they are a group that plans to overthrow the CPU's going by what Kinoshita said, knowing that Kinoshita is now dead, they'll probably be stepping up their game, I think it'll be safe if we all travel together, just so we'll be able to deal with whoever decides to attack." I looked at Noire and she gave me a shocked look,

"I... can't go with you. I need to stay in Lastation and fix all the problems that Kinoshita guy did." She said, Hikan looked at her then smiled.

"That's fine, just be careful. Okay?" Hikan said, Noire's face reddened a bit,

"W-Worry about yourself!" Noire yelled and averted her gaze from Hikan, he just laughed,

"We'll be in Lastation a little bit longer, We'll need to find the key fragment, then we'll head to our next destination." Hikan said, he took a long breath then spoke again "Can I stop now?"

"Yeah, that's enough." IF said, Hikan took a seat on the sofa, right next to Neptune.

"So, we still need to find that fragment, where else should we look?" IF said,

"We didn't check the whole cave that we were in, maybe it could be there?" Hikan said,

"Alright we'll head there and-" IF was cut off by Neptune before she could finish her sentence,

"Hold it right there Iffy, you had your chance with Hikan, now it's my turn!" Neptune said, IF looked at her with an angry look,

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't be around Hikan alone." IF said,

"You can't do that! I already claimed Hikan, we're the main characters of this fanfic, and we're both amnesiac's, so it's destiny that brought us together!" Neptune said,

"What if I go with him. That way you'll both be at ease." Noire said with a blushed face, Neptune looked at her with suspicious eyes,

"Noire... you're not going to try and steal him are you?" Neptune said, Noire's face reddened even more,

"W-What?! No I said it already, I'm not falling for him!" She yelled, Hikan cringed again, why does it always hurt?

"Well, it's fine, Hikan knows that it's me that he should be dating!" Neptune said clinging to Hikan's arm,

"Hey! Get offa me!" Hikan said with a blushed face,

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Neptune said,

"That's enough!" Noire yelled, Hikan sighed,

"Why do I have to go through this?" Hikan thought.

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

Me and Noire were walking towards the cave where I fought Kinoshita, since IF still didn't trust me and Neptune to be alone together and Neptune refused to let IF go along with me, Noire stepped up and said that she would go with me, she didn't talk much and she stayed a good distance away from me, I guess she didn't want to have other people get the wrong idea,

"Hey... Hey!" Noire yelled in my ear causing me to jump a little,

"What?! Don't yell in my ear like that!" I yelled back, Noire crossed her arms over her chest,

"Why didn't you tell them the truth? I was there when you fought Kinoshita, you clearly knew what you were doing." Noire said, only it wasn't me at that killed him I guess, I don't know what happened after I passed out, all I heard Saito say was "with pleasure".

"To be honest, I don't know what happened after that, he almost killed me... but I passed out." I said, I can't mention Saito living in my head, if I do, I don't know what will happen,

"When I woke up, IF was crying and stuck in place in the wall, she told me to come and help you, when I went to check on you, you were about to be killed, what surprised me was the giant hole in your stomach, you shrugged it off like it was dust." Noire explained, that explains the scar on my stomach, but whatever Saito did, he clearly did his part well,

"How did I heal the giant hole in my stomach?" I asked,

"You just healed, an aura surrounded you and you just healed." Noire said, that red aura I'm guessing, that had to be Saito as well, would I still be alive if I never met him?

"I guess everything's alright now, but we still need to keep our guard up, who knows when the next enemy decides to show up." I said, Noire nodded, if there are other goddesses, then they'll probably be going up against the other members, if Kinoshita wanted this nation, then they're is three other members that want the other nations, I need to warn them, and I also need to get Neptune back to Planeptune, if she really is the CPU, then someone will have a clear shot to get to her, the only problem with that, who is the one after Neptune?

"Hey look, that's it up ahead." Noire said while pointing towards the cave, she also looked in another direction and her face looked shocked, "W-WHAT!" she yelled, I looked over in the direction she was looking, there was nothing there.

"What is it Noire? I don't see anything." I said, she shook her head,

"That's the point, where's Kinoshita, there's no blood or anything!" She said, his body was nowhere to be seen, he's dead... Right?

"He's dead isn't he? What if he disappears like all the other monsters like we fight?" I said, her body was shaking, what was wrong? "Hey Noire?" I said, she didn't respond, what is it? I don't see anything around us. "NOIRE!" I yelled, she finally snapped out of he trance,

"Huh?! What is it?!" she said, she began looking around in all directions, what was wrong with her?

"Hey calm down, tell me what's wrong." I said, why was she so nervous?

"If Kinoshita's body isn't there, then he could still be alive, that means he's walking around with no head!" Noire yelled, did Saito chop off his head or something?!

"No one can come back from that, calm down, he's dead Noire." I said trying to calm her down, I grabbed her arm and she looked me in the eyes, "He's dead, you got nothing to worry about, so stop being afraid." I said, she stopped shaking a bit and let out a deep breath,

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Hikan." she apologized,

"You got nothing to be sorry for, c'mon let's see if this fragment is here." I said, she blushed a little then nodded,

We entered the cave and was greeted by a destructive battleground, the walls were busted and the floor was caved in, I guess Saito had some fun, Noire transformed into her CPU form and started to float down the floors, I never got to get a good look at her in this form, but she looks really beautiful, she looked at me and started to blush then averted her gaze from mine,

"Hey what are you staring at?" She said with a blushed face,

"Oh, uh sorry..." I said and I put a hand behind my head, she muttered something then looked at me again,

"You coming down or not?" she said in a impatient tone, I nodded, I guess this is her personality after she transforms, I jumped down the hole in the floor and landed on the next level, there was another hole in the ground and I saw a puddle of blood out of the corner of my eye,

"Man... This cave is destroyed."I said, Noire

looked at me and nodded,

"There is still one more level, then we can start looking." she said, we both jumped back down to the last level, more walls were destroyed and more blood, "let's start looking, I'll check one end, you check the other." Noire said, I nodded and she floated off in one direction, still what was wrong with her?

* * *

 **Noire's POV**

I can't let that happen again... I won't let that happen again... no matter what, I need to get stronger, then I'll be able to protect my nation. Hikan will be there to help me also, or so he says, but I should believe him right? He doesn't seem like the type to go back on his word, except it was the same for "him" as well, why am I still thinking about this?! "He's" dead there's no doubt about it, just give up on seeing "him" again Noire! He's not coming back...

I flew down the path looking for a fragment, where could it be? Maybe it wasn't here, I kept going until I saw a dead end, I guess I head back, I started to float back, but I heard a growl, I turned around and dodged a tail swing, an Ancient Dragon!

*ROAR*

"Hmph, you'll prove a challenge!" I said while materializing my sword, he swiped his claws, they were easy to dodge, I jumped up and prepared to slash at his head, "Take this!" I said, but was interrupted by an unknown force, I couldn't move, wait not unknown, it was the same force that happened stopped me during that time, that's when "he" disappeared, the dragon used it's tail to slam me into the wall,

"Gah! huh, what?!" I hit the wall with such impact and then landed on the floor, and not only that, it knocked me out of my CPU form, what happened?!

*ROAR*

The dragon started stomping it's way towards me, I couldn't even materialize my sword, what do I do?! Someone help!

*ROAR*

I saw a burst of fire come out of the dragons mouth, someone! Hikan! I closed my eyes. The burst of fire started to come right towards me, then I heard something, then two hands clasped around my waist and pulled me out of the way, I opened my eyes and turned around, Hikan was sitting behind me, he was looking at the Dragon with an angry look, was he in that transformed phase?

"Are you alright Noire?" He asked, I was speechless, he was here to save me, he really was like "him", "Stay here, I'll take care of this." He said and he stood up and withdrew his sword, and charged the Dragon,

*ROAR*

He dodged the first attack and jumped over it's tail, his movements were faster and he looked real serious, he slashed at the dragon and I saw clusters appear, the dragon stomped the ground in response to the pain, then swung it's tail again, this time Hikan jumped and stuck his sword in the dragons tail, then pulled it out and started climbing the dragon's back, the dragon tried to shake him off, but Hikan wouldn't let go, he finally reached the dragon's head, then raised his sword and yelled "DIE PRICK!" and stabbed his sword right into the dragon's head, the dragon dropped and exploded into a thousand data clusters, Hikan stood with his blade in hand, He looked at me and smiled,

"Let's go Noire." He said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone, it was the key fragment, it looked exactly the same as the other one, only it had a different symbol on it, all I did was nod,

We walked out of the cave, Hikan had his hands in his pockets and was walking in front of me, he turned around "Hey, Noire?" he said,

"Yes?!" I said surprised, he put his hand up to his chin,

"What happened, you were out of your CPU form." he said, I averted my gaze from him, I didn't want to say,

"I was knocked off guard was all!" I said crossing my arms, I heard him laugh behind me, "What's so funny?!" I said in an angered tone,

"Well, at least I heard you when I did, just be careful next time." He said, he was so mature about things, I started to blush, but he was starting to walk again,

"Hey Hikan..." I muttered, he turned and looked at me again,

"Yeah?" He said looking at my eyes, he looked so handsome... Wait, What am I thinking?!

"Stop looking at me like that!" I yelled out, Hikan had a surprised look on his face then turned again,

"Why do you have to be the Tsundere of this fanfic..." he muttered, why is he breaking the fourth wall?!

* * *

 **?'s POV**

Nice, at least I know it works, I walked over to where the dragon's remains were and picked up the stone, I don't know if it works on Hikan though, I'll find out later.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the last chapter involving Lastation, but Hikan met Noire and their relationship deepened a little bit, not only that, seems like Hikan became a real "Savior"... I'm so sorry, but thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE SEXUAL CONTENT! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Third Person POV**

Hikan and Noire were on they're way back to the hotel to meet with the others, Hikan had found the key fragment in Lastation and their business here was almost over, Noire was walking behind Hikan, being careful not to get to close to him and give people the wrong idea, Hikan was walking with his hands in his pockets,

"Hey Hikan." Noire said, Hikan didn't turn around, but he did say something,

"Don't yell at me this time, what is it?" He replied, Noire thought for a moment,

"What will you do now? I mean since you got the fragment, does that mean you're done in Lastation?" Noire said, Hikan put both hands behind his head to think for a minute,

"We'll probably leave tomorrow, I still want to do something while I'm here." Hikan replied, Noire blushed a little,

"Do... you want... to hang out with me for a bit..." she muttered under her breath, Hikan stopped and turned around and Noire ran into him, "Hey! Don't just stop in the middle of walking like that!" she yelled,

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said." Hikan said, Noire started to blush some more,

"It's nothing!" she quickly said, Hikan just sighed,

"Well, let's get back to the hotel." He said, Noire nodded,

* * *

The rest of the walk back was just silent, Noire didn't say anything and neither did Hikan, they walked into the hotel entrance and walked into the elevator, Hikan's apartment was on the eighth floor, out of the fifthteen floors in the whole building, Hikan stretched in the elevator while Noire just stared at him, if Hikan didn't show up back there when he did, she would be dead.

the elevator door opened and Hikan walked out into the hallway, Noire followed close behind him, so close that he could feel the heat resonating on him, why was she close to him now, but out on the streets she stayed far away? Hikan opened the door to his apartment,

"We're back." Hikan said, Neptune walked up to him with a smile,

"Hikan! Welcome home!" Neptune greeted him, Noire followed in close behind him, she was blushing, Neptune looked at her with those suspicious eyes again, "What did you two do?" she said,

"We only went and got the fragment, like we said we'd do." Noire said, Hikan nodded,

"Well alright, just know Noire that Hikan belongs to me!" Neptune said clinging to Hikan's arm again,

"Fine! You can have him!" Noire yelled at Neptune, Hikan looked at both of them and sighed,

"Where's IF at?" Hikan asked Neptune, she put her finger on her chin,

"Oh that's right, she went to the guild with Compa!" Neptune said, leaving Neptune here alone was a bad thing in itself, but Hikan was fine with it, as long as she was safe,

"Alright, I'll head to the guild and see if I can find her." Hikan said, Neptune frowned,

"Aww, Hikan you don't want to stay here with me..." she said with sad eyes, Hikan patted her head,

"Neptune, I think I spent enough time with you in Planeptune, some of our viewers will get tired if it's just you and me always together you know?" Hikan said, he was starting to break the fourth wall, he really has spent alot of time with Neptune hasn't he?

"Alright, but we need to do something together soon you know." Neptune said, Hikan patted her head some more,

"Sure oh also, here." he said as he pulled out the fragment from his pocket, "I don't want to risk losing this, so keep it for me here alright?" Hikan said, Neptune smiled and hugged him,

"Sure thing Hikan, anything for you." She said, Noire stood a bit away, seeing them act this way really made her chest hurt, was this the feeling of jealousy?

"Oh, Noire, what are you going to do?" Hikan asked, Noire looked surprised for a second then answered,

"I need to head back to the Basilicom, I need to start working on getting my nation back." She said, Hikan smiled a bit,

"Alright, see you later." he said as he walked out the door, Noire and Neptune both stared at him as he left, there was something about him that didn't make sense, but Neptune didn't care and neither did Noire.

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

I was walking towards the guild after I departed from Noire and Neptune, those two girls were a handful, Neptune was bad enough, but now I had to deal with Noire, sure she's more mature than Neptune, but what was wrong with her at that time? She looked so shaky that I thought she might explode,

"Hmm?" I heard a voice say, I turned around to see a kid looking at me or was he a teen, I couldn't tell, He had light brown hair, his eyes were the same color as his hair, he wore a green hoodie with what looked like to be black highlights, he wore jeans with a green belt, he also seemed to have on green and blue sneakers. He only came up to my waist, he looked to be the same height as Neptune

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, He looked at my body and then my head,

"You're name is Hikan yes?" he said in a quiet tone, How did he know me?

"Yeah, that's right, how do you know me?" I said, he shook his head,

"You're famous, you were involved in two incidents in Planeptune and you were the one who killed Kinoshita." he said, how did he know I killed him?

"How..." before I finished my sentence, he turned and walked away from me,

"Nagana." he said before disappearing into the crowd, was that his name? Why do I always meet weird people?

"Man, I'll deal with that later, for now let's get to that guild." I said to myself, then I started continuing my path towards the guild.

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

Man, I'm so bored! I should have went with Hikan anyway, I don't even know where the guild is here. Noire left as soon as Hikan left, now I was in his apartment alone with nothing to do.

"Hmm, maybe I'll take a look around." I said to myself, of course I'm talking to all you guys out there, but I need to make sure I don't go overboard,

I walked around Hikan's apartment and looked around, he didn't seem to have anything interesting, there were no game consoles, when I checked the TV all it had was re-runs of previous anime, the only place I haven't checked was his room, I guess it won't hurt to take a peek, I opened the door to his bedroom and walked inside, the bed was unmade and his closet was still open, other than that, nothing out of the ordinary,

"What's that?" I said out of curiosity and walked closer to the closet, what I found was a laptop, I can use this to pass the time! I fired it up and clicked on the internet, I can watch funny videos on this, but before doing anything they're was something that interested me more, I searched up "how to please a man" and a bunch of different links popped up, Hikan was a man, and if I was going to be with him, I need to know how to please him! I guess I'll start with this one...

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

"HAAAAH!" I yelled as I slashed a lizardman, I found a quest that paid a good amount of credits and accepted it without second thinking, this quest was a rated "S" one so it must've been dangerous, but I needed a good challenge, the quest was I needed to defeat a group of Killachines, I don't know what they are, but I guess it'll be a challenge,

 _"Behind you!"_ Saito yelled, and I quickly spun around and parried a strike by a black knight and stabbed right through his armor, killing it instantly, I gotten so much stronger,

"Thanks." I said, then proceeded further down the path, I need to kill those killachines,

 _"Those guys won't be easy, just say the word and I'll take over."_ Saito said, I guess if it comes down to it,

About thirty minutes of walking later, I saw the so-called killachines, which were just giant robots, they don't look too tough, but just in case,

"Hey Saito, you think you can materialize that sword for me?" I asked,

"No, I can only do that when I have control of your body." He replied, I guess I'll have to do this without the sword, I scanned the surrounding area, it seems like the trees would be used to my advantage this time, only I need something powerful to knock them over.

"I got it!" I said to myself, I started to move in towards the group of killachines, being careful not to make any noise, I'll only have one shot at this, I pulled out my sword and started to climb a tree, and then once at the top of it, I jumped off of it and held the sword over my head, aiming straight for one of the killachines, I sunk my sword deep into its head and it shut down instantly, the other two took notice quickly and started to fire a bunch of bullets, I took cover behind the down killachine, and looked over towards the trees, let's see if this works.

"Hey, your turn!" I yelled and I threw my sword in the direction I was facing, the killachines took aim and shot the trees, it worked! I took the opportunity to run at the killachines while were distracted, I jumped up the one killachines back and he started to turn in circles, I eventually climbed to it's head and covered its one eye that it had, it started shooting in all directions, he hit the other killachine with a rocket and broke it's armor, then I jumped off the one killachines back and charged the one that was damaged, I was so much faster now too, I stuck my hand in the killachines damaged area and pulled out a bunch of circuits, I guess I got lucky, because the killachine dropped, only one problem, The other killachine was now able to see, and took aim at me, I ran towards a rock, but was interrupted by a bunch of bullets go past me, I looked over to see the killachine had run out of ammo, then he transformed him arm into a cannon looking laser and started to charge it, I stood there, now what?

"Sai-" before I could say anything, the killachine was shot by some sort of arrow and he fell over and exploded, I turned my head in any direction, but saw nothing, I guess whoever helped me was gone now, "Uhh, thanks?" I said outloud, I walked over to where I threw my sword and saw it was stuck in a tree, I pulled it out and withdrew it into it's holster, then started to walk back to the guild, where did that arrow of light come from? wherever it did, I hope the guy who shot it was on my side, but I'll keep my guard up, just in case,

The entire walk back to the guild was silent, no one was in the streets of Lastation, I guess when they saw me they started to get afraid, I was the one that killed beat their CPU and their "future" CPU, I not proud of it anyway, anyway I walked into the guild and walked up to the receptionist,

"I completed the quest." I said handing her the tablet I had,

"Wow, you were able to defeat the killachines? We have been trying to get rid of them for so long. Here is your payment" She said to me, then handed me thirteen-thousand credits, like I said, a good bit of money,

"Thank you." I said and walked out of the guild and started towards the hotel,

* * *

Now I was back at the hotel and was walking down the hallway to my apartment, I was so tired, that fight with the killachines really wore me out. I opened the door and walked in, IF and Compa were sitting on the sofa, having a discussion, they turned and looked at me when they heard the door open.

"There you are. Where were you at?" IF said,

"I went ahead and did a quest to get some money." I replied, IF looked at me with a surprised look,

"You got the shard, then you did a quest?" she said surprised, I guess she was surprised about the energy I had,

"Yeah, but now I'm tired, I'm about to go to bed early, wait where's Neptune?" I asked, she wasn't in the room with either of them,

"She went to bed already, when we got home, she was already asleep." Compa said, that sounds like Neptune, if she has nothing to do, then she sleeps.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed, night." I said, IF and Compa waved me goodbye then continued with their conversation they had earlier, they seemed to get along well together.

I walked into my room, what I didn't expect was my closet was wide open and there was a laptop on my bed, when I picked it up and opened it, it was shut off, I doubt anything useful will help me here, I put the laptop on the dresser next to my bed and took off my shirt, I was too tired to think anything else, I laid down in my bed and soon deep sleep consumed me...

* * *

"Hikan... Wake up~" I heard a voice say followed by a finger circling around my chest, I opened my eyes and saw a figure, I was still half-asleep and couldn't see well, then my vision started to clear, the figure was Neptune.

"N-Neptune?!" I said surprised, she put her finger up to my lips, she was sitting on top of me again,

"Shh, we can't let Iffy hear us..." she said, she was blushing and she had that seductive look she had when we were at that factory, she leaned in closer to me and looked into my eyes,

"Neptune, what are you- Mmf!" Neptune cut me off by locking our lips together, she stuck her tongue in my mouth and swirled it around, the taste of her lips were sweet and so was her tongue, I did the same and we swirled our tongues against each others, what was she doing?!

After about five minutes we separated, she took in a breath and then looked at me again, "Hikan..." she said, I looked at her and couldn't speak, this time I took the offensive, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in, I stuck my tongue in her mouth and started to swish it around, her lips and tongue tasted amazing, I couldn't stop, she didn't resist at all either, then I felt my penis begin to erect some, and since she was sitting right on top of it, she felt it go up as well,

"Someone's happy hehe~" she said as she got off of me and started to pull down my pants revealing my boxers, the bulge was all she needed to know, she then pulled down my boxers, revealing my erect penis, she smiled with lust in her eyes, "It's so much bigger than the one's I saw on those videos." She said, wait what did she mean?!

"Those video's?" I asked, Neptune pointed at the laptop,

"I was kinda curious on how to please you and I looked up videos on how, what I saw was this." she said and she grabbed my dick and started to jerk it,

"Neptune, gh!" I let out a pleasurable moan, and she had a teasing look on her face,

"Does it feel good? I'll make it even better then." she said, then she started to lick it, her tongue was circling around my dick, it felt so good too,

"You.. naughty... Nep." I said, she then stuck my dick in her mouth and began to suck it,

"ith tasts o gud!" (it taste so good!) she said as she bobbed her head up and down, all I could do was put my hand on her head and she kept going, I felt like my penis was going to burst,

"Neptune I'm gonna!" before I could finish my sentence, I released a load of sperm in her mouth, she had a surprised look on her face, then she sat up and swallowed it,

"Ah~ Hikan that tasted so good. There was so much too." she said, she then got closer to me, and clung to my arm, she giggled a bit,

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you." I said, and I picked her up and sat her between my legs, I unzipped her hoodie and stuck my hand in her bra, and I started to massage one of her breasts, she was a little more developed then I thought,

"Ah~ Hikan~" she moaned, her moans were so sexy, it just made me want to keep going, I used my other hand to pull down her panties and I stuck two of my fingers into her pussy, she was so wet already that I could easily move my fingers,

"Hikan, don't stop~" she said, I thrusted my fingers deeper into her wet vagina, and picked up the pace on her breasts, she fidgeted on the spot and let out a moan or a giggle from time to time, "Kiss me." she pleaded and I obeyed her, she stuck her tongue out and I went in and kissed her, our tongues swirled against each other and I picked up the pace again, my fingers started moving even faster, she reached down and started jerking my dick again, she was jerking so hard and fast that I thought I would cum again, "I'm about to cum Hikan!" she said and I felt her pussy tighten on my fingers, while my dick was about to burst again.

"Same here!" I said and we both cummed at the same time, I felt my fingers get covered in her cum and she got down and started to lick the semen off my penis, she looked up at me seductively,

"You're not done yet are you?" she said, I shook my head, she smiled mischievously then transformed into her Purple Heart form, she was fully naked too, she crawled up to me and looked at me with that look again, "Time for me to give you full pleasure." she said, she climbed on top of me and turned around, giving me a full view of her vagina, she then leaned down and started to suck my dick again, this time she used her breasts and squished my dick between them, "How is it hehe~" she said, I responded by sticking my tongue in her vagina, and licking all around it, she moaned seductively and then started sucking my dick harder and rubbed her breasts against it faster, I was about to cum again,

"Neptune, I'm about to cum again!" I said,

"I'm about to as well, give me all the sperm you have!" she begged and began to suck my dick even harder, she was really enjoying this and I'm not gonna lie, so was I, "Mmf!" I shot my load into her mouth, I shot so much that some even came out of her mouth, at the same time, I felt her cum on my tongue as it sprayed out of her,

"Hikan... That was... so good~" she said as she crawled up next to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me on the lips again,

"Yeah... it was." I said, she nuzzled up against my chest and started to twirl her finger on my stomach,

"I could get addicted to this..." she said, she was so cute when she was like this,

"Neptune, I love you." I said, she looked at me and smiled,

"I love you too~" she said with that sexy voice she had, she clearly knew what she was doing,

 _"Still a 'friend' huh?"_ Saito said in my mind, I didn't care what he said though,

"Hey Hikan?" Neptune said looking at me,

"What is it?" I replied returning her gaze,

"Do you think next time, we can try intercourse?" she said, she really had learned alot from those "videos",

"You really are a naughty Nep, aren't you?" I said, she giggled a bit before snuggling up closer to me and planting a kiss on my neck, and then we both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Well... that happened, welp looks like Hikan's and Nep's relationship is at it's limits, and I'm pretty sure many of you saw this coming, but I hope you guys liked the double upload, I can't guarantee I'll do this all the time, I had so much freetime that I couldn't stop writing, but if I can then surprise! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hikan raised his sword and slashed down another bunch of lizard men, then jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked an Ancient Dragon to stop it from attacking from behind, then he chucked his sword right into the dragons head and it fell dead before it hit the ground, Saito and a bunch of other people were standing behind a glass window, watching Hikan._

 _"The boy seems to be growing stronger each day, he even took out a bunch of opponents in a matter of seconds." one of the people said,_

 _"Of course, he has a special power within him, that's why I brought him with me." Saito said,_

 _"But why are you training him to fight the CPU's? aren't you going to be the one who takes control of Planeptune?" another person said, Saito looked at him and started laughing,_

 _"It's obvious that I'm almost too old for this, he'll be the one ruling Planeptune, he certainly has the power to do so." Saito said before looking back at Hikan, he was now fighting a horde of monsters within the simulation he was it, every time he took a hit, he would only attack his attacker and kill him without mercy,_

 _"But what if he doesn't know how to control his power? He could end up destroying Gamindustri." another person said, Saito just shook his head,_

 _"Then we'll deal with it." Saito said before leaving the room._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

I woke up alone in my bed, I guess Neptune left sometime in the middle of the night, I was still shirtless, but I had my pants back on and I was covered up all tight, I guess that's good that she still wasn't sleeping in my bed naked, if IF found us like that, I'm sure I wouldn't be alive right now, still I can't believe what I did with her, I couldn't control myself, and I ended up doing it,

 _"So, how does it feel boy?"_ Saito said, I can imagine him sitting down in a chair with a large grin on his face,

"I-I don't know what to say, it kinda just happened..." I said, I actually slept with Neptune, not only that, I think I promised her that we would do it again,

 _"Well boy, at least you got something, not a 'friend' anymore is she?"_ Saito asked, I guess I can't really call her a "friend" anymore, but I'll admit, I do love her,

"Fine, you win, she's not just a 'friend', happy now?" I said, Saito started laughing,

 _"Well, now you have another one to go after, but I wouldn't recommend it."_ Saito said, did he mean Noire?!

"What?! Saito you don't mean Noire do you?!" I said, being careful not to say it outloud, Saito sighed,

 _"Who else is there? You aren't going after that girl with the brown hair or the nurse are you?"_ Saito said, what the hell is he saying?!

"Shut up! I didn't mean to do it with Neptune and besides Noire said she doesn't like me." I said, Saito sighed some more,

 _"Do you nothing of Tsundere's boy? Forget it'll be a waste if I tell you."_ Saito said, what did he mean by that? I got out of bed and opened the closet, I pulled out one of the red hoodies that have just been washed, I guess Compa must've washed them, that reminds me, I need to wash the sheets...

I stepped out of my bedroom to see that everyone had already gathered and was getting ready to leave, I guess they came up with a plan,

"Hey everyone." I greeted, they all looked at me and smiled, well except Noire, why was she here anyway?

"Good morning Hikan." Compa greeted,

"Morning." IF greeted,

"Mornin Hikan!" Neptune greeted, this will be a pain if everyone found out, Saito don't you think of anything either, then I heard a laugh in the back of my head,

"How did you sleep?" IF asked,

"Like a rock. I never slept so comfortable in my life." I said being careful to not take a glance at Neptune, "So, I guess you all came up with something?" I asked, IF nodded,

"I think our next stop will be in Leanbox." IF said,

"That's... quite a bit away isn't it?" I asked, I'm pretty sure it was, it's a longer walk than from Planeptune to Lastation,

"Yeah, but we've been through worse." IF said, I sighed, but nodded anyway, we had to get moving to the next fragment.

"So, you guys are leaving?" Noire questioned, Neptune had that same teasing look on her face, dammit stop thinking about it Hikan!

"Don't worry Noire, we'll be back as soon as we get our mission done, then you won't be lonely anymore." Neptune said causing Noire's face to redden,

"I'm not lonely!" she said, Neptune just shrugged,

"Well, looks like we better get moving, we shouldn't keep Noire from doing her job." I said, Noire gave me an eye signal that said "Thank you", I'm getting really good at telling that stuff,

"Alright, let's get moving." IF said as she and Compa walked out the door, Noire kept taking glances out me, but tried to make sure I didn't notice, she wasn't that good at acting was she?

"Hikan, I want to say thank you..." Noire said, she was still averting her gaze from me, but she was blushing,

"No problem, just be careful, that saviors group has probably already heard about Kinoshita's death, just keep your guard up." I said, Noire lifted her head a bit, but still kept her gaze away from mine, she muttered something under her breath, then turned to look at me,

"Of course I'll keep my guard up, I don't need you to tell me that!" Noire said, I smiled a bit, at least she sees me as something, better than being an enemy, I heard Neptune behind me,

"Noire, don't even think about it, I already called dibs on him, remember?" Neptune said, as she wrapped her arms around my waist, then Noire blushed some more,

"Get your hands off of him!" She yelled and forced Neptune's hands off of me, I will admit, I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from her,

"Noire! Don't get in the way of our romance!" Neptune said flailing her arms around,

"Don't you see that Hikan doesn't like when you cling to him!" Noire said while putting her hands on her hips, she really doesn't like it when Neptune acts that way around me,

"Noire, do I hear a bit of jealousy in your voice?" Neptune said, Noire face was blushing so red that I thought her head would pop,

"No! Why would you think that!" She yelled as she put her hands on her hips, is this what Saito meant by "I know nothing of Tsundere's"?

"Classic Tsundere!" Neptune yelled, Noire stomped her foot on the ground and left the room, leaving me and Neptune alone, she walked up to me and whispered in my ear,

"Last night will be a secret between us." she said and kissed me, I nodded and we walked out the door, and locked it with the key.

* * *

We were all on our way to Lastation's gates, IF and Compa were chatting in front of me and Neptune, who kept trying to cling to my arm, but was stopped by Noire every time, the randomness that Neptune brings with her, and Noire's Tsundere personality together always brings a smile to my face, Before I started this journey, all I ever did was lock myself in my home, only coming out to get food or to work for money, and out of all things be an emotionless wreck, but now I got friends, and... a girlfriend I guess?

Even though Noire says that she doesn't care if I spend time with her or not, I can tell she's enjoying the company, She's been like me ever since this saviors group started harassing her, everyone lost belief in her and she had no-one she could trust, but now she trusts me, I just know it,

"Alright, this is where we part ways." IF said, I glanced ahead and sure enough we were at the gates, I turned around and glanced at Noire, who was having an argument with Neptune, and smiled, I care about both of them, I have a special connection with both of them, I don't know what it is yet, but I know I have one.

"C'mon Neptune let's go." I said and she walked up next to me, I waved goodbye to Noire then turned and started walking, this next walk was going to be a long one, but I know what my goal is, no matter how tough the road may be, I need to push on, I smiled to myself and I felt an arm cling to mine, who else but Neptune, she looked at me with that smile she always had, my other goal is to protect her and everyone, that group will not hurt anyone else, not if I had anything to say about it.

* * *

"*yawn* I'm so tired..." Neptune said while I was carrying her on my back, IF and Compa were dragging their feet as well, I was able to keep going, but we need everyone at full energy, we probably would've been back in Planeptune by now,

"Alright, we'll stop here." I said and I sat Neptune on the ground, I looked over the horizon, the sun was setting, looks like we're setting up camp for the night, I looked behind me and saw a couple trees, those twigs will make enough fuel for a fire, I walked over and withdrew my sword, everyone stared at me wondering what I was doing,

"Hikan, are you going to make the fire?" IF asked fighting to hold back a yawn,

"Yeah, give me a minute." I said as I started to climb up the tree, I started to cut off some branches and twigs and leaves, the trees were also growing some apples as well so I picked some of those too, it's never to hard to find a good apple,

I jumped down from the tree and started to get working on the fire, I built your standard wood fire, and lit it with two twigs, when you're living alone with no-one to trust you, you learn a thing or two,

"Ah~ so warm." Neptune said as she cuddled up next to me beside the fire, IF didn't really care that much anymore, I guess she just learned to deal with it, like I always say, You can't prevent the inevitable,

"How much farther till we get to Leanbox?" I asked IF, she thought for a second,

"I don't know, if we continue along here then we should be there tomorrow, but I don't know, I only went there once for guild work." IF said, as long as she knew where we were going then it'll be fine, right now all we need to do is rest and get at full energy, who knows what's waiting for us, I glanced at my arm and Neptune already fell asleep, she was still clinging on my arm and was drooling on my sleeve, I picked her up and laid her under one of the trees, IF watched me the whole time, she was blushing and she kept looking away from me when I looked at her, what was wrong with her?

"IF, you alright?" I said catching her by surprise,

"Huh?! Oh yeah, I'm fine." she said averting her gaze from me, yeah that's a lie,

"Tell me what's wrong, I can try and help you." I said, she blushed some more before looking at me,

"What's your relationship with Nep. I know you two aren't just friends." she said, where did this come from?!

"Well she does act like we're not just 'friends', but I promise you, we're friends." I lied, I didn't want to mentioned the night I had with Nep, if she found out about it, I got a feeling that I would be dead,

"Are you telling the truth?" IF said staring into my eyes, I smiled,

"Positive," I replied, she nodded her head and let out a yawn, "Go ahead and get some sleep, I'll take first watch, besides I think I'm the only one with enough energy right now." I said, she nodded and took a seat next to Neptune and Compa and closed her eyes, now it just me, I took a seat in front of the fire and blew on it a bit,

 _"Hey! Don't forget about me!"_ Saito said in my head,

"How can I forget someone who lives in my head?" I asked,

 _"Well whatever, you really are getting stronger boy, soon you won't need me to help you with the saviors."_ Saito said, but he was going to be with me no matter what,

"What are you talking about, I will need you, all anime cliches have that same thing, the last guy is always the most powerful." I said, yeah I break the fourth wall alot, but if you hang out with Neptune as much as I have, it sticks to you.

 _"I'll agree with you there, but still, you can't rely on me forever."_ he replied, of course I know that.

"Yeah, I know." I said, my vision was getting hazy, I must not be full of energy as I thought, I walked over to my own tree and leaned against it, I'll rest my eyes for a bit, I shut my eyes and deep sleep took over immediately.

* * *

 **Saito's POV**

Alright, let's get this over with, that sleep ability will only last a good amount of time. I got up and walked over past the fire pit, I looked back at the other three to make sure they were asleep, I went through the trees and continued walking down the path, I arrived in a clearing and saw one of the cloaked figures, he turned and looked at me,

"There you are." He said with that quiet voice of his,

"Yeah, I'm here, so what do you want to talk about," I replied, he pulled out a piece of paper and tossed it to me, it was a picture of a headless Kinoshita, "Oh okay, is this what you want to talk about," I asked, he reached into his back pocket, I rushed toward him and pulled up his arm, what he had in his hand was a dagger, "Sorry, but you're not going to do that, I suggest that you think smart and not try to kill me, you saw how that ended for Kinoshita." I said with a smirk, he released himself from my grip and jumped back,

"What is your plan, if you're not on the same side as us, then what about the CPU's?" He said, again with this stuff,

"I already said, it's foolish to fight the CPU's, they can't die and you can, it's a unfair fight." I said, he shook his head,

"No, you said to think smart and I am, you can't die either, so why did you join them?" He said, he was smart, I'll give him that,

"If you can't beat them, join them." I said, something in my mind told me to hurry up, I was almost out of time.

"Fool, you know this won't work, we'll take over Gamindustri and rule it the right way." He said, before turning around and walking away, thank god, I collapsed on the ground and left control of Hikan's body, I was so close to getting caught.

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

I woke up in a clearing, I was alone and I looked all around me, it was still night and I didn't know where I was, not good.

"Neptune! IF! COMPA!" I yelled all three of their names, all I got was an echo, what happened?

 _"Finally you woke up."_ Saito said, at least he was with me,

"What happened? Why are we out in this clearing?" I said,

 _"You got up and started walking in a random direction, you must have been sleep walking or something."_ Saito said,

"Why didn't you stop me!" I yelled, Saito sighed,

 _"Because I can only take control of your body if you give me permission. So don't yell at me!"_ Saito yelled back, I cringed a bit, I completely forgot about that,

"Sorry, looks like we need to find a way back." I said outloud and started walking in a random direction, this may take a while,

I've been walking in the same direction and I still can't find anything, I think I got myself lost,

"Where to now?" I said,

 _"I don't know, climb one of the tree's like you always do."_ Saito said, I can try, but I don't have my sword with me, but I'll try, I started to climb a nearby tree, it was tall enough to see where I was going, it was actually really easy to climb, I reached the top and looked out at the view, I couldn't see much thanks to the darkness, but I did see a place that looked like where we were when I set up camp, I started to climb down the tree, but it went faster, because I lost my footing and tumbled down the tree, I hit several branches on my way down and landed on my back at the end of it, that fall would've killed any normal people, but I got back up and dusted off my clothes, I had no scratches on me at all, I could've swore that I felt blood go down my arm, I guess I should thank the healing ability.

I walked over to the place I was talking about, I was dead wrong, I arrived at a lake, the lake was huge, it had to be the size of two football fields, not only that, but something else caught my eye, I looked to my right and by the lake was a black yukata with dark purple highlights in it, I walked over to it and picked it up, the highlights started in the waist region and it wrapped around the back part and went down more to the lower body region, it revealed the chest area quite a bit and beside the yukata was a dark purple bra, the bra was also rather huge, I don't fully understand the bra's, but I think it was at least a size D, the same as Neptune in her Purple Heart form, why would these clothes be here? Then I heard a splash come out of the lake, I turned around and was greeted by a gorgeous sight...

* * *

 **A/N: Another cliffhanger! Who is the mysterious person coming out of the lake? could it be the infamous "Lady of the Lake"? Meh, doubt it, but I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and also this story is now in collaboration with my good friend and twitch streamer noxiouskey, I really hope you'll like the ideas that we'll come up with, anyway that's enough for now, see you all later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Hikan's POV**

I heard a splash come out of the lake, I turned around and was met by a gorgeous view, A woman popped out of the lake, she had long white hair that went down to her waist, and she had dark purple eyes, she had a nice curvy body and looked extremely beautiful, she kinda looked like Noire in her CPU form, but she had those eyes like Neptune, she looked over at me and her face turned shocked and she started blushing, she then covered herself with her arms and went down into the water and screamed, oh yeah I was in a bad position wasn't I?

"KYAAAAA!" she screamed and what happened next I wasn't expecting, she materialized some sort of black katana and threw it at me, the blade was following where ever she moved her hand and it was heading straight for me, I couldn't dodge in time, the blade went straight through my chest and I fell backwards, Why does it always have to be me?

The blade de-materialized and blood shot out of my chest, I coughed up a bit of blood, the healing ability started to activate, but it hurt like hell, the woman that was in the lake was now in her clothes, which was the yukata I was talking about, stood next to me, she had her hair tied into one long pony tail, it was tied up with a large black ribbon, she was on her knees beside me,

"You really are 'him'." she said, what did she mean by that, did she know me?

"..." I tried to say something, but couldn't, I guess I couldn't talk while healing, fair enough, I felt myself losing consciousness, I guess it destroys your energy as well.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." the girl said and she smiled at me, just who was she? Before thinking anything else, I blacked out.

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

"Hey Nep wake up!" I heard a voice yell, who dares to interrupt my precious dream of me and Hikan!

"Zzz... five more minutes..." I mumbled, I want to stay in my dream world,

"Hikan's gone!" another voice said, wait what?! I shot my eyes open and looked at where Hikan was, he wasn't there,

"W-W-What happened to him?! Where is he?!" I yelled, Hikan was missing and no-one knows where he went?!

"Calm down, we just need to find him." Iffy said, I hope he's alright, he does leave, but he also comes back every time,

"C'mon we're moving out now!" I said and started to run in a random direction, I don't care how long the distance or how dangerous it is, I'm going to find him!

"Hey Nep! Wait up!" Iffy said as she and Compa were running behind me, I'm not stopping until I find Hikan, I ran past a couple trees and ran down a different path,

"Hikan!" I yelled, all I heard was my echo, I was about to run to a different location, but was stopped by Iffy,

"Nep, we need to take this slow, maybe he went to check something out, let's stay back at camp okay, he'll be back." she said, as much as I wanted too I didn't want to go back and wait, my Nep senses are telling me that he's in some kind of danger,

"Iffy, we can't go back, we need to find him." I said, she shook her head,

"He knows his way around, and he's strong so nothing will happen to him." Iffy said placing a hand on my shoulder, I was so worried about him, but she's right, Hikan is strong and he's one of the main characters so he'll be back, we just need to find an event flag is all, and I know where to find one,

"Okay, we'll go back." I said, we turned around and Compa finally caught up to us,

"You... two... run too... fast." she said, she looked like she was about to pass out,

We made our way back to the camp and as I predicted, there was someone at our camp, the figure was wearing a black cloak, he was a little bit taller than me, he was staring in a certain direction, like he was watching someone, "So, looks like I was right, alright tell us what you did with Hikan!" I said in triumph, he turned around and looked at us, Iffy got into a battle stance and her blades in her sleeves, I think Hikan called them hidden blades, withdrew and she stared at him,

"Ahh, the CPU of Planeptune and the two normals. I don't know what you're talking about, I had nothing to do with Hikan." He said, classic enemies always telling lies,

"That's a lie, you're part of that saviors group aren't you!" I argued, the guy shook his head,

"I don't need to tell you that, but I will anyway, I am the future CPU of Leanbox, you can call me Nagana." he said, Nagana? Isn't that like a disease or something?

"Well Nagana, there's no use lying, tell us what you did with Hikan." IF said, Nagana shook his head again,

"Like I said, I did nothing with Hikan, but I will say this, don't trust him, he is dangerous," He said, I don't like the way he's badmouthing my Hikan! "Besides, I came here for a reason, Purple Heart, you will be coming with me." He said and he turned his whole body to face me,

"No, I don't really want to go." I said, he stood there and shook his head again, he really liked doing that,

"You don't have a choice." He said and he pulled out two daggers from his pockets, he got into a battle stance, I don't think I'll be able to fight him like this, so looks like it's time to transform!

* * *

 **Hikans's POV**

"What... happened." I said outloud, I got out of the bed I was in, the bed was a queen sized bed, it had dark purple blankets and pillows and the sheet was black, the wall paper was mostly dark purple, I'm guessing wherever I was, this person likes purple, I got out of bed and lifted up my shirt and looked at my chest, I had a bandage going all the around, but I didn't see no blood, I took off my shirt and started to unwrap the bandage, once I had it all off I saw a scar where I was stabbed by that sword, then the door opened and that same girl walked inside,

"are you- Ah! I'm sorry!" she said as she hid behind the door, oh yeah, I was holding up my shirt, this girl is way too good at coming in at the plot convenience moment,

"It's fine, you can come out now." I said and she came out from behind the door and was blushing, she was also still in her yukata, and it was very... revealing.

"I'm sorry for... trying to kill you..." she said and fidgeted a bit, why was she so nervous,

"You got nothing to apologize for, it's my fault that it happened, I was kinda being a pervert." I said, she looked at me then looked back down at the floor.

"It's okay... I forgive you." she said quietly, why was she so shy?

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I said, she looked up at me,

"Yes?" she said, she was really trying to not avert her gaze,

"What's wrong, why are you acting so shy?" I said, she averted her gaze and poked her fingers against each other,

"Well, you are... in my... apartment and... it's just us here." she said quietly, I guess it's because she's alone with me, which I can understand that.

"This is your apartment? Where are we?" I asked, she looked at me again,

"We're in my apartment in Leanbox, I... carried you... here." she said, wow if she carried me all the way to Leanbox from the lake then I'm very impressed,

"Oh right, I'm going to ask you a good bit of questions, if you can answer them that is, I won't force you." I said, she averted her gaze from me and mumbled something from under her breath then looked at me again,

"I... can answer them." She said, she was so shy that I started to blush a bit, she was so cute,

"Alright, first, Why were you in the lake?" I said, kind of a bad question, but still.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to take a bath." She said, understandable.

"Second, How did you control your sword like that." Not even I can do that.

"Uh... well, I'm... not exactly..." She struggled to say,

"You don't have to say if you don't want too." I said, she shook her head,

"No! I can answer it... I'm not... normal." she said, I can understand why she couldn't say it, I mean I'm not exactly normal either.

"I can understand that, but the third and last question-" I said, but she interrupted me,

"Wait... I want to ask you something." She said then averted her gaze again,

"What is it?" I said, she took a deep breath then faced me again,

"Do you remember anything about your past?" She said, I gave her a shocked look, just how much did she know me?

"I know a little bit, but how do you know me?" I asked, she forced herself to stay looking at me,

"Well... I might... have been watching over you..." she said, her face was blushing so red that she would be the picture of a tomato, wait watching over me, then...

"Were you the one that shot the killachine with the arrow?" I asked, she nodded, then she was in Lastation at that time, was she following me? "How long were you watching me?" I also asked, she didn't say anything, she just kept staring at the ground, what is she thinking about?

"Hikan... you don't remember who I am, but I don't know if I should tell you." She said, I don't know who she was, but am I supposed too?

"Go ahead and tell me who you are, I might remember who you are." I said, she looked up and smiled a little,

"Alright, my name is-"

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

"Hah!" I slashed my sword at Nagana and he sidestepped out of the way, Iffy came up behind him and slashed at him as well, but he was able to dodge it easily, he was very agile on his feet, he was able to keep up with both of our attacks and dodge very easily, if either of us mess up, he'll get a free opportunity of an attack, he looked between both of us and leaped up into the air and threw his dagger towards me, I jumped back and flew off the ground and watched him, he then threw another dagger at Iffy and she deflected it back at him, only for him to grab it and threw it at me with intense speed, I only managed to dodge it by a hair,

"This is what I expected from the CPU of Planeptune, but you cannot defeat me." He said, he landed back on the ground and charged at Iffy, he was so fast that Iffy had no time to react, he grabbed her arms and locked both of them behind her back, I tried to intercept him, but he pulled out another dagger and held it to her throat, "Come with me peacefully Purple Heart and she won't die." he said,

"Using a hostage to your advantage, what a cowardly move." I said, he shook his head and looked at me,

"Do you care about these two that much that you will come with me?" he said, I can't attack him when he has Iffy in that hold, but she gave me the eye signal to "go with it", looks like Hikan has been teaching me well, I laid down my sword

"Alright, I surrender." I said, Nagana started to walk up to me, still holding Iffy with the dagger close by, then I saw the opening, I only needed to time this right, once he reached me, he started to pull out a device, that was my chance,

"..!" I grabbed my sword and did a uppercut slash, separating Nagana and Iffy, Nagana held his side and Iffy collapsed, I charged at Nagana and sliced at him again, this time he ducked and tried to kick my feet out from under me, I jumped up and kicked him, sending him rolling into a tree, I charged at him again, and once he reached the tree, I stuck my sword right in his face and held it there,

"Tell us where Hikan is." I said in an angered tone, I don't usually get angry, but this was Hikan that they were keeping secret from us, he looked up at me,

"Again, I'm impressed Purple Heart, you really are the strongest out of all the goddesses, but I don't have Hikan." Nagana said, my anger was starting to rise, I hate this, he's not telling me where he is!

"Stop dodging the question!" I yelled, I needed to find Hikan, but something I wasn't expecting happened, my sword de-materialized in my hand,

"Right on time." Nagana said, and he tackled me to the ground, he pulled out the device again and stuck it on my chest, the device immediately activated and transformed me back into my normal form...

* * *

What happened?! Why did I revert back?!

"So it does work." Nagana said, what did he do to me!?

"What did you do to me you pervert!" I yelled, only Hikan is allowed to touch me in that spot!

"I simply just had to test something out, and don't call me the pervert, you and Hikan already displayed that in Lastation," He said, How did he know?! "Anyway, you're coming with me." He also said as he walked up to me and grabbed my arm,

"Get offa me!" I said, I looked over towards Iffy and she was passed out on the ground and Compa was nowhere to be seen, I struggled to get out of his grip,

"Stop struggling." He said and he got a syringe from his pocket,

"NOOO, I HATE SHOTS!" I yelled and he injected me with it, my vision started to become blurry, Nagana threw me over his shoulder and started to walk off in a random direction.

"Hikan..." I mumbled, my vision turned black, Hikan... save me...

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! I decided to upload today! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the mysterious girl that Hikan is with will be revealed in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _Flashback_

 **Hikan's POV**

 _Why? Why must everyone fear me? I don't do anything wrong, I just do what I'm told... Am I doing the right thing?_

 _"Don't worry of what they say, you're doing the right thing." that's what Saito said, he said that to me before he left with the other members, the "future" CPU's of Gamindustri, I don't understand, if the CPU's are supposed to be goddesses then why did they not help me! My life as nothing but torture! I punched the side of the wall leaving a hole in it, a bunch of group members rushed into the room,_

 _"Hikan! Calm down!" one of them said and held my arms,_

 _"Get off of me!" I yelled and I kicked his feet out from under him, another member tried to restrain me, but was unable to and I flipped him over my shoulder,_

 _"Hikan stop!" another person yelled, I grabbed my sword and held it close to me, these bastards can't do anything to me, I grabbed another person and held his head to my sword,_

 _"Get out of here..." I warned and threw him to the others, they quickly left the room and shut the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts, I sat down on the bed and clutched my fists, No-one knows how I am, no-one knows what I went through, I looked over at my window and saw a woman standing there, or at least I thought it was a women, the figure looked like one, I gave her that cold stare like I usually give everyone, she turned away from the glass and left, I went back to staring at the floor, Saito is the one that saved me, if I never meant him then I would probably be dead._

 _I sat there for a good thirty minutes, then the door opened and Saito walked in, he looked at the wall with a hole in it then looked back at me,_

 _"Hikan... you know better than that." He scolded, he was really like a father,_

 _"I apologize, but Saito am I really doing this stuff right?" I asked, Saito walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder,_

 _"Hikan, we're doing this for Gamindustri, the CPU's are too worried about the war they have going on between them, if we take over, we'll see to a better world, I promise you." Saito said, I looked up at him, he's right, the CPU's time is up, and it has always been like that ever since that damn war started. "Come on, we're moving locations to the Lastation hideout." Saito also said before walking out of the room, I followed quickly after and I caught a glance at Leanbox's future CPU, Nagana._

 _"Just because we're gonna be ruling Gamindustri, doesn't mean we're done yet." I said to him, he smiled at me,_

 _"I'm looking forward to it." He said, I hated this guy, just the look he gave me made me sick._

 _"Keep your shit together you two, wait until we get this all done and over with." Kinoshita said, I looked away from him and started to walk forward, I opened the secret passage to our hideout and went through it until I got outside._

* * *

 **Saito's POV**

 _Hikan sure is a dangerous person, controlling him is something that I can barely do, but once we get to Lastation, I will be able to stop this fighting, Hikan has something that none of us have, elemental power, if we can extract that from him, then we can fight the CPU's,_

 _"What will you do with Hikan?" The girl beside me asked, I looked over, she was about Hikan's age, she was fifthteen years old,_

 _"We will make sure that he is controlled, we have a device that will allow him to control hos power." I said to her, she gave me a worried look,_

 _"It won't kill him will it?" she said, I looked at her again, she really liked Hikan, it wasn't that hard to tell,_

 _"Don't worry Shizuki, it won't kill him, we are simply adding something to him." I said, she looked at me with that same worried look, she joined the saviors right after I brought Hikan in, and she has been looking after him ever since._

 _"But, Hikan is already hurt as it is, his power grows the more angry he is." Shizuki said, she really is worried about him._

 _"Shizuki, Hikan will be fine, I promise, now get ready to leave, You and Hikan will be the first ones out." I said, she smiled and nodded,_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"What?" I said in shock,

"My name is Shizuki." The girl stated, Shizuki... It doesn't remind me of anything, no headaches either,

"Sorry, but I don't know anything." I said while putting my hands up, the girl sighed and looked at me again,

"It's probably better if you don't remember..." Shizuki said, I looked out the window, I saw the beautiful city of Leanbox, the buildings weren't as big as Planeptune's, but they were decent size, the whole city was green, everywhere you looked there had to be green, if not green then white, I couldn't see much from this apartment window, but if this is supposed to be like the Planeptune and Lastation, then I can only guess that the city was big, oh that's right!

"Hey, I need to go, some of my friends are out of Leanbox and I need to go find them." I said, Shizuki looked at me and her face turned into a shocked look, "I'll see you later." I said and I opened the door to her apartment,

"Wait!" she yelled, I was about to shut the door, I turned back and looked at her,

"Hmm? What's up?" I asked, and she averted her gaze from mine again,

"Do... You mind if... I... went with you?" She muttered, I turned my full body around,

"Yeah, you can come with me, Let's go." I said holding the door open for her, she blushed and walked out the door, I followed close behind and shut the door behind us.

* * *

 **Nagana's POV**

So close and yet so far, I have the CPU of Planeptune as my captive, and I can take two of them if I want, I will not lose to "him", he cannot beat me, no matter how strong he is, there will always be an adversary to him,

"Hey! Can't you give me a portable console or something, I'm bored!" Purple Heart said, I looked over to where she was held, a cell made from the energy of the "Anti-crystals".

"No matter how many times you ask, No, you cannot have any fun." I said, she keeps asking me this over and over, I thought she would never stop,

"You just wait until Hikan gets here, he'll whup your butt like no tomorrow!" she also said, I chuckled a bit,

"Hikan Masato is not to be trusted, he never told you his past did he?" I said, she shook her head,

"He told me everything about his past, he was never loved by his parents and they treated him like dirt!" she yelled,

"Oh, so he left out the other parts?" I said, she tilted her head,

"What other parts, I doubt that my Hikan would lie." he's been lying ever since he met you,

"Hikan was part of the saviors before the 'incident'." I said, her eyes opened wide,

"No way! Hikan would never be with you!" she yelled while flailing her arms above her head, wait a second,

"Where is your other hair clip?" I asked, she looked at me with a shocked expression and started to touch around her hair,

"What?! Oh no it's gone! That was a rare item!" She said and she started to search the ground, I stood there with a surprised, what is with this girl?

"I would love to talk about it, but I think I should leave." I said as I got up and left the room, I shut the door behind me and walked down the hall, Hikan will soon hear about this, and no doubt he will be here, that voice in his head will let him know,

"Nagana, where is the prisoner?" a man said, I almost ran into him, he was the leader of the saviors and the strongest out of all of us,

"She's in the cell room down the hall, door to the left." I responded, he moved past me and started walking down the hall, "Hey, what will happen when Hikan comes here, you know what will happen." I said, he looked back and smiled,

"Then we'll take care of it." he said before turning back, I started to walk in the opposite direction, I guess I'll take a walk around Leanbox for a bit, No-one knows I'm one of them, and even if they did they don't know what I look like.

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

Me and Shizuki walked down the path to the camp, we were out of Leanbox and were making our way towards the camp, the entire walk was speechless, Shizuki didn't say anything and neither did I,

"Are we almost there?" Shizuki asked, I turned my head and looked at her,

"Almost, it should be up ahead." I said, she nodded, we walked up the hill and I saw the camp, but no-one was there, where did they go? I walked over to where the fire was, it was put out a while ago,

"Hikan what is it?" Shizuki said, I turned and looked at her and saw that she had a worried expression on her face,

"This is our camp, but they're not here." I said and I got up and looked around the area, I guess they left for Leanbox, but we would've seen them if that was the case, unless they took a different path, I wonder where they went?

"Hikan what's that over there?" Shizuki said, I got up and looked to where she was pointing, we both walked over to see what it was, in a bush was a white d-pad hair clip, it looked like Neptune's, wait... No it can't be! I picked it up and examined it more, there's no doubt about it, this is Neptune's hair clip,

"Neptune!" I yelled and only got an echo, something happened here, and it might've been my fault,

"Hikan, don't yell so suddenly like that!" Shizuki said holding her ears, I ran ahead through the bushes and down the paths, I heard Shizuki yell "wait" behind me, but I couldn't, I kept running, where could they be?!

"Neptune! IF! Compa!" I yelled, nothing, Shizuki ran up behind me,

"Hikan!" She yelled, I turned around and gave her my concerned look, she understood right away,

"We'll find them okay?" she said as she walked up and put her hand on my shoulder, I couldn't help but be angry at myself, if I was back there, I would have been able to stop whoever took them, dammit!

"I'll find whoever did this..." I said, I held Neptune's hair clip in my hand and tightened my grip on it, whoever did this was going to pay,

* * *

 **IF's POV**

I finally made it to Leanbox, there's no time to wait, I started towards the guild, I needed to know where everyone was, Hikan, Nep, Compa, we're all separated now,

"Gh!" I grunted as I fell on one knee, damn that Nagana, he got a poison dart on me when Nep separated us with that attack,

"Are you alright?" Someone said, I looked up and saw a boy, he had a green hoodie and and some jeans with a green belt wrapped around,

"I need to find my friends." I said as I tried to get up, I ended up falling again, but he caught me this time,

"I'll take you to the guild, I believe I found one of them." He said as he lended me his shoulder,

"Thank you." I said and he flashed me a smile,

"Everyone needs a savior once in a while." he said, I blushed a little bit,

* * *

We eventually made it to the guild, when we walked inside, I was surprised to see Compa there as well,

"Iffy!" she yelled as she came and clung to me,

"There you are Compa, I was worried that you were still wandering around." I said returning her embrace, the boy came up next to us,

"I see I was right about you two being friends." he said, I looked at him, he sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it, "Tell me, who are the other friends you were talking about?" He also said,

"One is a guy, his name is Hikan Masato, he has red hair and eyes that match that color, the other is a girl named Neptune, I call her Nep for short, she has short lilac colored hair and she has two d-pad hair clips." I told him, he thought for a moment then looked at me,

"Alright, I'll let the CPU of Leanbox know." He said as he turned away, wait how can he do that?!

"How can you do that?!" I said surprised, he turned and smiled at me again,

"Of course I can, I am her assistant after all." he said before walking out of the guild, something's not right, Hikan is still nowhere to be seen, and Nep got kidnapped by Nagana, someone planned this, but who could've done it?

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

We were now back at Leanbox and I was walking with my hood up and my hands in my pockets, Neptune was missing and so were the others, I don't know where they could be, Shizuki was walking close to me,

"Hey, what you gonna do now?" Saito said in my head,

"I'm going to find the person who did this and kill him." I said, my anger was boiling,

"Man, someone is really pissed." Saito said, I don't care what Saito says, I will find the person who did this,

We were now back at Shizuki's apartment and we were on our way to her room, she was leading the way while I followed close behind her, she stopped and turned around,

"Hikan, are you alright?" she asked, I looked at her and gave a reassuring smile,

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." I said even though I wasn't, I hated this feeling, this anger, I needed to clear my head, "Hey Shizuki, I'm gonna go to the guild, I gonna do some quests." I said, she looked at me with a concerned look,

"Alright, do you want me to come with you?" She asked, I shook my head, I'd rather go on my own,

"No, not this time, sorry." I said, she sighed a little then looked up at me,

"It's fine, just come back safe." she said and she smiled at me, I turned around and walked back down the stairs, I needed to find out who did this,

* * *

On my way to the guild, I felt like I was being watched, everywhere I turned there was nothing, but I felt like I was being watched, where could it be coming from?

"Ah, here it is." I said to myself as I walked toward the guild, I opened the doors and was greeted by two usual faces,

"IF, Compa!" I shouted, they both turned toward me and their faces turned into looks of relief, but Neptune wasn't with them

"Hikan!" Compa yelled as she ran up and clung to me, she started to cry into my chest, IF walked up and she held her hand over her chest letting out a deep breath,

"Thank god, I thought they got you too." IF said, "they"?

"Wait, IF why do you think that?" I asked, she looked at me for a second, then turned her head away, No... NO!

"Nep-Nep was kidnapped by the bad people." Compa said as she looked up at me.

"IF... is this true..." I said while trying to control my anger, she nodded, I felt my blood boil, I clutched my fists so hard that they started bleeding, those damn saviors,

"I know which one did it too." IF said, did she the kidnappers name?

"What was the persons name." I said, the name she said, it almost made me lose it.

"Nagana." she said...

* * *

 **A/N: Hikan now knows the culprits name and he is pissed! will he be able to save Nep or will he die trying? stay tuned next time on Dragon Ball Z! Oh wrong anime... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a little short, but there have been some personal things going on, and it keeps me from writing, but there will NOT be a chapter on Friday. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Third Person POV**

 _Hikan Masato, a young boy who went through torture when he was first born, his parents never liked him, he was beaten every day, and he never fought back, he learned to go through the pain. His parents abandoned him when he was five, he learned to steal just to survive, then he met Saito Hiroshi, the leader of "The Saviors", a group with the sole purpose to destroy the CPU's and take their place,_

 _Nagana Haru, one of the members of "The Saviors". Nagana's origins are unknown, some say that he was Hikan's long lost brother, but Nagana cleared that up, when he told a little bit of his back story, he says that he's a wandering traveler, trying to find a place where he is needed, he never did like the CPU's, when he heard about the saviors, he immediately became one of their members and was now one of the "future" CPU's of the group, he saw Hikan as his rival, and Hikan saw him the same way, only Hikan didn't care if he killed him or not, The two were evenly matched and often fight each other just to see who would win, but Shizuki stops the fight every time,_

 _"You're lucky your girlfriend is here to save you." Nagana said with a smirk, Hikan glared at him,_

 _"If she wasn't here, you would be dead at my feet." Hikan snarled, his eyes had that red glow to them, Nagana knew that he had to be careful when Hikan was like this, he could easily destroy anyone who got in his way, but Nagana knew how to counter it,_

 _"Stop you two, we're supposed to be working together, not fighting!" Shizuki yelled while blushing, Hikan glanced at her,_

 _"Shizuki, I don't know why you get yourself involved in our little battles, you only want Lastation's CPU gone, why do you want to protect me so much?" Hikan questioned, Saito and Shizuki were the only ones that were nice to him, and everyone else treated him like a weapon,_

 _"Well… I…" She struggled to say, Hikan was someone that Shizuki could trust, if Kinoshita couldn't defeat the CPU of Lastation, she knew that he could._

 _"Nagana, get out of here." Hikan warned, Nagana smiled some more and left the simulation room, "That reminds me, why do you hate Lastation so much?" Hikan also said, Shizuki looked up at him with a shocked look, could she really tell him?_

 _"Hikan… Will you stay with all of us, when this is over?" Shizuki asked, Hikan then gave a shocked look,_

 _"What? What do you mean, I'll only be where I'm needed, Saito said that once this is all over, then I can leave whenever I wanted." Hikan answered, just as she thought, Saito was using him, it didn't matter if Hikan died or not, as long as Saito got what he wanted,_

 _"Hikan… can I come with you?" Shizuki asked, Hikan gave her a soft smile, his smiles were rare, the only expression he could give was anger,_

 _"Once this is all over, then you can come with me." He answered, Shizuki smiled back at him and they left the simulation room together, Nagana was watching the whole time,_

 _"Once this is all over, Hikan will no longer be himself…" He said as he disappeared through the shadows,_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

"Nagana…" I said, the boy back in Lastation, he was the one who did it, just hearing his name makes my blood boil,

"Hikan, are you okay?" IF asked, I looked up at her and her eyes widened, "Hikan, calm down." She said,

"Calm down? How do you think I can remain calm about this!" I yelled, and she cringed a bit, I felt like my head was going to explode, the name "Nagana" keeps repeating itself in my head like a broken record,

"Hikan, we need to remain calm about this, just stay calm, The CPU will soon hear about what's going on." IF said putting a hand on my shoulder, the CPU will do something?

"The CPU of Leanbox is too worried about that damn war! She won't help anyone!" I yelled, IF looked into my eyes, I started to see red form around her, I clutched my head and dropped to my knees, I was so angry that I was seeing red,

"Hikan… it's alright, we'll do something." IF said as she got on the ground beside me with her hand still on my shoulder, Compa was patting my back, then something made both of them gasp, I felt tears go down my cheeks, The first time I cried in my whole life,

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, I can't stand losing another person close to me…" I said, IF tightened her grip on my shoulder,

"I knew Nep was that important to you." She said, I looked at her and she was smiling at me, I was surprised that she would say just that, I guess she knew all along, "Compa, let's go gather some info, Hikan, you stay here for a bit, leave this part to us." She also said, I grabbed her arm and looked her straight in the eyes,

"You two come back safe you hear me, I can't lose you two either." I stated, she blushed a little bit then tightened her grip on my arm,

"No problem." She said as her and Compa walked out of the guild,

 _"Wow that happened."_ Saito said, I got off the ground and sat on a nearby bench,

"Saito, who is Shizuki and Nagana? I deserve the truth." I said, Saito laughed in my head,

 _"I can tell you, but prepare yourself for major headaches."_ He said, I've been through worse than headaches by now,

"Go ahead and say." I stated and Saito started to tell me my backstory,

* * *

 **IF's POV**

Hikan… he really cares about Nep that much? Not only that, but he almost went crazy again, we were lucky that we were able to calm him down, Nagana, just who is that guy?

"Where should we start Iffy?" Compa asked me,

"Probably the Basilicom, Hikan will ask around the guild, our next guess is the Basilicom." I answered and we started walking the streets of Leanbox,

"I hope Nep-Nep is alright…" Compa said, I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her,

"We need to stay positive, I doubt the saviors will do anything, besides we'll get her back." I said, Compa looked over and smiled at me, the truth is I don't know where Nep could be, they could have hideouts all over Gamindustri, so she could be anywhere.

"Hey Iffy, what do you think of Hikan?" Compa also asked me suddenly,

"Huh?! Where did this question come up from?!" I said surprised, I wasn't expecting this question from her!

"Well, since Hikan likes me and Nep-Nep, what do you think of him?" She said,

"Well, he's a good friend and worker." I said, to be honest I do like him a different way, but he's with Nep…

"Is that all?" Compa said with question marks appearing above her head,

"Yeah, what else would I think of him?" I lied, why did she want to know so much?

"Well, all I can say is good luck." She said, I shrugged off the thought, she doesn't know… I hope,

We walked for a good bit then we finally reached the Basilicom, we might be able to get some answers here, I knocked politely on the door before walking in, the Basilicom had that cathedral looking feeling to it, that's mainly what it looked like, a cathedral, it had green banners up and chairs were set up in a row on the left and right and there was a long rug going all the way down the rows that was also green, I noticed a Basilicom staff member, at least I hope it was one,

"Excuse me, do you work here?" I asked the staff member, he turned and smiled at me,

"Yes I do, is there something you need?" He asked, I walked up to him and shook his hand,

"I'm IF, I work at the guild, I'm looking for information involving a recent kidnapping." I said, he gave me a shocked look,

"Ah, yes the CPU's assistant has already informed us of the problem, we are already in the process of finding out who the culprit is." the staff member said,

"I know the culprit's name, his name is Nagana." I said, his face turned into a shocked expression,

"What? Not possible, Nagana is the assistant here at the Basilicom." He said, is he serious?

"Take me to him." I said, the staff member shook his head,

"There must be some mistake, Nagana has always been here at the Basilicom." He said,

"Take me to him." I repeated, I needed to know what was going on,

"Okay, I'll take you to him." He said and waved for me to follow him, we walked through the Basilicom until we came to a green door,

"Nagana, may we come in?" the staff member said as he knocked on the door,

"Come in." a voice said and the staff member opened the door, sitting in a chair was the so-called "Nagana", "Ah, you needed help finding your friends yes? What do you need now?" He asked, I walked up to him and put my hands on his desk,

"Don't give me that crap, I know you're the one that kidnapped Nep, tell me where you took her." I warned, his eyes grew wide and he shook his head,

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've been here the whole time." He said, I looked at him, he put his hands up and folded them over the desk,

"You said your name was Nagana and you took Nep when we got back to our camp, Now tell me where you took her." I said again

"Look, I'm telling the truth, I never left Leanbox, I've been too wrapped up with work to do anything, Lady Vert is… occupied." He said, Lady Vert? Did he mean the CPU?

"Is she playing those MMO's again…" The staff member said behind me, Nagana nodded,

"I've been doing her paperwork and everything else ever since." He said, I don't know who to believe, "Let me ask you this, did you see the culprits face?" He asked,

"N-No, I didn't, he kept it concealed during our fight." I answered, his face turned into another shocked look,

"He attacked you? That is a serious problem." He said, he picked up a speaker phone and pressed a button on it, "Lady Vert, please come to my quarters please." He said into the speaker,

"In a minute!" A voice said from the speaker, Nagana sighed,

"We might be here for a bit." He said and leaned back in his chair, He put his hands on his head to think for a bit, "What is your name?" He asked me,

"My name is IF." I answered, he sat up from his chair and looked at me,

"Alright, IF, I need you to tell me exactly what happened, this fake 'Nagana' or whatever his name might be, we need to know where he is hiding." He said I averted my gaze from him,

"Why should I tell you, How do I know you're not lying to me." I said, he got up from his chair and walked up to me,

"Because, I'm trying to protect this nation, sure it's the CPU's job to protect it, but even goddesses need help with something." He said, I don't know if I can trust him, but I guess if he wasn't telling the truth, he could kill me right now,

"Alright I'll tell you." I said he went and sat back down in his chair and put his hands up to chin eager to hear the story.

* * *

"So, you lost consciousness after the fight, still the only question I have is why Purple Heart is in Leanbox?" He said, I explained the whole thing that happened after we fought the "fake" Nagana, Hikan going missing, Nep's kidnapping and everything else.

"Hikan can tell you that, but we're here to get our friend back, I know that this nation's goddess is not exactly on the same page as Nep, but will you help us?" Nagana leaned back in his chair again and started to think, he thought for five minutes, then spoke up,

"Well, Lady Vert says she doesn't care about the Console War that much, she says she would rather stay home and play those MMO's she's always on." He said, but then...

*BOOM*

As if on cue an explosion could be heard from the outside, we both looked outside and it came from the guild, it couldn't be Hikan could it?

"We need to get over there!" Nagana yelled as he jumped out of his chair and ran out the door, I followed behind him and we ran out of the Basilicom,

"Iffy! We need to get to the guild!" Compa yelled,

"Way ahead of you." I said, and Compa, Nagana, and I all ran toward the guild.

* * *

When we arrived we were greeted by a gruesome sight, one side of the guild was destroyed, and fire was everywhere, and firetrucks were putting out one side of it, I saw a person sitting on the side of the road and he had a look of total fear on his face,

"Hey what happened here?" I asked as I lifted him up,

"Someone… came in… two people fought… and destroyed the guild…" he said, what happened to Hikan?

"Hey, what did the two guys look like?" I asked, he looked up at me,

"All I saw was a guy in a black cloak, and another guy with red hair, then a girl with long white hair showed up." He said, someone took Hikan and Nep?! But who was this girl?

"Alright thanks for the info." I said, I walked back over to where Nagana and Compa were,

"Someone came here and did this, they took Hikan also." I said, Compa's eyes widened, Nagana put his index finger on his chin,

"Who could have done this?" Nagana said, we all had that question in our heads.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Thirty minutes earlier, Hikan and Saito were almost done their conversation,

"So, Shizuki is my childhood friend?" Hikan said,

" _Yes, and Nagana was your rival for quite some time."_ Saito said, Hikan kept his hands on his head, he couldn't believe this, He was one of them, "The Saviors".

"I refuse to believe this!" Hikan yelled in his head, he and Nep had such a good relationship, He can't believe he was supposed to take her place as CPU of Planeptune,

 _"Like it or not, you were one of them, but that doesn't mean you still need to follow their orders."_ Saito said, he was dead so he wasn't the leader of the saviors anymore,

"I won't do anything to hurt her. I will destroy the saviors..." Hikan said outloud, he got up from the bench he was sitting on and walked outside, he was greeted by a cloaked figure, someone he knew well,

"Hello again Hikan..." The figure said, Hikan glared at him and clutched his fists,

"You're Nagana, aren't you?" He asked, the figure raised his hands,

"Guilty as charged, I knew you would remember me." He said, Hikan felt his anger rise again, he was the person that kidnapped Neptune,

"Where is Neptune..." Hikan muttered, Nagana walked up to him,

"What did you say? I can't hear you?" Nagana taunted,

"WHERE IS NEPTUNE!" Hikan shouted and charged Nagana, he jumped up and kicked Hikan, sending him flying into a tree,

 _"He's smart, he's not like Kinoshita you know."_ Saito said in his head, Hikan stood up,

"I... don't... care." He said and rushed at Nagana again, Nagana sidestepped out of the way, and tried to kick Hikan again, but Hikan grabbed his foot and countered it with a kick of his own, Nagana flew back, but got up immediately and looked at Hikan,

"You really think you can save her? What a joke." Nagana said, Hikan had a look of full anger, his eyes started to glow, and the red aura started to surround him, he held out his hand and fire appeared in front of him, taking the form of a sword, the blade was a shortsword with black and red highlights in it, the hilt was a blood red color, he held the sword in his hand and looked at Nagana dead in the eyes,

 _"This is it! The power that I needed!"_ Saito said in Hikan's head,

"Time to get serious huh? Fine!" Nagana yelled and he pulled out two daggers, Hikan rushed at him and slashed horizontally, Nagana dodged by jumping back, then Hikan kept up the pace and charged at him again, going for a stab, Nagana sidestepped it and kick Hikan's feet from under him, Hikan fell instantly but caught himself by pushing himself up with his hands, Nagana tried to slash at Hikan, but Hikan caught his arm and twisted it, almost breaking it, Nagana released Hikan's hold on him and threw one of his daggers, which lodged into Hikan's shoulder, he pulled out the dagger and threw it aside, and started to walk towards Nagana, Hikan then dropped his sword and punched Nagana's stomach, he clutched his stomach and grabbed another dagger from his pocket and stabbed it in Hikan's leg, Hikan picked him up and threw him toward the guilds wall, Nagana collided with the wall leaving a crack in it, he looked at Hikan, who held his hand out,

"Die..." Hikan muttered, fire started to form in his hand and soon the fire became a blast of fire heading straight towards Nagana, he was only able to dodge by a hair and soon an explosion covered the streets,

*BOOM*

One side of the guild was completely destroyed, fire engulfed the area, people were screaming, while Hikan stood in one spot, he was looking for Nagana,

"Hikan!" Nagana yelled, Hikan looked in the direction the voice came from, Nagana was standing on top of a building, "If you want me, come get me!" he said as he jumped from building to building, Hikan started to walk after him, the only thing on his mind, was to kill Nagana Haru...

"Hikan!" a girl's voice could be heard, Hikan turned around to see Shizuki,

"Shizuki... Perfect timing, come with me..." Hikan said as he turned again and walked after Nagana,

"Hikan..." Shizuki muttered before following after him...

* * *

 **A/N: Alright there's another one done, and I got some good news, I finished one of my final tests at school and now I only have one left! After that, expect more chapters to be uploaded this summer! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

 **P.S.: If you guys didn't know already, Shizuki was _noxiouskey's_ Idea, all credit goes to him on that one!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **IF's POV**

Where would he be? If Nagana is here, then who fought Hikan? So many questions and we have no means of answering them, not only that, what if Hikan caused that explosion, but I'm not sure…

"Who did it?" Nagana asked a different guild member,

"The guy with the red hair caused the explosion and almost killed the other, who started the fight was unknown." The guild member said, Nagana put his hand behind his head to think for a minute,

"Alright, we'll bring them both in for questioning." Nagana said, I walked up to him and gave him a shocked look,

"What?! Hikan would never do anything to harm anyone!" I yelled, Nagana gave me a sorrowful look,

"I apologize IF, but from the witness's point of view, it seems Hikan is the attacker here, we'll capture him and see what he says." Nagana said, I glared at Nagana, Hikan would never try to kill anyone… would he? Nagana grabbed out his phone and held it to his ear, "Hello? He's where?! Alright, on it." Nagana said as he hung up his phone,

"You found him?!" I said, Nagana nodded his head,

"He's in the forest, slaying any monster that gets in his way, I'll go get Lady Vert, and you two run ahead and try to stop him, if he trusts anyone, it'll be you two." He said as he turned back and ran in the direction of the Basilicom, I looked at Compa, who had tears in her eyes,

"Let's go." I said, Compa nodded, and we ran toward the forest by Leanbox…

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

Hikan is killing everything in his way, any monster or human, he'll destroy it without mercy, this isn't him!

"Hikan!" I yelled, he turned his head and looked at me with that cold stare,

"What? Did you find him?" He said, his eyes still had that glow in them, he's under the power's influence, like a curse.

"Hikan you need to stop! This isn't you!" I yelled, he turned his full body towards me and started to walk to me,

"Shizuki… this will be over when Nagana's head is at my feet." He said, he was now in my face and he stared at me, I got a glimpse of his eyes, they were different, instead of a regular pupil, you could see a spark of fire, Hikan wasn't in control of his body,

"Hikan…" I muttered and he grabbed my arm, and leaned towards my ear,

"If you won't help me, then leave…" He whispered then he started walking again, I don't know what to do, Do I help him or do I leave?! My long lost childhood friend, I saved you from those saviors, but it looks like you still have one thing in your mind…

I started to follow him again, if he kills Nagana then will he go back to his regular self?

An arrow shot from one of the trees, Hikan put his hand up and shot fire at it, melting the arrow instantly,

"I don't have time for this…" he muttered then continued to walk forward, I walked close behind him, and I know what I have to do…

"Hikan…" I muttered, he turned his head and looked at me,

"Now what?" He said, I clasped my arms around him and held him tightly, I started to blush, this feeling I thought I would never get again.

"I will follow you to hell and back." I said and I looked up at him, he still had those eyes, but I hope he heard me, He nodded and motioned me to follow close behind him as we walked further into the forest...

* * *

"Where is Nagana?" Hikan said as he was tightened his grip on a soldier, we kept walking forward until we landed in an ambush, Hikan and I fought all of them at least two versus forty, they all were knocked unconscious or dead,

"He's back at Leanbox! You're wasting your time!" the soldier said, Hikan punched his jaw knocking him unconscious,

"He's around here somewhere… Find him." He said and I nodded, this isn't what I wanted to do, but there is only one way to save him,

"Now!" A voice yelled and a bunch of sharp objects flew towards Hikan with blinding speed, He had no time to react, he was impaled everywhere, from his upper body all the way down to his feet, he fell backwards and landed on his back, a puddle of blood formed around him,

"Hikan!" I yelled as I ran towards him, I started to pull out all the daggers and other blades that were all lodged in him, once all of the blades were out, he started to heal, he opened his eyes and stood up breathing heavily,

"I… won't… stop… until she's… safe!" Hikan said, I knew who he was talking about, Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, he started moving forward again, I stared at him as he made his way forward, blood was dropping from his body, he could die from this…

* * *

"NAGANA!" he yelled when I walked in front of him we were greeted by Nagana, he was wearing a green hoodie and blue jeans with a green belt,

"You sure have caused quite a stir in my nation." Nagana said, wait, his nation?!

"What do you mean your nation?!" I yelled, Nagana smiled and looked at me,

"Surely Shizuki, you know that I'm mostly doing all the work now, Vert is always in her room playing those MMO's, that just made my job easier." he said, he really thinks that Leanbox is his?

"Lady Vert still does her work and she plays those games at the same time." I said with a glare, I never liked Nagana at all, he always made Hikan angry and he always tried to kill him.

"I don't care about that, Nagana give Neptune back!" Hikan yelled, his eyes still had that glow to him, but the red aura died down a little,

"You're a bit too late Hikan, She's already almost dried up of share energy." Nagana said, share energy was the source of power for the CPU's, without it they may lose their powers as a CPU or even die,

"Shizuki, find Neptune…" Hikan said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hair clip,

"What's this?" I asked him, He put the hair clip in my hand,

"It's Neptune's other hair clip, give it to her when you find her." He said and he started walking over to Nagana, he materialized his sword and pointed it at Nagana, Nagana grabbed his daggers from his hoodie's pockets and then they charged at each other, Hikan and Nagana both parried each other's attacks, I took this time to head toward the Saviors hideout in Leanbox, I knew Hikan was on his way over here, he remembers a good bit from his past, but how much does he know?

I was going through the different rooms in the hideout and I heard explosions outside, I guess Hikan and Nagana are having their brawl, I don't know exactly who I'm looking for, but I guess I need to find someone with a missing hair clip, I opened a door at the end of the hall and I saw a cell that seemed to be opened, I ran out the door and down another long hallway, if there was one thing that I didn't like about these hideouts, it's that they're so big.

"Neptune!" I yelled hoping to get an answer, but I heard nothing, I ran through a corridor and into one of the rooms I hated the most, in the middle of the room there was a machine, that was hooked up to an energy converter, there was a girl strapped to the machine and she was missing a hair clip, it looked like the same one that Hikan said to give back to Neptune, the machine was activated and it was sucking the share energy out of her, Neptune, I'm guessing, was unconscious, it's just like what happened all those years ago…

I materialized my katana and made it transform into a bow, it was kind of a special power I had, I charged the arrow and shot it right at the top of the machine, breaking it instantly, I ran up and unstrapped Neptune off of the machine, she was breathing hard, she must of lost so much share energy, and it worries me that the saviors have the power to take share energy from the CPU's now,

"Hey, Neptune." I said, she opened her eyes a little bit and looked at me,

"You're… not… Hikan." She muttered, I shook my head, I held out her hair clip and clipped it back in her hair, opposite of the other one,

"He'll be here soon, just hold out a little longer." I said, she shut her eyes again and I leaned her against the wall, Hikan you have to hurry!

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

"I will end this now Nagana!" I yelled and charged him and prepared a stab, he sidestepped it and grabbed my hand the sword was in,

"You can't beat me!" he yelled and he kicked my feet out from under me, I countered by dropping my sword and did a handstand to get back up to my feet, Nagana grabbed my sword and charged me with it, he did a horizontal slash then followed up with a vertical, I jumped back to counter both of them, He charged me again and this time tackled me to the ground, he raised my sword above his head and swung down, it collided in my shoulder and cut down with no resistance,

"GAAAAH" I screamed in pain and I grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking it instantly, He jumped off of me and fell on his knees holding his arm,

"You've gotten better…" Nagana muttered, he got up and looked at me, I got up as well, and looked at my shoulder, blood was squirting out, I can't die here,

"Go ahead and try to kill me! You can't do anything!" I taunted, Nagana shook his head,

"I don't need too, you already killed yourself…" He said, what did he mean? "Hey, voice in his head, I know you can hear me!" He also said, was he talking to Saito?

 _"What does he want?"_ Saito said, he clearly was not amused,

"I just wanted to say that your plan, it won't work, the CPU of Planeptune will be dead here soon." Nagana said, I felt a pull in my head,

 _"HAHAHAHA! Does he really think that would work?!"_ Saito said, what was going on here?!

My head started to hurt, I fell to my knees and clutched my skull again, and I started to see red, red was everywhere,

 _"Boy, let me handle this."_ Saito said, and my vision went black.

* * *

 **Saito's POV**

I got off the ground and cracked a wicked smile, finally I can kill Nagana!

"HAHAHAHA! Finally, now then Nagana, prepare to die!" I yelled as I started to walk towards him, he didn't move and he kept that same smile on his face,

"Come on!" he taunted I rushed towards him and pulled my fist back, my hand engulfed in fire and I charged him,

"DIE!" I yelled, and then he sidestepped out of the way and pulled out another dagger and stabbed it into my neck, I coughed up blood and fell on my knees, that dagger… it was the same one…

"Well, well, well, I knew you would like this." He said as he walked up in front of me, he had a big smile on his face, the dagger was lodged in my neck and it wouldn't heal, blood kept going down my neck and it was killing me,

"…" I couldn't say anything either, I fell down and was greeted by a face full of dirt, I tasted blood and I tried to move, but couldn't, my hearing went fuzzy, so this is what it's like to die… I thought that my plan would work… but I was wrong… my vision went black, goodbye Gamindustri…

* * *

 **Nagana's POV**

I did it… I finally killed him…

"Ha, Ha, HAHAHAHAHA!" I started to laugh maniacally, the great "Hikan Masato", he was dead at my feet! No-one will stop me now, I can rule Gamindustri!

I looked over my shoulder and was greeted by a face full of tears, Shizuki.

"Ah, Shizuki you really did miss it." I said, I picked Hikan's body up and shook him around, "He really did fight well, but he was too cocky!" I said and I threw his body down with a thud, I finally defeated him…

"Hikan… is… dead?" Shizuki said, she dropped to her knees and held her head,

"Yep! Dead! Finished! Destroyed!" I said, I stood in one place, Shizuki clutched her fists and gave me a look of full anger, looks like she's mad at me too,

"You bastard!" She yelled as she got up and materialized her katana, is she really going to fight me?

"Well if you think you can win, come at me!" I yelled and she charged me, her blade turned into a shade of darkness, then it happened,

"I… can't die… here." A voice said and something grabbed my leg, I looked down and saw Hikan, he looked up at me and his eye was red, not just his pupil either, all of his eye is red, he got up and held me in place, he pulled out the dagger in his neck and stabbed my back, it went through my back and popped out my chest, I wasn't surviving this time...

Shizuki charged towards me and I couldn't move, I messed up.

"DAMN YOU!" I yelled and Shizuki's blade went straight through my abdomen and Hikan's as well, blood splattered out and Hikan stood in place, he can't die… why can he never die… My vision was becoming blurry, Saito… be safe…

* * *

 **IF's POV**

Compa and I finally arrived where the battle took place, in the middle of a field were three figures, one was Hikan, laying at his feet was Nagana, and next to Hikan was a girl with white hair that is in one long ponytail, what happened here?

"Hikan!" I yelled, he turned and looked at me, he waved to signal that it was him,

"Hey IF, Compa." Hikan said, he had a different tone of voice

"What happened to Nagana?" I asked, but I already knew what happened,

"We killed him." The girl said, Hikan nodded then turned to face the girl,

"Shizuki, where's Neptune?" He asked her, the girl called "Shizuki" pointed over towards an entrance, Hikan ran over and went inside, I looked at the girl,

"Who are you supposed to be?" I asked her, she looked at me then averted her her gaze from mine,

"I'm... Hikan's... friend." She said quietly, is she always this quiet?

"I'm IF and this is Compa." I said while pointing to Compa,

"Nice to meet you!" Compa greeted giving Shizuki a soft smile,

"Nice to meet you... too." Shizuki said, she returned her gaze back to us,

"Hey, Shizuki, can you give us a run-down of what happened?" I asked her, she looked down at the ground then returned her gaze at me again,

"I can try..." She said quietly as she began to explain what happened,

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

"Neptune!" I yelled, I ran down the stairs and came into a big room with a machine in the middle, beside it on a wall was an unconscious Neptune, I ran up to her and picked her up, "No! I will not let this happen!" I yelled, What could I do?! She's not breathing or moving?!

I felt tears drop down my eyes again, These feelings... I hate them! Dammit, why did this have to happen!

"Neptune, I promised you that I'd get your memory back, so please wake up!" I said holding her close, This is my fault, I should have stayed awake back at the camp...

"Don't cry... big guy." I looked down and saw that Neptune had her eyes open, she smiled a bit and her small hand reached up and planted itself against my cheek,

"Neptune..." I muttered and pulled her close to me and our lips met,

"Mmn... *smack*..Mmn." that red aura appeared around us and grew with intensity, it gave me a warm feeling, this was my energy,

The aura then surrounded just Neptune and it turned into a purple color, then a flash of light appeared around her and she began to transform, now Purple Heart was sitting in front of me,

"Hikan... thank you." she said and she leaned towards me and planted her lips against mine again, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her hips, she was okay, I was able to restore the share energy with my own energy... I... know... my purpose...

We separated and I looked at her, "Neptune..." I said, she looked at me with a concerned look,

"Hikan, are you alright?" She asked, my vision started to fade, the energy I gave her tired me out,

"I'm... so... glad... you're okay..." I muttered before falling onto Neptune's legs , I looked up at her as I rested my head on her legs, she was smiling and running her hand through my hair,

"Hikan, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." She said, I started to shut my eyes, I need to sleep, that's all I want now...

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, twenty chapters! I never thought I could make it this far, but you guys made me get this far! Seriously you guys and girls are amazing! Everytime I see a new follower or favorite it brings me joy to know that some people out there like my ideas. But, I will not be uploading tomorrow due to school, they're really tiring me out from all the work and I need a break, so starting Friday I will be relaxing a bit, but Tuesday will start up again as normal! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys and girls later!**

 **P.S. Highschool DxD season four releasing this summer! Who's hyped!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nepstation**

 **Neptune:** Hello everyone! It's your favorite main character again, Neptune, Welcome to Nepstation! Today I have a special guest with me.

 **Hikan:** Hi everyone, Hikan here, Assassin's really letting you get carried away isn't he?

 **Neptune:** What? Nah, He came up and personally asked me to do this for him!

 **Hikan:** Not how I remember it…

 **Neptune:** Anyway, if you haven't checked already, you should go and check Mr. Author Guy's profile, He said that he was going to change some things,

 **Hikan:** He also has something else that he's doing with his friend Noxious, they were talking about it yesterday, but they told me not to tell.

 **Neptune:** What?! Why was I not told?!

 **Hikan:** Probably because you'll spoil it…

 **Neptune:** I'm going to find him right away!

 **Hikan:** Well that's all for Nepstation, see ya all later.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Third Person POV**

While Hikan was looking for Neptune, Shizuki, IF and Compa were still outside examining the lifeless carcass of Nagana, Hikan really didn't show any mercy to him, He completely destroyed him,

"He's defiantly dead." IF said, she was deceived again by Nagana, Shizuki explained everything between Hikan and Nagana, though she kept out the part about both of them being part of the Saviors for his safety, everyone in the Basilicom trusted Nagana and Hikan is going to look like the enemy here.

"Please, tell me that you would believe Hikan with the story he will tell you." Shizuki said, IF looked at her and grinned, Hikan was an honest person, he would never lie to any of them,

"Of course, Hikan is one of our friends, we'll always believe him." Compa said, Shizuki let out a deep breath, she was glad that they would believe him, if they found out what he was like back then…

A couple minutes later, Neptune walked out of the cave entrance in her Purple Heart form, she had Hikan on her shoulder and was carrying him, IF and Compa ran to both of them to lend a hand,

"Nep-Nep!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around Neptune and started crying into Neptune's free shoulder, Shizuki came over and picked up Hikan, and laid him on the ground,

"He's asleep." Shizuki said, Neptune looked at her with suspicious eyes,

"Who are you?" Neptune asked, Shizuki looked at her for a second before averting her gaze, she always hated introducing herself to new people, especially Neptune

"I'm Shizuki, I'm Hikan's friend." She said, Neptune smiled at her, but her suspicion didn't change in the slightest, she never met this girl ever and now she's around Hikan,

"Introductions aside, what happened Nep?" IF asked, Neptune looked over at IF and nodded her head,

"Hikan saved my life, He transferred some kind of energy to me and the next thing I knew, I felt better." Neptune explained, of course she left out the part how Hikan "transferred" the energy, Shizuki however knew, but she wouldn't say anything either, Hikan opened his eyes at the mentioning of his name,

"Did someone call me?" He said with a smile, everyone turned to him and returned the smile, Neptune reverted to her normal form,

"Sleep well?" She said, Hikan leaned up and waved at her,

"Like a rock." He replied

"Clear the way!" A voice said and a bunch of Leanbox soldiers came out from the trees, they surrounded Hikan and Shizuki, "Arrest them!" one of the soldiers yelled and the soldiers around the two obeyed and closed in on them, Hikan didn't resist at all,

"Wait! If you let Shizuki go free, I'll accept full responsibility of the damages I caused." Hikan said, Shizuki looked at him with shocked eyes, He just woke up and look what happens, something else to shit on his day.

Shizuki's anger started to rise, "why is Hikan always getting treated this way?!" She thought to herself, she felt her special "power" start to form a bit, but was interrupted by Hikan's touch,

"Calm down Shizuki, I'll handle this." He said and Shizuki started to blush, it sounded like that same tone he had on the one day before they were separated…

The soldiers came up and cuffed Hikan, IF tried to persuade them, but they pushed her off,

"This man has killed the CPU's assistant, for that he must be given a life sentence!" One of the soldiers yelled, IF stepped in front of him,

"The only one that was evil here WAS Nagana, he was with the saviors all along, and he was taking Leanbox right from under your noses!" IF yelled, but the soldier didn't listen, he was too busy restraining Hikan, even though Hikan wasn't resisting,

"Don't worry IF, I got this." Hikan said and he winked at IF, which made her blush a little, he also looked at Neptune and gave some eye signals, Neptune, who had been learning eye signals from him, understood immediately and walked over to IF and leaned close to her ear,

"Hikan will find a way." Neptune whispered, then Hikan and the soldiers walked in the direction of Leanbox, Neptune and the others followed far behind,

* * *

When they got back to Leanbox, Hikan was already at the Basilicom, no-one was allowed to see him and he was sitting in a cell, waiting for the soldiers to come back with the CPU of this nation,

"Hey Saito…" he said in his head, but got no answer, "Saito, you there?" He said again, still no answer, why was Saito not answering?

Soon after the guards came in again, "Move." One of them said and Hikan obeyed, he got up and walked out of the cell, they cuffed him again and walked him to the CPU's chambers, Hikan had the time to look around the place, most of the hallways were long corridors, everything was either green or white and the halls had a ton of doors leading to rooms that only the CPU knows where,

Eventually they got to a door that was the tallest one out of all the doors, one of the guards knocked on the door politely,

"Lady Green Heart, may we come in?" The guard said, Hikan took in a deep breath,

"You may enter." A voice said, then the doors opened, the door led to the outside and it was beautiful, there were trees everywhere and a fountain in the middle of a garden, beside the fountain was a table with a umbrella over it, sitting in the chair was a woman, she had long blonde hair, she had a revealing green dress and she had white gloves on, she also had the same color green and white boots on, She saw us enter and looked over, keeping a close eye in Hikan,

"This is the one who took care of Nagana?" The woman asked, the soldiers nodded and pulled out there swords,

"What will we do with him?" They asked, Hikan got on his knees and put his head down, whatever the CPU decided, he would respect that decision,

"Hmm? I say we do nothing, he got rid of a big problem to my nation for me." She said, the soldiers eyes widened and Hikan put his head up,

"But... Nagana, he's-" The soldier started to say, but was interrupted,

"Nagana was plotting against us the whole time, I knew all along, but I knew that he would outsmart me in some way, so I believed him for a bit." Lady Green Heart explained, Hikan got off the ground and looked at her,

"So, you don't care about the Console War?" He asked, she folded her arms under her chest and shook her head,

"The War was kinda childish in my opinion, we fought for something for so long that I lost interest in it." She said, Neptune lost her memory of it, Noire still seemed interested, but changed due to Hikan's words, and now Green Heart didn't care about it, "But tell me, what is your reason for being here, obviously it wasn't just to get rid of Nagana or was that the reason?" She said, Hikan shook his head,

"The real reason I'm here is to look for a key fragment hidden somewhere in Leanbox, there are four of them, I've already got two, the ones from Planeptune and Lastation, we need the fragments to release someone from a chamber they're being held in, the fragments look like little stones, I'd show you one, but I don't have it with me right now, it'll probably be a small stone with the Leanbox logo on it." Hikan explained, he told her everything that happened between him and Nagana, how he attacked him at the guild and everything,

"There is one thing that still questions me, how did he attack you when he was here at the Basilicom?"She asked, Hikan didn't think about that, Nagana was in two places at once, so that either meant one of them was a fake, or someone was fooling them, but who could it be?

"Um, Lady Green Heart." Hikan said, she put her hand up to stop him mid-sentence,

"Please, call me Vert." She said, Hikan would run a hand through his hair but...

"Um, can you please get these cuffs off me now..." Hikan muttered, Vert's eyes widened,

"Oh, that's right." She said as she got up from her chair and walked over to him, she was the same height as Hikan, "Guards, get those cuffs off him now." she said, the guards quickly obeyed and took the cuffs right off, Hikan massaged his wrists for a second, but was interrupted when Vert walked right in front of him,

"How long are you going to be in Leanbox?" Vert asked, Hikan looked at her with a shocked expression,

"Probably till we get the fragment, I don't know how long that will be though." He said, Vert chuckled a bit,

"Well, you'll need a place to stay, I'll let you live in the Basilicom with me." She said, Hikan's face reddened, What is it with him and girls he just met?

"I appreciate the offer, but I already got place to stay." He said, he can go to Shizuki's place, but it was a bit too small for everyone else, he will have to rent an apartment for a bit,

"Aw, that's too bad, I hope to see you around Leanbox more." Vert said giving him a wink, Hikan just nodded before turning around to leave the area, he turned around again to see Vert walk back and sit down in her chair, then he walked out of the area,

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

Well, that was definitely something, I met Vert, the CPU of Leanbox and I defeated Nagana, now I needed to find that key fragment, I guess I need to go to the guild, but I need to find everyone else first.

"Where are they?" I said to myself as I walked through the halls of the Basilicom, these corridors were so long, how can anyone navigate through them?

Eventually I saw a staff member and I walked up to him, I guess he was still scared of me, because when he saw me he took cover behind a pillar,

"Hey-" I started to say, but was interrupted,

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He yelled, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, this is gonna be a long day,

"I'm not gonna do anything, I just want to find my way out of the Basilicom." I explained, the staff member nodded and pointed down the hall,

"Down the hall, turn to your right and then left, you can't miss it!" He said then took cover behind the pillar again,

"Thanks." I said and waved goodbye, I followed his directions and then I was in the cathedral looking area of the Basilicom, then I walked towards the front door and opened it, and I was greeted by a bunch of familiar faces

"There he is!" Neptune yelled as she ran up the stairs and wrapped her arms around my waist, I patted her head and looked down the stairs to see IF, Compa, and Shizuki.

"What are all of you doing here?" I asked Neptune, she looked up at me with a "are you serious" look,

"Your kidding right? We came here to check on you." She said, I smiled at her and patted her head even more,

"Oh, of course, how silly of me." I said and then I picked Neptune up and threw her on my back, she was so light that it was incredibly easy,

"Wha?! Hikan! What gives!" she said hanging on to my neck while I gave her a piggy back ride,

"Well, I need to return the favor somehow, don't I?" I said, "Or would you rather walk instead of me carrying you?" I also said, Neptune smiled and tightened her grip,

"Well, since you already started it!" She said and she kicked my side like I was a horse or something,

"Ow! Hey that hurts you know!" I said as I walked down the stairs, IF looked up at me and smiled, I guess she doesn't care as much now,

"So, Hikan, how did it go?" She asked,

"I'm off the hook, Vert said that she knew Nagana was against her, and she played along with everything." I explained, Neptune looked over my shoulder,

"In other words, you saved the day again!" Neptune said, I looked over my shoulder at her and nodded,

"Yeah, something like that." I replied, now there was only one thing to worry about here,

"Does she know about the fragments?" IF asked and I nodded,

"We need to find the fragment, then we only need one more." I said,

"I'll look for info at the guild, then we'll meet back at the hotel." She said,

"I'll join you when I drop Neptune off at the hotel." I said, IF shook her head, now she didn't mind if I was alone with her?

"Hikan, you've been through enough today, I think you can take this one off, don't worry, we'll find it." She said as she looked at Compa and Shizuki, they both nodded,

"Alright, but be safe, we still don't know who's out there." I said, I know it's getting old, but still,

We all seperated after the talk we had, IF, Compa and Shizuki all went to the guild to find information on the fragment, while Neptune and I went back to the hotel, IF gave me the location and the key to it,

"Hey Hikan?" Nep said, she was still on my back, I turned my head and saw her face close to mine,

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked, her face started to blush,

"I know you said that you would be okay, but I was really worried about you." she said, I smiled at her, there's nothing to worry about,

"Hey, it's alright now, if anything I was more worried about you when Nagana kidnapped you." I said, Her face reddened even more.

"Hikan..." she muttered, but I shushed her by putting her on the ground and patting her head,

"Don't worry about me, I'll make sure you get your memory back." I said, she looked into my eyes and I leaned toward her, locking our lips together, we stayed like that for about ten seconds before seperating again, Neptune touched her lips where I kissed her,

"Hikan, I love you." she said wrapping her arms around me, I did the same and whispered in her ear,

"I love you too."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, we reached the hotel, we went inside and took the elevator to our floor, it was on the eighth floor in this twelve floor hotel, room 196, we found the room and walked in, the room had green wallpaper up and it had a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms, so that means we're sharing rooms,

I walked towards the sofa and sat down in front of the flat-screen TV and turned it on, Neptune came up and joined me on the sofa,

"Whacha gonna watch?" she asked, it only had re-runs on previous anime or documentaries, both didn't interest me in the slightest,

"Nothing I guess, here, you can find something, I'll be right back." I said as I got up and headed towards the bathroom,

I opened the door and walked inside, the bathroom had what you would expect, a bathtub, shower, toilet, sink, you get the idea, I walked up to the mirror and looked into it, I had a scar on my neck where I got stabbed by Nagana before, I looked at my face, my appearance has changed so much,

My hair is getting messier and longer, but what I like the most is that my face was no longer emotionless, I had complete color in my face and I can smile, frown, get angry or laugh, all of this happened because of my decision to go with Neptune and everyone on this journey.

I walked towards the bathtub, I guess I can take a shower, I really need it and deserve it, but before I could turn on the shower head, I heard the door open behind me, I turned around to see who it was...

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, thank you Hikan and Nep for the Nepstation, now if you guys are wondering what is going on I'll go ahead and tell you, a few days ago me and noxious were chatting on steam, we came up with a joke, "what if we went to hyperdimension?", well that joke turned into a story, if you haven't yet I strongly encourage you to go and check out my profile, I changed alot of things to keep you all updated, so today is going to be a double upload, not for _The Journey_ , but our second story _Two Friends, Four Goddesses!_ I hope to see you all there!**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Hikan's POV**

I turned around to see who was behind me, it was Neptune,

"Neptune?" I called out to her, she was blushing and was looking straight at me, what was wrong?

"Hikan..." she said as she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug,

"Neptune what's wrong?" I asked and she looked up at me, the look in her eyes was all I needed to know, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, she looked me in the eyes with a pleading look,

"Kiss... me..." she said and I obeyed, I locked my lips with hers and swirled my tongue in her mouth, her lips still tasted sweet, it just made me want to crave them more, we seperated and Neptune transformed into her other form, this time she had her battle suit still on,

"Hikan, I want you inside me... I want you to be my first." she said as she moved my hands to her hips and wrapped her arms around my neck, we were alone in the hotel, and the others won't be back for a while,

"If that's what you want, then I'll do it." I said, she locked lips with me again and swirled her tongue in my mouth, she moved her hands down and started to take off my shirt, she blushed when it was taken off,

"Hikan, your body looks amazing." she said, I put my hands over the piece that was covering her breasts and removed it, her breasts jiggled as I took the piece of clothing off,

"Not as much as yours..." I said as I started to lick one of her tits, she gave out a moan and a giggle, I used my other hand to massage the other,

"Ah~" she moaned making me one to go faster, I stopped licking and started to kiss her again, massaging her breasts even faster, she kept moaning and I felt a hand go down to my crotch, "Someone's already hard~ hehe~" she said, how could I not?

"I think we should get you nice and ready for your first time." I said as I sat down on the bathtubs edge and patted my lap, signaling her to sit down,

She sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms around me again, I removed the piece of clothing covering her vagina and watched it drip,

"Someone's wet huh?" I said with a teasing look,

"I couldn't help it, just touching your body makes me wet." she said, it just makes my job a lot easier, I inserted two fingers in her pussy and started moving them around, Neptune let out a moan and started to kiss me again, the more she swirled her tongue in my mouth, the faster I move my fingers thrusting in and out of her, "Hikan, I'm cumming!" she moaned and I felt juices spray on my fingers, I pulled my fingers out and showed her,

"I think you're ready." I said, she looked at me with a pleading look,

"Please, I want you inside me..." she begged, I picked her up and carried her out to the bedroom, I laid her on the bed and she gave me a seductive look, I started to pull down my pants and undergarments, she looked at my penis with a shocked look, "This is my first time... please, be gentle." she said,

"I will." I replied as I spread her legs apart, I positioned my penis by her entrance and started to push in, Neptune winced in pain, "You okay?" I asked,

"I'm fine... keep going." She pleaded and I obeyed,

"I'm going to start moving." I said and she nodded, I started to thrust in and out of her slowly, it felt amazing to be inside her,

"Hikan... ah... it's so big inside me..." she said, her breasts jiggled with every thrust I did,

"Neptune, you're so tight!" I said starting to move a little faster, she moaned louder the more I thrusted,

"Yes, Hikan faster!" Neptune said and I obeyed, she was so tight that I felt like my dick would burst,

"Neptune, I'm gonna cum!" I said she wrapped her legs around me,

"Please, cum inside me!" She demanded and I felt her pussy tighten, if that's what she wanted,

I released inside of her and she jerked back a little, "So much... inside me..." she muttered,

"You're not done yet, are you?" I said, she shook her head,

"Let me do the moving this time." she said as I laid down on the bed and she moved on top of me, she put her hands on my chest and lowered herself down on my dick, she let out a moan as she started to move up and down, it felt amazing!

I groped her breasts which caused her to moan even more as she continued to ride my dick, "Hikan, your penis feels amazing rubbing against my insides!" she said as she moved even faster, I felt like my dick was going to burst again,

"Neptune, I'm gonna cum again!" I said as I grabbed her hips, she was moving them furiously,

"I'm going to also, let's cum together!" she said and we both released at the same time, she fell on me exhausted, but I still had energy left,

"You have enough for another go?" I asked her, she looked at me and nodded,

"Anything to get you inside of me..." she said, this time she got on her hands and knees and lifted her butt up in the air, I went behind her and inserted my penis deep inside her,

"Hikan, it went in so deep..." she said, she was really enjoying it, I started thrusting in and out of her, you could hear popping sounds echo in the room, "faster... harder!" she demanded and I obeyed, pushing even deeper into her vagina, she lifted her head up and stuck her tongue out, she was really enjoying this, she screamed with pleasure, "So hard and big!" she yelled,

I started to grope her breasts again and I started thrusting even faster,

"Neptune!" I said as I released a huge load inside of her, I pulled out and watched as my cum dripped out of her vagian, I fell beside her exhausted, beads of sweat rolling down both of us,

"Hikan... so much of you... was inside me..." Neptune said, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck,

"I love you Neptune, I will always be with you..." I said, she wrapped her arms around me too,

"Hikan, I love you too." she said as she kissed me again, she reverted back to her normal form, and snuggled against my chest, "Hikan, we gotta do this again..." she said, I held her in my arms and smiled,

"Yeah, sure." I said and she started to fall asleep in my arms, her eyes became drowsy, I patted her head and held her even closer, I loved her so much,

* * *

Neptune was asleep on our bed, I went ahead and covered everything up to show that we never did "that", I was out in the living room, reading a book, when IF and the others returned home,

"Hikan! We found it!" Compa said excited, I looked over and saw IF holding it in her hand, like the others it was another stone, but it had the Leanbox symbol on it, I got up off the couch and walked over to them,

"Nice! Now we only need one more." I said, IF handed me the fragment and I started to examine it, then it started to glow,

"Nice going everyone!" A voice said from the fragment, it was Histy's voice,

"Histy? That you?" I asked, Shizuki looked over my shoulder,

"Yes Hikan, it's me, you all are doing well, you need one more fragment, but be careful, The Saviors are getting more aggressive." Histy said, I kinda learned that the hard way,

"We know Histoire, Hikan's dealt with two of them already." IF said, I put a hand behind my head,

"Really? Then that's probably the reason that they're acting this way." Histy said,

"We'll get the last fragment as soon as we can." I said, the fragments glow was fading,

"Thank... you." The fragments glow was now gone, I handed the fragment back to IF,

"We'll have to go Lowee later." I said, everyone nodded, I looked at Shizuki, "do you want to come with us Shizuki?" I asked, she started to blush then nodded, I returned to my seat on the couch and continued where I left off in my book,

* * *

It was now night time, I was almost finished my book, Neptune was still asleep, IF and Compa went to bed, and Shizuki fell asleep beside me, her head was resting on my shoulder,

I looked at her, she looked really cute when she was asleep,

"...Hikan..." she muttered, was she having a dream? She clung to my arm and moved closer to me, I felt my arm go between something soft, "...Please... don't leave..." She also muttered, I patted her head, Saito told me who Shizuki was,

"Don't worry, I won't be leaving." I said, she loosened her grip on my arm and smiled, I peeled myself away from her grip and started to walk to my room, I opened the door to see Neptune still under the sheets and she was smiling,

I walked over towards the bed, Neptune immediately opened her eyes and pulled me into the bed, and sat on top of me,

"Hehe~ There you are darling~" she said, darling?

"Uh, what do you mean 'darling'?" I asked, she grinned mischievously before leaning in to kiss me, she lifted up my shirt and pressed her finger on my stomach,

"Your bod really is manly~" she said, was she in horny Nep mode again?!

"You really are a naughty Nep, aren't you?" I said, she giggled a bit,

"Hikan, how I been bad? Maybe you should punish me then..." She said giving me a wink, big mistake Neptune,

I pushed her off of me and climbed on top of her, "Punish you?" I repeated, I looked at her eyes, they were filled with lust, I know just how to punish her then...

I moved my hand to her panties and pulled them down, then I started to rub around her vagina,

"Ah~ Hikan~" she moaned, then she used her hands and shoved both my fingers into her pussy, she moaned in pleasure,

"No, no, no, Neptune, that's a bad girl..." I said and I pulled my fingers out, she looked at me and pouted a little,

"Hikan..." She pouted and I wiggled my finger in front of her,

"You have to wait~" I said and I started to rub around her vagina again, she moaned some more and moved her hands, but she restrained herself, I unzipped her hoodie and started to massage her breasts, she moaned and fidgeted to my touch,

she stuck her tongue out and I started to kiss her, I swirled my tongue against hers and inserted two fingers into her vagina, she moaned louder and I increased the pace,

"I'm cumming!" she said as juice began to spray out of her vagina, I pulled out my fingers and examined them.

"I didn't say you could cum yet..." I said and I looked at her, "You really have been bad..."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it any longer." she said, then she reached for my crotch, but I grabbed her arm,

"I don't think you deserve that." I said, she looked up at me with shocked eyes,

"But Hikan... I want it so bad!" she pouted,

"Well, I don't think you do." I replied, I got off of her and off the bed, she got on her knees,

"Please! I want it inside me!" She begged, I turned around and looked at her eyes, she needed to be punished, but she was begging,

I turned around and got back in bed, she swung her arms over me and jumped on me, I took of her hoodie and unstrapped her bra, and threw them both to the side of the room, she kept kissing my neck and my lips,

She started to take off my shirt and pants, she's gotten really good at this, she pulled my dick out of my underwear and started to suck it, it felt so good too,

"Neptune, so good..." I moaned and she giggled a bit, I put my hand on her head and started to pet her, she was so good at this,

"I'm cumming!" I said as I released a load of sperm in her mouth, she swallowed it all,

"Ah~ it tastes amazing!" she said, she looked at me seductively before turning around and raising her butt in the air, "Hikan, I want you inside me..." she said, I got up and positioned my dick by her entrance, then I went deep inside her in one thrust, she winced in pain a little and I looked down to see blood coming out, I guess she was different in her other form

"I'm going to start moving now." I said and I started to thrust in and out of her, she moaned and gripped the blankets with a tight grip,

"Hikan, harder, faster!" she said and I started to move faster, her vagina was wet and tight, it just made me want to go more!

"Neptune, I'm cumming!" I said, Neptune looked at me from over her shoulder,

"Release everything you got inside me!" she said, I went deep inside her and released all I had, she screamed with pleasure and collapsed in front of me, I pulled out of her and laid down beside her, she looked at me and smiled,

"I'm totally gonna get pregnant someday." she said, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it,

"If you do, then I'll accept full responsibility." I said, she wrapped her arms around me,

"I love you Hikan!" she said, I returned her embrace,

"I love you too." I said and we fell asleep in each others arms...

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

Hikan... so you're with her... I know that I should respect your decision, but all I can feel is anger... unbearable anger... Hikan, I love you...

* * *

 **A/N: there's the next chapter done, so I know that it involved alot of sexual content, but I promise you, it'll all make sense later, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Hikan's POV**

 _Run, run run... I can't run anymore... it's too late for me... this is my grave..._

 _I looked around the room I was in, all I could see was darkness, I couldn't move my legs or arms, my vision was blurry, my head hurts so much, the "thing" is in my head, it's trying to control me, it wants the power I have, I cannot let it win, I won't let it win..._

 _"Shi...zu...ki?" I muttered, I got no answer back, was I alone again? No, i'm not alone, she's out there somewhere... I need to find her, but how could I escape?_

 _A light appeared in the corner of the room, I opened my eyes and looked at myself, My arms were strapped down and so were my legs, I couldn't get free, then I heard footsteps approaching me, those footsteps were coming from someone who stepped in front of me, they started to remove their hood... of course it would be him,_

 _"Na...ga...na..." I muttered, he smiled when I called his name,_

 _"So, you still are yourself?" he said, what did he mean by "myself"?_

 _"Wh...at?" I muttered again, I couldn't speak that well,_

 _"Well, look at yourself," He said pulling a small mirror out of his pocket and holding it up to me, My left eye was covered by a bloody cloth and my face had a bunch of marks on it, they looked like scars, "You did put up a fight." Nagana said then he put the mirror on the ground, "I just wanted to get one last glimpse of my 'friend'." he also said,_

 _"..." I couldn't say anything, so was this really going to be my grave, A dark room, all alone... it makes sense when you think about it._

 _"Don't worry, you'll be dead soon anyway." He said pulling out one of his daggers, "Bye." he said as he swung his dagger,_

 _"GH!" I grunted as the dagger sunk into my chest, blood started to spill out, I heard Nagana laughing as he pulled the dagger out, I looked up at him and he had the biggest smile I ever seen from him, I started to move my hands, but I couldn't do anything since I was strapped to this damn thing,_

 _"Well, have fun." he said waving goodbye, when the door closed the room started to light up, I was strapped to some machine and it was powering up, it made a bunch of noises, then I felt a sharp pain go through my back,_

 _"GH! GAAAHH!" I yelled, the machine was fully activated and it was slowly killing me, the red aura appeared around me and my left eye started to hurt, this pain was the worst..._

 _I was on the verge of death, my vision was blurry and I couldn't see anything, but I did hear a crash, it sounded like a window breaking, I heard a bunch of footsteps and yelling,_

 _"Stop her!" A voice yelled,_

 _"She's killing everyone!" another voice yelled, then I saw a blurry image of a body fly by my face, I saw red so I guess he was bleeding, followed by footsteps walking up to me, I saw the white hair and that's all I needed to know._

 _"..." I couldn't say anything, I saw an arrow charge up from her bow and she shot it above me, destroying part of the machine and the straps on my arms and legs loosened, I felt two arms wrap around and pull me off the machine, my head was laid on someone's lap, my vision started to clear a bit, and what I saw was Shizuki's face filled with tears, she had a bunch of markings on her arm and face, she then put her head down on my blood stained chest and cried,_

 _"Hikan... *hic* I'm sorry... *hic*" she said while crying into my chest, I lifted my hand and started to pat her head, she raised her head and looked at me, her eyes were pink and puffy,_

 _"So...rr...y." I said, I could barely get one word out, before my vision went black, I heard Shzuki yell my name one last time,_

 _"HIKAN!"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

I woke up with Neptune still in my arms, she was still naked, I got out of bed and put my pants back on, I picked up Neptune's hoodie and bra and laid it beside her and patted her head,

"Hey, wake up." I said, she opened her eyes and looked a me,

"Meh... five more minutes..." she muttered before closing her eyes, I decided to let her sleep as I walked to the closet and opened it, I grabbed one of my red hoodies and put it on before going into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair down even though it wasn't going to matter anyway, my hair would end up messy again later,

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where I saw Shizuki reading the book I was reading yesterday, "Mornin Shizuki." I greeted before sitting on the couch next to her, she looked up from her book and smiled at me,

"Good Morning Hikan, did you sleep well?" She asked me,

"Yeah, how about you, I know the couch isn't exactly a bed." I replied, she shrugged her shoulders,

"It's fine, oh yeah, IF and Compa went out a little bit ago, they told me to tell you." she said, I put my hands behind my head and sighed, we're going to be leaving soon for Lowee, I can't believe this is almost over, one more fragment, then everything should be fine.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? We don't know how long this will be." I said, Shizuki nodded her head,

"I'm sure, it's only one more right? Then it should be easy." she told me, if she was certain about it.

"Alright, well I'm going to see if I can find IF and Compa, I'll see you later." I said getting off the couch, but Shizuki grabbed my arm,

"Wait! I... want you... to stay here with... me." she said quietly, I turned and looked at her, she was blushing and holding my arm with a tight grip,

"Alright, I'll stay." I said as I returned to my spot on the couch, I felt Shizuki wrap her arm around mine and she sat down next to me, I looked at her and she had her head on my shoulder, "Shizuki?" I also said and she looked at me,

"Hikan..." she said as we stared into each others eyes, our lips were just inches from each other, I started to move toward them, but I quickly pulled away when I heard the door open,

"We're home!" Compa said walking in with a bag of groceries, IF followed in with bags as well,

"Hikan and Nep up yet?" she asked, I walked into the kitchen and waved,

"I am, Neptune isn't." I said, IF sighed

"Figures, she likes to sleep in." IF stated and I chuckled a bit,

"Well, what's this stuff for?" I asked, Compa walked up to me,

"We decided we were going to stay in Leanbox for another day." Compa said, I scratched the back of my head,

"What for? I thought we were done here?" I said, IF started to put away some of the groceries,

"We just want to make sure you're alright, we don't want you passing out on us." IF explained, I felt fine, but it's always good to be safe.

"Thanks, I appreciate your concern for me." I said with a smile and both of them started blushing, I went ahead and helped with some of the groceries and I heard Neptune open the bedroom door, good thing she had her clothes on,

"*yawn* Hey everyone." she said with drowsy eyes, she rubbed her eyes before taking a seat by the table,

"How did you sleep?" I asked her and she gave me a thumbs up,

"Like a rock! I never slept that well in days!" she said and I laughed a bit,

"Really? going by how much you sleep, I thought that would be number twelve or thirteen." I said as I turned to face her, she laid her head on the table,

"Meh, we main characters need more sleep." she said, I put away the last of the groceries and sat down next to her,

"Sure, but you get more sleep than me, so I don't think you can say 'we' ya know." I replied, I definitely got this from her, I keep breaking the fourth wall,

I got up from my chair and went back to the living room, Shizuki was staring out the window, she didn't even turn her head when I walked in,

"Shizuki?" I said in a concerned tone, she turned and looked at me,

"Yes?" she replied, I walked up and sat next to her,

"You okay? you looked like you were in deep thought about something." I said and she shook her head,

"I'm fine Hikan, don't worry about me." She said, even if she says not too, I still worry about her, she's my friend, but I'll talk to her about it later, there was something I needed to do,

"Alright, but if you want to talk about it, come talk to me, alright?" I said and she nodded, I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, Neptune and Compa were discussing something,

"Nep-Nep, you can't have pudding everyday." Compa said, Neptune shook her head,

"What?! Yeah I can, I can live off eating pudding!" Neptune replied, IF was sitting in another chair with a hand on her forehead,

"Hey, I gotta head out for a sec." I said Neptune almost jumped out of her seat,

"I'll go with you!" she said getting out of her chair,

"No, I'll go alone this time, don't worry, I'll be back." I replied holding my hand up, Neptune sighed and looked at me,

"That's triggering an event flag you know..." She said, I walked up and patted her head,

"If it does, then more exciting content." I said as I walked to the door and opened it, I turned and waved, "see ya." I also said as I walked out of the house.

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

I heard the door shut and I got up and walked out to the kitchen, Neptune and Compa were arguing something about pudding and IF saw me,

"Hey Shizuki." she greeted, I looked at her and smiled,

"Where's Hikan?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders

"He said he had to step out for a bit, he didn't say where he was going." oh no, he's not going "there" is he?

"Alright, I'll go find him." I said as I began to walk toward the door, Neptune jumped in front of me though.

"Nope! He said he's going alone!" she said, that's never good, whenever he says he's going somewhere alone, he always gets in trouble,

"Then we need to go find him!" I yelled causing everyone to jump, I never really yell that much in my life,

"Whoa! Calm down girl, what's the matter?" Neptune asked in a curious tone,

"Oh... sorry, I didn't mean to yell..." I said with a bow, IF gave me a smile,

"It's fine, no need to be so apologetic, what's wrong with Hikan?" She asked me, can I really tell them, I don't know if Hikan remembers his past, but if he does then he's going "there"

"Hikan might be going to another one of The Saviors hideouts." I stated, everyone's eyes grew in shock,

"What?! Why?!" IF said in confusion, I guess I'll need to spill the beans...

"If you don't know already, Hikan and I were part of them, The Saviors, Hikan joined them to survive and I joined a bit later after him, after I met him, we started working together, but after I found out what the saviors planned to do to him, I broke him out and we separated from each other, it was the whole incident with Neptune that we met each other again, only thing was he didn't remember who I was, but after meeting Nagana again, I think he remembers now and if he does, he will be going to that hideout." I explained, I hung my head in shame, I would understand if they would hate me now,

"If that's true, then we need to get going, Hikan's will be in danger if that's the case!" IF stated as she got up from her chair, I looked over at her and she was still smiling at me,

"Don't worry Shizuki, we know about Hikan's past, we'll help him with everything we got." IF said, I looked over at Neptune and Compa, they were both smiling at me and nodding,

"T-T-Thank you..." I muttered as IF patted my shoulder,

"Alright, I knew an event flag would pop up! Let's go save Hikan!" Neptune said pumping her fist in the air,

"Yeah!" we all said in unison...

* * *

 **?'s POV**

Ha, so Hikan remembers now? That will make it easier for me, he seems to be heading to that place anyway, maybe I'll greet him there?

"No, don't do that." A voice said, oh it's "him" again,

"What do you want?" I asked the voice which caused it to laugh,

"Patience, we can't have you go and die, Hikan will kill any of us if we got in his way." the voice said,

"Are you saying that I'm too weak?" I said in an angered tone, making the voice laugh more,

"No, just stating the obvious granny." the voice said again, why does he call me that every time!

"I am not that old!" I yelled,

"It's an order from the big guy, we're supposed to remain low, but did you get that stone?" the voiced asked, I grinned a bit and pulled the stone out of my pocket,

"Does this answer your question?" I said holding the stone in the air,

"Good, just keep that with you, you should be able to do at least that I hope." the voice said in a sarcastic tone,

"Whatever, just get out of here, I'm still against the idea of working with you." I said and the voice laughed again, his laughing was really making me mad,

"Fine, don't fall asleep granny." the voice said, he's lucky he's in the state he's in right now, if I had it my way, he would be dead.

No time to complain now, I'm going back to Lowee...

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize about the short chapter, I kinda fell asleep writing this chapter, but I made it as interesting as I could, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Shizuki's POV**

We started walking towards the hideout in Leanbox, I need to check if he's there first, if he isn't, then it's a clear shot of where he's going,

"Shizuki, how many leaders are there in The Saviors?" IF asked me, I didn't turn back, but I said,

"When we were in the group, there were four main leaders, Nagana, Kinoshita, and Arfoire, I can't remember the last guys name, but he was Hikan's stepfather." I explained, IF's eyes widened as she heard the part about Hikan's father,

"You mean Saito?" she asked, I think that was his name, but I can't remember,

"Yeah, I think so." I said, Neptune walked up next to me,

"How do you know so much about Hikan?" She asked me, I don't like Neptune, but at the moment, there's nothing I can do,

"We were childhood friends, it was mostly me and him together in the group." I said and Neptune squinted her eyes,

"Somehow, I think it's more than that..." she said, oh? Then would you like if I told everyone what you and Hikan did last night?

"Nep, stop interrogating her, she's been through as much as Hikan has." IF told Neptune, none of you know how much it hurt when Hikan and I were separated...

The rest of the walk was silent, the only thing I had on my mind was to find Hikan, The Saviors will want him dead after the crimes he's committed, I couldn't care less what happens to the CPU's, but Hikan wants to protect them.

If The Saviors do win and take the CPU's place, then Hikan has no chance of surviving, I won't let that happen,

"We're here." I stated, we were at the entrance of the Leanbox hideout, the entrance was left open since the last time we were here,

"Alright, let's go and find Hikan!" Neptune yelled as she ran down into the hideout, I followed after and so did IF and Compa, if he's not here then I know exactly where he will be,

We searched the entire hideout, every room, every corner, every everything, he wasn't here, He was heading back where it all started.

"Shizuki, he's not here, where else could he be?" IF asked me, I looked over at her,

"He's going to Lastation, if he's not there, then I don't know where he could be." I answered, Neptune let out a shocked gasp,

"What?! Why is he going there? We're done in Lastation!" she said, you guys might of found the fragment, but Hikan found his memory,

"I'll head to Lastation, I don't want you guys involved." I said everyone's eyes widened,

"Shizuki, we're not leaving you to burden this alone." IF said,

"Yeah, we're friends!" Compa said,

"Hikan would want us to come with you, so that's what we're going to do!" Neptune said giving me a thumbs up, my eyes widened, these three cared deeply for Hikan, something I thought only I would be able to do,

"Thank you... everyone." I stated as we turned back toward the entrance and began to walk out of the hideout...

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

Where is it?! It's around here somewhere! I ran through the cave where I fought Kinoshita, looking for the hideout, after that little dream I had, I know almost everything, I needed to find the hideout,

"Wait!" I outloud, I ran down a path and turned a corner and was met by a deadend, I didn't have my sword with me, well here goes nothing,

"HAAAAH!" I yelled as I punched the wall with all the strength I had, it broke instantly and revealed an entrance, looks like I found it,

I walked through the entrance and was greeted by long hallways, just like every other hideout, but there was only one room I was interested in,

I walked through the hallways and doors until I was in "that" room, the one where it all started, the door was stuck, I grabbed the doorknob and kicked the door, breaking it right off the hinges, I walked in and saw the same machine that was in my dream, I walked over to it and images started appearing, the one in my dream appeared,

I was laying on Shizuki's lap, she had those markings on her and was crying into my chest, I looked at the machine and saw that it was still broken, thanks to Shizuki,

"Welcome home." a male voice said behind me, I turned around quickly and was greeted by another cloaked figure, he was a little taller than me, but he had the same black cloak,

"Who are you and what do you mean home?" I asked and the figure shook his head,

"All in due time Hikan and this is your home, remember?" the figure said, this wasn't my home, not anymore,

"What do you want, if you want to kill me, you can die trying." I taunted and the figure laughed,

"Hikan, I'm not here to fight, but to tell you something." the figure said as he started to walk up to me,

"Stay back!" I yelled, but the figure kept walking, I stepped back a little, but the figure was getting closer,

The figure was right in front of me, he leaned down close to my ear and whispered,

"Saito is very much alive and well..."

I fell back and stared at the ceiling, what did Saito have to do this?! Wait, does that mean he's not in my head?

I got back up and looked around, the figure disappeared, he was nowhere to be seen, but there was one thing that I knew even more of now, they have Saito...

I ran toward the entrance, I knew I needed to find Saito, I needed to make sure he's safe,

I ran out of the entrance of the cave and ran into someone, the force was enough to knock me down,

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I got up to see who it was,

"you should-" she started to say, but stopped when she saw me, we both said each others names

"NOIRE!"

"HIKAN!"

I had many questions running through my mind right now, but there was one I needed to ask now,

"What are you doing here?" we said in unison, our faces both lit up red and we averted our gazes from each other,

"You go first..." I said

"No, you go first..." Noire replied, I turned my gaze back on her again,

"Alright, I came back looking for The Saviors hideout, don't worry, it's abandoned, but I came here to check something, now I found something that will lead me back to my past." I said, Noire crossed her arms over her chest,

"What is it that you found?" she asked me,

"My stepfather, Saito, he's alive." I said, Noire's eyes widened,

"Wasn't he the leader of The Saviors?!" Noire said surprised,

"Used to be, but I thought he died a long time ago, but apparently he's alive." I said, Noire looked at me with a worried gaze,

"Hikan, are you sure it's not a trick?" she said, I shook my head,

"If it was, I don't think one of the members would come up to me with the message." I said and Noire's eyes widened again,

"What?! Are you okay?!" she said,

"I'm fine, don't worry." I said and she walked up to me, "Anyway, why are you here?" I asked her and she started blushing and she averted her gaze from me again,

"Um... I uh, was about to... do a quest!" she said and she turned back to me, "It's not like I wanted to find you or anything!" she also yelled, but I didn't say anything...

"Well, alright, but has anything happened since we left?" I asked her and her face blushed even more,

"No, after you left, I started working to get my shares back, and now I almost got most of them back." she explained, that's good at least, from what I remember, you need shares in order to get your power as a CPU, and if you lose most of them, you could possibly die,

"That's good, but I can't stay for long, I need to get moving back to Leanbox, I told everyone that I would be right back." I said, I turned back to start walking back to Leanbox, but Noire wrapped her arms around me,

"Wait, stay here with me for a bit..." she muttered, I turned around and she was looking straight at me, "I... missed you." she said and she wrapped her arms around me again, I returned your embrace,

"Sure..." I replied, Noire has been through loneliness, same as I have, I won't let her go through it again...

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

We were now running towards Lastation, Hikan had to be at that hideout and I got the feeling that something bad is gonna happen to him,

"Please, be safe." I said outloud as I kept running, everyone else started to slow down, but I kept running,

"Shizuki, wait up!" I heard Neptune yell, I stopped and turned around, everyone was breathing hard, but we were so close!

"You three can rest for now, we're close to the hideout, I'll be back with Hikan." I said as I ran in the direction of the hideout,

"Shizuki wait!" IF yelled, but I didn't stop, I kept going,

Soon, I was far enough away from the others and I ran in the cave where the hideout was, I jumped down the holes that were in the floor, from the battle against Kinoshita and Hikan, and landed on the ground floor, I ran through the cave until I got to the wall, as expected it's been busted down, he's been here,

"Hikan!" I yelled as I ran through the hideout, I ran past several doors and stopped at one that was broken down, inside the room was the machine I destroyed all those years ago, but Hikan was nowhere in sight,

"You just missed him..." A voice said, I turned in every direction and saw nothing, the room filled with a cold air

"Show yourself!" I yelled and the voice started to laugh,

"I'm afraid I can't do that." the voice said, it sounded like a deeper version of Hikan's voice.

"Why?! Too scared?" I taunted, the voice laughed again,

"Watch your tongue, we wouldn't want anything to happen to Hikan, now would we?" The voice said, I knew he was in danger!

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled, trying to hold back my anger,

"He's in good hands now..." the voice said, this voice was with The Saviors, it had to be, but where is it coming from?

"Who are you?" I asked,

"You'll know soon, Shizuki..." the voice said and then the cold chill left the room, I ran out of the room and started toward the entrance, I needed to find Hikan, but where could he be?

I was now outside the hideout, I saw the Neptune and the others running toward me,

"Shizuki, where's Hikan?!" IF said, I looked at her and shook my head,

"The Saviors got him..." I said, everyone's eyes widened,

"No way! They couldn't have got him, he's strong!" Neptune said,

"A voice spoke to me when I was in the hideout, it knew who I was and it said 'we wouldn't want anything to happen to Hikan'." I explained, Neptune looked at me like I was crazy, but IF sighed

"If they do have him, then he has to be at one of the hideouts." she said, the one's we haven't checked is the one in Planeptune and Lowee, the way I see it, we need to split up,

"I say we split up, you three go to the one in Planeptune, it's in the forest, right under the place where you got attacked by the Ancient Dragon." I explained, IF nodded, but Neptune started waving her hands in the air,

"Wait! Everytime an event pops up like this, it's best to stick together ya know, the buddy system!" She said, I understand that, but I will be able to handle it myself,

"It's fine Neptune, don't you want to find Hikan?" I said walking over to her and she looked at me,

"Yeah, but what if he's not there." she replied, I shook my head,

"Don't think that way, he'll be there." I said, she smiled at me,

"Aright, everyone let's go!" she said as she got up, IF sighed,

"I don't know where you get that energy from, but can be extremely lazy at the same time..." she said as she started to walk again, "Shizuki, meet us back here in Lastation." IF also told me,

"Bye Shizuki!" Compa said waving at me,

"Sure thing." I said as I watched them walk in the other direction, "Now then, let's see where you're at." I said to myself,

I activated the "power" I had turning,one of my eyes a glowing purple color and I shut it, an image popped up in my head, Hikan was in Lastation and he was walking with someone, he turned his head and I saw who it was...

"...!" it was HER, the CPU of Lastation! Hikan was with her! I will not let that damn CPU take away someone else from me!

I ran in the direction of the city, I felt the markings starting to appear on my arm, I only had one thing in mind, Kill the CPU of Lastation...

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

I was walking back the Lastation Basilicom with Noire, she linked her arm with mine and was pressing close against me, she invited me to stay with her for a good bit and I accepted, I didn't want her to feel alone,

"Hey, Hikan?" she said, I looked over at her,

"Hmm?" I replied, Noire's face started to redden again,

"...Nevermind, I'll tell you when we get home." she said, my curiosity rose even more, I will wait and see what she wants to ask me.

The rest of the walk was in silence, we arrived at a huge building with a satelite on it, seeing Lastation was almost all industrial it kinda surprised me to see something like this,

The inside of the building had that cathedral look to it, except the banners had the Lastation symbol on it and they were black, other than that, it looked the same as the Leanbox Basilicom,

The building had an elevator that went up to six different floors, when we entered the elevator, Noire hit the top floor, which I'm guessing is the floor she lived on, the doors slid open and we walked through the hallway,

"Here we are." Noire said as she opened a door, inside was mostly black and blue, it had everything you needed to live in, a living room, a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, the living room had a couch against the wall and a flat-screen TV in front of it, there was a coffee table right in front of the couch and a stack of papers neatly stacked on it,

"Is that all the paperwork you did?" I asked pointing to the stack of papers and Noire sighed,

"There's more in my bedroom, but I got most of it done." She answered, she really did do alot since I left,

I sat on the couch and looked around, there were a couple things lying around, like soda cans and a few bags of chips, looks like someone isn't as neat as I thought, but who am I to judge, I'm not exactly neat either,

Noire sat down next to me and turned on the TV, "I found a movie that I was going to watch, but I think it'll be more fun to watch it with someone." she said, it is nice to have someone with you when you watch a movie,

"Alright, sure." I said, but before Noire could put the movie in, someone knocked on the door,

"Oh, come on! Can't I get a break for once!" she said then walked to the door, I got up and followed her, when she opened the door, there was someone I wasn't expecting,

"Shizuki?!" I yelled in confusion, why was she here?!

"How dare you take Hikan..." she muttered giving Noire an angry look, Noire looked at her confused,

"Uh, I don't know what your talking about, but I invited Hikan to come with me and he accepted." Noire replied, Shizuki lifted her hand,

"Be quiet..." she muttered and her eyes began to glow purple and next thing I knew, Noire and Shizuki disappeared in front of me.

"What the hell?!" I yelled and I looked down the hallway, they weren't anywhere, I went back inside and looked out the window, I saw a purple glow form outside of Lastation, by the hideout, this isn't good, Shizuki had a look to kill, I need to get over there!

I ran out of Noire's house and ran towards elevator, this is gonna be bad...

* * *

 **A/N: Good news everyone! School is officially over! I maybe able to do double uploads of _The Journey_ or _Two Friends, Four Goddesses_ , I can't promise anything, but if I can make a double upload, then surprise! Anyway that's all I got to say, and I hope to see you all later!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Hikan's POV**

I was running toward the area where I saw the purple light, I needed to stop the two, I felt like there were people watching me, those cold stares bring back haunting memories...

Back when I was still a kid, those gazes everyone gave me when they saw me, when I was on my own, it's the same feeling as back then,

I was running through everyone in Lastation, running people over or turning corners, I tried to avoid running into people, but I was in such a rush that I needed to get there, Shizuki could possibly kill Noire and Noire could do the same, I can't let that happen, I WON'T let that happen!

* * *

I was now out of Lastation and was nearing the area I needed to go to, I already heard explosions and swords colliding with each other, I was moving even faster now, I needed to stop them!

"Noire! Shizuki!" I yelled, but I got no answer, I jumped out from a bush and saw destruction in front of me, craters were everywhere, some trees were ripped clean off the ground, I couldn't believe this,

Up in the air were both Noire and Shizuki, Noire was in her CPU form and Shizuki had glowing purple eyes and she had her sleeves ripped off, revealing purple markings on her skin, she had the same markings on her face as well,

they collided with each other again and they both shot down, landing right in front of me, "Stop you two!" I yelled, they both looked at me,

"Hikan! Get out of here!" Noire yelled,

"Hikan... I won't let it happen again..." she muttered, let what happen again?!

Shizuki rushed toward Noire, she did a horizontal swing with her katana, Noire blocked it with a slice of her own and pressed her blade against Shizuki's,

"Stop! Please!" I begged, they didn't hear me, they both kicked each other and knocked each other back, Noire rushed Shizuki and slashed at her again, Shizuki jumped into the air, but Noire grabbed her foot and pulled her down giving another slice along the way, Shizuki flew back with a tear in her clothes, revealing even more glowing marks and a little bit of blood,

Noire rushed her this time and kicked Shizuki in the air, then flew up to her and gave off a barrage of slashes, then smashed her to the ground, Shizuki immediately recovered and threw her katana in the air towards Noire, Noire dodged the blade,

"Missed me!" she taunted, but the blade came to a stop and turned around and flew towards Noire, she looked back and dodged again, but received a tear in her clothes as well and a little bit of blood,

Shizuki flew into the air towards Noire with incredible speed and grabbed her, then flew towards the ground letting Noire go,

Noire collided with the ground and left a crater, Shizuki teleported over her and had her blade in her hand, "Die..." she said raising her blade,

"STOP!" I yelled as I sprinted towards Shizuki, she looked up at me right before I tackled her to the ground, "Shizuki stop! You can't do this!" I also yelled, Shizuki stared at me,

"Hikan... Let me finish the job..." she muttered, I don't know why she wanted Noire dead, but I won't let her!

"Hikan, stay back!" Noire said as she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me behind her, "She's dangerous, she'll kill you without mercy if you're not careful!" Noire also said, Shizuki got up and glared at Noire,

"You won't take Hikan... away from me..." She muttered as her sword began to transform into a bow, Noire raised her sword up and prepared for an attack,

"Noire. please stop, I can handle this!" I begged grabbing Noire's shoulder, but was interrupted when she grabbed me and pulled me to the side, an arrow went past both of us,

"Stay here, I'll handle this." Noire said as she charged Shizuki again, Shizuki jumped in the air and Noire flew after her, she shot her arrow toward Noire, but Noire deflected it back at causing her to dodge to the left followed by another shot, Noire sliced the arrow way and charged towards her again,

Shizuki's bow turned back into a katana and she charged towards Noire, they both pressed their blades against each other's, I watched in horror as Shizuki gave a kick to Noire and another one to send her crashing to the ground,

"Gh!" Noire collided with the ground with a heavy impact, she was struggling to get up, I looked up to see Shizuki lift her blade up, the same purple markings started to form on her sword, then the sword turned into a deep shade of purple, she then charged at Noire and held her blade in a stab position,

"NO!" I yelled, I got up and charged towards them, my left eye was hurting so bad and I felt something start to surround me, the red aura.

I stepped over Noire she looked at me with worried eyes, "Hikan..." she said, I looked at her eyes and shook my head,

"I got this..." I muttered, I looked up at Shizuki, she stopped herself and was looking at me wide eyes,

"Hikan..." she muttered then she lifted her arm, she grabbed her arm with her other arm and held it down, but she started to charge right for me,

I picked up Noire and tossed her over to the side, then I blocked Shizuki's strike by grabbing her wrist, she leaped up and tried to kick my head, but I dodged it by ducking down, I twisted her arm behind her and disarmed her sword,

The sword tried to get out of my grip, but was unable too, Shizuki's arm was struggling to get free,

"Hikan..." she muttered again, them the sword in my hand turned purple, it started to burn in my hand, forcing me to let go of it, and sliced at me, I let go of Shizuki and jumped back to avoid the slice,

"Damn..." I muttered, Shizuki looked at me with a worried gaze,

"Hikan... run!" she yelled, then charged at me again, I took a stance and waited until she got close to me, then with my speed, I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder and tightened my grip on her arm, she landed in front of me while I had her arm in an armlock,

"Shizuki, what's going on with you!" I yelled, she looked at me with her glowing purple eyes, my left eye felt like it was on fire,

then images appeared again, this time I saw myself running, I looked to be fifth-teen years old, I was running with Shizuki in my arms, she had those markings on her and she was bleeding profusely,

"Dammit, the curse is taking over!" the past me yelled, the curse? What curse?

I lost my grip on Shizuki's arm and held my head, my head was hurting and so was my left eye, I fell on my knees, why did I feel this way?!

Shizuki got up and walked in front of me, I looked up at her and she had her sword again, she raised it in the air, her face said she didn't want to do this, wait, that's it!

"Shizuki! Don't let it win!" I yelled, Shizuki's eyes widened, it's that curse! I remember now, Shizuki has the power of a curse, she can command it at her will, but sometimes she loses control,

I got up and grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, she still had her sword in the air, I pulled her close and gave her a tight hug, she let go of her sword and it dropped to the ground beside us,

"Shizuki, come back to us." I said as I looked down at her, she looked up with me and I saw the markings start to disappear, she wrapped her arms around me as well,

"Hikan... I'm sorry." she said as tears formed in her eyes, Noire got up and looked at us, she averted her gaze when she saw me looking, I looked back at Shizuki,

"Shizuki, I remember now, the power you have, it's dangerous, you need to promise me this, don't use it on any of the CPU's, in fact don't use it at all. Promise me." I said, Shizuki looked up at me,

"Hikan, If I don't use it, then you'll die, I don't want you to leave me!" she replied as she buried her head in my chest, I patted her head and held her close to me,

"I won't be dying and I won't be leaving you, I promise." I stated, Shizuki was now crying into my chest, I looked over at Noire and she was looking at us, but averted her gaze again,

"Noire, I apologize for all of this, but please, don't hold it against Shizuki, she was only trying to protect me." I said, Noire looked over at me again,

"She attacked me, I only fought back with self defense." Noire stated crossing her arms over her chest, I got the feeling that the relationship between these two is going to get worse,

"Please, let Shizuki off the hook, I will make sure she doesn't hurt you again." I replied, hearing this Shizuki looked over at Noire with an angry look, Noire smirked,

"Fine, but don't think that just because you're here doesn't mean I'm doing it just for you." Noire said before transforming back into her regular form,

"Hey! Look, it's them!" A voice yelled, that voice I would know anywhere, Neptune

I turned around and saw Neptune, IF, and Compa all rushing towards us, Neptune had the biggest smile on her face, guess she's glad to see me,

"We're all here!" I yelled back, once they reached us, Neptune immediately looked at Noire,

"Noire, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be doing your loner work?" Neptune teased, Noire's face reddened,

"I'm not a loner! I have friends!" Noire argued and Neptune laughed,

"Name one!" Neptune replied,

"uh, Hikan!" Noire said pointing over to me, Neptune looked over and laughed,

"Just because he helped you get over your loneliness for a short time, doesn't mean he's your friend." Neptune replied, Noire face reddened even more,

"I think that's enough Neptune..." I said, Neptune looked at me and sighed,

"Hikan, you're no fun..." Neptune muttered, IF walked up to me,

"Hikan, what happened, we saw a bright purple light appear and we ran back as fast as we could." IF explained, I looked at Shizuki, I don't want to tell them yet, I looked over and Noire and gave the eye signal saying "don't do it".

"We came here to investigate the purple light, but found nothing, then you guys showed up." I explained, IF put a finger to her chin,

"That's odd, we heard explosions on our way here." IF replied,

"There was a battle taking place here, when we got here the place looked like this." I said while pointing where the craters were, IF nodded,

"Who could have done this?" IF asked, I know who did it, but I can't say for Shizuki's safety.

"The Saviors, most likely." I said, then Neptune sighed behind me,

"Man, those saviors really don't give up..." Neptune muttered and I nodded,

"We should really get moving to Lowee, the more time we use to find those fragments, the more time The Saviors have to make a plan." I stated and everyone nodded in chorus,

"Yeah!" everyone said in unison, except Noire,

"We'll head to Leanbox and rest there, then tomorrow we'll head to Lowee." IF said,

"That's the plan anyway." I said then everyone started to walk back

"Let's go!" Neptune shouted, but before I could start walking, Noire grabbed my arm, I looked back at her, she was blushing, she leaned closer and whispered in my ear,

"You'll come back... right?" I turned and looked at her,

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be back after we get done in Lowee." I whispered back and she smiled, "Wait, why don't you come with us?" I said then she averted her gaze,

"I can't, I need to stay in Lastation." she said, which is understandable, you kinda are the leader of that nation,

"Alright, but don't worry, I'll be back." I replied, then she hugged me, something even I was expecting, usually Tsundere's are always lying about there feelings, but this time she's actually saying them, well showing them anyway,

I started walking back with the others, I know that our main quest is to find the fragments, but now I got a different motive...

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

We were walking back to Leanbox, Hikan was walking close beside me, he was looking up at the sky and had his hands behind his heads, he was thinking about something, he had that look on his face,

"Hikan, what's wrong?" I asked him, he broke out of his trance and looked at me,

"Hmm? What is it?" he said, his voice sounded a little different,

"What's wrong?" I repeated and he shook his head,

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry." he replied, dammit he always gives that reply!

"No, something's wrong, tell me what happened." I said and he sighed,

"Alright, but don't tell the others." he said then leaned in close to my ear, "Saito's alive." he said, I gave him a shocked look, he was dead? I never knew about that, and if he's alive then that's even worse.

"Hikan." I was interrupted by a his hand on my mouth, he shook his head,

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." he said then he started to walk up to the others, does he not remember?! Saito wanted to take Hikan's power for his own use!

I would say something, but not with the others around, not only that, I feel like someone's watching us, I walked faster to catch up with the others, but my vision was going blurry, my movements slowed down a little, and eventually I stopped, everyone turned around and looked at me, then I started to fall over,

"SHIZUKI!" I heard someone yell, most likely Hikan, then I was in someone's arms, once again, probably Hikan, then everything went black...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was the only survivor, of course "he" survived too, but "he" betrayed me, he went to_

 _"her" instead, leaving me alone to fend for myself, it's all "his" fault, if he never took the risk he had, we wouldn't be in this situation, we had that "power" in us, the curse, I was able to control it a little bit, but if I used it for a long period of time then it would consume me..._

 _I was walking around the streets of Planeptune, looking for food or somewhere to sleep, I'd would sleep anywhere now,_

 _Ton's of people were staring at me, my arm was covered in markings because of the "incident",_

 _That "incident" almost lead to the destruction of Gamindustri, but it was stopped due to the CPU's, but that just lead to the Console War,_

 _Then I saw him, Hikan Masato, the only boy that would understand me, the only one I trusted, the one that I loved, he went with The Saviors, which I decided to join soon later,_

 _After a few months, Hikan and I became childhood friends, we trusted each other, then it happened, Saito had him hooked up to the machine, it was killing him and draining his power, he would be dead if I didn't use the curse, then after that we ran away, but he lost his memory shortly afterwards, he lost it during a fight after hitting his head,_

 _I still remember that horrible day_

 _"HIKAN!" I yelled, he was getting demolished by his opponent,_

 _"Shizuki run!" he yelled back and then the enemy threw him again, this time towards a rock, he hit head against it, causing the rock to shatter, he fell instantly and was knocked unconsious, his opponent was walking towards him, but before he did he looked at me,_

 _"He's not someone to trust Shizuki." the man said, I knew who he was,_

 _"Please! Don't kill him!" I pleaded, but the man averted his gaze, "Please Stop-"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"..!" I jerked up from under the covers of a bed, I was back in my apartment in Leanbox, I had that same nightmare again,

I got out of the bed, my yukata was hanging on the bed post, and I was in my undergarments and bra, did Hikan carry me here?

As I was putting on my yukata, the door opened behind me, I turned around and Hikan was standing there, I would have said hi, but at the moment... my yukata wasn't buttoned up,

"Sorry!" he quickly said as he turned around, I walked up and tapped his shoulder,

"It's alright, did you carry me here?" I asked him, he turned around and looked at me,

"Yeah, you just passed out on us, I came here to check on you." he said before looking down and seeing my chest, his face blushed then he averted his gaze again, "uh, can you button up that yukata..." he muttered and I giggled, he was so cute.

I buttoned my yukata up and looked at him, he was still looking away from me, "C'mon Hikan, look at me." I said and he looked over at me, he was still blushing, "did Neptune and the others come with you?" I asked and he shook his head,

"No, they're back at the apartment, I came to get you." he said, then that helps alot, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, his face started blushing again, "S-Shizuki?!" he said surprised and I pressed up closer against him,

"Hikan, I wanted to repay you for what you did for me all those months back..." I replied, I took his hands and lead him to my bed and sat him down, "Don't tell anyone this, but I saw what you and Neptune did..." I stated, his face was now beet red,

"Eh?!" he said confused, but I put a finger to his lip to silence him,

"It's fine, as long as it's you..." I said then I wrapped my arms around his neck again,

"Shizuki..." he muttered, I wanted Hikan to be happy and that's what I plan to do...

* * *

 **A/N: Well, looks like you guys have something to look forward too, anyway I've got nothing else to really say except go and check out _Blazedragon94's_ fanfic's! He's a really cool guy and I like his fanfics! Anyway thank's for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

 **P.S. I don't know if I can upload on Friday, I will try if I have the time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Shizuki's POV**

I sat down on Hikan's lap with my arms wrapped around his neck, I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine, then I pressed my lips against his and closed my eyes,

"Mmn… *smack* mm.." we stayed like that for a a couple minutes before Hikan pulled himself away,

"Shizuki…" he muttered and I pushed him down on the bed and pressed closer against him, my breasts squished against his chest.

"Hikan…" I muttered before he locked lips with me again, this time he stuck his tongue in my mouth and swirled it around, his tongue explored inside my mouth, then I separated from him again, "Hikan, I love you…" I stated, he looked at me and smiled,

"Shizuki, I love you too, that's why I need to do this." he said as he pushed me off of him and now he was on top of me, he's kinda rough, but is it bad that I kinda like it?

"Hikan, please do anything you want to me…" I muttered and he tilted his head,

"Anything?" he said in a questioning tone,

"Anything." I repeated, then he lifted his hand and a sword materialized in it, my instincts kicked in as I kicked him off of me and rolled out of the bed, "Hikan?! What's wrong?!" his smile grew even wider,

"Shizuki, you said I could do anything to you so… let me kill you!" he said in an overjoyed tone, he got off the bed and started walking towards me, what the hell is wrong with him!

"Get away!" I yelled as I scrambled to my feet and ran out the door, I heard his laughter as I ran out of the apartment,

"HAHAHA! RUN RABBIT RUN!" he yelled as I ran down the stairs and out of the apartment building, I was now on the streets and I was still in Leanbox, but I saw no-one anywhere,

I ran down the street and looked behind me, Hikan was following with his sword in his hand and a large smile on his face, wait, I can fight back!

I turned around and materialized my katana in front of me and held my ground, Hikan continued to walk up to me,

"Hikan! I don't want to do this, stay back!" I warned, but he was getting closer and closer, his smile was growing from ear to ear,

"Shizuki… no more running~!" he stated, I started backing up, but I hit my back on something, a dead end.

"What?! No?!" I said turning back to Hikan, who was now in my face,

"Heh, dead end Shizuki, poor poor you… Don't worry I'll kill you fast!" he said as he raised his sword in the air "HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed maniacally,

"NOOO!" I shouted as I stabbed Hikan in the stomach.

"Gh!" He grunted as he stepped back a little, he dropped his sword and grabbed my katana by the blade with both hands, blood formed around his stomach and he looked down, "Heh… nice hit." he said before falling on his side and closing his eyes. He stopped moving completely,

I sat down and hugged my knees. Tears formed in my eyes, I want this to end!

"Why… *hic* Why did this happen!" I yelled and I looked at Hikan, he was still laying on the ground and blood was dripping from his stomach,

"Heh… It's not THAT easy you know." Hikan said as he grabbed the katana again,

"No! How?!" I said confused, that blow should have killed him, how is he alive?!

"HAHAHA! You can't get rid of me that easy!" Hikan yelled as he got up and pulled the katana out, "Man, taking hits with this really sucks, you should give it a try Shizuki!" He yelled as he approached me,

"No… stay back." I muttered, but that didn't stop Hikan,

"Bye-Bye Shizuki~!" he said as he raised his sword.

"KYAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

"Shizuki!" I yelled as I shook her, she was sweating profusely and yelling in her sleep, Nep and the others were there with me, trying to wake her up,

"KYAAAAAA!" Shizuki yelled in her sleep,

"SHIZUKI!" I yelled which made everyone jump, I got quite a voice on me, everyone in the building probably thought I was crazy.

Suzuki's eyes shot open and she looked around, I put my hands on her shoulders, "Hey, it's alright." I stated and she looked at me, then tears formed in her eyelids,

"*sniff* waaaah! Hikan!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around me and cried into my chest,

"It's alright now, everything's alright." I stated while rubbing her head messing up her hair a little, I looked at the others and nodded, signaling them to leave the room and they did,

"*sniff* Hikan… it was so… *hic* scary!" she said through her tears, I continued to hug her and rub her head,

"It's alright now." I repeated, then I looked down at her, she must have been having some nightmare,

"Hikan… *sniff* you're not gonna hurt me... right?" she asked, why would I do that?

"No, I would never do something like that." I said and she tightened her grip around me, did she have a nightmare about me? "Are you alright now?" I also asked and she nodded,

"*sniff* yeah…" she muttered and I patted her head and smiled,

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I asked in a concerned tone, Shizuka's face flushed red and she averted her gaze from mine,

"Um… just a nightmare is all." she said, I don't want to make her uncomfortable,

"Okay, i'm gonna head out with the others, come on out when you're ready, alright?" I said and she nodded, then I walked out of the room,

In the living room was Neptune, IF, Compa, and… Vert?! Why is she here?!

"Hello again Hikan." she greeted, I stared at her with a surprised look,

"Uh, hi again Vert, why are you here?" I asked and she smiled at me,

"Well, I heard that you'll be leaving Leanbox soon, so I came here to ask a favor." She said putting her hands together,

"Okay, what is it?" I said in a curious tone,

"Please allow me to join your party." Vert said, I looked at the others and they shrugged,

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess." I replied and Vert's smile brightened,

"That's good to hear, now I can be around you more." Vert said as she got up and walked over to me, she put her arms under her chest and her breasts bounced a little, causing my face to blush,

"Whoa whoa there Vert! He's mine, we're the main characters!" Nep complained as she ran over to me and clung to my arm,

"Then it looks like we're rivals, I won't lose to you Neptune." Vert taunted as she clung to my other free arm,

"Bring it on Vert!" Nep challenged while I just sighed, why do I got to go through this?

"Wow, Hikan sure has a lot of friends!" Compa said in her usual joyful tone, at least there are two girls that don't obsess over me, well I hope they don't…

"Anyway, Hikan, what is the plan now?" IF asked as I struggled to get out of both Vert and Neptune's grip.

"Well, we need one more fragment, which is in Lowee, the only problem is The Saviors, they are most likely going to be expecting us in Lowee, so we cannot let our guard down, what we need to do is negotiate with Lowee's CPU and find the last fragment before The Savior's have the chance to strike, which means as soon as Shizuki is feeling better, we'll head out for Lowee. Any questions?" I explained, everyone shook their head, "Alright, this is almost over everyone, after this last fragment is found and we release Histy from her chamber, Nep's memory will return and everything will be at peace." I also said and everyone fist pumped the air,

"Yeah!" we all said in unison…

About thirty minutes later, Shizuki came out from her room and greeted all of us,

"Feeling better Shizuki?" I asked and she nodded her head,

"Yes, thank you for your concern Hikan." Shizuki replied with a smile, I returned it with one of my own,

"No problem." I stated as I got off the couch. "Well, time to go everyone." I stated and everyone joined me,

"Let's go!" Neptune said as she opened the door and ran out, we all followed after her and soon left the apartment building and into the streets of Leanbox,

With Neptune leading the way, I was behind her and IF walked up beside me, 'Do you think it'll be easy?" IF asked, I turned my head and looked at her.

"Doubt it, this is the last one, so The Saviors probably know what we're after, so they'll be waiting for us, just keep your guard up, I don't want anything to happen to any of you, especially since this is almost over." I said and IF blushed a bit,

"I always keep my guard up, but you be careful too, those other times almost got you killed." IF stated and I nodded,

"I know…" I muttered, but I'm still alive.

"Don't sweat it! Hikan's a main character of this fanfic, he can't die or else the author will not know what to do!" Neptune stated while shattering the fourth wall even more.

"You and your fourth wall breaking Neptune, I swear." I said with a smile, she really does make anyone smile.

* * *

We're now out of Leanbox and on the path to Lowee, IF and Compa were leading the way, chatting up a storm on something, Vert and Neptune were arguing over me from behind, and Shizuki and me were walking side by side, she had her head down and was walking quietly beside me, while I kept a lookout on our surrounding area, eventually I felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked over, Shizuki was pulling on my sleeve,

"Hikan, will this all be over after this last fragment?" She asked me and I nodded,

"Yes, but it won't be a walk in the park, they will be waiting for us, so keep your guard up." I stated and Shizuki nodded,

"I will." she stated and now was walking with her head held high, but something was wrong,

"Shizuki?" I said in a questionable tone, she looked at me and tilted her head,

"Hm? What is it?" she replied, I looked at her hair and her black ribbon was gone, making her hair look almost like Noire's in CPU form, how could I not realize it sooner?

"Your ribbon is missing." I stated and she looked down at the ground,

"I lost it after that… 'incident' with Noire." she muttered, how did I not see it sooner?

"I don't think we'll be able to get it back though." I stated and Shizuki shook her head,

"No, it's fine, I don't need it that much anyway." Shizuki said, somehow, I don't think that's true. "But Hikan, what will you do after this is all over?" Shizuki also asked me, I looked up at the sky and thought to myself,

"Haven't really thought about it that much to be honest, whatever happens I guess." I said and Neptune came up behind me,

"You'll be living with me obviously!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me, I looked back at her and sighed,

"I may live with you, you're the CPU of Planeptune so who knows." I stated and Neptune looked up at me,

"So what, we love each other no matter what form we change into!" Neptune replied tightening her grip on me, I looked at Shizuki and she was looking ahead,

"I disagree, I believe Hikan will be living with me." Vert argued as she walked up beside me, "Afterall, I think I'm the most qualified." she also said putting her arms under her chest again, Neptune looked at her and laughed,

"You think you can win just because of those? Hah, I can just transform and I'll be on the same page!" Neptune said as the flash of light engulfed her and she was now Purple Heart, "Right Hikan?" she said as she pressed closer against my back causing her breasts to squish on my back, which made me blush a little,

"Well, you are more… developed…" I muttered and Vert grabbed my arm,

"Of course you have bigger breasts in HDD form, but I still prevail." Vert said while putting my arm in between her breasts, my face was now burning hot,

"Alright, that's enough you two." I stated as I got out of both of their grips, "You two can argue over me after we get this last fragment." I also said and I heard Neptune giggle a little bit, I looked at her and saw her looking down at my pants, oh geez…

"Alright then." Neptune stated before turning back into her original form, 'But Vert, I will not lose to you!" Neptune challenged and Vert smirked,

"Neither will I." Vert retorted as I stood there and sighed, this is gonna be a long day…

* * *

We must be getting close to Lowee, there has been snow on the ground for a while now, I do know that Lowee was a snowy place, so we gotta be getting close now,

"There it is!" IF yelled as I walked up next to her, sure enough, where IF was pointing was the city of Lowee, you could see the huge tower in the middle and all the houses around it, that has to be it,

"Nice, now we can get the last fragment." I said, but something was wrong, no-one stopped us on our way here, no monsters, no people, no-one was here, "C'mon, let's go." I stated as I walked towards the city, along with everyone behind me, something's not right…

"So this is Lowee? It's a lot snowier than I thought." Neptune said as she looked around the area, of course as she said the area was snowy, most of the houses were just normal small house and no apartment buildings like in the other nations, the only thing that stood out was the tower in the middle of Lowee, which I'm guessing is where the CPU is.

"I hope the CPU will help us." I stated as I started to walk forward a bit, but was interrupted by a girl in a red and white maid outfit, she had long blonde hair and the entire maid outfit.

"Are you Hikan Masato?" she asked me, I was known in this nation too… this is not how I wanted to become famous…

"Yes, I am Hikan, how do you know me?" I replied and the maid smiled,

"I was sent here to get you, my name is Financier and I was sent by Lady Blanc, or Lady White Heart, to get you." Financier said, something doesn't seem right, but I guess I'll go with her, I'll keep my guard up.

"Alright, as long as my friends go along with us." I stated and she looked behind me and nodded,

"Okay, let's go." she stated then started walking, I motioned everyone to follow and we walked close behind Financier,

While walking, I had the chance to see what others did in Lowee and it seemed really peaceful, I saw kids playing in the snow and parents watching with smiles on their faces, and some parents were chopping wood for fire I guess. I have to say, everyone seemed to like it here, even I am interested in living here.

We stopped in front of the Basilicom I'm guessing, which was the tower, "Alright, we're here." Financier stated before opening the door to the Basilicom, again with the cathedral feeling, it looked the same as the others, chairs in rows, going towards the front, only this time the banners were white, "Follow me, Lady Blanc is in the back room." Financier also stated as she began leading us to the room where Blanc resides, I hope she doesn't mind me leaving out the "Lady" part,

"This is it." Financier said as she opened the doors to a room that was made of glass, inside the room was girl, she had a blue and white cap on her head, she had sandy brown short hair and blue eyes, she wore a white dress with an white overcoat with blue on the sleeves on her arms, the top of the overcoat was made out of fur and the overcoat barely fit her, she also had a white ribbon with gold highlights on her right ankle and white and blue shoes on. I'm guessing we found Blanc.

"Lady Blanc, I brought Hikan Masato with me, along with his friends." Financier said and Blanc nodded,

"Good, now then, time to get this over with." Blanc said as I heard footsteps behind us, I turned around and saw a bunch of Lowean guards enter the room, blocking the entrance,

"Now Hikan, you will be locked up for your crimes against Gamindustri, the other nations failed to do this, but I will not." Blanc said as the guards came up and grabbed all of our arms,

"Let go!" Neptune yelled as she struggled to get out of the guards grasp,

"Hang on! I need to explain something!" I yelled, but Blanc shook her head,

"That's what you did in the other nations too, I won't make the same mistake." Blanc replied, everyone tried to get out of the guards grip, but were unable to, I'll be damned if I let this happened!

"Get offa me!" I yelled as I ran back and smashed the guard against the wall, he dropped his hold on me as I turned around and restrained him, he tried to wrestle me down to the ground, but I was able to hold my guard, while the other guards were distracted, I saw Shizuki able to get out of her guards grip and was now working on getting the others out, while they were doing that, I picked my guard up and threw him towards the glass, he went smashing through it and I turned to the others, who were now all free from their guards grasp "We need to move now!" I yelled as I pointed towards the smashed out wall,

Everyone ran towards it and jumped through, while more guards came through the doorway, "After them!" Blanc yelled as I jumped through the wall and caught up with everyone, I don't want to disturb the peace in the city, so I'll go with the woods for now,

"Nice plan Hikan." Vert complimented as all of us ran through the woods,

"I wasn't expecting that, but now we had an escape route, so let's keep moving!" I yelled as I ran even faster, I knew something was up, but I don't want to hurt the CPU's, I'm trying to help them!

We ran as far as we could and stopped in the forest next to Lowee, everyone was out of breath.

"So… tired…" Neptune muttered as she sat under a tree,

"Can't… go… anymore…" Compa agreed as she was trying to catch her breath,

"I knew something was up!" IF yelled as I glared at her and held my finger up to my lips,

"Shush! We don't know if we were followed." I whispered and IF nodded, I sat down behind a rock and sighed, another way my reputation fucked us up… Great!

"I think we got away." Vert whispered, I poked my head from behind the rock and speak of the devil…

"Found them!" a guard yelled and soon we were surrounded by them, "Come with us Hikan, then we'll have a nice 'chat'." one of the guards said,

"Let me explain at least." I tried to reason with them, but I don't think it'll work,

"You can talk while you're locked behind bars!" the guard yelled, why don't I ever get the chance to talk?

"Fine then…" I muttered, "I won't go in so easily." I also stated, I don't want to do this, but at the moment I got no choice.

"You think you can take on the whole Lowean guard? You really are stupid!" the guard taunted,

"Everyone, get ready for a fight!" I yelled, I heard Neptune sigh behind me then I could see a flash of light, guess she was transforming, then someone grabbed my shoulder, it was Neptune in her Purple Heart form,

"Hikan, you do know this is a bad thing to do right?" she said and I smirked,

"I need to see something, besides if I don't, then I'll be in prison for who knows how long." I said and Neptune sighed,

"Sometimes even I don't understand you." Neptune muttered, but got into her battle stance anyway, behind me Shizuki and IF were already fighting guards on their end and Vert was nowhere to be seen, but I'm sure she's fine.

"Hey, Neptune you help IF and Shizuki, I got this on my side." I said and Neptune looked at me,

"Are you sure, you don't even have a weapon on you this time." she replied, she's right, I don't have my sword anymore, I lost it back in Leanbox.

"I'll be fine, I don't need it anyway." I said with a smirk, these guards will be nothing.

"Alright, but be careful." Neptune said before joining IF and Shizuki, I looked back at the guards on my side and smiled,

"Now then, time for some fun." I stated, the guards started laughing,

"You think you can take us on with no weapons? You really are a dumbass aren't you?!" the guards taunted, here we go again,

"How about you find out?" I taunted, one of the guards came toward me and pulled out his sword,

"Take this!" he yelled, but I saw through his movements and sidestepped to the side and quickly advanced behind him, he looked surprised by what I did,

"Missed me." I stated as the guard tried to hit me with his elbow, but I ducked and moved around him again fast, "Still missed." I stated again, the guard looked at me with an angry glare,

"Shut up!" he yelled as he charged me with his sword in position for a stab, again I sidestepped and grabbed his wrist, then twisted it making him drop his sword and getting on one knee, the other two guards pointed their guns towards me

"Release him now!" they yelled, I looked in their direction and smirked,

"Okay." I said in a sarcastic tone as I picked the guard up and threw him towards the other two, causing them to dodge, they looked in my direction, but I wasn't there anymore, I was behind them. "Behind you." I said as they turned to me, I punched one in the jaw and kneed the other, making both of them drop their guns, I delivered a few barrages of punches to the one to my right before the other two guards could get back up, I did a roundhouse kick to finish it, knocking the guard completely unconscious.

"Dammit, open fire!" the main guard yelled, which was the one whose wrist I twisted, and he and the other guard aimed their weapons at me again, the main guard had a pistol and the other guard had his assault rifle again, as the guard commanded, a bunch of guards appeared out of nowhere and surrounded me, they all fired at me, I felt bullets go into my skin and blood go out where I got shot, I fell on one knee and stared at the ground as a shadow casted over my vision,

"Did we get him?" another guard said as she walked over to me, that's when it happened, the red aura surrounded me and my eyes glowed red, I stood up looking at the guard, her face was in total fear,

"No, you didn't." I stated as I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air, but another bullet went into my back, "Gah!" I grunted as I turned around and the guards were watching me in fear, "You want this? Take it then." I said as I threw her towards the guards, then I turned around again to see the main guard practically about to break his teeth from clenching them for so long.

"Damn you!" he yelled as he raised his gun again, but I was quicker as I dashed towards him and grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Captain!" another guard yelled as he ran at me, withdrawing his sword along the way, I looked over and glared at him, he stopped for a second before shaking his head and resuming his charge, I dropped the so-called captain and dodged the guards first slash, he then tried to kick me, but I ducked under it and tackled him and punched his jaw, I got up real quick and dashed at another guard, who was aiming his gun at me and punched his gut, the speed I had just increased the momentum of the punch, making the guard fall over, I glanced at my right and saw the captain back on his feet,

"Fine, if guns and swords don't kill you, then the Lady will!" the captain said as he ran off in the direction of the city, the guard that I punched in the jaw got up and tried to follow, but with my speed I caught up to him quickly and stood in front of him,

"Hold on. I got a message for you to deliver." I said, the guard held his jaw and glared at me,

"Why should I help you?" he questioned and I smirked,

"If you don't then you'll be leaving with more than a hurting jaw." I stated and the guard looked at the ground,

"Fine, what do you want?"the guard said,

"Tell the CPU of Lowee that if she doesn't want help in getting rid of The Saviors, then that's too bad, but when I do get rid of them for her, I expect a good reward for my services, got it?" I said and the guard clenched his teeth and then nodded, "Good, now get moving before I change my mind." I warned and he ran around me, I watched as he ran before turning back to the others and they were finished with their guards too, they looked at me and their eyes widened,

"Hikan, are you alright?" Neptune asked in a concerned tone,

"I'm fine, just needed to finish some things up." I said and everyone gave me a worried gaze, behind them I saw a guard move, they got up and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Neptune,

"No!" I yelled as I ran through everyone and towards the guard, I kicked her head as she flipped over on her back from the momentum,

"Gah!" she grunted, I picked her up by her and neck in one hand and in my other was the gun she was holding,

"I don't think so you fuck." I muttered, the guard glared at me then reached for her side, then pulled out a knife and sliced at me, I dropped her and recoiled in pain holding my eye, I glared at her in rage, "Fuck you." I muttered again and aimed the gun at her and shot, she dropped instantly and I held my eye, when I moved my hand my eye stinged a bit and my hand had blood on it, I couldn't open my eye either, I guess the guard got my eye.

The burning pain took over as my wounds began to heal, along with my eye, as they were healing, I turned to the others and they were looking at me with shocked expressions, but my vision was going blurry and the red aura disappeared. Looks like I used to much.

I felt myself collapse as deep sleep took over...

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is, the long awaited chapter 26! I once again apologize for such the long wait, I never had any time to get this done due to life stuff that's been happening recently, but don't worry it's just some drama stuff happening, but I got a new computer, some time on my hands and I'll try and upload on Friday, I can't promise anything though. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I decided to make it a bit longer than my usual 3000+ word chapters! Anyway, that's all I wanted to say and I hope to see you all later!**

 **P.S. I left two game references in this chapter, kudos to whoever finds them ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Shizuki's POV**

Hikan collapsed on the ground and his eyes stopped glowing along with the red aura disappearing, he used that power again.

"Hikan!" Neptune yelled as she flew over to him and flipped him over, she gave out a sigh of relief, "Good, he's just unconscious." she said, I walked over and kneeled down next to them,

"He'll wake up in a couple hours, we'll need to carry him out of here, if the CPU gets here, we won't be able to fight her." I said and Neptune gave me a serious look,

"Fine, but where are we going?" Neptune asked and I looked around,

"We can't go back to Lowee, we'll be spotted immediately, and we can't go back to Leanbox, not when Hikan is in this condition." I said, i'm narrowing down the choices that we had, the only thing I could say is The Saviors hideout, but what if they are there right now?

"I got the situation under control ladies." A voice said, all of us turned our heads and saw Vert walking towards us from the forest,

"Vert, where have you been?!" I said and Vert smiled,

"I ran into that maid again, and I brought her with me." Vert said and behind her came out Financier,

"Hello again everyone." she greeted, I gave her an angry glare,

"What are you doing here? Going to lead us into another trap?" I snarled and Financier shook her head,

"I'm here to help you, I plot against the CPU of this nation, she's working for The Saviors." Financier explained, I doubt that it's true,

"Is that right? Then why are they working with the CPU if they're trying to get rid of them?" I asked, but Vert shook her head,

"It makes sense, think about it, on our way here nothing attacked us, The Saviors would have known where we are since they work with the CPU, once we met the CPU we were attacked by the guards, not only that, they're fighting style is different, usually all guards would use guns, but these guards used swords and blades." Vert explained, it could be possible, but how can we trust Financier? Wait, Hikan said something about this before,

 _"If we want to change, we need to learn to trust others, then we can finally leave our past."_ that's what he said,

"Fine, I'll trust you, but if you're lying to us, you'll be in more trouble then the guards lying around here." I said and Financier nodded,

"I promise you, I'm not lying." she said and then she motioned us to follow her, "Follow me, I know a secret route back into Lowee." she said and started walking back,

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Neptune whispered behind me, I turned and looked at her,

"Hikan would." I replied and helped Neptune get Hikan up, "I'll lend him my shoulder, you get out of that form, I don't want to carry both of you." I said and Neptune smiled,

"Thank you Shizuki." Neptune said before reverting back to her regular form, "Thanks a bunch Shizuki! I'm pooped now so I appreciate your help carrying Hikan." Neptune also said, I smiled and put Hikan's arm over my shoulder,

"Don't worry about it." I said as we began to follow Financier…

* * *

"You could have told us the route was in a cave…" I muttered, we were going through a cave and it was pitch black, I couldn't see where I was going,

"Hey, watch where you're going!" IF said as I ran into her,

"Sorry, I can't see." I apologized,

"We're almost there." Financier said,

"Nep-Nep, I can't see it's too dark." Compa cried,

"I'm right here Compa, grab my hand!" Neptune replied, then we were able to see light,

"There it is!" Financier said excited, I swear if we walk out of here and I see a bunch of guards, I'm going to be pissed,

We walked out into the light and we were now outside again, but behind the Basilicom this time,

"We need to get in the Basilicom, our leader is in there." Financier said, I'm still suspicious about all of this, but at the moment,I'll trust Hikan's words,

"Alright, but what if the CPU is in there?" I asked and Financier shook her head,

"She left the Basilicom shortly after you guys left, giving me the chance to escape." Financier explained, "Come on, we don't have much time." Financier also said, started walking towards the Basilicom,

"I still think she's leading into a trap…" Neptune whispered behind me,

"I don't know, but if she is, we'll deal with it again." IF whispered back and I started walking forward, Hikan, I hope you're right.

We were now inside the Basilicom and were heading to the glass room again, I kept a close eye on everything just in case it was a trap, but I didn't see any guards or anything that would attack us,

"We're here." Financier stated again as she opened the door, inside was the same girl as before, Blanc, only she was by another entrance that leaves the room, why was it not there before and why is she still here!

"You bitch, you led us into a trap again!" I yelled as I materialized my katana, I had trouble holding it up because of Hikan on my shoulder,

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like, that's the leader against The Saviors!" Financier replied pointing at Blanc by the other entrance, "The one rebelling against them is the CPU of Lowee, Lady Blanc." she also said and I looked at Vert and she nodded,

"Financier explained this to me when I ran into her in the forest." Vert said, how is she plotting against them and under close surveillance at the same time?!

Blanc came out from the entrance and walked towards me, "I know that this isn't something you would believe, but it's true, The Saviors took my nation from me as soon as I got back to Lowee from Celestia." Blanc explained, "Someone took my form and used it to gain control of Lowee." Blanc also said, someone who takes forms from others? Oh now I know who it is,

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about." I said and everyone looked at me, "Her name is Arfoire, she has the power to take someone else's ability and use them for her own, not only that she can change into the form who she took the power from, in this case it's Blanc." I explained, Blanc looked at me with suspicious eyes,

"How do you know this?" she said while giving me a glare,

"Don't think this the wrong way, but Hikan and I were part of The Saviors, but after we found out their true plan about the CPU's, we escaped and tried to live peacefully, but we were separated and Hikan lost his memory, but the point is we were once part of the group, now we're trying to beat them." I explained, Blanc's look didn't change though,

"And how do I not know you're not lying to me?" she said,

"Hikan has taken out two members already, you must have heard about it by now." I retorted and Blanc looked away,

"I have heard about it, but no-one was able to help me, I only have Financier to trust now." Blanc said,

"Trust in us Blanc, we'll help you get your nation back!" Neptune said and Blanc looked over at us,

"You will?" she asked and I smiled, Hikan would try and help anyone in need, which is what I need to start doing,

"We'll do anything we can, but before anything, can we put Hikan somewhere he can rest? I'm getting tired carrying him now…" I muttered and Blanc nodded,

"Come with me, we made a secret hideout." Blanc said as she walked towards the other door and motioned us to follow, I started walking forward with everyone following behind me, once all of us gone through the door, Financier shut the door behind us and continued to walk behind us, this so called secret hideout was well maintained, I didn't see any dust or anything, it looks like someone's been here for a while,

"One of the bedrooms is in there, you can put Hikan in there." Blanc said opening the door, the bedroom just had a bed. Nothing else, I walked in and laid Hikan down on the bed, I also removed his hoodie and shirt, he had bullet wounds all over him, but they weren't bleeding anymore, I felt my face blush red as I continued to stare at him, his body looked amazing despite all the wounds,

"Calm down Shizuki…" I told myself and averted my gaze from him, but my eyes kept drifting back, he looked so hot.

I was able to pry my eyes away from Hikan and cover him up with the blankets, he can rest in here for now,

I walked out of the bedroom and saw Neptune staring at me, "Hm? What is it Neptune?" I said and Neptune snapped out of her trance,

"Oh, Shizuki! Hi!" Neptune replied, I gave a her a glare,

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" I asked and she rubbed the back of her head,

"Well, I was thinking that since I'm tired, I might as well go to bed with Hikan." She said, what?! Sleep with Hikan?!

"Hang on there! You can go to bed, but you're not going to bed with Hikan!" I scolded and Neptune's eyes widened,

"What?! Why not?!" She said and I glared at her, if I let her go to bed with Hikan, they'll end up having sex again!

"Hikan needs his rest, and when he wakes up, he's probably going to wonder where we're at and I'll have to explain to him a lot of dialogue!" I stated and Neptune slouched over,

"Oh c'mon Shizuki, I know you want to sleep with him too~" Neptune teased, my face started blushing,

"That's it! I warned you!" I yelled as I grabbed Neptune's arm and dragged her behind me,

"Hey! Let go!" she said as she struggled to get out of my grip, but I have the best grip in my family!

Hikan, I hope you'll wake up soon…

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

Where am I? I can't see anything, I was standing in some kind of black void, I couldn't see anything,

"Hello? Anyone there!" I yelled and I got an echo in response, I guess I should look around,

I started walking forward, being careful to not trip on anything, but there was nothing to walk to, the darkness was everywhere,

"I need to change who I am…" A voice muttered, I turned around and looked in every direction, but saw nothing. "I need to save them… protect them…" the voice also muttered, "So stupid! You think you can help them?! HAHAHAHAHA, you'll just become what you always were, a killer, a murderer, a monster!" The voice also said, who the hell was talking!

"Show yourself!" I yelled and the voice started laughing again,

"You'll kill them, murder them in cold blood, the old Hikan Masato will come back." The voice said, then the void turn all red, then there was a scream,

"HIKAN! STOP!" it yelled, it sounded like Neptune,

"IT HURTS!" another voice yelled, it was Shizuki,

I clutched my head, "SHUT UP!" I yelled and fell to my knees, the voices kept replaying themselves in my head, they wouldn't stop!

"You want this to stop?! Then do what you were made to do! Kill the CPU's!" The voice yelled, but this time it was standing in front of me with a physical form, but it was just a black silhouette,

I stood back up, but this time I had a sword in my hand, the black blade with red highlights, I gripped the blade and glared at the silhouette, "I'll kill you first!" I yelled as I thrusted the sword into the silhouette's stomach,

"Hi...kan…" the silhouette muttered before falling over, then the red void disappeared and I was standing in a field, I still had the sword in my hand, which was covered in blood, I looked down where the silhouette was supposed to be, but was met by a horrible sight,

"Oh god… no… Neptune!" I yelled, laying in front of me was Neptune, she had blood all over her and had a stab wound right where I stabbed the silhouette, I dropped the sword and crouched down and picked her up in my arms, "No! Neptune, you're not leaving me! I can't lose another!" I yelled, tears were streaming down my face, but Neptune wouldn't open her eyes, she was motionless, her body was cold, she was dead…

I looked over to my right and saw Shizuki staring at me with fear in her eyes, I laid Neptune on the ground and walked over to her, "Shizuki… It wasn't me. It wasn't me!" I yelled, but Shizuki shook her head,

"Please don't kill me Hikan! Please!" she yelled, then the red aura appeared again, and the same sword started to materialize in my hand, I raised my arm in the air with the sword in hand, "NOOOO!" Shizuki shouted, but it was too late, I slashed down and she dropped instantly, the red aura disappeared and I was in control of my body again,

"..." I didn't say a word, I didn't want to say anything, I… killed them…

"See! I told you!" the voice yelled again, I turned around and saw the silhouette again, but a shadow was casted over my vision,

I dropped to my knees again and sat there, what point is there now? I'll just kill everything and everyone...

"Don't worry, I'll end your suffering!" the voice yelled as the same sword materialized in his hands, he raised it above his head, "any last words?" he asked me, then time seemed to slow down,

I saw images of me with everyone, Neptune, Shizuki, IF, Compa, everyone, even Noire was there, all the previous events that happened, I saw them here, in every single one I saw me either smiling, or hugging someone,

"Nothing? Alright then!" the silhouette said and he slashed his sword, but I countered it by grabbing the blade, "what?!" the silhouette yelled confused, I looked up at it,

"Nothing will stop me from protecting the ones I love." I stated as I got up off the ground,

"Dammit! I was so close!" the silhouette shouted before disappearing, I stared up at the sky, I need to get back…

My vision went black and I felt myself leave the nightmare I was going through…

* * *

I woke up in a bed in a room, the weird part about it was that the bed was the only thing in the room, nothing else.

I sat up and felt something next to me, when I lifted the covers I saw Neptune snoozing away, at least that nightmare was just a nightmare, I was also shirtless, I rubbed her head a bit and smiled before getting out of bed,

I walked out the door and was now in a hallway, it wasn't anything special, there was just a white carpet and a few candles to light the way, I followed most of the candles and arrived in the living part of the area, which just had a few bookshelves with books in them, chairs and a couch, which IF was sleeping on, I guess everyone's asleep.

There was another door beside the bookshelf, when I opened it, what I saw I wasn't expecting, the door led outside onto a balcony type of area, and sitting by herself on a chair was The CPU of Lowee, Blanc, she noticed me and looked over. Crap!

"You're awake." she said in a quiet tone, "Also, don't worry, I'm not going to do anything, Financier will explain everything when she wakes up." she also said,

"Okay, but what are you doing?" I asked, I'll trust her, but if I get led into another trap, then there will be some trouble,

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to read." she stated before turning back and looking at the moon, then towards the city,

"You seem like you guys are hiding, from what exactly?" I also asked, seeing how this area is, you expect them to be hiding from something,

"You found out quickly, someone took my powers from me and used it to become the new CPU of Lowee, it was one of the members of The Savior's, I couldn't do anything…" she muttered quietly, then she clutched her fists, "The damn bitch took everything from me and now the people of Lowee think that I'm the fake, and I can't do anything!" she yelled, I sat quietly and listened, "I only had Financier who believed me, I was thrown out of the Basilicom, we were hiding ever since…" she muttered again and I saw a tear go down her cheek, "*sniff* I don't know who to trust anymore *hic*" she said through her tears, I got up and walked over to her,

"I know how you feel." I stated as I put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me, "Don't worry, if you trust me and my friends, we'll get your nation back, I promise you." I also said with a smile, Blanc's tears kept streaming down her face,

"*hic* please… save Lowee." she said and I wrapped my arms around her, completely forgetting I was shirtless,

"I will, don't worry." I stated and she buried her head in my chest, no-one trusts her… again, something that I knew well, just like when I was younger, no-one trusted me, I won't let her go through what I went through,

After about five minutes, we separated and Blanc was feeling better, "You want to go back inside, I'll join you in reading if you want." I said and Blanc flashed me a smile,

"Sure." she replied and we went back inside, I sat on one of the chairs and grabbed a book from the bookshelf and opened it, I did enjoy reading occasionally, it calmed my mind whenever I was stressed, Blanc sat in a chair next to me and opened her book back up, we sat reading books the rest of the night…

* * *

The sun finally rose up and Blanc fell asleep in her chair, she had her book on her lap and was sleeping peacefully, she looked really cute too, dammit Hikan, don't think about that right now!

I closed the book I was reading and sat it aside, then I went and picked up Blanc to put her in her room, even though I don't know where it is,

My luck paid off, cause when I opened the first door I saw no-one on the bed, so I guess it's free, I took off her overcoat and her cap and laid her down and covered her up with the blankets, then I left the room and came back into the living room, IF was now awake, well just woke up, and was rubbing her eyes,

"Hikan, is that you?" she asked,

"Yeah, it's me, I'm up now." I said as I sat on the chair next to the couch, IF looked at me and blushed a little,

"Um, Hikan, you're not wearing a shirt." she said and I looked down, dammit! I keep forgetting!

"Yeah, I kinda woke up like this, I don't know where my hoodie is." I stated, then Shizuki walked in,

"Ah, Hikan you're awake, here, your shirt is in my room." she said as she went back into her room, coming back out with my hoodie, "Here you go." she said handing me the hoodie,

"Thanks." I said as I threw it on real quick, "now then, there's no need to explain where we're at, I already talked with Blanc and I know the situation." I stated and IF nodded,

"We're pretty much wanted criminals now in Lowee, so we can't go to the guild, looks like we're going on a blind hunt again." IF said and I shook my head,

"We won't need to, we're getting Blanc's nation back, the fake CPU should know where the fragment is, and if she doesn't then we'll find it with Blanc's help." I explained, Shizuki looked at me and I smiled, I leaned back in my chair and sighed,

"Hikan, will everything really be at peace once this is all over?" Shizuki asked me,

"Yeah, I'm sure about it." I said, but the truth was, I didn't know anymore...

* * *

 **A/N: There see, I told you guys and girls I would upload today :D. Anyway, all I have to say is there will be NO chapter Monday, my friends birthday is tomorrow and he wants me to hang out with him over the weekend, then I'll be back home Monday, but I'll be tired, so that's all I have to say, I hope to see you all later!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Hikan's POV**

"So, what's the plan now?" IF asked me, usually if she can't think of anything, she would ask me, but to be honest, even I don't know what to do,

"I don't know, we can't go to the guild to ask about the fragment, and we can't ask Blanc for help right now." I said and IF sighed,

"We're in a real bad situation right now aren't we?" IF muttered, Shizuki walked up to me,

"I have an idea, we could check The Saviors hideout." Shizuki suggested,

"What? We can't do that, the whole gang will be there, we'll just be walking into a fight." IF said and I looked at her,

"I agree with Shizuki." I stated, IF looked at me with wide eyes,

"What?! Don't you know that's a terrible idea!" IF said, but I shook my head,

"Not really, if they're really at the hideout, then we'll deal with them, besides I plan on sneaking in anyway." I replied, I wasn't going there for the fragment anyway, I'm looking for Saito.

"That's a death wish, you can't go there Hikan, no matter how strong you are." IF said,

"Don't worry, if there's too many, then we'll leave the hideout immediately." I said and IF raised her brow.

"We?" she questioned and I pointed at Shizuki,

"Shizuki and I will go alone, I need you to stay here and watch Neptune." I said, IF glared at me,

"You and Shizuki are going out to a place where you'll probably die and you want me to stay here and babysit?!" IF yelled and I walked up to her,

"No, the reason I want you to stay behind is because I trust you the most out of all of us, Neptune acts childish all the time, but grows serious if needed, Compa isn't a good fighter, Blanc is in no condition to fight right now, and I don't know about Vert, that leaves you to watch over them. I want to protect all of you, and to do that I need to go to the hideout and check and see what's going on, so I need you to be the guardian while I'm gone, can you do that for me?." I explained and IF looked up at me,

"Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me." she said and I smiled,

"Alright, tell the others when they wake up that we left." I said and looked at Shizuki, "Let's go." I stated and Shizuki nodded,

"Wait, you're leaving now?!" IF said and I looked back at her,

"We need to leave now, who knows what might be waiting for us." I said, IF sighed,

"Just be careful." IF said and I nodded,

"I always am." I stated as I walked toward the door that led to the balcony area and opened it, Shizuki and I left the Basilicom hideout that way…

* * *

Shizuki was leading me towards The Savior's hideout, both of us were quietly moving towards the hideout, just in case there were guards walking around, to our surprise, we didn't see one guard the whole walk,

"There it is." Shizuki whispered to me, she was pointing towards one of the caves,

"It's in there?" I whispered back and Shizuki nodded,

"Yeah, it's a bit further in, but we can use the cave's darkness for stealth." Shizuki said, I nodded and we snuck out of the bushes we were in and went inside the cave, I could barely see anything, but I guess Shizuki could see because she kept going while I followed close behind,

"Something's wrong, we should have saw the entrance a while ago, and there's no guards anywhere." Shizuki said,

"Are you sure this is the right place? Or did we go too far?" I asked,

"No, i'm sure that it's around here, maybe it's-" before she could finish her sentence, a sound could be heard and the floor underneath Shizuki broke apart, "what?!" she said confused as she tried to step back, but it was too late,

"Shizuki!" I said as I dove and grabbed her hand, "gotcha!" I had her hand and she was hanging on, but it was hard to pull her up, it didn't help anything because the floor just broke underneath me as well,

We both fell into the dark pit, we held on to each other as we were falling, Shizuki wrapped her arms around me while I held her close in a tight hug, our bodies kept hitting rocks and walls that were around, I was the one mostly hitting the walls,

"Gah!" I grunted as I landed on the ground finally, I had Shizuki on top of me, she had her head buried in my chest, "Hey Shizuki, you alright?" I asked and she looked up at me, she looked alright to me,

"Hikan, you're bleeding." she said and touched the side of my head, it hurt where she touched, guess I got a cut,

"I'm fine, don't worry." I said as she got off me and I got up as well, "now what?" I said as I looked up at the hole we came though,

"I don't know, we should have found the entrance a while ago, and I don't recognize this part of the cave." Shizuki replied,

"We'll find our way out eventually, for now let's try to find the hideout, you said it's here." I said, but to be honest, I don't think Shizuki knows where we're going…

* * *

My eyes adapted to the darkness and now I could see where we're going, Shizuki was leading the way again, the look on her face says she's worried about something,

"Shizuki, do you know where you're going?" I asked and she turned back and looked at me,

"Yeah, we just need to get out of this area." she replied, then started walking forward again, but I grabbed her shoulder,

"I know you Shizuki, are you telling the truth, you looked worried about something." I said and Shizuki looked down at the ground,

"I know where we're going Hikan." she stated, she started trembling, something's wrong,

"Shizuki…" I called out to her, she looked back at me,

"Hikan, do you not trust me?" she muttered, where did this all come from?

"Of course I do, if I didn't, I wouldn't have volunteered you to come with me." I said and Shizuki shook her head,

"Then why didn't you choose IF to come with you?!" Shizuki said with an angry look, why is she angry all of a sudden?!

"Whoa Shizuki, calm down!" I said as I grabbed her shoulders, but she shrugged me off,

"You said you trust IF the most out of all of us, not only that, you treat Neptune like she's your lover!" Shizuki yelled, what is with her!?

"Shizuki, look, I don't know what's wrong, but calm down." I tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't,

"I hate you!" she said as she ran off on her own.

"Shizuki!"I yelled as I ran after her, but I lost her as I turned the corner, she just disappeared after she turned the corner, dammit Shizuki! What the hell is with you?

I started walking around the cave, I don't know where I am or where Shizuki is, I need to find Shizuki first, I don't know why she's upset, but I'll find her. Shizuki, I'm sorry...

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

Hikan… you dumbass… I can't believe you wouldn't trust me… after all we've been through, I know you the best out of all of us!

I was crying and sitting in a corner, Hikan's an idiot…

"*sniff* it doesn't matter, I need to find that hideout. I know where I'm going." I said to myself as I got up, I'll find it without Hikan!

I walked back where I ran away from Hikan, he wasn't there anymore, it's fine, I don't need him!

I walked down the opposite way from where I ran and arrived back at where me and Hikan fell into this place, I could try climbing back up, but I would need a boost… No, you don't need him Shizuki!

I looked over at the closest wall and saw a way to climb up, maybe I can climb up the wall and jump over to the hole?

I started to climb the wall and I climbed until I got to the roof, here goes nothing, I jumped off the wall and grabbed one of the edges in the whole, then used my strength to pull myself up, once I got a good grip, I started to climb, it was easy at first, but then the walls got all slimey… still, I can't stop now…

Finally! I crawled out of the hole and flipped over on my back, I was exhausted, it took almost all of my strength to get out, but at least i'm out now.

"*pant* *wheeze*" I was so tired, I need to get out of here and go home, but what about Hikan…

"Shizuki?" a voice said, no way, I looked over where the voice was and Hikan was standing there with a confused look,

"Oh good, you made it out." I said, I'm still kind of mad at him,

"Yeah, of course I did, I found the way out right here." he said as he pointed over towards the exit, I meant the way out of that hole…

"I mean from down there." I replied pointing towards the hole, his eyes widened,

"You climbed out?" he asked and I nodded,

"Yeah, did you forget that i'm strong too?" I said and Hikan sighed,

"Whatever, let's just go now." he said and he turned around,

"Forgetting something?" I asked as I got up and he turned around again,

"I don't think so." he replied, he forgot about the hideout too!

"We're supposed to find the hideout in here!" I yelled and Hikan raised his brow,

"Uh, Shizuki, the hideout isn't in this cave…" he muttered, I remember going to this cave to get to the hideout,

"Yes it is! I remember this cave is where it is." I stated crossing my arms over my chest, Hikan put his hands behind his head and sighed again,

"The hideout is in the cave on the other side of Lowee." he said, I clenched my fist a bit, there he goes again!

"Then why didn't you tell me!" I yelled and he glanced at me,

"You looked like you knew the way, so I just followed you." he replied, I glared at him, something looked different about his face, he wasn't bleeding anymore, but there was no scar either, his powers heals wounds for him, but it leaves a scar,

"Take off your shirt." I commanded and he gave me a look of shock,

"A bit forward don't you think?" he said with a blushed face and I got closer to him,

"Take off your shirt!" I yelled, but Hikan shook his head,

"No." he stated, why did he refuse?!

"What, why not?!" I replied and he grinned,

"Because, I'm with Neptune." he replied, my eyes widened and I stared at him, why would he say just that.

"Are you really going to say that." I said and he shrugged,

"Plus, I don't really like you that way, I got Neptune." he also said and I felt like I got shot by a gun,

"All you care about is Neptune Neptune Neptune, what about me?! Your childhood friend!" I yelled and he tilted his head,

"Not really childhood friend, we met when we were still with The Saviors and we got separated again anyway." he said, he's such a dumbass!

"I hate you Hikan! Go back to the Basilicom with Neptune! Like I care anymore!" I yelled and he glared at me,

"You see, that's why I'm with Neptune, ever since I met you again you've been nothing but a pain in my ass! You're always complaining and you need me for everything, you got that power of yours, why don't you use it!" he yelled, my eyes widened, that's the first time Hikan yelled at me, I felt tears go down my face, "There you go crying again, I don't know if that's your way of saying sorry, but it's not going to work on me!" he said as he turned and walked out the exit of the cave,

I was alone in the cave again, Hikan only cares about Neptune… Neptune…

"...!" I felt the curse marks form on my arm, Neptune took Hikan from me… SHE took him away from ME!

"I will KILL her…" I muttered, the curse marks went all around my body, Neptune… you'll pay for taking him away from me…

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

"*yawn* man, that was a nice nap!" I said outloud as I looked to my side, Hikan wasn't there in bed with me, I guess that means he's up, I wonder where he is?

I got out of bed and walked over to the door, this place is weird, how can you live without any TV or video games? If you can do that, then I'm amazed,

I opened the door and walked out to the living room, everyone was there,

"Mornin everyone!" I greeted and Iffy looked over at me,

"It's the afternoon Nep..." Iffy muttered, I guess I might've slept for too long… oh well,

"Meh, I was tired and I like to sleep! Anyway, where's Hikan?" I asked and Vert looked at me,

"Iffy said that he and Shizuki went to check the hideout for information, but they haven't returned yet." Vert told me,

"Whaaaaat?! Hikan took Shizuki?! Why! I'm the heroine here!" I said, he should have took me instead! It makes sense that the main hero and heroine go off on an adventure together!

"He left you here because you were still sleeping and he didn't want to wake you." Iffy told me,

"For once, sleep did something bad to Nep-Nep." Compa said,

"Nepu… To think something other than eggplants would harm me in such a way…" I sighed,

"Well, they should be back soon, then when they get back, hopefully they got something for us." Vert said, I looked around the place and noticed that Blanc wasn't anywhere,

"Uh, where's Blanc…" I muttered and Iffy jabbed her thumb to a door behind her,

"She's asleep in her room, she hasn't come out yet." Iffy replied, I sat down on the couch beside Compa and leaned back,

"Man, this is almost over, we get this last fragment, then this will be the end of the fanfic!" I said and Iffy raised her eyebrow, Compa tilted her head, and Vert chuckled a bit,

"I feel bad for that fourth wall…" Iffy muttered, Hey! It's not just me who does it, what about that one guy in that one movie, what was his name? Something pool? Now that I think about it, I want my own movie!

* * *

About ten minutes later, we heard knocking coming from one of the doors, Hikan's back!

"Hikan!" I yelled as I jumped up from my seat and ran to the door where the knocking was coming from,

"Hang on Nep!" Iffy called after me, but I didn't stop, I opened the door, but I didn't see Hikan, all I saw was Shizuki,

"Hey there Shizuki, where's Hikan?" I asked her, she didn't say anything or look up, a shadow was casted over her vision, "uh, Shizuki?" I called out again,

"..." she still didn't say anything, Iffy came up behind me and saw her,

"Shizuki? What's wrong?" she said, Shizuki finally looked up and opened her eyes, they were glowing purple and she had her eyes locked on me, then I noticed she had tattoos on her face, when and how did she get those?

"Neptune…" she muttered and I tilted my head,

"That's me." I replied and she clenched her fist, and a katana materialized in it, "Whoa!" I shouted as she swung it, I dodged it by the skin of a hair, "Shizuki, that could have killed me ya know!" I said, Shizuki glared at me,

"Kill… Neptune…" she muttered, was she trying to kill me!

"Hey, snap out of it!" I shouted waving my hand in her face and she swung her sword again, but I materialized my katana and blocked it, "I'm not usually one to get mad, but I'm starting to get pissed!" I said as I pushed back,

"Shizuki, calm down!" Iffy yelled, but Shizuki kept her eyes on me barely paying attention to her,

"Alright, if we can't get you under control by words, then I'll beat it into ya!" I said, then Shizuki raised her hand and I saw those purple tattoos again on her hand, then her sleeve ripped showing a bunch of those same markings and they were glowing, then a light surrounded both me and Shizuki…

When the light died down, we were in a different area, she managed to teleport both of us to a different area, that's a neat trick!

"Shizuki, I'll give you one last warning, why are you like this?" I questioned, she didn't say anything, all she did was stare at me, "Fine then!" I yelled as a bright light surrounded me, I'm going to need to transform to beat her...

*Ching!*

"Shizuki, I don't want to fight you…" I said one last time as an attempt to persuade her, but it doesn't look like it'll work,

"Kill…" is all she said, what happened to her?

"If you don't listen to reason, then I'll fight you." I said as I got into my battle stance, I don't know where Hikan is, but I hope he gets here soon...

* * *

 **A/N: well, I was able to get a chapter out today, but if you haven't been reading _Two Friends, Four Goddesses_ then I'll go ahead and say this again, yesterday Megadimension Neptunia VII came out and me and Noxious both have it, so that's going to be on our to-do list, but don't worry, we'll still be writing some chapters, they just won't get uploaded some days and the same goes for _The Journey_! Also, on a unrelated note, what would you guys and girls say if Neptune had her own movie? you can put it in the reviews or PM me, but that's all I wanted to say, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you all later!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Hikan's POV**

I've been in this cave forever now, where the hell is the exit?! I've been walking all sorts of paths in this damn place!

Not only that where's Shizuki? I still can't find her, I need to apologize to her for whatever I done, but I can't find her.

"Did you hear something?" A male voice said, is there actually someone in here?

"Sounds like it came from over there." another voice replied, this voice belonged to a woman, then I heard footsteps coming in my direction and I saw a faint glow of light, I need to hide!

I took cover behind one of the boulders in the cave, hopefully they'll pass by…

The footsteps stopped and the glowing light was now on the other side of the boulder,

"I don't see anything." the male voice stated,

"Are you sure, I know I heard something." the female voice replied, I didn't make any movement, I didn't want to risk myself getting caught,

"There's no-one over here, might just have been a bug." the male voice responded as I heard footsteps going away from me, I let out a sigh of relief,

I poked my head out from behind the boulder to look for the two people, I didn't see them anywhere, guess I'm safe for now,

I left my hiding spot and looked around the cave, I could go back the way I came, or I could go where those other two went, I can't go back, so I might as well follow them, maybe they'll lead me to the hideout?

I walked where the other two people went, I didn't see anyone all I found was a door, I tried pushing and pulling the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself out loud, which probably wasn't the best idea, the I heard an unlocking sound, I tried to push the door again and it opened without ease, I know I shouldn't go in, but now I have no choice.

I walked through the door and was greeted by a bright light, I shielded the light by putting my hand up over my eyes,

"Hello again, Hikan…" a voice said, this voice… could it be!

* * *

 **Purple Heart's (Neptune) POV**

"Ha...ha…" I was breathing hard, Shizuki was staring at me, she wasn't tired at all, why was I so tired?

"Your time is almost up Neptune." she said, she raised her sword in the air, we've been fighting for an hour now,

"Shizuki, please come to your senses!" I tried to persuade her, but she wasn't listening,

"I'll come to my senses after you're dead at my feet." she replied, why is she like this?! I thought we got along well together, "Time to die!" she yelled as charged towards me, I lifted my sword to block her strike and she pressed her blade against mine,

"Shizuki, why are you like this! What happened to you!" I yelled as I pushed her back, she glared at me and gritted her teeth,

"Me? Nothing's wrong with me, it's YOU that's the problem, Hikan should be with ME!" She yelled in response, is that what this is about?!

"Shizuki, are you seriously angry over that, Hikan loves all of us." I replied and she pointed at me,

"Bullshit! I know what you two did! That night in Leanbox!" she yelled, what is she talking about?

"What are you saying?" I asked her, she was clearly angry over this small detail, and I can't see it,

"You two had sex that night! Hikan only cares about you!" She yelled, my face went red, she knew about that?!

"I… will admit, we did do that, but that was all my-" before I could finish my sentence, Shizuki interrupted me,

"SHUT UP! I don't care what you have to say! You just need to die!" she yelled as she charged me again, this time increasing her speed, I was only able to dodge by a hair, but she pressed her attack by doing a somersault kick knocking me into the air,

"Gh!" I grunted in pain, she flew up in front of me, her teeth were grinding against each other and she had the looks of killing someone, she was serious about killing me…

"JUST DIE!" she yelled as she slammed her blade down, I blocked it with my sword and sliced at her, she ducked and tried to stab me, but I was able to deflect it, we were now exchanging blows in the air, each coming in contact with each other's sword and making sparks fly, we pressed our swords against each other again,

"Shizuki, If you let Hikan know how you really feel, he'll return those feelings like he did with me!" I shouted, but it looked like Shizuki wasn't listening,

"I already told him! He only cares about you! He left me back there in that cave so he could go back to you!" she shouted back, what? There's no way Hikan would do that, he protects all of us,

"He never came back home, he's still out there, probably looking for you!" I replied, but Shizuki pushed me back,

"That's enough!" she yelled as she held her sword in the air and began charging it with some type of purple energy, she charged at me with incredible speed, slashing all around me, I was able to block most of the slashes, but I didn't stop a few of them, "Cursed Crusade!" she yelled as she flew down from above to deliver a final slash, I raised my sword to block the strike, but as soon as her sword touched mine, I had a strong force push against me, sending me straight down to the ground,

*Crash*

"GAH!" I yelled in pain, Shizuki landed next to me, I looked up at her and she has a smile going from ear to ear, "Shizuki, are you really... going to... kill me?" I asked, it was hard to speak, Shizuki crouched down next to me,

"I think you know the answer to that already~." she said, so it was true, this is where my legacy ends…

"I… admit defeat, but… could I make… one request...?" I asked her, she put her finger to her chin then shrugged,

"Why not? It's the least I can do." she replied, tears formed in the corner of my eyes,

"Please… protect Hikan… keep him safe…" I muttered, Shizuki patted my head,

"Of course I will~! Bye Bye Neptune~!" she said as she raised her sword above her head, I closed my eyes, awaiting my fate… goodbye Hikan… I love you.

...What? I opened my eyes again, I saw Shizuki, she has her sword over her head and was looking down at me,

"What… am I… doing?" she said, her eyes no longer had that purple glow to them, "I need to… stop…" she also muttered, what is wrong with her?

"Shizuki, are you alright?" I asked and she stared at me, the markings on her started to fade away,

"Neptune… what have I done…" she said as she dropped her sword next to me, she looked at her hands, "I really am a monster…" she muttered as she looked at me again, "Neptune, this is the least I can do, please don't search for me, I'm sorry!" She also said, then she placed her hand on my chest and closed her eyes,

"Shizuki, what are you?" I started to say, but a purple glow surrounded me as my wounds began to heal, in about five minutes, I was fine,

"Please Neptune, tell Hikan i'm sorry, goodbye." Shizuki stated as she got up and ran away, she ran through a couple of bushes

"Shizuki!" I shouted her name and tried to follow her, but couldn't stand up, I was too tired, I've been in this form too long,

*Ching!*

"So tiiiired." I said as I laid on the ground, it wasn't helping that it was snow, but I couldn't move,

"Nep! Shizuki! Where are you!"

"Nep-Nep! Shizuki! Are you there!" those voices I knew anywhere, Iffy and Compa!

"Over here!" I shouted and I heard footsteps running towards me,

"Nep! What happened, where's Shizuki!" Iffy asked,

"She's… gone, she ran away." I said, she told me not to search for her either…

"What do you mean ran away?" Compa asked me, she looked very upset,

"She just ran away, she told me not to search for her." I replied, Iffy looked around,

"Alright, we'll deal with it later, c'mon let's get you back home, you must be tired." Iffy said as she and Compa picked me up and started carrying me back, I was left staring at the sky, where is Hikan?

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The boy was running from some of the guards, he knew the area well and was able to avoid them easily, only to end up tripping and falling onto some broken glass, the glass went through his left leg and was bleeding profusely, he didn't know what to do… he was never taught how to tie a knot or anything, all he could do was apply pressure onto the wound and hope the bleeding would stop,_

 _He sat there for at least 30 minutes, then was able to start walking again, but ended up running into someone,_

 _"Hmm?" the man turned and looked at the boy, the same boy looked up at his face, the man's eyes were dark brown, his hair was jet black and he had a scar over his left eye, "Is there something you need?" the man asked as he crouched down next to the boy,_

 _"Food…" the boy replied as he pointed to his stomach, he needed to eat something,_

 _"Hmm, alright, come with me boy. I'll be taking care of you from now on." the man said, getting back up and started walking, "do you have a name?" the man asked the boy,_

 _"Name...?" the boy replied, he didn't know what a name was, all he's ever been called was "dumbass" or "mistake"._

 _"You don't have a name do you? That's fine, i'll call you Hikan then. You can call me Saito." the man said, then both of them walked off into the night…_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

I looked up where the voice came from, I was greeted by a face that I never thought I would see again, "S-S-Saito…" I muttered, the man looked at me, the scar on his left eye was what gave me the clue and his voice,

"Yes Hikan, it is me, Saito." Saito replied, his hair was now white, probably due to his old age, but his eyes were still dark brown, he wore a long sleeved black jacket with a black shirt, he had blue jeans on and on his hands were black leather gloves, he had a pair of black military boots on as well,

"So it's true, you're alive." I stated, I couldn't believe it, he was actually alive, I thought I lost him forever,

"Of course I would be, why would I be dead?" Saito replied, he motioned for me to come over to him, "Hikan, follow me for a bit." he said and I walked over to where he was, I was about the same height as him now, but he wins by a couple inches,

He led me through the hideout we were in, it was in surprisingly good shape, most of the hideout was clean and I didn't see no debris anywhere, the hallways were lit up by candles all throughout the hideout, the weird part was that these candles lit up the whole hideout, just one lights up a whole room,

He led me to a door in the back of the hideout it didn't have a knob or anything on it, Saito stopped and turned to me, "Hikan, are you prepared to face what's behind this door?" he asked me, I looked at him and tilted my head,

"It can't be that bad, open the door." I replied and Saito nodded, he placed his hand on the door and closed his eyes, "open." he stated and the door began to glow, a symbol appeared on the door before it opened and we walked inside,

Inside the room was a bunch of people, some were running around trying to get stuff done, a couple others were behind tables with computers furiously typing away, then there were the ones with guns and swords on guard at all the entrances of this place, there wasn't just one entrance, but five, in the middle of the room, there was the machine again, it was the same one from all the other hideouts, what is going on here?!

"Saito, what is going on here?" I asked him as I turned around to face him, Saito was staring at me,

"I told you if you were ready to face this, now I'll tell you what's going on." Saito started, "First off, the reason you were told that I died was the voice in your head, he's no longer in your head, but he was the reason that made you believe that I was killed, that voice used you for his bidding and he was taking us out one by one." Saito explained, I stood there shocked, that voice wasn't Saito?!

"Next is me, I never left The Saviors, I am still their leader and as you can see we have many more members than before, but since that voice has taken out two of our most important members, Nagana and Kinoshita, we had to come up with a new idea, so we came up with something, You." Saito kept explaining, I was speechless, I don't get this at all…

"Hikan, we need you back, The Saviors need you more than ever now, I know that you'll disagree with me, our objective is still overthrow the CPU's, but it's also to get rid of that damn voice, I know he's still alive, but hasn't formed a physical body yet, he needs to be taken care of." Saito said, I looked up at him,

"Saito… if what you're saying is true, then I refuse, The Saviors are my enemy now, this damn group has tried to kill the CPU's and me as well! I will not join anyone who tries to hurt my friends!" I yelled, Saito stood shocked for a moment then sighed,

"As I expected, you have grown attached to the CPU's, have you forgotten why you joined in the first place? The CPU's abandoned you when you were young, they didn't help you when you needed it, you were on the verge of death and they never lended you a hand." Saito said, I shook my head furiously,

"They helped me far more than you ever did, they gave me a reason to live and I will live up to that promise I made." I stated as I turned my back to Saito, I don't want to see his face anymore,

"So be it." Saito stated, I tried to walk out of the building, but I was stopped by an unknown force, I was forced on my knees and I looked behind me, Saito had his hand up and it was aiming his hand at me, "I cannot let you leave Hikan, you are a danger to our organization, and I'll keep you here for as long as needed, guards, tie him up." Saito said and two guards came up behind me, the two guards were those same two guards that I fought in the forest next to Lowee, the captain and his guard friend,

"Well well well, look who decided to show up again." The captain said with a smirk on his face, the other guard came up with a rope and wrapped it around me,

"The rope is tied Captain." the guard said to the captain and the captain nodded,

"Good, Saito what's next?" the captain asked and Saito pointed towards a different entrance with his free hand,

"Lock him up in the anti-crystal chamber and keep a close eye on him, make sure he does not escape." Saito said as he left control of me, I fell over with the rope tied around me, the captain and the other guard picked me up and carried me towards the other door, I looked in the corner of my eye and saw one of the workers staring at me, he looked so young, like ten or twelve years old, the doors opened and I was looking at a bunch of cells, some had prisoners in there and some had monsters.

"You're lucky, not many people get locked in the anti-crystal chamber, that's mostly for the CPU's." the captain said,

"Why are you helping them, I can tell you two are Lowean Guards, so why?" I asked, the captain looked down at me and smiled,

"Cause we're following Lady White Heart, she combined forces with The Saviors to protect our nation, and so far it's working fine since we got you!" The captain said, do they not know that the Blanc they're following is the fake?

"The Lady White Heart you're following is fake! She's using you!" I shouted only to get dropped to the floor, the captain walked to my side and crouched down,

"You watch your tongue, I won't forgive anyone who dares question the Lady's leadership." the captain said, he's such an idiot!

"You dumbass! That will get you killed! She's not Blanc!" I yelled, but I got kicked in the ribs as a response "Gh!" I grunted in pain,

"How dare you, you know what, screw what Saito said, we're taking you to the torture room." The captain said as he picked me up again,

"Wait captain, we don't have access to that place." the guard said, the captain looked at him,

"Our squad is part of the Lady's personal guard Ozaki, we have full access to all facilities in this place." The captain said, so the guards name is Ozaki?

"U-Understood captain." Ozaki said, then they started taking me to a different place, we passed a couple cells, then stopped again, I was sat back down on the ground, I glanced over and saw the captain and Ozaki talking to two random guards at a door

"Let us in there, we need to go in." The captain said,

"No, only the top ranked members are allowed in these chambers." the guards said and the captain smirked,

"That's fine, then we'll just go." the captain said, then he pulled out his sword and slashed the one guard and then threw his sword in the other guards skull,

"Captain! We didn't need to do that!" Ozaki said, but the captain glanced back at him,

"Shh! Ozaki get him in here." the captain said, Ozaki came over and drug me into the room and the captain shut the door,

"Now then, here's where it gets fun." The captain said as he came over to me, "Ozaki, get him up on the table." he also said, Ozaki came over and picked me up and placed me on the table, he cut the rope on my arms and tied them down on the table, restraining my movements, he did the same for my legs,

"What the hell do you think this will accomplish!" I yelled, the captain smirked and looked at me,

"It will accomplish my revenge!" the captain said as he grabbed a hammer and smashed my leg with it,

"GAAAH!" I yelled in pain, my leg feels like it was snapped in two,

"C'mon, down quit on me now!" the captain said again as he smashed my other leg with the hammer, this is the worst pain ever…

* * *

About thirty minutes of torture passed and the captain was finally done, "That is something I needed, hey Ozaki, I'm going to go grab some lunch, stay here and watch him, then we'll take shifts." the captain said, Ozaki nodded,

"Understood captain." Ozaki said as the captain left the room, leaving me and Ozaki alone,

"Hey… why are… you doing this…?" I muttered, it was hard to talk because of the pain I was going through,

"I follow the captain's orders." Ozaki said, he glanced over at me,

"You know… following… him will… get you… killed." I stated, Ozaki turned his full body around to look at me,

"That's fine, I'll die serving him." Ozaki responded, what is it with these guys,

"Are you sure… you follow… the captain's… orders… or Blanc's...?" I muttered, upon hearing Blanc's name, Ozaki looked at me,

"How dare you address the Lady's name that way!" he yelled, I smirked,

"I… apologize… but I… was given permission… to call her that… by Blanc… herself." I muttered, Ozaki looked at me,

"How could you have possibly done that? Lady Blanc has been under our protection ever since we were hired, we know everything she does." Ozaki said, I don't think that's something to be proud of,

"Then… you must… know Blanc well… do you know… what The Saviors… do to… CPU's?" I asked and Ozaki gritted his teeth,

"I know that they overthrow CPU's, but Lady Blanc did this to protect us, she wants to protect her nation and the people in it." Ozaki said,

"Of… course, but… has she ever needed… help before... the Console War…?" I asked and Ozaki's eyes widened,

"N-No, she never needed help running this nation, ever since the Console War started and The Saviors appearing, she immediately asked The Saviors for help ever since she came back down from Celestia." Ozaki said,

"Then… doesn't it feel fishy that she never needed help before, but… now she's getting help from a group that wants her gone?" I asked, Ozaki looked at me,

"What are you saying?" he asked me, I smiled,

"The Blanc you're following is one of the top members of The Saviors, the soon-to-be CPU of Lowee, once the real Blanc is found and is gone, nothing will stop her from gaining full control of Lowee." I said, Ozaki's eyes were about to burst out of his head because of how big they were.

"So, we've been fooled this whole time?" Ozaki asked me and I nodded,

"Not only that, but your captain is too stupid to realize it, I know where the real Blanc is and I am protecting her, if you let me free, I promise you that she will be back at her rightful spot." I said, Ozaki looked down at the floor before looking back at me,

"Dammit!" he said then untied the ropes on my wrists that were restraining me to the table, the same for my ankles,

"Thanks, your name is Ozaki yes?" I asked and he nodded,

"Yeah, Ozaki Shoin." he stated, I put a hand on his shoulder,

"Do you have a phone number, it would be great if we had an undercover member in The Savior's." I said and he nodded,

After we exchanged numbers, Ozaki told me that there was a way out of the hideout through the torture chamber, only problem is that it's a trash chute, but it's for dead bodies…

I was sliding through the chute until I came out at the end and landed in a bunch of bodies, they were all covered in blood and it was reeking, I almost threw up as I got out of the pile,

"Why the hell does someone keep something like this?!" I yelled out loud, but I was outside, this place kept the smell in because of some magic barrier, thank god!

* * *

I was on my way back to the Basilicom, I need to get back, Shizuki's still missing, hopefully she went back to the Basilicom, but I don't know until I check.

Not only that, what is going to happen now, Saito's alive, but he's been with The Saviors the whole time, then there's that voice in my head, if what Saito said is true, then that voice is out there and is taking a physical form, that means the voice that I thought was Saito in my head is going to be running around.

I need to find everyone and make sure they're okay, this is just going to get even more dangerous, I need to protect everyone...

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, a lot of things were explained in this chapter, i'm sure many of you saw this coming, but Saito is alive and is the leader of The Saviors still, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all later!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Hikan's POV**

Finally back! It took me a while, but I finally made it back to the Basilicom, I hopped over the balcony railing and knocked on the door, it opened, I was greeted by Financier,

"Oh! Hikan! There you are, what happened to you?!" she said in a shocked tone, I'll give her that, I don't look the best right now, I got blood all over my clothes and my face, I'm glad she doesn't think me as a murderer or something,

"Long story, but is everyone here?" I asked, Financier frowned,

"Well, yes, but we're missing one." she replied, my eyes widened, is she not here?!

"Do you mean Shizuki?!" I shouted and Financier held her finger up to her lip,

"Shh! Come on and get inside." she said as she backed up from the doorway, I walked in and looked around the room,

"Thank goodness, Hikan's here!" Compa said as she ran into the room, she saw all the blood on me and stopped before she hugged me, "What happened to you?!" she also said,

"Listen, I'll explain everything, let me get cleaned up first. Financier, do you have a shower?" I asked and Financier nodded,

"Yes, I'll show you, follow me." she replied and motioned for me to follow,

Financier led me to the bathroom in the hidden room in the Basilicom, "This is it." she said as she opened the door, inside it was just a standard bathroom, you know, bathtub, sink, mirror, toilet, all in one room,

"Thank you Financier." I stated as I walked into the bathroom, "uh, are you going to leave or?" I also asked and Financier gasped,

"Oh! Yes, sorry!" she said as she closed the door, I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower, then turned the shower on, I stared at the shower head as the hot water rushed off my head, getting rid of the blood in the process,

The only thing I could think is "where are you Shizuki?".

* * *

After my shower, I opened a crack in the door to see some clothes sitting on the side for me, I took them and put them on, it was a black T-shirt, with some full red soccer pants, and some black sneakers.

I left the bathroom and closed the door, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blanc sitting at the end of the hallway, she seemed to be looking at something, or staring off into space.

"Hey, Blanc." I called out to her, she snapped back to reality and looked over at me as I walked up to her,

"Oh Hikan, sorry I was spacing out there for a second." she responded, I smiled and sat beside her,

"It's fine, I need to talk to you later, is that okay?" I asked and she looked up at me,

"Um… sure…" she muttered quietly, I got up from my seat and held my hand out to her,

"Alright, c'mon let's go see what's going on with the others." I said,

"Wait, I need to ask you something." Blanc said, I turned back to her,

"What is it?" I replied as I looked at her, she started blushing,

"Why are you doing this, you know that we CPU's have been at war for centuries, so why are you helping us, this doesn't involve you." she said, I smiled and crouched down,

"Is that really it? That's easy, two reasons. One, I don't like The Saviors, that organization have been harassing you long enough. The other reason is I made a promise to myself, I promised that I would protect and I'll help the CPU's anyway I can." I explained, Blanc sat there staring at me,

"But why? You must have a reason for doing all of this, what is it?" she also asked, I patted her head,

"Because I don't want anyone to go what I went through during my childhood, no-one deserves to go through what I did." I replied, she looked up at me,

"Hikan…" she muttered, I don't want anyone to go through that...

"C'mon, let's go." I said, Blanc nodded and she got up as well and we started walking to the living room, everyone was in there, but Neptune.

"Where's Neptune?" I asked and IF looked at me,

"She's in the other room asleep, she's exhausted after what she went through." IF told me, what happened while I was gone?

"Alright, Hikan tell us what you found." Vert said and I nodded and moved to the center of the room,

"Well, first things first, Shizuki and I went to the cave and entered it to find the hideout, but while we were trying to find it, we fell into a hole in the ground, Shizuki was acting strange the entire time, then when I finally asked her if she knew where she was going, she got angry at me and started saying she hates me and that I don't care about her. She ran from me and I tried to find her, but couldn't no matter where I looked." I explained,

"Well, we found her alright, only she wasn't the same." IF said,

"What do you mean?" I questioned, IF looked at me,

"She fought Neptune and almost beat her, she had glowing marks on her and her eyes turned purple." IF explained, the curse, it took over again…

"That's another thing I'm going to talk about, Shizuki was part of The Saviors like me, but she had a 'special' power, it's what you guys witnessed when she fought Neptune." I said and everyone's eyes widened, "It's something called 'the curse' I don't know what it means, but it gives her the power of a CPU it seems like, so I hope we can find her." I explained again,

"Alright, I get all of that, but why didn't you return right away?" IF asked and I nodded,

"That's the next part, I was wandering around the cave for a bit and I found the hideout, only problem was, it wasn't abandoned. I met someone I never thought I would see again… Saito, my stepfather." I said and IF and Compa looked at me with a confused gaze,

"But, isn't he dead?!" IF said and I put my head down,

"That's what I thought, but no he's alive and well, not only that, he's the leader of The Savior's, he also captured me after I refused to rejoin the group, but I ended up gaining a new ally for us, his name is Ozaki Shoin." I said and as soon as I said Ozaki, Blanc and Financier got out of their seats,

"What?! Ozaki is with The Saviors?!" Financier yelled, I nodded,

"Yes, he's the reason why I escaped, he still believes in Blanc." I said and looked at Blanc,

"Ozaki really is loyal after all…" she muttered,

"That's not it either, there's a new enemy out there." I said and everyone stared at me,

"Another one?!" IF said and I laid my head down in shame, I guess I need to tell them now…

"First let me explain, I'm sorry, this new enemy was because of me, it started as a voice in my head and whenever I lost control of my power, or as you guys see it, go crazy and become a maniac, it was the voice who had control of my body, he tricked me into thinking he was Saito and made me do he wanted, he wanted me to kill everything, which is why he almost killed you IF, he thought you would get in the way. now he has his own body and is out in Gamindustri somewhere, I don't know where or what form he has, but no-one is safe if he is out there." I explained,

"Wait, so it was a voice that took control of your body at those times, it makes sense now, you were a completely different person." IF told me, I got on my knees and kept my head down,

"I'm sorry everyone, it was my fault that the events led up to now happened…" I muttered and I felt a hand go on my shoulder, I looked up and to see it was IF and she was smiling,

"Hikan, don't beat yourself up over it, there was nothing you could do to stop it." IF reassured me, I sat there wide eyed, I cannot believe this, they're not even mad at me,

"Thank you everyone…" I said, they really are my friends,

"This is quite a problem though, not only has Hikan not found the fragment, but Shizuki is missing, and there's a new enemy that we might face and we don't even know what he looks like." Vert said, I looked over at her and got back up,

"One thing at a time, we just need to decide what we're going to do first." I replied, once we decide which to do first, then we can set things up one by one,

"Then what do we do?" IF asked and I stared up at the ceiling,

"I don't know." I stated, IF looked at me with wide eyes,

"What?! What do you mean you don't know?!" she repeated, I looked at her,

"It means what it means, I don't know, that fragment is important, but Shizuki is out there and so is that new enemy, I need to find Shizuki, but it's dangerous to go alone now." I explained, this is the first time I actually was clueless,

"What about if we all go out and look for her, then if something happens we will be able to deal with it." Vert said, that's not a terrible idea.

"No, if we travel as one big group, then we'll be spotted easily, besides I don't want to leave Blanc and Financier alone." I replied while glancing at Blanc, causing her to blush,

"Then we'll go with you." Financier stated, I looked at her and shook my head,

"Even if we did go with that plan, then I wouldn't let you two go, The first thing that The Saviors will want to do is get Blanc." I replied, wait that's it! "How did I not come up with that sooner!" I said and everyone stared at me,

"What do you mean?" IF questioned,

"The Saviors, Ozaki Shoin, we exchanged numbers and he can call me to exchange info on the group." I explained again, I can ask him if they have the fragment or not.

"So, what you're saying is we need to wait on this person?" Vert asked and I nodded,

"If he keeps his word, then he'll call me here soon." I stated, we might have a shot at this if Ozaki can call me.

"Alright, it looks like we found out what we're going to do." IF stated, I hate the idea that we can't go out and check ourselves, but with Lowee in The Savior's control, We can't go even a mile.

"I'll let you know when Ozaki calls me, for now though, I would be careful if you go out, The Saviors will be looking for me." I said and everyone nodded, I walked out of the room and walked down the hallway,

I approached the door to my room, I think I'll rest for a bit, my arm still hurts from all that punishment I took in the hideout,

As I opened the door, who else would I expect to see in my bed but Neptune? I walked into the room and shut the door behind me, I walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, Neptune was snuggling against my pillow and was drooling with a smile on her face, I patted her head, messing up her hair, she was the one who made me who I am now, she gave me my emotions back, a life I could actually live, she gave this to me, a goddess helped me.

I leaned down close to her ear, "I'll think of a way to thank you." I whispered and went up and kissed her forehead, Saito said that the goddesses never saved me, this proves him wrong big time.

I was about to lay down in the bed, but I heard the door crack open, I looked over to see an eye staring at me from the door, whoever it was, they caught me looking and quickly left, who was it? I'm sure it's nothing to worry about… hopefully.

* * *

I woke up alone in the bed, for once Neptune woke up before me, there was no clock so I couldn't tell what time it was, oh wait I have my phone.

I put my hands in my pockets, but I didn't have my phone on me, that's strange, I usually always have my phone on me so that way if someone needed something, they would call me.

"Neptune, did you hide my phone…" I muttered as I got out of the bed and rubbed my eyes, how long was I out?

I opened the door to my room and walked out, most of the candles were out and it was hard to see, but I managed to get through, no-one was in the living room and the door to the balcony was open.

"Hello?" I called out, of course I get no answer, it happens every time,

I walked out the door and hopped over the balcony railing, they have got to be out here somewhere, but why would they leave without leaving me a message?

I was walking through the forest, something isn't right, why are there no guards around, it doesn't seem like anyone's around, not even the townspeople…

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out, but got nothing in return,

"Hikan…" a voice muttered behind me, I turned around and saw nothing,

"Who's there!" I yelled and started looking around in all directions, someone is watching me and I can't see them,

"Hiiikan~!" the voice repeated, except this time it was closer than before,

"Show yourself! Now!" I warned, I don't know who this voice belonged too, but if they knew me, then they had to be part of The Saviors! "I promise, if you show yourself now, I won't hurt ya too badly!" I taunted, if it was a member, then I'll see where everyone is by force!

"Hehehe~ You wouldn't hurt me, would you~?" the voice replied, I turned around once more and saw a familiar face…

* * *

 **Ozaki's POV**

"To think that you two would let him escape…" Saito said, I was on the ground with my head down, the captain was beside me,

"It's Ozaki's fault! I told him to watch that bastard!" the captain argued and Saito threw his hand up, the captain gasped for breath,

"Just who gave you access to the torture chambers? I recall telling you to take him to the anti-crystal chamber." Saito replied, that power he wields is something not to mess with, he can manipulate your body, mostly he uses it to stun you, I never seen anyone able to defeat it.

"Can't… breathe!" the captain struggled to say and Saito put his hand down,

"You're lucky that Blanc isn't here right now, if she was I don't know what would happen with you two." Saito said, I don't know who to trust, Hikan said that Lady Blanc was with him and was protecting her, was he telling the truth or did he just do that to escape?

"Ozaki, you've been really quiet, is something the matter?" Saito asked me, I raised my head immediately,

"No sir!" I shouted and Saito tilted his head,

"Captain, please leave immediately." Saito stated, the captain looked up at him,

"But what about Oza-"

"I need to have a private chat with him alone." Saito interrupted, the captain got up and left the area, "now then, tell me, what is wrong my boy?" Saito asked me as he crouched down,

"Nothing is wrong sir, I'm still recovering from my injuries." I replied, after Hikan left, I needed to make it look like I was injured, so I stabbed my left arm and smashed my left knee.

"Are you sure? You know that you can tell me anything." Saito said, I nodded my head,

"Positive sir, I just need to rest is all." I replied, Saito sighed,

"You're lying." he stated, I looked at him in shock,

"No sir! I would never lie!" I shouted and Saito shook his head,

"It's no use Ozaki, I can read you clearly, you're lying to me." Saito repeated, this isn't good, if he finds out that I released Hikan then I'm dead.

"Fine, you got me…" I muttered as I crouched down, I couldn't delay the inevitable,

"Tell me Ozaki, did you agree to go to the torture chambers?" Saito asked me, I raised my head,

"I tried to tell the captain that we couldn't, but he killed the guards at the torture chamber, he wanted revenge for Hikan beating him, so he took Hikan to the torture chambers." I explained, Saito sat there and nodded as I continued explaining, "After the captain finished, he left to go to get lunch and left me in charge of watching Hikan." I explained and Saito stood up,

"Alright, I heard enough, from the sound of it, it seems that the captain is nothing but a troublemaker, maybe he was the reason Hikan escaped." Saito said,

"I'm not sure, but the captain didn't listen to your orders." I replied, Saito put his hand on his chin,

"He has failed me for the last time, he is worthless." Saito said and he glanced at me, "Ozaki, I want you to get rid of him."

"What?! Me?!" I asked confused,

"Yes, I will talk to Blanc about it, I will let her know that he was killed in a scouting mission." Saito explained, "Take him out and patrol the area, once you are far enough, kill him." Saito stated, I had to kill the captain?! There's no way…

"U-Understood." I stated as I bowed and left Saito's quarters, I needed to kill the captain…

* * *

"What did Saito tell you?" The captain asked me, we were in our quarters now,

"We got a scouting mission, we've seen a suspicious individual around the hideout entrance, they were last seen entering the deeper part of the forest." I lied, the captain nodded,

"Alright, let's get this over with and go to bed." he replied, he gathered his belongings and weapons and I did the same,

"Maybe I can use this finally." the captain said, I turned back to see he had a pistol, but something was different about this one, it had a different look to it, instead of it's standard black, it was a white pistol and the bullets were glowing,

"Captain, what is that?" I asked and he turned around,

"This is a new weapon I made, I call it the Anti-pistol, I used some of the energy from the anti-crystals to make the bullets, they have the power not only to drive a CPU out of her CPU form, but kill them as well, I plan to use this on that bastard Hikan, I'll make sure that he stays dead." he explained,

"Captain, you're taking this too far, let Lady Blanc deal with-"

"She won't do shit! If she wanted to do something she would have done something by now!" he yelled, I sat there stunned by what just happened, Hikan was right, he's nothing but a dumb shit!

"I-I apologize Captain, let's move out now." I said and opened the door,

"I'm the one who's supposed to be giving orders." he replied and left the room as I pulled the door shut behind us.

* * *

We were out of the hideout and approaching the last known location of the enemy, we took cover behind two trees and looked ahead, there was rustling in the bushes, was there a monster?

"Get ready…" the captain whispered, I withdrew my sword, then we both jumped through the bush, there was nothing here…

"Must have been the wind that made the bush rustle like that." I said then I heard something behind me, I quickly spun around and pulled out my pistol from it's holster,

There were footsteps approaching us, we hid inside the same bush and waited for whatever was causing the footsteps to show itself,

Standing beside the tree, he was walking with head down, it was… Hikan.

"It's him!" the captain said as he was about to jump out of the bush, but I stopped him and pulled him back

"Wait! There's something different about him…" I whispered, but the captain shrugged me off and pulled out his Anti-Pistol,

"Die!" he yelled as he jumped out of the bush and shot, the bullet glowed in the darkness of the forest and it went straight into Hikan's chest, he dropped instantly and became motionless, "Got the bastard!" the captain yelled as he went up to Hikan and began to check his body,

"Is he dead?" I asked as I walked up to them both, the captain smiled and looked over at me,

"Yeah he is! We did it!" he said, I clenched my fists, he actually killed Hikan… now I will never know where she is…

"Hehehehe! You really think something like that would kill me?" Hikan looked at the captain out of the corner of his eye, the captain stood there shocked,

"What?! How! I shot you with the bullet!" he said and Hikan just cackled some more,

"Those only work on CPU's! I'm not a CPU dumbass!" Hikan said, the captain held his pistol out and was about to fire, but Hikan vanished from sight,

"You're too slow!" his voice said as he was now behind the captain with a crazy look in his eyes, he turned around and Hikan grabbed him by his neck and lifted him in the air "HEHEHE! I'm so glad I get to kill again!" he said in an overjoyed tone,

"Gh! Get off me!" the captain shouted as he kicked Hikan and forced him to let go, then as he dropped he pulled out his sword and tried to stab, but Hikan sidestepped out of the way and grabbed the top of the captain's shoulder and began twisting it, pulling it completely out of socket, "AGGGHH!" the captain screamed in pain, then Hikan grabbed the captain's sword,

"I think you should hang around a while~!" Hikan said as he grabbed the captain's neck again, he turned over towards a tree and threw the captain towards it and then threw the sword,

The captain smashed against the tree then the sword went straight towards his head and impaled him through his mouth to the tree, the captain was now motionless at the top of the tree, blood slowly dripping out of his mouth.

"HAHAHAHA! Finally! I wanted to kill something for so long!" Hikan said then he looked over at me, I stood there paralyzed, I couldn't move, "Oh? Does one more person want to be killed?" he asked as he started to walk towards me,

"W-Wait! Hikan it's me! Ozaki!" I shouted and Hikan's smile widened,

"Oh I know, that's why I want to do this!" he said he started to raise his hand, but he stopped and looked behind him, "Aw… playtimes over… well looks like you live today." he said as he turned around and started to walk back where he came from.

I stood there for a bit, then turned and started running towards the hideout. What the hell was that! Hikan was like a demon! He wasn't even like that when I fought him the first time, could that have been that new enemy Saito was talking about?

I didn't stop running until I got back to the hideout…

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done and new things revealed, who do you think Ozaki will side with? And what has happened to Hikan? Has he finally went crazy or is it something else? Up to you guys and girls to find out! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Hikan's POV**

I turned around once more and was greeted by a familiar face.

"S-Shizuki! Where have you been! And what the hell happened to you!" I shouted, she had blood on the all over her yukata and hair and was looking at me with an insane look,

"I've been searching Hikan. I remember my purpose~!" she replied, her purpose for what?!

"What do you mean?" I asked her and she cracked a smile at me in return,

"My purpose, I remember why I was with you, I was supposed to get rid of the CPU's and that's exactly what I did!" she replied, what?! Don't tell me she…

"Shizuki… did you… kill them!" I yelled, she started laughing,

"Yes! Yes I did! I killed the CPU's! I finally did it Hikan!" she said, it sounded like she was expecting to be praised,

"Why…" I muttered,

"What was that? I didn't catch that." she stated, I ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders,

"WHY!" I yelled in her face, she kept that same smile,

"I did it for you! You wanted me to kill them! I remembered what you told me before!" she said, when did I ever want that!

" _Allow me to refresh your memory_." a voice said, no, not him again!

I let go of Shizuki's shoulders and put my hands on my head, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled, this isn't Saito or anyone I knew!

I saw the scene around me change, I was now standing in a field, it was the one beside Planeptune, I saw a younger me and a girl, who i'm guessing is the younger Shizuki., I was lying in the younger Suzuki's arms, blood gushing out of my head.

"Shizuki… please… get out of... here." the younger me said, the younger Shizuki started shaking her head,

"No! I'm not leaving you Hikan! I'm lost without you!" she yelled, the younger me raised his hand and placed it at her cheek,

"Then… at least… make me this promise…" the younger me said, the younger Shizune placed her hand in the younger me's hand

"Anything." she replied,

"Kill… the… CPU's… for me…" the younger me muttered before closing his eyes and dropping his hand.

The younger Shizuki stood up and a shadow was casted over her vision, then the glowing marks appeared again then the scene vanished and I was back in the forest in Lowee, I was on my knees with my hands on my head still, I did say that, I remember now.

Shizuki crouched down next to me and put her hand on my cheek, "Do you remember Hikan? I did what you told me to do. I did it for you!" she said, I was speechless, this couldn't be real…

"Shizuki… I thought we were supposed to change…" I muttered, I looked up at her and she had an innocent look for a second, then flashed a crazy smile,

"We did change Hikan, but it was the wrong thing to do. We need to go back to our old selves, the ones that kill people." she said, No this couldn't be her!

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I pushed her and stood back up,

"Hiiiikan~! Don't push meeee~!" she said, what happened to her! What is this world I'm in!

"SHUT UP! I don't know who you are, but you're not Shizuki!" I yelled, the fake Shizuki smiled even more,

"Hiiikan! You're be mean~!" she replied, my anger was rising, I clenched my fists and looked at her,

"Tell me who you are!" I yelled as ran towards her and grabbed her by her yukata and lifted her in the air,

"I'm Shizuki, I'm your childhood friend Hikan." she stated, I shoved her against a tree,

"DON'T SPEAK HER NAME! I know it's not her!" I yelled, Shizuki's smile turned into a frown,

"Hikan, it is me!" she yelled, I then put my hands on her neck and began choking her, it's not her! It can't be!

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I shouted, Shizuki put her hands on my mine and tried to pull them off,

"Hi..kan… it hurts…" she said, but I didn't stop.

"Tell me where she is!" I yelled, she started kicking her legs, I tried to stop, but couldn't I just tightened my grip,

"Hi..kan! Stop!" she begged, but I didn't, I just tightened my grip even more, then she stopped kicking, she looked me straight in the eyes, "I… Love… You." she stated before shutting her eyes and dropping her hands, her body was starting to go cold, I dropped her and stared at her body, she was dead.

" _See? What did I say we were! We're killers, we'll kill anyone in cold blood_!" the voice shouted, tears formed in my eyes, did I just kill… Shizuki…

"No! This isn't real! They're all alive!" I yelled as I put my hands on my head and began shaking my head furiously, I'm still in bed, I'm gonna wake up with Neptune beside me!

 _"They're all dead! I was finally able to kill again!"_ the voice said, I looked at the tree in front of me and punched it as hard as I could, the tree ended up tipping over, I completely uprooted it from the ground.

I felt a heavy force on my chest and I fell over on my back, I need to get out of here!

As if on cue, the area around me began to disappear and my vision started to blacken as well…

* * *

"..!" I jerked up out of bed and was covered in sweat, not only that, Neptune was sitting on me and because of my sudden action, she almost fell out of the bed,

"NEPU! Geez, don't scare me like that!" she scolded me along with a playful smack to my cheek, I just sat there and stared at her, she tilted her head, "What is it, is there something on my face?" she asked, but I just threw my arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug,

"Thank god!" I said as I held her,

"Hikan! What's up with you?" she replied, I looked down at her,

"Just had a nightmare is all, i'm glad you're still here." I told her and she looked up at me,

"Well yeah, of course I would be here, the fans would be upset if I wasn't." she stated, her and her fourth wall breaking shenanigans, "By the by, your phone was ringing earlier, I answered it to see who it was and it was someone named Ozaki?" she also said, Ozaki called? Shit!

"Where did you put it?" I asked her and she pulled it out of her hoodie pocket,

"Here you go!" she replied and I took it, I looked at when he called me and it was right before I woke up, I recalled him and got an immediate answer,

"Hikan is that you!" he shouted, what was he all worked up about?

"Yeah it's me, what's wrong?" I asked him, he was breathing hard,

"I don't have time to explain, I'll tell you tomorrow, meet me outside the cave to the hideout!" he said and hung up, what happened?

"What did he want?" Neptune asked me and I looked at her,

"Something happened apparently, he told me to meet him tomorrow, but that can wait, Neptune I want you to tell me what happened when you fought Shizuki." I said and her face darkened some,

"Uh… I mean if you want to hear it." she said, when Neptune get's upset about something, it's always bad.

"Go ahead and tell me." I stated and Neptune explained what happened…

* * *

"Dammit!" I cursed, why did she just run! Did I really hurt her that badly?

"I'm sure we'll find her again Hikan, then you can apologize for whatever you did." Neptune replied, I patted her head to reassure her.

"Of course we will, I won't leave her alone out there." I stated as I got off the bed, "You coming?" I asked and she nodded as she got off the bed as well, we both walked out the door to our room.

We walked into the living room and inside was IF and Blanc, they were both sitting on the couch, IF seemed deep in thought and Blanc was reading a book, it also seemed to be dark outside.

"Hey." I greeted and Blanc looked over at me, IF looked over after Blanc,

"Oh Hikan and Nep, you're both up." IF said, Blanc just stared at me,

"Yeah, I got a call from Ozaki." I replied, IF smiled,

"Already? Nice, that helps a lot." IF said, I sat down on the couch next to Blanc,

"He said to meet him tomorrow, something happened and he can't explain right now, he seemed to be in a hurry." I explained and IF put her finger on her chin,

"That seems suspicious to me, but we'll see what happens I guess." IF stated,

"I'll trust him for now, but I'll be on guard when I go to meet him tomorrow." I said and IF nodded then followed up with a yawn, "Get some rest, you'll need it." I said and IF stared at me,

"No, I can stay up a little longer." IF said then yawned again, I smirked a bit,

"Again. I don't think your body is agreeing with you, don't worry, I'll be up." I reassured and she finally nodded then got up and walked out of the room, I looked over at Neptune and found her sleeping on a chair, she just woke up too! "Both those girls can be a handful." I said, I looked over at Blanc to catch her staring at me, she blushed and looked away,

"Hey Blanc, can I ask you something?" I asked her and she looked at me again,

"What is it?" she said quietly, I stared up at the ceiling,

"Well, what were your views on the Console War?" I asked and Blanc put her head down,

"I didn't care about it really, as long as my nation and the people in it were safe, then I would do anything." she replied, she really cared about this place and her people.

"That's good to know. It's nice to hear that someone is looking out for their people." I stated and Blanc looked at me,

"Hikan, if you don't mind me asking, what happened during your childhood, I heard that you were one of them, but you don't seem bad." she told me, I put my head down,

"It's not something I like talking about, but I'll tell you since you answered my question." I said and I looked at her again, "it'll be a long story, so get ready." I said then started explaining everything about my past.

After I explained everything Blanc was looking down at her book, "Hikan. I'm sorry for what happened to you." she stated and I nodded, I told her about me being a "mistake" and me being a part of The Saviors.

"It's fine, i've been able to get over it for a while now." I replied and she looked at me,

"Hikan, can I go with you to meet Ozaki tomorrow?" she asked, I looked at her with wide eyes,

"What? I mean I don't mind, but why do you want to go with me?" I asked her and she looked at me,

"If it is someone from that group, then the fake me must have met him, I need to make sure that he still believes in me." she said, I nodded,

"Alright, you can come with me." I stated and Blanc smiled, my heart skipped a beat when she did, it was really cute.

"Thank you." she stated, I stared at the wall for a second,

"Hey, why don't you-" I stopped mid-sentence when I looked at Blanc again, she fell asleep and her head was resting on my shoulder,

"You two look cute together." A voice said, I looked over to see Financier looking at us,

"I-It's not what it looks like?!" I said and Financier smiled,

"It's fine, she needs someone like you in her life." she said as she sat in a chair across from us, "She's been alone running this nation, she trusted me for the most part and I've been looking after her." Financier told me, "She didn't know what to do, after she came down from Celestia, she was immediately attacked by The Saviors and was defeated, then the witch took her power and transformed into her, Lady Blanc was treated as the fake of Lowee and was driven out, she didn't know who to trust, but I came to her and was able to hide her from the Lowean Guard." Financier explained,

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her and she smiled,

"Lady Blanc needs someone that can protect her, someone like you." she told me and I looked at Blanc, she was still sleeping peacefully on my shoulder, "She's grown quite attached to you, when you were gone, she would talk about you." Financier said,

"Don't worry, I'll protect her." I said and Financier nodded,

"I'm sure you will." Financier said as she stood up and walked out of the room,

I was now alone with Blanc sleeping on my shoulder and Neptune sleeping on the chair on the other side of the room, I stared at the wall, Ozaki, I will protect Blanc, don't worry.

* * *

 **Ozaki's POV**

"Is it true?" the so-called "fake" Blanc asked me and I nodded,

"I witnessed it with my own eyes, we were ambushed and the captain was overrunned, he was killed instantly and was hanging from a tree." I explained, Saito stood behind me with his hand on his chin,

"Did you see the attacker?" he asked me and I shook my head,

"He was too fast, he killed the captain in a swift movement, I couldn't react in time." I replied and Saito looked at Blanc,

"I apologize for your loss of men Lady Blanc, but we need to find this attacker now, it could possibly Hikan Masato." Saito told her and she nodded,

"We will search for him immediately, he has to be in Lowee somewhere and I will find him." she replied and stomped out of the room,

"Well done Ozaki, get some rest for now, you've earned it." Saito said and I bowed,

"Thank you sir, I will excuse myself now." I replied and walked out of the room, a few other guards were stealing glances at me as I walked through the halls on my way to my chambers, I needed to rest after this screwed up night.

I took off my helmet revealing my blonde hair, I sat down on my bed not even worrying about taking off my armor and equipment, I was too tired, I just needed to sleep…

"Hey have you heard?" said voices outside my door, what the hell were they doing? Can't they tell i'm trying to sleep!

"Yeah, well kinda, some are saying that it was Ozaki that killed the captain, but there's no proof." the voice said, "Not only that, but the other members in said that they seen 'that' girl." the voice also said, what girl were they talking about?

"You mean the one that helped Hikan escape all those years back?" the other voice replied, what? I wasn't told about this at all.

"I don't know, the only thing that bothers me is that she wasn't with Hikan this time, weren't they supposed to be together even now?"

"I don't know, we're supposed to go searching for her. I'm going to bed though." then I heard footsteps wander off, girl with Hikan? That's doesn't help me as much, he's surrounded by girls from what I've seen, I'll ask him tomorrow, nothing left to do now, but sleep…

I got out of bed and did what I usually do, sit-ups, push-ups, everything I needed to do to wake myself up,

Alright, now I need to find Hikan, I told him to meet me by the entrance to the cave, but I forgot to say what time, I'll call him now, I sat down on my bed,

"Hello? Who is this?" A voice said, this voice… is it really!

"Lady Blanc… is that you?" I asked and I heard a gasp,

"Ozaki?" she replied, it really is true, Hikan was telling the truth,

"Where is Hikan, it's time for us to meet with each other." I asked her,

"He's right here asleep, I'll let him know when he wakes up." she replied, "Ozaki." she called out,

"Hmm? What is it?" I replied,

"No matter what happens, know that Hikan will save everyone." she said then hung up, she really believes in Hikan doesn't she?

I got off my bed and opened my door, the halls were quiet and empty, I guess everyone has already gone out.

I was on my way to the entrance until I got stopped by someone, Saito.

"Ozaki? Where are you going?" he asked me, I turned around and gave him a salute,

"I need to join my teammates, I need to head out now." I replied and Saito tilted his head,

"You recovered from your injuries overnight?" he said in a confused tone.

"Not exactly, but I cannot let them go alone, I need to keep my watch on them." I told Saito, he nodded and walked up to me,

"I know you'll make Lady Blanc proud, you are the true captain to your team." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder then left, it pisses me off that he talks about Lady Blanc like she's the real one, but I need to go find Hikan.

I opened the door to the hideout and went through the cave until I got outside…

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

"Hey, Hikan wake up." A voice said along with shaking me a bit,

"Just… five more… minutes…" I muttered, I never got to sleep this well for a while.

"That won't work Blanc! You need to do this!" another voice said along with a slight pain to my abdomen, I shot my eyes open,

"OW! Be careful you know!" I yelled and I saw Neptune and Blanc in the room, Neptune elbowed me in the abdomen to wake me…

"Neptune! Be careful!" Blanc yelled, we both looked over in shock, that was the first time I heard her yell, it was the same for Neptune.

"Whoa! Calm down Blanc, I only did it to wake him up, he's been through worse!" Neptune used for her defense, Blanc looked at me,

"Are you alright?" she asked me in a concerned tone, I nodded,

"Yeah, don't worry, Neptune's right, i've been through worse." I agreed, to think that Blanc would actually get hostile just by a little hit towards me, not only that, I didn't think that she would yell, she seems really quiet.

"By the way Hikan, Ozaki called a little bit ago, he said it's time to meet up." Blanc told me, so she talked to him.

"Alright, it's time to head out then," I said and Blanc nodded, "Neptune you stay here." I also stated and her jaw dropped,

"What?! Why?!" She said confused and I sighed,

"It'll be better if you stay here. Don't worry, it'll be a quick trip." I said and Neptune puffed out her cheeks,

"You're just going so you can spend time with Blanc alone..." she muttered making both Blanc and I blush furiously,

"That's not it!" we said in unision, Neptune squinted her eyes.

"Fiiiine, I'll stay here and wait." She agreed, at least she understands, I don't want to take many chances,

"Alright, Blanc let's head out, Ozaki will be waiting for us." I said and she nodded, we walked towards the door and hopped over the railing, "Blanc, I want you to know that if there is one sign of danger, I want you to run back to the Basilicom." I stated and Blanc looked at me with a confused gaze,

"No, I can still fight, even if I can't transform." she argued and I shook my head,

"It's not that, I know you can fight, it's just that I promised Ozaki that I would protect you. I want you to run if there's danger, okay?" I told her, she stared at me before finally nodding,

"Alright, but please be careful." she replied as we walked to the meetup point in silence…

* * *

"Looks like it's clear." I whispered as I looked around the area, there was no-one there except Ozaki, who I saw next to a tree.

"It really is him." Blanc stated, I walked out from the bushes and walked towards Ozaki, when he saw me, he waved.

"There you are." he stated as he walked over to me, he looked at me with a look of relief,

"I'm not the only one." I stated and Blanc came out from behind me, he looked at her and his eyes widened,

"L-Lady Blanc…" he muttered quietly, he withdrew his sword and stabbed it into the ground. "I'm sorry… I betrayed Lowee and you… I'll take any punishment you give me." he said, I looked down at Blanc, she was staring at him.

"You did nothing wrong Ozaki, you were fooled like the rest of the Lowean guard, but with Hikan's support, everything will be alright." Blanc told him, Ozaki looked up at her,

"Lady Blanc…" he called out, but we were interrupted by clapping,

"Nice work Ozaki, you lured them out." a voice said followed by clapping, then a figure appeared from out of the trees, it was another Blanc,

"I should've known I would be followed…" Ozaki muttered before turning around,

"Blanc, get behind me." I stated and looked at Blanc, she was staring at the other Blanc with looks to kill,

"Well look who came back." The fake Blanc said as she stared at me,

"So, you're the one who took Blanc's power?" I asked, my anger was starting to rise.

"Give it back!" the Blanc next to me yelled, the fake Blanc started laughing,

"Do you actually think that I would do that? You've lost your chance." The fake Blanc said, I turned my full body towards her,

"If you think you'll get away, you're dead wrong, give Blanc her power back and I promise you'll leave in one peace." I warned, the fake Blanc started laughing again,

"And if I don't?" she asked and I smirked,

"Then you'll die by my hand." I answered,

"I think I'll pass." she said then turned around.

I charged at her and raised my fist, but my motions stopped, the fake Blanc turned back and materialized a hammer,

"Know your place!" she yelled and smashed my side, sending me flying into a tree, I collided with the tree and broke it, flying into the other trees behind me,

"HIKAN!" I heard Blanc yell, I got up from the rubble and held my side, that hit did hurt,

"This will be good." I stated as I ran towards the area again, as I ran, I felt my left eye began to hurt again and the red aura was surrounding me, when I arrived in the area, Ozaki and the real Blanc were still in the same spot, but the fake Blanc wasn't anywhere to be seen,

"Where is she?!" I yelled, Ozaki pointed towards the trees and I ran through the trees,

"Hikan! Wait!" he yelled, but I didn't stop, I will KILL that bitch!

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize about the late upload, I was streaming with one of my friends on twitch, anyway, I don't really have anything else to say other than Chapter 16 of _Two Friends, Four Goddesses_ may not be done tomorrow, but we'll try and get it done as best we can! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Nepstation**

Hello again everyone! It's your favorite main character again Neptune! Mr. Author Guy wanted me to host this Nepstation so that he could finish this chapter on time so without further ado, I'm going to answer these two questions!

 _ChangeHeart,_ From what Mr. Author Guy told me, he's NOT going to have it link with your story, so there's that, which I've been sneaking peeks into your story by the by.

For the one that involves my other games, he said that he was not going too, he's already come up with something for all the other things and let's be honest here, this story hasn't really stayed on part with my first game, sure there's a couple references, but it's not on point.

Anyway, that's all for Nepstation! See you next time!

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Hikan's POV**

I was running through the forest where Ozaki told me where the fake Blanc was, my speed has increased so much thanks to this power I have, my left eye was still hurting, but I am able to fight through the pain, I will not stop until I find that damn fake!

I was right beside the cave where the hideout was,"WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled as I ran, my voice started to change as well, the only thing I had on my mind was to kill this fake, my eyes were also glowing red.

"You really are an idiot aren't you." a voice said, this voice I don't remember, I turned to my left and saw a woman, she was a little taller than I was, she had pale skin and her eyes were red, same as mine, she wore some kind of witch hat and had goth make-up, her outfit choice was some type of black cloth, to be honest I can't really explain it that well, but she had black knee high boots as well, I know her name too…

"Arfoire…" I called out, she smirked when I said her name,

"You remember my name, I should feel honored knowing that an amnesiac like you would remember me." she stated, I glared at her,

"I don't care if you're honored or not. I will give you one last warning, give Blanc's power back and I won't kill you." I warned and Arfoire started laughing,

"Kill me? You don't stand a chance, don't you know that you're surrounded?" she replied and I looked around me, in the trees I saw shines of light, most likely snipers aiming at me from the trees, then a bunch of different guards came out with assault rifles and aimed at me,

"Hmph, of course, I also forgot that you couldn't fight anyone alone, did you have Saito take control of Blanc so that you could take her power?" I asked and Arfoire waved her hand at me,

"It's called strategy, you're the idiot that decided to run off alone, now then Hikan, I'll say this only once, hand over the CPU's and yourself peacefully, and we'll make sure we won't hurt you too badly." Arfoire suggested, I started smiling, then started laughing,

"...Ha. Ha. HAHAHA!" I started to laugh maniacally, "Like I would ever do that. I would rather die." I stated and Arfoire cracked a smile,

"That can be arranged, everyone fire!" she stated and bullets could be heard, I would of let them off the hook if they wouldn't try and attack me.

I vanished from sight and appeared again behind some of the guards in the trees, they were looking around the area I was originally in looking for me,

"Hey." I said and they turned around, I grabbed one guard by their neck and took his sword from his side and tossed him aside, then I slashed at a guard to my right and he fell over immediately, another guard charged at me and swung his fist, I stepped back and made him miss, then grabbed his neck and started to twist it, it snapped instantly.

"Your little peons can't kill me." I stated, I walked back into the area where Arfoire was, holding the same guard by the neck and dragging him behind me, "So, are you gonna send more of them to their deaths? Or are you gonna try and fight me yourself?" I asked Arfoire, she just stood in the same spot and laughed,

"Ha ha ha haaa! You can't fool me Hikan Masato. I know your weakness, because I've been observing you this whole time!" she said, I tilted my head, my weakness?

"Enlighten me." I replied casting her a glare and she started laughing again,

"I hope you remember Shizuki." She said, my eyes widened, what did she do to her?!

"What did you do with her!" I yelled, Arfoire smirked,

"I see I hit your weakness, we have her in our possession, if you surrender, I'll let her go." she said, I let go of the guard's neck and stared at her, is she serious…

"You… have Shizuki... " I muttered, I clenched my fists and it felt like my left eye was about to explode, I couldn't think straight.

"Yes, surrender now and we'll let her go." Arfoire repeated,

"Fine. I surrender-"

*Bang!*

I fell over on my side and laid there, blood was shooting out of my side and it wouldn't heal, I couldn't speak either, my ears were ringing too.

"You idiot! You really think that we would just hand over Shizuki?" Arfoire said as she walked up to me, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw her smiling over me,

"..." I couldn't speak still, Arfoire looked around the area,

"Find the others! We'll end this here and now." she stated and walked away then I heard footsteps running away from me, two guards were left and they walked over to me,

"Heh, so much for the great 'Hikan Masato', Saito said you meant business and yet you were taken out by a bullet." one of the guards said, the other guard walked in front of my face,

"He's still alive, should we have a little fun?" he asked with a smirk, the other guard cracked his knuckles,

"Lets." he stated as the guard in front of me lifted his foot and kicked me square in the face, I flipped over and grunted in pain, they both got their swords out and stabbed them into my hands, pinning me to the ground,

"This is much better!" the guard said as he crouched over me and punched my face repeatedly, I spat up blood and looked up at the guard,

"I'll...KILL...you!" I struggled to say, but only got a kick to my ribcage, "GAH!" I yelled in pain,

"Doesn't really look like it." the guard taunted, my left eye was in excruciating pain, why did it hurt this much!

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled as I saw my hand spark fire, the sword immediately melted and I grabbed the guard's neck, completely burning his skin off and killing him slowly…

"What the hell are you?! Some kind of demon!?" the other guard yelled as he pulled out his gun, I threw the now dead guard in my hand over towards him and grabbed the sword that was stabbing my other hand, "ARRRGH!" he yelled in pain as I stabbed him right through the abdomen, blood spilled out on my hands and he fell over with the sword still in his stomach,

"Arfoire… I'm coming for you…!" I muttered as I held my side and walked into the cave that led to the hideout…

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

"..." the wind was blowing my hair to the side, I was still in Lowee and I was on top of the cliff overlooking the city, I couldn't stop thinking about Hikan…

Tears formed in my eyelids again, that last thing that he said to me… _"you're nothing but a pain in my ass!"_ that's what he said, did he really not like me…

"..!" my eye started to react and turned into a glowing purple color, what is going on?! This only happens if… oh no!

I started to see a vision, I was now looking through someone else's eyes, Hikan's eyes.

In front of him was Arfoire, she was smiling and staring back at Hikan, who i'm guessing is using his power,

 _"What did you do to her!"_ Hikan yelled, who was this "she"? Probably Neptune…

 _"I see I hit your weakness, we have her in our possession, if you surrender, I'll let her go."_ Arfoire replied, they have Neptune held captive? Again?

 _"You… have Shizuki…"_ Hikan muttered, wait… he's looking for me?

 _"Yes, surrender now and I'll let her go."_ Arfoire replied, no Hikan is being tricked!

 _"Fine, I surrender-"_

*BANG!*

My eye returned to normal color and I was sitting there wondering what happened, Hikan was looking for me…

"What should I do?" I asked myself, Hikan was in trouble… But if he doesn't care about me, why should I help him?

No, I shouldn't think like that, if he didn't care about me, he wouldn't be out here looking, Hikan… I'm on my way!

I got up and started running towards the forest, he was near that cave entrance from what I saw in the vision, he could still be there.

I was about halfway there when I heard yelling, followed by footsteps chasing someone, I didn't have the time to stop and see who it was, but from the corner of my eye I saw someone running with Blanc over their shoulder, it was some guard with blonde hair, I don't know who it could be, but Blanc was shouting at him.

"Put me down! I need to help Hikan!" she yelled, but the guy refused,

"No! That's what they want to happen! I can't let them get you too!" he yelled and kept running, I would have given chase to them, but I just want to find Hikan, I need to know the truth, from his own lips.

* * *

After a bit of some stealth work, I was in the area that Hikan met Arfoire, I already saw two dead guards, one with a sword in his abdomen and the other had his throat completely burned off, Hikan really is using his power.

"Hikan…" I muttered, was he seriously looking for me? If he was, then it must be true that he cares about me, but I heard rustling to the bushes to my left, I looked over and stared at where it came from, was it Hikan?

"Shizuki?! Is that you?!" a familiar voice yelled, it couldn't be…

"N-Neptune?" I called out and out of the bush, Neptune appeared, why was she here?

"I can't believe it's you! This really is the best decision I made!" she said puffing out her chest in confidence.

'What do you mean? What decision?" I asked and Neptune smiled,

"I decided to follow Hikan, just to make sure that Blanc and him don't do anything extreme, but I ended up seeing something completely different." she replied, Blanc and him? Doing something extreme? "Besides all that Shizuki, would you please tell good ol' Nep why you left?" she also asked, I can't really say right now…

"I… can't say. Hikan is in danger, I- no we need to help him." I answered and Neptune nodded,

"I say he is, I was watching the whole time, I would've jumped out to help him, but for some reason, I couldn't move from where I was." she replied,

"Do you know where he went?" I asked,

"Yeah, he went in that cave over there, he muttered something like 'I'm coming for you…" she said mimicking Hikan's voice as best she could,

"Alright let's go-"

*BANG!*

We heard a gunshot come from the forest, by the sound of where it came from, it was where Blanc and that one guy were running to, something bad must have happened,

"Hey, Shizuki? Can we go check out where that shot came from?" Neptune asked, I turned over and looked at her with a confused gaze,

"I figured you wanted to check on Hikan." I replied and Neptune looked towards the cave, then at me.

"No, I believe in Hikan, he'll come back." she said with a smile, I looked at the cave entrance for a bit before looking back at Neptune.

"Alright, let's go." I said and Neptune and I ran towards where we heard the gunshot...

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

"Come out… wherever you are…" I muttered, I winced in pain as I held my side, it was still leaking a little bit of blood, I'm sure the wound closed a couple times now, but due to all the moving I was doing, it would just open them again.

I was walking through the hideout and looking through the rooms, I don't care who I find, if it was a scientist, I'll kill him, if it's a guard, I'll kill them, if it's Arfoire, you know the answer.

"Hah!" I yelled as I kicked a door, knocking it off it's hinges, inside were a bunch of scientists and they were all looking at me with looks of fear,

"Please don't kill us!" one of them said, I glanced at him and walked over to him, I grabbed his neck, lifted him off the ground and pushed him to the wall.

"Where is… Shizuki?" I asked, he looked at him and tightened my grip, he clasped his hands over my one hand and tried to get free,

"I don't know who you mean!" the scientist yelled in response, I glared at him,

"Don't lie to me!" I yelled, punching him in the gut with my free hand, I dropped him after the punch and looked at the others, "If you tell me where Shizuki is, I won't do anything." I said and a girl scientist walked up this time, she was trembling, but tried to keep a brave look,

"S-she's… not… h-here." she answered and I walked up to her, she didn't turn away or move, but she was trembling all over,

"Oh? So you're saying that Arfoire was lying about her being here?" I asked and the scientist looked up at me,

"Y-Yes." she answered, I smiled and patted her head,

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" I stated as I proceeded out of the room, was she telling the truth? Probably.

* * *

Weird, when I came here the first time, there were a bunch of people in this room, now I barely seen anyone, why is this?

"Well well well, look who decided to show up." damn this voice, i'm sure I don't even need to say who it is.

"I told you that your little peons can't kill me." I said and Arfoire smiled.

"I expected something like this would happen, it doesn't matter now, I got you right where I want you now." she replied and I cocked my head.

"Where you want me? Are you developing feelings for me?" I asked her, her expression went from cocky to an angry look,

"As if! You can die for all I care!" she yelled and I sighed,

"And I thought Noire was the Tsundere…" I muttered before turning back towards the exit and began walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arfoire asked behind me and I turned around,

"Cause I lost interest in fighting you, I know how this will end, we fight, yadda yadda, I win. It happens most of the time really." I said while giving a shrug, Arfoire glared at me,

"Are you joking, I have your friend captive and-"

"No, you don't, I know for a fact that you don't have Shizuki, Arfoire I may be a protagonist, but I'm not stupid, Shizuki is still out there." I said and turned back,

"Grr! Don't tempt me!" Arfoire yelled as I heard in incoming spell, I quickly turned and saw dark magic coming straight towards me, I sidestepped it and looked at where it hit the wall beside me,

"Well, looks like there will be a fight." I said and turned around, I held my hand out and fire appeared in front of me and soon it took the shape of a sword, A red and black blade with blood a red hilt and crossguard.

"I'll destroy you here!" Arfoire yelled and I smirked,

"You lived long enough old hag!" I yelled back…

* * *

 **Ozaki's POV**

I think we lost them, I put Lady Blanc down and looked around, I think we're safe.

"Lady Blanc, are you alright?" I asked, she didn't turn to me or speak, she just stood there. "Lady Blanc?" I called out to her.

"You dumbass!" she yelled and turned and punched my stomach, she may not have her powers, but she's still strong,

"Gh!" I grunted and fell on one knee, I looked up at Blanc and saw that a shadow covered her vision and you can see one red glowing eye, i've seen this look before many times.

"I told you to let go of me! I can't let Hikan be alone!" she yelled,

"Don't do it, The Saviors want that to happen!" I said and grabbed her arm,

"Get off of me!" she yelled back and shook off my grip, I looked at her again and saw that tears were forming in her eyes,

"Lady Blanc…" I called out again,

"Hikan is in danger and you just let him go on alone!" she yelled, I sat there staring at her, is Hikan really that close to her? I never thought she would get this close to someone before.

"I'm sorry, Lady Blanc, please forgive my rude actions…" I muttered while putting my head down, can I still be called a Lowean soldier if I refused my goddesses orders?

"You can make up for it by helping Hikan, we need to get over there now." she said in her more calm voice now, I got off the ground and nodded, but before we even started walking, I saw something in the trees.

"Lady Blanc!" I yelled and pushed her out of the way, then a shot was heard, followed by a major pain in my right arm, damn that's the arm I use my sword in too!

"Ozaki!" she yelled, I held my arm where I got shot, blood was draining out of my arm and falling on the ground, I looked over at Lady Blanc,

"Lady Blanc, get out of here! Run!" I yelled, she sat there and stared at me, why was she not running?!

"Surround the area!" a soldier yelled and a bunch of soldiers surrounded the area around us, "Come with us you fake." he told Lady Blanc, she looked at him with the red eyes again,

"I'm not the fake! I'm the real Blanc you dumbass!" she yelled, but the soldiers weren't listening, one came up behind Blanc and pinned her down "Get off of me!"

"That's the real Lady Blanc, you've all been tricked!" I yelled and two soldiers came up behind me and pinned me to the ground,

"You traitor Ozaki, so much for calling you captain, I bet you were the one who killed the original captain in the first place." one of the soldiers said, but we heard a shout from one of the soldiers,

"What the hell?!" another soldier yelled and started shooting into the forest, but hit nothing, then a sword came flying from the forest and stabbed him through his chest, then it flew back. What the hell is this?!

"It's over there!"

"No! Over there!"

"It's everywhere!"

A bunch of soldiers were shouting and yelling, but no-one could find where the mysterious attacker was at, until the one main soldier was left.

"Screw this! I'm just killing these bastards!" the main soldier said while pulling out his pistol, but was interrupted by a sword slash from behind,

"Heh! My stealth Nep attack was a success!" A girl said standing behind the now collapsing soldier, "You must be Ozaki! It's about time I saw- Wait what?! You're that guy Hikan fought!" she said as she pointed at me.

"Yeah, that's me. It's been awhile, CPU Purple Heart." I stated and her eyes widened,

"You're the one who saved Hikan?!" she said confused and I nodded

"Yes, I helped him escape, he told me that he was protecting Lady Blanc, so I set him free." I replied while getting up, I looked over where Blanc was and she was staring at this girl.

"Neptune, why are you here?" she asked Purple Heart, who i'm guessing is this girl, this must be her human form and her name is Neptune.

"Well, long story, but looks like we got one more thing left to do!" Neptune responded, then another girl came out from the bushes, holding a bloodied sword in her hand, this was the girl that was with Hikan also in the forest.

"Is that all of them?" the girl asked Neptune and she turned back and gave a thumbs up.

"Yepperoni! Now we wait on Hikan." Neptune replied, these two knew Hikan? And they knew Lady Blanc?

"May I also ask why you two know Lady Blanc?" I said keeping my guard up, I don't trust these girls.

"Well, we're Blanc's friends!" Neptune replied, her friends? I'm don't mean to insult Lady Blanc, but I didn't know she had friends besides Financier.

The girl with white hair walked up to me, "You're the one Hikan fought in that field." she said as she pointed her sword at me, "How do we know you can be trusted?" she asked, I looked up at her, but said nothing.

"Whoa! Shizuki, calm down, he's the one that helped Hikan escape from The Saviors." Neptune told her, the girl called "Shizuki" looked at Neptune,

"Helped him escape? What do you mean?" she asked Neptune, how did she not know about that?

"Wait, so you're saying that you didn't know about Hikan's capture?" I asked her and she looked at me,

"Then the one at the entrance to the cave… that wasn't him…" she muttered, one at the entrance of the cave? Did she see the other Hikan?!

"What do you mean?" Blanc asked her and Shizuki started explaining what happened...

* * *

 **A/N: Well then, looks like Shizuki's back in the story... for now...? Anyway thank you Nep for the Nepstation and I hope that it answers any questions or thoughts that you guys have on the story and if you have any other questions, don't feel too afraid to ask, you can write it in the reviews or PM me, and I will answer them or have Nep answer them on Nepstation! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Shizuki's POV**

"That's what happened…" I finished, everyone was staring wide eyed at me, I told them everything that happened at the cave after I ran from Hikan.

"So it is true. That new enemy took the form of Hikan." Ozaki said, I think that's what Neptune called him,

"What do you know about it?" I asked him and he put his finger on his chin,

"I wasn't given much info, but I do know that this 'thing' was in Hikan's head, it was probably trying to take his body, but was stopped when he was killed." Ozaki replied,

"Whoa! So you're telling us that Hikan had a parasite in his head?!" Neptune said in a shocked tone and Ozaki nodded.

"Yes, Saito grew very fond of me and gave me some information about Hikan that he wouldn't tell anyone else, I didn't know if it was true or not, but now it's official." Ozaki explained, I stayed silent the whole time.

"So he's a exact clone of Hikan?" Blanc asked and Ozaki nodded again,

"If what Shizuki said was true and by what I saw, it's an exact replica pretty much." Ozaki answered, then that means we wouldn't know which one was which…

"That means it's not safe to be alone. We need to get back to the Basilicom now!" I yelled, Blanc looked over at me with a confused gaze,

"But what about the real Hikan? He's still in that cave." she said and I turned around,

"He'll be fine. I believe in him." I said and I looked in the direction of the cave, he'll be fine… he's the strongest member of The Saviors afterall.

"If he ends up dead… it'll be on you…" I heard Blanc mutter behind me, then she started walking ahead, Ozaki quickly caught up to her, I clenched my fists and stared at them.

"Hey, Shizuki calm down. It's not a good idea to get mad again." Neptune whispered to me, I glanced over at her.

"I know, but I can't help but get a little angry, we have to believe in Hikan for now." I whispered back as I followed Blanc and Ozaki back to the Basilicom, Neptune was following close behind me…

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

While I walked towards Arfoire with my sword in hand, she materialized a huge black hammer, I stopped and stared at the hammer and her for a bit.

"Surprised? This is that CPU's hammer, I don't have to be in her form to use it." she said and I tilted my head,

"Not really, I see you still live up to your name. Using someone else's power instead of your own." I said and Arfoire smirked,

"This IS my power now!" she said as she shot another burst of dark energy at me, I raised my sword and slashed the energy in two halves, Arfoire then charged at me and swung the hammer down at me, I jumped back and felt the collision of her hammer with intense force, but I didn't fall back.

"You may have power, but you can't hit me if you're that slow!" I taunted and Arfoire smirked,

"Fine, then I'll show you no mercy!" she yelled back and charged at me again, this time she was faster and she swung her hammer to the left, I raised my sword to block and caught the full momentum of the swing, I was knocked back to the wall and was stunned by the impact, she can increase her speed and keep the same strength as well? I'll need to be careful…

I dodged out of the way of another burst of dark magic and charged at Arfoire this time, I swung my sword down and she blocked it by holding her hammer up, I jumped behind her and did a downward slash while I was jumping and she parried her swing, then as soon as my feet touched the ground, I switched my aim to the hammer and sliced at it, knocking the hammer out of Arfoires grip,

The hammer smashed down next to the opposite wall and I shoved Arfoire down and pointed my sword at her chest,

"At least give me SOME challenge." I taunted, Arfoire looked up at me and smirked,

"Hah! Don't underestimate me!" she said and then materialized a sword in her hand, my sword.

She swung the sword up and I countered with a horizontal slash, but before I could follow up, she was already off the ground and was preparing for another attack, she seemed as fast as me now.

I jumped back to avoid getting hit and stared at Arfoire, she had my sword as well?

"How…?" I muttered and she started laughing,

"You think White Heart was the only one? I've taken many others powers, including yours and Green Hearts!" she replied, Vert and mine? But I have my powers still, and Vert never said anything about her power being taken.

"Hmph, so what if you got my power, I don't care how you got it or came up with it, i'll stop you here now!" I yelled and rushed at her, I slashed my sword and she parried and went for a stab, I sidestepped the stab and grabbed her hand that the sword was in, then I tried to slice at her and she did the same to me, we sat there staring at eachother.

"You're useless to us now! I'll destroy you here and now!" Arfoire yelled in my face, I smirked.

"Let's see you try it!" I yelled back and kicked her feet out from under her before she could react, then I kneed her as she was falling and she flew towards the wall, I rushed through the dust that flew from the impact and sliced at the ground where Arfoire was, only she wasn't there.

"...!" I reacted on my instincts and dodged another shot of dark energy, but I dropped my sword in the progress, then Arfoire moved right beside me and grabbed the back of my head and threw me down to the ground, I collided with a thud.

She was stronger than I thought, it must be the other shares in Lowee, combined with her actual power, she really did take Blanc's power…

"Stay down!" she yelled and lifted my head put the sword at me neck, I grabbed the blade and tried to push it back, causing my hands to bleed, I was so tired too, I was running out of time.

"Get off of me!" I yelled as my hand engulfed in fire and started to melt the blade, Arfoires eyes widened,

"No way, you're not supposed to have that anymore!" she yelled and stepped away from me, I stood up and looked at her, I could see part of my vision was normal and the other half was red, I was seeing red again.

I felt both my arms engulf in fire and I stared at Arfoire, who was panicking in the position she was in right now.

"Die…" I muttered and I raised both my hands, but before I could shoot the blast, something stopped me, something I wasn't expecting…

"Hello again Hikan. Long time no talk huh?" a voice asked me, this voice… it was the same one I heard in my head. It couldn't be…

I looked up and saw another me staring at me, he was on the ceiling hanging off one of the lights from his legs and staring down at me, why was he here?! Why does he look like me?!

"What?! No way! How?! Why?!" I started shouting, this other me smiled and jumped down from the ceiling, landing in front of me and Arfoire.

"Long story. But don't worry, you'll find out later." the other me said and looked over at Arfoire.

"C'mon granny, you could kill him faster you know?" he taunted and Arfoire wrinkled her nose,

"How much longer are you gonna stand there and bicker? Now that you're here we can finally get rid of Hikan." Arfoire said with a smile, the other me put his finger to his chin and shrugged,

"Fiiine, I'll do it myself…" he muttered and he started walking towards me, I raised my sword and he stopped,

"Whoa there Hikan! What happened to not killing people huh?" he asked me, I gritted my teeth and stared at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled and grabbed his head and and put it near the edge of my blade.

"Well, this isn't right, is this how you treat old friends?" he asked me, I put his head closer to the blade.

"Shut up! You've given me so much trouble! I could've died because of you!" I yelled, the other me shrugged,

"Because of me, I got you where you are now, I killed Nagana and Kinoshita for you." he replied, Arfoire started walking towards us,

"I don't care who did what!" she yelled and thrusted her sword at both of us, the other me and I both dodged the sword and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her into the air and she dropped her sword,

"This is why I'm here anyway, Saito said he has no further use of you." the other me said, Arfoire looked down at us. "You've messed up long enough." he also said and glanced at me and gave me a signal to throw Arfoire in a certain direction.

We both turned and, with all our strength, threw Arfoire towards a wall and she crashed through it, revealing some type of machine.

"What is that?" I asked and the other me walked through the wall,

"It's another energy converter. It converts energy into anti-energy, AKA Arfoires energy, sooo if I destroy this. Then her energy goes bye-bye!" he said in an overjoyed tone and walked towards the machine, Arfoire looked up at him.

"Wait! Don't!" she begged and other me smiled,

"I wonder if I pressed this?" he said and he pushed a button on the machine and caused it to shut down, he then started pressing every button on the console next to the machine.

"STOP!" Arfoire yelled, but he didn't he looked at the machine and frowned,

"Meh, I like my way better." he said as he grabbed the console and tour it out of the machine, exposing circuits then started ripping them out one by one.

"NO!" Arfoire shouted as she tried to get up, but couldn't, I looked behind me and watched as her sword disappeared behind me.

Once the other me was done with what he was doing, the machine was completely destroyed and the share energy, I'm guessing, is gone.

"Man, that really worked up a sweat!" the other me said as he wiped sweat off his forehead, I was left staring at him, he's like a complete maniac!

"Damn you! You won't get away with this!" Arfoire yelled and like some kind of transition, disappeared, I was now left in the hideout with this psycho version of me.

"Now then Hikan, you're lucky that Saito only wanted me to get rid of Arfoire." he told me, my eyes stopped glowing and I could see normally now.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled and the other me tilted his head,

"Oh! That's right! This is the first time you've seen me!" he said, wait, what's that supposed to me?

"Others have seen you?" I asked and he nodded,

"Yup! Ozaki and Shizuki! I'd recommend going back to the Basilicom by the way!" he said as he walked behind the machine "Later!" he said as went behind it.

"Wait!" I yelled and ran behind the machine, but the other me was nowhere to be seen, but I did see something shining. It was coming from inside the machine, "What is that?" I asked myself as I reached my hand into it.

"Hi...kan…" A voice called my name, this voice! It's Histy!

"Histy?" I called out as I pulled out a small stone. The key fragment of Lowee…

"Hikan. You've done it. You've gathered all of the fragments!" Histy said through the stone.

"It wasn't just me, Neptune and the other CPU's have all done their part." I replied, I don't think I would even be here if I wasn't saved by them so many times.

"Please, grab the fragments and return to Planeptune, I will give you instructions on how to use them to release me." Histy said, I smiled and nodded, I don't know if she can see me though.

"Alright, don't worry Histy, you'll be released soon." I said as I put the stone in my pocket and began to leave the hideout, this might be all over here soon…

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

We were almost back at the Basilicom, I still don't know if I should stay or not…

"...!" Blanc stopped and Ozaki ran into her, what was wrong for her to stop so suddenly?

"Lady Blanc, is something the matter?" Ozaki asked her, Blanc held her hand up and put it at her chest,

"This… warmth. It's share energy." she said and I looked over at her, share energy? She's getting it back?!

"Wait, then that means…" I said and Neptune pumped her fist in the air,

"Hikan did it again!" she yelled and Blanc looked over to in the direction of the cave.

"Hikan…" she called out to him, I looked in the same direction, he really did it.

"So Lady Blanc, that means you can transform now. If this is true, we must show the people that you are back. The fake never showed her CPU form." Ozaki explained, Blanc looked at him and nodded, while I kept staring at where the cave was at.

"Lady Shizuki. Are you alright?" Ozaki asked me, I nodded and turned to him,

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied and Neptune jabbed her finger at Ozaki,

"Hey! You never called me 'lady'!" she told him and Ozaki smiled awkwardly,

"M-My apologies, I was still on the fact that we're enemies, my apologies again, Lady Neptune." he said with a bow and Neptune smiled,

"Well, let's head back to the Basilicom." I stated and everyone looked at me and nodded, I took the lead with everyone following behind me.

"(I knew Hikan would be successful, he always is, but does he remember what day it is?)" I thought to myself as I kept walking towards the Lowee Basilicom…

We arrived back at the Basilicom and used the same entrance as always, inside the living room was IF and Compa. Their eyes widened when they saw me.

"Shizuki!" Compa shouted and ran up to me, she almost tackled me to the ground with a hug, "We were so worried about you!" she said as she hugged me, I returned her hug with one of my own.

"I'm sorry that I worried you all." I replied, IF walked up to me with a smile,

"At least you're back." she said and I put my head down, I don't know if I'll stay though, IF looked at Ozaki next, "You must be Ozaki, i'm IF." she said and offered her hand, Ozaki shook her hand,

"Please to meet you Lady IF." he said, making IF blush a bit,

"No need for formalities." she replied, then looked back at me, "Shizuki, did you see Hikan anywhere?" she asked and I put my head down.

"N-No, I didn't…" I muttered and IF sighed,

"He may be brave and heroic, but sometimes he's too cocky." IF replied,

"All of that aside, Lady Blanc is Financier here?" Ozaki asked Blanc and she nodded, only for Financier herself to some into the room.

"O-Ozaki!" she yelled as she ran up to him and gave him a hug, Ozaki blushed before returning her embrace.

"Financier, it's good to see a friendly face again, but the small talk will have to be skipped, I need your help for an audience with the people of Lowee." Ozaki explained and Financier nodded,

"Alright, tell me what's going on." she stated and Ozaki walked past her and motioned for her to follow him.

"I'll tell you while we walk." he said and the two of them walked out of the room.

"Now we need the key fragment." IF said,

"You still haven't found it?" I asked and she shook her head,

"No, we've been trying to find you actually." she stated making me cringe a bit, I stopped them from advancing on their mission…

"I'm sorry…" I muttered and IF tapped my shoulder,

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's fine now." she said with a smile.

Vert walked into the room and smiled at us, "Oh Shizuki is back too? This is most splendid!" she said as she clasped her hands together, she's very happy about something.

"What is it Vert?" I asked her and she walked up to me,

"It seems my shares have returned as well." she said, my eyes widened when I heard that, why didn't she tell us?!

"Why didn't you say anything?!" I said confused and Vert smiled more,

"It's not relevant now, what's done is done." she replied and I almost fell over, I heard Neptune sigh behind me,

"I think I know why…" she muttered, I don't really care how or why, but I'm not going to ask.

"I don't know about this, but I'm tired now, I think i'm going to sleep for a bit." I said and everyone nodded except Blanc, who was still staring outside.

"Hey Blanc, you alright?" Neptune asked her and Blanc snapped out of her trance,

"Eh? Yes, i'm fine." she replied, I walked out of the room and towards my room where I slept.

I opened the door and fell on the bed, I stared at the ceiling for a bit.

"Hikan…" I muttered before my eyes shut themselves and fell into deep sleep…

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter! Now I know that this one was pretty short, but today was my birthday and I wanted to hang out with some of my friends and family! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I also hope to see you all later!**


	34. Chapter 34

**WARNING!: CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME SEXUAL CONTENT! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Hikan's POV**

Finally back. I think i've grown used to this Basilicom since I've seen it so much.

I hopped over the railing and walked through the door to the living room, but to my surprise no-one was there.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called, but no-one answered me, was I dreaming again?

I walked through the secret area of the Basilicom and found no-one, why was this place empty?

When I approached the other exit of the secret hideout, I found the door wide open, did they get found?!

I ran through the doorway and was in the glass room, the wall I broke a hole into was fixed, but I still didn't see anyone, where are they?!

I peered around every corner to see if anyone was around, but I didn't see anyone.

I carefully walked throughout the Basilicom until I arrived at a door, I heard voices on the other side of it and stepped back, looks like I found them, but just in case…

I held my hand out and my sword materialized in it, looks like I can make a sword whenever I want now. I held my sword in my right hand and started to crack open the door, I looked inside through the crack and saw a couple figures, but I couldn't make them out.

"Here goes nothing…" I whispered and kicked the door open, I ran in and held my sword out, but I was stunned by who I met in the room,

"There's the hero of Lowee!" Neptune said as she smiled at me, IF, Compa, and Vert smiled when they saw me as well,

"Welcome back Hikan!" they all greeted me, I stood there eyes widened, hero of Lowee? Why did I get that title?

"Uh, i'm back everyone, but why do I have a major title such as hero?" I asked and I felt a hand clasp itself on my shoulder, I turned around to see Ozaki smiling at me, out of his soldier uniform and was in a nice winter suit, that included black boots, white cargo pants and a white overcoat.

"Lady Blanc has given you this title for your help getting her position as CPU of Lowee back." he said, I did what? I mean I didn't finish off Arfoire, but she is gone from Lowee.

"She didn't have to do that, it's fine. I did what everyone else would do." I replied, then Blanc walked into the room, she looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome back Hikan. Thank you for what you did, you've helped me so much." she said quietly, I returned her smile with one of my own.

"It's no problem, i'm glad that I was able to help the best I could." I said and it caused Blanc to blush a bit, I turned to IF and smiled at her as well. "Also IF, I think you'll like what I found." I said as I reached into my pocket.

"What is it?" she asked me and everyone gasped as I pulled out the key fragment, "Hikan! This is amazing!" IF said, I smiled even more and held up the fragment,

"We can thank Arfoire for this, she held it safe just for me." I said and handed the fragment to IF,

"This is perfect! Now we got everything we need." Neptune said, I looked at her and tilted my head,

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, but then IF poked my shoulder, I turned and looked at her, "What is it IF?" I asked and she pointed towards the door,

"There's someone that wants to see you." she replied, who could that be?

"Alright, lead the way." I said and I followed IF out of the room…

* * *

She led me back to the secret hideout in the Basilicom and led me to a door, it was Shizuki's room.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked and IF stared at me with a look that said "do you really not know?" "Oh. I see, alright." I said and IF walked away. Here goes nothing…

I opened the door and laying on her bed was Shizuki, she was clinging to her pillow and holding it with a tight grip.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, I'll wait until she wakes up.

"Mmm… huh?" Shizuki mumbled and opened her eyes, she saw me and rubbed her eyes, "Am I dreaming?" she asked and I shook my head,

"No, it's really me." I said and she got up, her eyes fully opened, she didn't say anything and neither did I, when we both tried to break the silence, we would say the same thing then stop and avert our gazes from each other and sit there awkwardly.

"I got some explaining to do don't I?" I asked and Shizuki didn't say anything, "First and foremost, I'm sorry Shizuki... I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I never wanted to hurt you, and I understand if you can't stand me or want to see me anymore, I won't force you to stay… I just wanted to say i'm sorry…" I told her, she still didn't say anything.

"All I ask is what you think of me, do you hate me? It's alright with any answer you have, I'll accept it." I also said and Shizuki still didn't turn to me, she was still silent.

"Alright, I'll leave then." I stated as I got up from the bed and was about to leave, but Shizuki grabbed my hand. "Shizuki?" I turned back to her and she had her head down and was shaking.

"*hic* Hikan!" She cried out and clung to me, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me as she sobbed into my chest.

"Shizuki…" I called to her and she looked at me,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean the things I said in the cave. I let my feelings get involved in our mission and it almost got you killed!" she basically shouted with an assortment of crying, the only thing I could do was pat her head while holding her… no there is another thing…

"Shizuki…" I repeated, she looked at me and grew confused,

"What is it?" she asked me and I stared at her face.

"I'm sorry that I never really gave you an answer or any way of showing it…" I said as I leaned in closer to her face, her face was red. "But, I love you." I stated.

"Hi- Mmf." I pressed my lips against hers and was taken over by a warm feeling, Shizuki was shocked for a minute, then returned the kiss with her own. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her by her hips and kept kissing, I hurt her so much…

My hands started to move on their own as they went up her yukata and towards her breasts. She realized what I was doing and looked down, she separated from me.

"Wait Hikan!" she said and I stopped, "W-We can't do that here… it's too embarrassing…" she muttered as her blush deepened,

"Shizuki… I promise you that it will be fine. I want to show my feelings to you… will you accept?" I asked and Shizuki's eyes widened.

"No! Wait yes… no…" she couldn't answer and I sat down next to her in the bed and leaned in on her ear.

"You really are cute you know? The way you act when flustered is adorable." I whispered into her ear and her blush deepened even more.

"H-Hikan…" she called out to me, then started to unbutton her yukata, "Please… do whatever you want to me…" she stated and my hands started moving on their own again, I placed them over her breasts and she fidgeted to my touch.

"Ticklish?" I asked and she looked at me, I smirked and pulled her close to me, then kissed her again, while I slipped my hand into her bra, she really did have big ones, they're about the same as Neptune in her Purple Heart form.

I was massaging her breasts and kissing her at the same time and she didn't resist, she stuck her tongue in my mouth and explored every corner of it while I groped her.

She separated from me and looked at me with a pleading look, my hands moved under her yukata and pulled out her little purple panties, you could see a little wet stain in them as well,

"Someone's already wet?" I asked and Shizuki didn't respond, she just looked at me, I moved my fingers around her moist vagina and she moaned and fidgeted, then I stuck two fingers in, she was so wet already just from me touching her breasts.

"H-Hikan…" she moaned and I pulled my two fingers out, then started to take off my shirt, she blushed even more when it was taken off.

"I love you Shizuki." I repeated as I kissed her again, I started to take off her yukata and laid it aside.

"Hikan… I love you too." she said as she got off the bed. She got on her knees and pulled down my pants and grabbed my crotch, she had a smirk on her face, "Hehe, looks like you're hard." she said and pulled down my underwear, "It's so big…" she said as she grabbed my dick and started to stroke it.

"Shizuki… you're pretty good at this." I said as I rubbed her head, she giggled and looked up at me,

"I'll make it even better~!" she said and leaned down and started to lick it, it felt so good too, then she started to suck it and I rubbed her head, she was so good at this…

"Shizuki. I'm about to-" before I could finish my sentence, I already released a load into her mouth, she swallowed all of it and looked up at me with a seductive look,

"Hikan, your semen tastes amazing~!" she said as she climbed up on the bed, I pushed her down on the bed and held her hands, "Hikan, you're so rough." she also said seductively, I couldn't control myself,

"I think you deserve this." I said as I positioned my dick by the entrance to her vagina and slowly started to push in, she dug her nails into my back and winced in pain, "You okay?" I asked and she nodded, then I went even deeper.

"It's so big inside me!" she said and I started thrusting in and out of her, she was so tight, "more!" she demanded and I thrusted even faster, she was enjoying this.

"Shizuki. I'm about to cum!" I said and she wrapped her arms around my neck,

"Same here!" she replied and we came at the same time, Shizuki looked at me and gave me a peck on the lips, "Hikan… more." she demanded and I smirked, if that's what she wants then i'm happy to oblige.

She turned around and lifted her butt into the air and I went up behind her and went deep inside of her in one thrust, she stuck her tongue out as I rammed into her, she wanted more, so i'll give it to her.

"Hikan! Cumming!" she yelled in pleasure and I felt juices spray all over my dick as I kept thrusting into her, I held her breasts and kept ramming into her with full force, she was enjoying every second of it.

"Shizuki, i'm cumming!" I said as I released everything I had inside of her, she fell over exhausted,

"Hikan… I love you so much." she said and I patted her head,

"I love you too." I stated as I got off the bed, I put my pants and shirt back on and wiped the sweat off my face, I turned around and saw Shizuki putting her panties and bra back on and she looked over and smiled at me, I smiled back and looked at my cell phone, it was 5:00 PM,

"Oh yeah, Shizuki, I forgot to tell you that I found the key fragment." I said, I looked back at Shizuki and she was smiling,

"Really? Then that means you've done it!" She replied and I nodded, it took a long while, but we gathered all the key fragments.

"Yeah, last thing we need to do is go back to Planeptune." I stated and Shizuki nodded, I opened the door and walked out of the room and Shizuki followed with all of her clothes on.

"C'mon, let's go tell the others the good news." I stated and Shizuki nodded again, we walked out of the secret hideout and proceeded to the room where everyone else was, when we walked in everyone was still there.

"There they are, so how'd it go?" Neptune asked and I smiled at Shizuki,

"Everything's fine now." I answered and took a seat next to Neptune, IF looked over at me,

"Hikan, how do we release Histoire from her seal?" IF asked me,

"She told me to go back to Planeptune, so I say we do that first." I said and Neptune sighed,

"What?! We have to go back?!" Neptune said confused and I nodded,

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll get there… eventually." I said with a sigh as well, I don't like the idea of going back to Planeptune, but we have to in order to release Histoire.

"Let's go ahead and get it out of the way I guess." IF said with a sigh also, looks like none of us are ready to go back to Planeptune,

"Hang on, let's stay here for one more day. I want to see what Lowee has to offer." I said and Neptune wrapped her arms around me,

"Thank you!" she said and let go of me,

"I agree with that, i don't have the energy to walk all the way back to Planeptune." IF agreed and I nodded,

"Then it's official, Blanc I hope you don't mind if we stay in the Basilicom for another day." I asked Blanc and she shook her head,

"I don't mind." she said quietly and I leaned back, I finally get to relax!

* * *

I decided to head out into the streets of Lowee to see what this nation has, when I first got here we immediately had to remain hidden so I never got a chance to see any part of this place.

I was walking through the streets with my red hoodie on this time, Compa washed it for me while I was still in that cave fighting Arfoire.

I have to admit, this nation is pretty peaceful. I saw kids playing in the snow and their parents would sometimes join in on their snowball fights, I smiled at the sight of it. This is what I want to happen, peace in Gamindustri.

"*Sigh* This nation is beautiful, I might actually choose to live here." I said to myself as I looked up at the sky, it was starting to snow and the cold flurries falling on my face made me smile more.

I walked around a little bit more and stopped once I got near the Basilicom again, there were a couple parents talking amongst themselves, I would've just left them if they didn't say anything about me.

"First the Lady says he's a criminal, then she changes her mind and says he's a hero? I don't trust that boy." one of the ladies said, the other male nodded,

"Yeah, he looks like bad news, I heard that he's been involved in a bunch of incidents involving the other nations." the male said, what do they know about me…

"He's known as a killer, it's only a matter of time before he does something that'll end up being another war." another woman said, "I also hear that he raped on of the goddesses." she also said, I balled up my fist and walked out in front of them,

"Who have you heard this from?" I asked them and raised their eyebrows, "Well? Tell me."

"..." they stayed silent the whole time, I walked up to the male and lifted him off the ground, the two women started shouting,

"TELL ME!" I yelled and the male punched my face, I dropped him and held my cheek, then balled up my fist again and threw a right hook, knocking him off his feet completely.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" one of the women shouted and I glanced over at her,

"Let me make this clear, i'm not a killer, and I NEVER want to hear from your fucking mouth that I raped anyone. Got it?" I snarled and the women nodded with looks of fear. "Good." I stated and walked away.

As soon as I got into the Basilicom, my anger was about to explode, who the fuck was spreading rumors about me?! I never wanted to kill anyone! I HAD NO CHOICE! Not only that, I raped a goddess? I didn't rape anyone! Neptune wanted me to have sex with her, I only did it to fulfill her wish.

I put my hands on my head and sat down along the wall, calm down Hikan, you can't get angry or you know what will happen…

* * *

After sitting down for about 20 minutes, I heard footsteps approach me, "Hikan?" A voice quietly said to me, I looked over to see Blanc staring at me,

"Oh, hey Blanc, what is it?" I asked,

"I was looking for you." she stated and I got off the ground, looking for me?

"Well, you found me, what did you want?" I asked with a sincere smile, Blanc blushed a little bit,

"I was wondering… if you want to read with me a little bit…" she muttered quietly, I walked up to her.

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied and Blanc looked up at me,

"Really?" she said and I patted her head,

"Of course, I like to read occasionally, it gives me peace of mind." I said which is something I needed right now.

"Thank you." Blanc stated with a smile, my heart skipped a beat when she smiled at me, it looked adorable.

"No problem." I stated as I walked with her back to the living area.

When we walked into the room, we saw Neptune laying on the floor and was motionless,

"Puuuudding…" she muttered, I facepalmed and crouched down next to her,

"You make wanting pudding this dramatic? *sigh* fine, I'll make you some." I said and looked over at Blanc, "Do you got the ingredients for pudding?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm not sure, I… never really made it before…" she muttered and I stood up,

"That's fine, I'll just go out and get some." I said as I took out my wallet and looked inside… "Crap…" I have no credits at all…

"What's wrong?" Blanc asked me and I rubbed the back of my head and gave an awkward smirk.

"I kinda don't have any credits on me…" I muttered while putting my head down, this is kinda embarrassing.

"Then I'll go with you." Blanc stated and which caught me by surprise to be honest.

"What? No Blanc, you don't need to do that, I just need to do some work at the guild is all." I replied and Blanc shook her head,

"No, i'll go with you, I want to repay you for helping me." she stated, she doesn't look like she'll change her mind either.

"Alright, I won't stop you." I said and turned back to Neptune, I picked her up off the ground and laid her on the couch, "Hold on a bit longer, alright Neptune?" I said and walked towards the door, "Let's go Blanc." I stated and Blanc nodded as she and I walked out the door.

* * *

I hate this staring, Blanc and I were walking towards the store where we could buy the ingredients for pudding, but people were staring at us, well not "us", mainly "me".

I put my hoodie up over my head and kept my head down, why does everyone have to stare at me?

"What are the ingredients we're looking?" Blanc asked me and I shot my head up, she caught me by surprise,

"Uh, milk, eggs, and sugar." I replied and Blanc nodded, then started walking again, I looked around and saw people whispering amongst themselves,

"..." I didn't say anything, I pulled my hoodie down over my eyes and started blushing, I quickly caught up to Blanc and walked close behind her. I already have a bad reputation, now people are going to think I did something to Blanc…

After a bit of walking and more people staring, we arrived at the store. Blanc already got the things for me and was waiting next to the entrance.

"Are these good enough?" she asked me and handed me the bag, I peered inside and saw the eggs, milk, and sugar, but the only thing was… there was a bunch and I mean a BUNCH.

"Yeah, this is it, but don't you think that it's a bit too much?" I replied and Blanc tilted her head,

"What do you mean?" she said and I shrugged, it'll be fine.

"Nevermind, c'mon let's head back." I said and turned around, but was stopped by a tug on my sleeve. "Hm?" I turned around and found Blanc holding onto my sleeve.

"Wait… can I take you somewhere…" she said quietly, again with my heart skipping beats.

"S-Sure, as long as it isn't too long." I replied and Blanc held my arm and pulled me away towards wherever she wanted to take me to…

* * *

 **A/N: Well, another chapter done and looks like everything is back in order, what will happen next I wonder? Anyway, I got nothing else to say other than thank you for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Saito's POV**

Hmm, it seems Hikan succeeded again, that boy really is something.

"Sir, what would our next move be?" one of the soldiers asked me, I looked over at him and held my hand up.

"Nothing, we wait." I replied and the guard looked up at me,

"Uh, waiting for what sir?" The guard asked,

"We're waiting for the other Hikan." I said then the door opened and another guard walked in,

"He's here." the other guard stated and I walked past both of them, we entered the main room of the hideout and found the other Hikan sitting in a chair staring at one of the soldiers on the ground, the same soldier was holding his head.

"You see? I told you not to underestimate me." the other Hikan stated and then looked over at me, "Oh! Hey there Saito!" he greeted with a wave,

"Hikan, what did you do to him?" I asked him and he sighed,

"Saito, I told you not to call me that, i'm not Hikan, I told you to call me 'Akumu', okay? Ak-u-mu!" he replied, I sighed and looked down at the soldier,

"Fine, 'Akumu', why is this soldier asleep?" I asked again and Akumu shrugged,

"This guy said that he doesn't think my new power is effective, so I let him test it himself." Akumu replied, that's right, he has the power to make people see nightmares.

"Akumu, you should know that you can't use this power too much, you're still getting used to living again." I said and Akumu stretched his body.

"Meh, I need a little fun, besides I got rid of the people you wanted me to get rid of." He replied and I sighed,

"I don't recall telling you to kill Kinoshita or Nagana…" I mentioned and Akumu tensed up,

"Haha… well, I needed Hikan to trust me and besides, you knew what would happen, those two wanted Hikan dead and Arfoire did too." he replied and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Saito, we've received word from our scouts, Hikan and the others are staying in Lowee for another day." one of our scouts said, I looked over and nodded,

"Good, that gives us one more day." I replied, this isn't going well, Hikan is close to ending the Console War, we need to make sure that doesn't happen, if it does then there will be a war between the CPU's and The Saviors…

"Why don't I do something? People still don't know that I exist, they'll see me as another Hikan." Akumu said, I looked over and shook my head,

"No, not yet, we'll continue our research on this experiment and see what happens." I replied and Akumu rolled his eyes,

"Remember our agreement Saito. Sure these powers are fun, but I want Hikan's elemental power, it's why I was created after all." Akumu said as he got up and left the room, I watched as he walked out and as soon as he was gone, I sighed.

"Saito, you can't seriously trust him can you?" one of the guards asked me,

"It doesn't matter, we need him in order to make sure Hikan is disposed of, he's the only one that can control the elemental power." I replied, it is the reason he exists in the first place.

"Are you sure? From the looks of it, Hikan is controlling it just fine." the guard said and I nodded,

"That's the point, he CAN control it, have you not noticed it yet?" I asked him and he tilted his head,

"Noticed what?" he replied,

"Hikan is growing unstable, the more he uses that power, the more people he ends up hurting, it's only a matter of time before he starts killing everyone." I explained, the guard nodded then bowed,

"I see, I shall excuse myself then?" he said and I nodded.

"You're dismissed." I stated and the guard left the room, leaving me alone. I sat down on the chair that Akumu was sitting on and put my hands on my chin, "Hikan, just what are you going to do?" I asked myself then closed by eyes.

It doesn't matter what Hikan does, once we get this warp pad working, we will have our own way into the Goddesses home, Celestia.

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

"*yawn*" I got up in the bed and rubbed my eyes, that was a pretty good nap, it's been a while since I had a good rest, but that doesn't matter as much,

I held myself in my arms and smiled, I finally told Hikan, I finally let him know and he felt the same way!

I rose from the bed and looked down at myself, my yukata was unbuttoned again and falling off, I didn't even have a bra on either, it would be bad if someone walked in.

I got off the bed after buttoning my yukata back up and was about to walk out of the room, but something I wasn't expecting caught me off guard.

 _"Hello Shizuki."_ A female voice said, not this voice… it's the curse.

"What do you want? You almost never speak to me." I replied in my head, what does she want?

 _"I wanted to talk to you about Hikan, you do know what's happening to him don't you?"_ The voice asked me, I balled up a fist and sat back down on the bed.

"Shut up about Hikan, he's fine!" I shouted at the voice and I heard it sigh,

 _"He's not fine and you know it, he's slowly turning unstable every second."_ The voice replied, I clenched my teeth and fists,

"I said SHUT. UP!" I yelled again, the voice was silent for a minute, then spoke up

 _"You can't fight it Shizuki, you know what you have to do, or 'he' is gonna kill Hikan first."_ The voice said, I don't want to hear anything about "him".

" _I don't care about 'him' or not, he's dead and gone."_ I replied, he disappeared long ago right after Kinoshita attacked Lastation.

 _"He's not dead, he has my power too you know, you and your brother were born with my power, I can sense him."_ the voice continued to talk, why would she not shut up!

"He was never my brother! HE DITCHED ME!" I shouted and held my head, dammit my head hurts!

 _"Like it or not, he is your brother and he'll come back and finish the job. Hikan will end up dead by his hand if you don't do it now."_ The voice said, my eyes started to glow purple and the curse marks appeared on my arm, I need to calm down.

"No, I won't kill Hikan, I love him." I said and the marks began to disappear, I won't kill him.

 _"*sigh* it will be worse when he loses it. Don't say I didn't warn you."_ the voice said, I got off the bed and looked in the mirror, Hikan won't do anything to hurt any of us, he loves us…

I opened the door and walked out into the living room in the Lowee Basilicom, I saw Neptune laying on the couch and she wasn't moving, "Puuuudding…" she muttered, she wanted pudding?

"Hey Neptune, do you know where Hikan is?" I asked and she looked up at me,

"Hikan and Blanc went out to get me pudding." she answered, Shizuki calm down, he has his own harem now it looks like.

"Alright, I guess I'll sit here and wait." I said and took a seat next to Neptune on the couch,

"Hey Shizuki, we never really had anytime to talk to each other have we?" Neptune asked me and I looked over at her,

"No we haven't really talked have we?" I replied with a smile, I need to trust others.

"Well, how about we take this time to deepen our relationship?" Neptune asked and I nodded, I needed to get to know Neptune anyway.

And like that, our conversation began…

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

"This is where you wanted to take me?" I asked Blanc and she nodded, she took me to a library a good distance away from the Basilicom.

"This is where I buy my books, I think you'll find something interesting here as well." Blanc said and I looked at the library again,

"This is kind of embarrassing, but I've never been to a library before." I replied and Blanc looked at me,

"Really?" she asked confused and I shook my head,

"No." I stated and Blanc tilted her head,

"That's fine, feel free to ask me anything." she replied and I smiled,

"Sure." I stated and we walked inside the library, inside is what you would expect, lots and lots of bookshelves full of books and different seats all around the library.

"Oh Lady Blanc and the hero of Lowee!" An old woman behind the counter said, i'm guessing she's the librarian here.

"You don't need to call me a hero, please just call me Hikan." I told the librarian and she nodded,

"Alright, what brings you two here?" the librarian asked us and Blanc spoke up,

"I'm showing Hikan around Lowee, this is our first stop." Blanc replied and the librarian nodded,

"Okay, let me know if you need anything!" the librarian replied with a smile, she was the first person in Lowee that didn't give me that stare.

Blanc and I walked throughout the library and I saw a couple books that interested me, but there was one series that interested me, "Is this it?" I asked myself and pulled out a book, there's no doubt about it, this is it.

"What did you find?" Blanc asked me as she came around the corner with a book in her arms, I showed her the book I was talking about, "The Lightning Thief?" she stated and I nodded,

"I've always wanted to read this series ever since I heard about it." I replied and took the sequels as well, this series focuses on a single boy known as Percy Jackson, he's apparently the son of the sea god, Poseidon, and he's goes through typical life as a normal boy and the life of a demi-god.

"You like fantasy books?" Blanc asked me and I nodded,

"Yeah, I like them." I answered and Blanc stared at me.

"I see."

After that, I went to check the books out while Blanc followed behind me, "Good choice, the Percy Jackson books are a good series." The librarian told me and I smiled, but I just remembered that I don't have any credits…

I looked over at Blanc then averted my gaze, I don't want her to buy these for me-

"I'll buy them." Blanc stated as she walked in front of me,

"Wait, Blanc you don't have to-"

"Too late."

Before I could stop her, Blanc already paid for my books and her own, I stared at her for a bit then looked back at me,

"What is it?" she asked me and I shook my head,

"It's nothing, thank you for buying these for me." I replied and picked up the books as well,

"Come back again!" the librarian said and we waved back at her then left the library.

We were now walking through the streets of Lowee, I had the books in one hand and the bag of food in my other hand, people were staring at us again, but I ignored most of it, the walk was mostly silent, but the silence was broken when we were nearing the Basilicom.

"Hikan." Blanc stated catching me off guard again,

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked and Blanc looked back at me.

"How do you like Lowee?" she asked me and I rubbed the back of my head,

"I will admit, I like Lowee, I like the snow and the peaceful environment, even though some of the citizens don't trust me, which is understandable considering what happened with the whole Arfoire incident." I replied and Blanc looked at the ground and blushed a little,

"Do… you want to live… here...?" she asked quietly, I barely heard her.

"I-I can't agree to that, I have a home in Planeptune, but I can stop by here occasionally." I answered and Blanc looked up at me,

"You will?" She said and I nodded,

"Promise." I stated and Blanc smiled a bit, my face started to flush red as well,

"Thank you." she stated and we continued our walk towards the Basilicom.

* * *

When we got back to the Basilicom, inside the living room we heard laughing and talking, what is going on?

Blanc and I walked into the room and saw Neptune and Shizuki laughing amongst themselves and having a good time, what did I miss?

"Well, you two got friendly." I stated and they both looked over at me,

"Hey you two! Welcome home!" Neptune greeted and Shizuki waved at us, I sat the bags and books down on the table towards the kitchen.

"Where did you two go?" Shizuki asked me and I pointed at the bags and books,

"We went to get some ingredients for pudding and then Blanc took me to a library." I replied and Neptune jumped off the couch,

"Hikan's going to make pudding for us?! Awesome!" Neptune said while pumping her fist in the air along with a small jump.

"It'll be the first time I make pudding, so i'm sorry if it turns out bad." I said while grabbing the bags of ingredients and walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Shizuki said following behind me,

I got the eggs and other things out of the bags and put them on the counter while Shizuki looked through the other bags,

"I see you and Neptune got friendly with each other." I stated and Shizuki turned back to me,

"Well, if we're going to be working together, I need to become friends with her and everyone else." Shizuki replied and I patted her head,

"See? I told you we could change, this is almost over Shizuki, then we won't have to worry about The Saviors again." I told her and she smiled and blushed,

"Yeah." she agreed and I started to make the milk pudding, I don't know if it'll be good or not, but fate will tell me I guess…

* * *

After a bit of time, IF, Compa and Vert returned to the Basilicom right as I was finishing the pudding,

"We're back." IF greeted as she walked into the kitchen with me, I turned back and waved at her,

"Welcome back, where did you three go?" I asked and Vert walked in,

"Iffy went to gather information on The Saviors and Compa and I went along with her." Vert replied, even she is calling IF by her nickname.

"Turns out that The Saviors are nowhere in Gamindustri, they pretty much disappeared." IF told me and I raised my brow, really?

"You're sure? They just disappeared?" I repeated and IF nodded,

"There hasn't been any problems with them." Vert agreed and placed my hand on my chin,

"I don't believe that, I know Saito and he doesn't give up easily, they're probably hiding somewhere." I said, I don't believe Saito would just give up like that.

"We'll see what happens I guess." IF said and Vert and I nodded,

"Anyway, go ahead and wash up, I made some pudding for all of us." I said and they nodded.

"Alright." they both said and Vert smirked at IF,

"Iffy, we're even saying the same thing, it must be fate that brought us together." Vert stated and IF blushed, looks like a Shizuki and Neptune weren't the only ones that got friendly with each other.

* * *

"Hikan this is amazing!" Neptune said stuffing her face with more pudding, I was staring out the window and I turned to her and smiled,

"I'm glad it came out okay." I replied and looked back outside, the snow was falling outside again and I couldn't help but look outside, Lowee had the peaceful vibe to it.

"Looks like you were right to get so much Hikan, Neptune has a appetite." Shizuki stated and I let out a chuckle,

"Yeah, I know that." I stated and walked away from the window, "Hey, I'm gonna head to bed, I'll talk to you all in the morning." I stated as I waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

I was walking down the hall to a room that has somewhere to sleep, whether it be a couch, bed, bench, whatever I'll sleep on it.

I opened the door to a room and walked into a dimly lit room, sitting in a chair, reading like always, was Blanc.

"Hey Blanc." I greeted and she looked up from her book,

"Hikan? What are you doing in here?" she asked me and I looked around the room we were in, this seems to be her bedroom, there were books scattered about the room, a huge bookshelf in the corner of the room and a bed in another corner of the room, across from the door was a computer stand with a computer sitting on top of it.

"I was looking for somewhere to sleep, I kinda got lost…" I said while rubbing the back of my head, Blanc stood up from her chair.

"I can help you find a room." she said and I looked at her,

"I'd appreciate it, thank you." I stated and she smiled at me then walked around me and out the door while I followed.

She didn't lead me very far, we just walked down the hall then turned left to another door and it led to another bedroom, inside this one was a bed in the middle of the room, bookshelves around the room and another computer in the corner of the room.

"Will this work?" Blanc asked me and I nodded,

"Yeah, thanks again Blanc." I stated with a smile and she blushed a little bit.

She left the room and I flopped down on the bed, I was so tired that it didn't take long for deep sleep to take over. I shut my eyes and soon I was already asleep…

* * *

 **Akumu's POV**

Well well well, Hikan you've really outdone yourself haven't ya? You got your own harem now! I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Happy because the fact that I can kill all of them, or sad that knowing that when I do kill them, you won't there to see them die.

I was outside the Basilicom on a tree overlooking Hikan's room, I was given permission from Saito to go out for a bit, but ONLY if I don't get caught, well if I do I'll kill whoever found me.

"Hikan, I wonder if I should have some fun, the girls are still up and I believe Blanc is all alone in her room, or should I pass a dream onto you?" I said to myself as I laid my head on my hand, "Hm?" I turned around and dodged a sword slash from behind by ducking under it and I fell off the tree, landing on my back.

"Owww. Don't you know it's rude to attack people outta nowhere like that?" I asked and soon a cloaked figure appeared from the bushes,

"You're not Hikan, tell me where he is." the figure said, it was a male voice, I sat up and stared at him.

"May I ask why-" before I could finish my sentence the person held his sword close to my throat,

"Tell me where he is now." the figure said and I sighed,

"He's not here, besides I want to kill him too, but we all have to wait don't we?" I replied and the figured grabbed my neck,

"You're lucky that i'm only out for Hikan." the man stated before letting go of me and vanishing back into the darkness, I rubbed my head and stared where he went, he seemed familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"Crazy people these days." I stated as I got off the ground with a sigh, so much for not being detected, but he seems way too familiar and why is he out for Hikan? Whatever, if he gets involved with my plans then I'll kill him without mercy.

I started to walk back into the forest, but I stooped and looked back at the Basilicom one last time, this is gonna get interesting…

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done and a whole bunch more to go! Now the next few chapters will be filler and won't involve much fighting as the other chapters did, it's time for Hikan to get more acquainted with his harem if I do say so myself! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Hikan's POV**

"*yawn*" I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes and stretched my body, it's time to go back to Planeptune and release Histy huh?

I pulled the covers off and climbed out of bed, I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair a little, even though there's no point.

I opened the door to my room and walked out into the hallway, as I walked through the hallway I kept staring out the window and watching the snowfall, I just love seeing snow for some reason, maybe it's the peaceful vibe?

When I walked into the living room, I saw no-one in there, I guess I got up too early again, I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone and glanced at it, yep 8:00 AM, too early.

"*sigh* I guess i'm waiting for them." I said to myself as I sat down on the couch and leaned back,

I guess I could think about all the things that happened, I still can't believe all the things that transpired. Everything that has led up until now, I was able to keep going, I have been beaten, destroyed and almost killed, multiple times, but I was able to keep going, it's all thanks to everyone that i'm here now.

"Hikan?" A voice called out, snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked over and saw IF standing by the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"Hey IF, sleep well?" I asked and she stretched her body.

"Yeah, why are you up so early?" she replied and I shrugged,

"I always get up early." I answered and she sat down next to me,

"When we get back to Planeptune, we're going to release Histoire right?" IF asked me and I nodded,

"Yeah, she'll be able to help us with The Saviors, I know they're still out there." I answered and IF looked out the window,

"Hikan, are you sure we can trust this person? I mean she must've done something bad to get her sealed away like that." IF said and I grabbed her shoulder,

"I trust her, I doubt that Histy would do anything bad." I replied and stood up.

"Where you going?" IF asked me and I looked back at her,

"I'm gonna take a walk for a bit, call me when everyone wakes up." I replied and IF nodded, then I walked out of the Basilicom.

* * *

"Here's your payment." The guild receptionist said and handed me the credits, I decided to get a little bit of credits for myself just in case I needed them.

"Thank you." I replied and walked out of the guild.

I was now walking around the streets of Lowee when I heard arguing, "It's mine!" A little kid yelled trying to take a ball from another kid,

"No it's mine!" the other kid yelled back trying his best to keep the ball in his grasp,

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked as I and crouched down next to them, they looked up at me,

"He said I stole his toy." the boy on the left said and pointed towards the other boy,

"You did!" the other boy yelled back,

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Hey now, don't fight, wait here." I said and got back up, as soon as I walked away, they started arguing again, kids will be kids I guess.

* * *

I walked over to a toy store and walked in, immediately took notice of me and started staring, I ignored it and walked through the aisle until I came across the same ball that the two kids were arguing over,

"I would like to buy this ball." I said and handed the cashier the amount of credits needed,

"Thank you for your purchase." she stated not taking her eyes off me, I took the ball and walked out of the toy store and back to where the two kids still were.

"Here." I stated and handed the ball to one of the kids, he looked up at me and smiled,

"Thank you hero!" he said and ran off in a different direction, the other kid was still here and was staring where the other kid went,

"Did you take the ball?" I asked and he looked down at the ground.

"Yes, I tried to give it back, but he started yelling at me." he answered and I crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder,

"You should try and apologize to him, he'll forgive you if you're honest." I told him and he looked at me and smiled,

"Alright, thank you hero!" he replied and hugged me, I patted his head and he ran off in the same direction as the other kid, everyone that was in the area that saw it started whispering amongst themselves.

I still have some time, I guess I could walk around for a bit more, I started to walk but was interrupted by a phone call, I pulled my phone out, but I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I said as I held the phone up to my ear,

"Hello Hikan." the person on the other end said, this voice… you gotta be kidding me!

"What the hell do you want, how the hell did you get my number." I stated and the other me laughed,

"Did you already forget, I was in your mind dumbass, I know everything about you." the other me replied, "Oh yeah, by the way, call me Akumu." he also said,

"What do you want?" I questioned,

"I wanted to warn you Hikan, there's one person that's alone right now you know." Akumu replied, what did he mean?

"What?" I said again and Akumu sighed,

"Come to Lastation alone and I won't do anything to Noire… yet." he said and tightened my grip on my phone,

"You fuck, leave her out of this, this is between us." I warned and Akumu laughed again,

"I know, that's why I need a little fun." he replied then hung up, I slowly dropped my arm, damn him!

"What do I do?!" I said out loud, then went through my phone list, I didn't have Noire on my phone to warn her, "Dammit!" I started to run in the direction of Lastation, I need to get there fast!

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

In Lastation, Noire was finishing up another quest and had recovered all of her lost shares that Kinoshita stole while he was alive.

"Perish!" she yelled and slashed the final monster down, she smiled and reverted back to her normal form,

"Alright, next is. Huh?!" she said startled and a slash from behind, she looked around to see her attacker was nowhere, "Show yourself!" Noire yelled, but all she heard was a growl in response.

Then out of a nearby bush, a monster jumped out and charged Noire with breathtaking speed, Noire wasn't able to dodge fast enough and was hit by the attack, "Gh!" she grunted in pain and fell to the ground, the monster came up to her and raised it's claws up, but was interrupted by a sword being stabbed into it's back.

"Geez Noire, here I thought you were able to beat these monsters." A remark came from behind the monster and when it fell it revealed Akumu behind it, Noire didn't know that Hikan and Akumu were two different people.

"Wha- I handled the situation fine!" Noire yelled and Akumu smirked,

"Then what is this I see?" he retorted and Noire gritted her teeth and glared at him, Akumu released a chuckle, "C'mon get up." Akumu stated as he held his hand out to Noire, she took his hand and Akumu pulled her up.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Noire asked and Akumus eyes widened,

"What? You asked me to come back after we got done in Lowee remember? So I'm here." Akumu stated and Noire blushed a little, she didn't actually think that he would keep his word, only it's not Hikan.

"W-Well, it's not like I wanted you to come back." she said in her usual tsundere tone, Akumu only shrugged,

"Sure. Then why did you hug me when I left Lastation that time?" Akumu asked with a smirk and Noire blushed some more,

"That's!" she started to say, but couldn't finish, she wanted Hikan in Lastation, but due to his quest he couldn't, now that it was over, he might be able to stay in Lastation with her.

"Well let's go then, unless you want to stay here." Akumu said and he turned around, Noire quickly walked up next to him,

"Hey Hikan, what's with the glove?" Noire asked as she noticed on his right hand was a black glove,

"Oh this? I was thinking of a new look, you know how people wear two gloves? Well, I thought it would be better to wear just one." Akumu explained, Noire was a little weirded out by it, but she ignored it, she was happy that Hikan was here with her.

"Well come on, let's head back to the Basilicom." Noire said as she started walking, Akumu stood back for a bit, then followed with a smirk on his face,

"This'll be easy…" he thought to himself, Akumu caught up to Noire and walked in front of her,

"Hey Noire, I got a better idea." Akumu told Noire, and Noire stared at him,

"Hm? What?" She replied and Akumu smirked,

"Well, this may be bad for you, but I'll be nice." Akumu said with a smirk and rushed at Noire, pushing her to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" Noire yelled and Akumu smiled some more,

"Nighty-night Noire." he replied as he put his hand on her head and Noire started to fall asleep,

"Hi...kan." she muttered then shut her eyes, Akumu stood up and stretched his body,

"Oh man, this power is amazing! Well, time to get ready, where will Hikan be at I wonder?" Akumu said to himself as he picked up Noire and threw her over his shoulder, then started walking towards the Lastation hideout...

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Hikan was rushing his way over to Lastation, he was running as fast as he could, to his surprise he was actually running at an alarming rate, he was faster than he was ever before.

"Shit shit shit!" Hikan repeated over and over, he should've known that they would go for Noire, she was the only one that they would go after, he was angry at himself for leaving her alone, he should've brought her with them.

It wasn't long before he got a phone call from IF, "What?" he said while running,

"Everyone's up and we're waiting for you." IF replied,

"Go ahead and go to Planeptune, i'll catch up in a bit." Hikan said, he didn't want to take any chances of what could happen to Noire if he didn't come to Lastation alone.

"What? Why what's going on?" IF asked,

"Nothing is wrong, just go ahead without me." Hikan lied then hung up, he needs to get to Lastation fast.

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

Finally i'm in Lastation! I didn't see anything wrong, maybe she's still at the Basilicom?

I rushed past everyone, being careful not to shove them out of my way, but I ended up doing it sometimes anyway.

When I went inside the Basilicom, the staff members didn't look worried in the slightest and were doing their work.

"Excuse me, is Noire here somewhere?" I asked almost out of breath, one of the staff members looked at me.

"Lady Black Heart is out on business, she'll return soon." the staff member said then returned to his work, I ran out of the Basilicom.

"Dammit, she's out there somewhere, I need to find her!" I said to myself, but how do I find her? I can't just run around Lastation until I find her, but right now it's the only thing I got.

Where is she?! I've checked everywhere! I can't find her or Akumu!

I'm exhausted, I can't find Noire anywhere, I fell on my knees and dug my hands in the ground, this is horrible, I should have had Noire come with us.

"Aww, poor Hikan… do I need to get you a tissue?" A familiar voice said behind me, I turned around and was greeted by my own face,

"You bastard! What did you do to Noire!" I yelled as I sat up and ran up to him, I tried to throw a punch, but he sidestepped it easily.

"She's sleeping peacefully, well not peacefully but she's having a dream." Akumu answered, I tried to materialize my sword, but i'm too tired.

"Give her back!" I yelled and Akumu shook his finger,

"Now now Hikan, if you want to trade, you got to give me something of equal value." Akumu replied, equal value? What does he mean by that?

"What do you want?" I asked him and he smiled,

"I think your power will be acceptable." Akumu replied, my eyes widened and I balled up a fist, he's another one of those guys that just wants my power.

"Not gonna happen." I replied and Akumu sighed,

"Oh well, I guess Noire won't be waking up." he said then he pointed behind him, I looked over and saw Noire sitting under a tree asleep.

"Noire!" I called out to her as I stood up and ran over to her, why is she asleep out of all times!

I shook her to try and wake her up, but she wouldn't budge, "That won't work Hikan, only I can wake her up." Akumu said behind me, I turned around and glared at him

"Do it." I stated and Akumu shook his head,

"Not until you agree to give me your power." Akumu replied, I gritted my teeth and stood up,

"Fine, just leave the CPU's out of this." I stated and walked over to him, Akumu smiled again.

"That's a good boy." Akumu replied then snapped his fingers, I heard a mutter behind me and I turned around, Noire was waking up and stretching her body, "Now then-" Akumu started saying then he beside me, "oh really…" he muttered then smiled at me again.

"What?" I questioned and Akumu started laughing,

"It seems like you're lucky once again Hikan." he said before turning around and walking away, I clenched my fist and I ran up to him, but he quickly turned and did a somersault kick and I was sent flying back to the tree where Noire was.

"Gh!" I grunted as I hit the tree, I looked up and saw Akumu nowhere, but Noire was now up and was yawning, "Hey Noire, rise and shine." I stated with a smile, Noire rubbed her eyes and looked at me, then started blushing,

"Pervert!" she yelled, then raised her hand,

*SMACK!*

I was holding my cheek where Noire had slapped me with wide eyes, why did she slap me?

"That was uncalled for you know…" I muttered and Noire gave me an angry look,

"What I did was uncalled for?! I don't even know what you could of done to me!" Noire yelled back, what I did? Oh give me a break…

"Noire, please calm down, that person that was with you at whatever you were doing, it wasn't me." I explained and Noire crossed her arms over her chest,

"Oh yeah? Is that so? Then I wonder when the next double will show up?" Noire said sarcastically, I ran my hand through my hair,

"Noire, I know it's hard to believe, but that wasn't me, I promise you." I replied, I don't even know if she'll believe me, if someone came up to me and said "that one person that looked like me was with you. Yeah that wasn't me". I wouldn't believe them either.

"Well, it kind of makes sense, this person had a glove on his hand and was acting suspicious." Noire said,

"I came here to help you from this person, let me explain what's going on." I said and Noire glanced up at me,

"Okay." she replied as I started explaining everything about Akumu…

"So, what you're telling me is this person called Akumu was a voice in your head and now he looks exactly like you?" Noire said and I nodded,

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." I replied and Noire put her fingers on her chin,

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you're not exactly normal, so I can kind of understand it." Noire told me and I let out a chuckle,

"None taken, I know that i'm not normal." I agreed and then my phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Hikan! Where are you!" Neptune said on the other line, I had to move the phone away from my ear to avoid having my eardrums blown out,

"I'm in Lastation, are you guys in Planeptune?" I asked and Neptune gasped,

"Why are you in Lastation? That was quite a distance away y'know." Neptune replied and I sighed,

"I'll explain when I get to Planeptune, I'll see you soon Neptune." I said as I hung up, I glanced over at Noire,

"You should come with me, we don't know what will happen if Akumu comes back." I told Noire and she blushed,

"Fine, since you want me to go." Noire said with a smirk and I sighed,

"Yeah yeah, let's go." I said as me and Noire started in the direction of Planeptune.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I'm going to beat straight up, I was playing with some friends and I forgot about uploading XD. I apologize for the late upload, but here it is. Anyway, if you guys are wondering Akumu and Hikan are two different people, but they loo exactly alike. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all later!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Hikan's POV**

Noire and I were now in Planeptune and were making our way towards Compa's house, that's where I expected them to be at anyway.

"Hey Hikan." Noire called out to me and I looked back at her, she was blushing and averting her gaze from mine,

"Hm? What is it Noire?" I replied and she tried to glance at me, but couldn't.

"I… wanted to say… t-t-thank you." she muttered quietly, I smiled at her and held my hand up.

"Don't worry about it, I did what anyone else would do." I stated and started walking again, but Noire muttered something under her breath, but I couldn't tell what she said.

The rest of the walk was silent, with the occasion of Noire stealing glances at me then averting her gaze, I kinda learned to deal with the whole tsundere thing.

We were outside Compa's house and were about to open the door, but the door swung open itself, revealing Neptune behind it.

"Now I know why you went to Lastation…" Neptune said squinting her eyes at Noire, who immediately started blushing.

"It's not like that! I just happened to see Hikan passing by." Noire replied and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Sure it is…" Neptune muttered and I let out a sigh,

"Alright, that's enough you two." I said getting in between them, "Are we ready to release Histy?"

"Yepperoni! Everyone's been waiting." Neptune replied and I ran a hand through my hair, we might be able to do something about The Saviors now.

When I walked into the room, I was greeted by everyone, Vert, Blanc, IF, Compa, and Shizuki.

"I see everyone is here." I said and everyone nodded, the fragments were laid out on a table and began to shine.

"Now then, Hikan please step forward towards the fragments." Histy said through the fragments, as I walked, I started to feel a strange feeling inside me, almost like my body was trying to tell me something.

"Now what?" I asked and I looked at my hand, that was starting to shake, even though I wasn't nervous or anything.

"This feeling you're having right now is your power, you were the key to releasing me from my cell. It does not matter if someone were to get all the fragments, if you were not there then it would be impossible to release me." Histy explained, so the power I hold is the only thing that can release Histy?

"Alright, so what do I do?" I asked again,

"Use your power and break the seal." Histy stated, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I only activated that power when I was angry, now I need to activate it now…

"..." I said nothing as I held my hand over the fragments, my arm started to burn a little, but my arm wasn't on fire, it was my blood, my blood was literally burning my arm from within my veins, but it wasn't melting my arm.

"...!" The red aura surrounded me and lit the room up with a red glow, my eyes began to glow and I focused my sight on the fragments, fire began to form in my hand and the fragments started to rise, then my left eye started hurting.

"Wow! Hikan sure can make a light show." I heard Neptune say, but I couldn't hear too well, the only thing I could hear was the sound of flames.

The fragments started to glow and slowly began to form together one by one, the fire coming from my hand slowly circling the fragments, after they were all formed the fire ignited the fragment and it started to shine a bright light, my eyes stopped glowing and the red aura disappeared, everyone except me had to shield their eyes and then the light died down, revealing a certain someone.

"Thank you everyone for your help." A familiar voice said, now floating where the fragments were on a book of all things, was a small fairy, she had blonde hair with a little white and purple headpiece, her eyes were an ocean blue color and she had purple butterfly wings on her back and she was wearing a purple dress, she also had small white sneakers on.

"Allow me to give a proper introduction, my name is Histoire, or as everyone else calls me, Histy." Histy introduced, I would say something, but I can't really speak right now or move my right arm for some reason.

"I wasn't expecting Histy to look like this…" Neptune muttered, to be honest, I wasn't either.

"My body is different when i'm in the tome." Histy replied.

"..." I started to wave my hand in the air, hoping someone would notice.

"I know that you shouldn't judge a tome by it's cover, but…" Neptune continued to talk,

"..!" I started to tap my foot on the ground and nudge Neptune's shoulder,

"Hm? What is it Hikan? Cat got your tongue?" she asked and I facepalmed,

"Oh, that's right, Hikan can't speak for a while after performing the unlocking mechanism." Histy said, then I pointed at my paralysed arm, "Your arm will recover soon, you just need to rest for a little bit." Histy also said and I nodded, then I waved myself off to signal the others that I was going to bed,

Upon arriving in my room, I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, Histy is free and The Saviors are still at large, what I don't get is that Akumu is the one that seems to take action, what is Saito doing?

"...?" I heard the door crack open and when I sat up to see who it was, I was greeted by Shizuki, I tilted my head at her and she walked over and sat down on the bed.

"I just wanted to ask you something, when you were in Lastation, did you see anyone suspicious?" she asked me, besides Akumu, I didn't see anyone else, but Akumu did leave when he saw something in the distance.

I shook my head and Shizuki let out a breath of relief, "Good, I just wanted to make sure." she said then leaned closer to my face, she then pecked her lips on my forehead and ran her hand through my hair,

"...?" I looked at her with a confused gaze and she smiled at me,

"I want to protect you Hikan, I don't want anything to happen to you." she said then stood back up, "Goodnight." she said before walking out the door and turning off the light, I stared at where she left then shrugged and laid back down, she wants to protect me, cause I'm special to her.

"..." it wasn't long until my eyes became heavy, I shut them and quickly let sleep consume me…

* * *

 **Akumu's POV**

Home sweet home, I went back to the hideout after my little run-in with Hikan and Noire, I was so close to taking Hikans power, all I needed was to make sure that he would come back with me to the hideout.

"Akumu! You fool!" Saito scolded me, I cringed at his yelling,

"Hehe… sorry Saito, I thought I could get Hikan here…" I muttered as I scratched my cheek, Saito put his hands behind his back,

"Not only have you failed in retrieving Hikan, but you got caught when you were spying on him in Lowee." Saito said, I got on my knees and bowed down.

"I'm sorry Saito, will you forgive me?" I asked in a joking tone, only for Saito to look at me with a nasty glare.

"Watch yourself boy, you know full well that I can throw you out of here anytime I wanted." Saito stated, I glanced at him and smiled,

"You know you won't do that, you need me." I said as I stood up from the ground,

"Whatever, make sure not to go out again, the warp pad is almost finish, when it is, you can have what you want." Saito replied and I gave a devious grin,

"Perfect." I stated and Saito walked out of the room, leaving me alone… dumbass, you'll kick me out? I'm not as dumb as Hikan, you're growing too old for your position old man and since there are no-one else that can fill the role here except me, you get the picture right?

I walked out the door and went down the hall until I got to my room, I opened my room door and laid down in my bed, I had nothing up at all, this is pretty much like a cell, this is Hikan's old room after all.

"Hehehe, I can't wait until it's ready!" I said to myself, once the portal to Celestia is complete, I will have Hikans power!

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

I woke up in my bed staring at the ceiling, I moved my right arm and I was able to move it,

"Can I talk too?" I asked myself, answering my own question I got off the bed and walked out the door and out into the living room, sitting on her book as usual was Histy,

"Hey Histy." I called out to her and she looked over at me,

"Oh Hikan, you're awake." Histy replied, I waved at her and sat down on the couch,

"Where's the others?" I asked her,

"The other CPU's went back to their nations to search for The Saviors, Shizuki and IF went to the guild to get some info on The Saviors in Planeptune." Histy explained,

"What about Neptune and Compa?" I asked, Histy sighed and pointed towards Compa's bedroom,

"They're asleep in there…" Histy muttered and I chuckled a bit,

"That's what I expected, hey i'm going to head out for a bit, i'll see you in a bit." I said and Histy nodded, I opened the front door and walked outside, I was immediately greeted by the sunlight coming from the sky.

I walked around Planeptune for a bit, I saw a bunch of family members and friends walking around having a good time, I smiled when I saw them, I only hope that this will keep going, everyone should be in their nations doing whatever it is they do, The Saviors are my problem, I don't want them to get involved.

"Hm?" I turned around after feeling a tug on my sleeve, I turned around and looked down at a small boy, he seemed to be holding something behind his back,

"Excuse me, are you Hikan?" the boy asked me, I crouched down and smiled at him,

"Yes I am, is there something you need?" I replied and the boy revealed what he was holding,

"I made this for you!" he said with a beaming smile, it was a picture, what it was showing was me, which i'm guessing is the big blocky figure with the red hair, was facing off a bunch of monsters in a field, I had my sword with me and was glowing with the red aura.

"Heh, thank you. I'll keep it." I said as I folded the picture and put it in my pocket, the boy smiled again,

"I want to be just like you when I grow up!" he said before running off, I smiled as I watched him run off, he wants to be like me? I guess i'm a good influence, but if he knew about the old me, I don't think he would want too, but he has a dream.

I should do some quests at the guild, I do need some money and I need to stay active, it's not good to be lazy all day.

When I arrived at the guild, I was expecting to see Shizuki or IF, but I didn't see them, I guess they went off on their investigation,

"Now let's see." I said to myself as I went through the list, I want something that's a little challenging,

This one might do the trick, it's ranked B so that should be good enough, let's see…

* * *

 **Need desperate help!**

 **Come to these coordinates! Please!**

 **Reward: 1500 credits**

* * *

Must be something dangerous if someone made this a B rank, the coordinates seem to be a home in the outskirts of Planeptune, sure the award is bad, but that would make me look like an asshole, besides that should be enough.

I hit the accept button and the tablet formed in my hand, then I walked out of the guild, let's go see what people need help with.

When I got to the area, I noticed a small group of villagers in a circle, "Hey! Is everything alright!" I yelled and they turned back and looked at me,

"Thank goodness! Someone's here!" one of the villagers yelled, I ran over to them and saw what they were surrounding, it was a little girl, she was unconscious and was covered in bruises.

"What happened here? Explain to me what happened." I stated and one of the female villagers walked up to me,

"We were attacked by a bunch of monsters, they ate our crops and destroyed some of the land, this is my daughter, please help us." the villager explained, I nodded and looked at the girl.

"Alright, i'll take her from here, listen carefully, if the monsters come back, call me immediately and I'll run over here as fast as I can." I replied, I gave the villager my number and picked the girl up, she was breathing heavily and her body was going cold.

"Thank you. What's your name?" the villager asked and I looked back at her.

"Hikan. It's my pleasure." I said then I ran off towards Planeptune, I need to hurry!

* * *

I ran to Planeptune as fast as I could and got there in less than 10 minutes, I was already at the hospital and I ran through the doors,

"I need help!" I shouted and a nurse came out from the corner,

"What happened?!" she said confused and I brought the unconscious girl up to her,

"She was attacked by some monsters, please help her, I'll pay for the charges." I answered and handed the nurse the girl and she nodded,

"Alright, leave it to us." the nurse said and called out other nurses, I left the hospital and looked up into the sky.

"Hopefully that girls okay-" I was interrupted by a phone call, I looked at my phone and it was the villager from before,

"Are the monsters back?" I asked and the girl was crying,

"Yes, *hic* please! You need to help us!" she shouted and I tightened my grip on my phone.

"On my way." I stated as I turned my phone off and ran off towards the village.

* * *

Upon arriving to the village, I heard smashing and screaming, I came up over the hill and saw people running from lizard men and these weird creatures, what they looked like was a normal human being, only their heads were covered with some type of crate and they were carrying assault rifles,

"Hey!" I yelled and the monsters looked over at me, "I'm the one you want! Come at me!" I yelled and they all turned towards me, I materialized my sword and ran towards them.

The lizard men came first and I slashed at them and parried whatever they threw at me, they couldn't do anything to me, whenever they swung at me, I would just block and kill them or parry their attack.

The other creatures raised their assault rifles and began firing at me, I deflected the bullets one by one while slowly advancing towards them, after I was in front of them, I slashed at one of the creatures and took his gun, then started firing at the others.

All the other creatures fell instantly and I threw the gun aside, reacting on my instincts, I rolled forward to avoid a slash from behind, I turned to see what it was,

*Grrr!*

A flame fenrir, so that's what beens causing these problems, this may be troublesome,

"Well then, let's go!" I taunted as I got into my battle stance, the fenrir charged at me with an incredible speed, I only managed to dodge by a hair and I rolled out of the way, I dug my hand in the ground and lifted myself up to get me back to my feet, by the time I was back up, the fenrir was already running at me again, I jumped up and slashed down at the fenrir, slashing his back and making blood fly out of the fenrir.

The fenrir slashed at me in the air, knocking me down to the ground and knocking the air out of me, before I could get up, the fenrir slammed it's claws down on me, I had to drop my sword and grab its claw with my hand,

"Gh! Get off me!" I shouted as I tried to push the fenrir up, but it was too strong, the claw was about to go into my stomach,

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled, then the power activated, I was starting to push the fenrir off and I grabbed my sword, I slashed at the fenrir, making it jump off and I quickly got up and dashed over to it, it tried to hit me with it's claws, but I jumped over it again and stabbed it's back and locked me in place,

"I'll show you real flames…" I muttered as I slowly crawled up to its head, my arm started shaking again, why is it doing this?

As soon as I reached it's head, I grabbed the fenrir's head and my hand ignited it flames, the fenrir started to jump around and try to shake me off, but I wouldn't let go, not until it was dead…

Finally the fenrir stopped resisting and fell over, I hopped off it's head and stood up, my arm was still shaking, I tried to hold it still, but it wouldn't work, I closed my eyes and let the power leave me.

My arm stopped shaking after I stopped using my power, the villagers came out from hiding and saw the monsters, they started cheering my name,

"Thank you so much!" one of them yelled, a couple of kids ran up and hugged me,

"Hikan! Hikan! Hikan!" the kids yelled, I smiled at everyone,

"I'm glad you're all okay, do not worry, the girl is in the hospital and is being treated as we speak, you are all allowed to visit her as you wish and I'll bring her home when she is better." I said and the villagers bowed,

"We wish you were the CPU of Planeptune, you seem a lot more fit for it." the mother said to me, my smile dropped at the thought,

"No, I wouldn't be able to be a CPU, besides you should keep your faith in Lady Purple Heart, she's serious when she needs to be." I explained and the villagers put their heads down, "I need to get back to Planeptune, i'll stop by the hospital every now and then to check up on your daughter." I stated and I waved them goodbye, but was stopped by a sudden shout,

"Wait!" one of the kids yelled and I turned around, one of the little boys ran up to me holding something, "Here take this. You've helped us so much!" he said as he held up what he had, it was a red ribbon.

"Thank you." I said as I crouched down to where I was the same height as the boy, I took the ribbon and held it in my hands, "I'll take good care of it." I said with a smile and patted the boy's head, I got off the ground and waved back at them again and they waved back, then I started to walk back to Planeptune.

On my way back, the only thing I had on my mind was: is my body trying to tell me something?

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, there's the new chapter, school will be starting up again this Wednesday for me, which means that I will have less time to write, the only thing else I have to say is, I will be having a new school schedule, i'm not sure when but i'll let you all know. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Hikan's POV**

I got back to Planeptune and went straight to the hospital, I figured that I should check on that little girl and see how she's doing.

I walked through the doors and there was a nurse waiting for me, "Oh, there you are." she greeted me as she bowed, I waved at her and walked up to her,

"How's the girl? Is she alright?" I asked and the nurse beamed me a bright smile,

"Yes actually, we were able to treat her right away, she's fast asleep now." the nurse replied and I smiled,

"That's good, I just wanted to stop in and check on her, i'll take my leave now." I said as I waved goodbye and walked back out the door, it's good that the girl is okay, she seemed really beat up when I first saw her.

I got nothing else to do now, I might as well go back to Compa's house…

* * *

When I got back to Compa's house, everyone was up and Shizuki and IF were back, they were standing by the door, while Neptune was playing video games.

"There you are Hikan, where did you go?" IF asked me and I glanced at her,

"I just went to the guild for some money." I said even though I didn't get anything, I did save a life, which is better than anything.

"Alright, as long everything went well." IF said then sat down on the couch, I sat down next to her and let out a long sigh,

"Did you find anything about The Saviors?" I asked both Shizuki and IF, both of them shook their heads,

"No, they're completely gone, they're not even at the Planeptune hideout." Shizuki said, they're not even there? Where are they then?

"I'll ask the other goddesses if they seen them, I don't believe they would just disappear." I said, Saito is not the type to give up and neither is Akumu for that matter.

"But, their hideouts are destroyed in the other nations, how could they be there?" IF asked me and I shrugged,

"I'm not sure myself, but if they did find something, then I want to know what." I stated, I want to end The Saviors myself, I don't want anyone else involved,

Compa came into the living room holding a letter in her hand, "Hikan, there's mail for you." she said, I stood up and walked over to her,

"From who?" I asked, someone just sent me a random letter?

"It doesn't say, I was worried about it myself." she replied, I opened the letter and it just said a few words.

* * *

 **Meet me in Lastation, make sure you're not followed.**

 **-Noire**

* * *

Noire? What does she want? And why do I have to go to Lastation? This is too suspicious…

"Hikan, what did it say?" Compa asked me and I closed the letter,

"It was from Noire, she wants me to go to Lastation, but she just wants me to go." I answered and Neptune poked her head up and paused her game.

"Nope! Not happening!" she said as she was flailing her arms around, I glanced over at her.

"What's wrong Neptune?" I asked and Neptune kept shaking her head,

"Noire only said that in order for you to go alone, then she's going to steal you from me!" Neptune argued, I facepalmed and sighed,

"Neptune, that isn't going to happen, besides what if she has something on The Saviors?" I retorted and Shizuki put her index finger on her chin,

"It's kinda suspicious though, she sends a letter and asks only Hikan to go? Yeah, not suspicious at all." Shizuki said and I nodded, that is true.

"Alright, then I won't go, besides i'm kinda tired from the whole quest today-"

"You went on a quest by yourself?!" Neptune yelled, I stared at her with a surprised look,

"Yeah, I gotta do my part as well, why do you sound so worried?" I asked and Neptune put her hand behind her head,

"Hehehe… well, we thought that you shouldn't be going alone, you know the buddy system and all that yadda yadda." Neptune said, I shouldn't be going alone since The Saviors are still after me, but I can't sit around and do nothing, that's not like me.

"Yeah Hikan, you shouldn't go anywhere by yourself." Shizuki agreed,

"You and IF were away, Neptune and Compa were asleep." I retorted and Shizuki glared over at Neptune,

"I thought you said you would stay awake…" she snarled and Neptune scratched her cheek,

"Well, I was going to stay awake, but I kinda just fell asleep." Neptune replied, I facepalmed and sighed again.

"Alright, I at least want to go to the hospital from time to time, during the quest I found a young girl that was injured by monsters, I was able to get her to the hospital and stop the monsters." I explained and Neptune shot me a thumbs up,

"See? That's what Hikan is! He's a hero!" she shouted, she kinda sounded like the kids in the village.

"Far from it to be honest, I try to help people in any way I can." I replied while scratching the back of my head.

"I never heard of someone getting injured." Shizuki said, I tilted my head at her,

"I guess it happened recently, but a girl was injured in a nearby village on the outskirts of Planeptune, when I got there, the monsters were gone, but when I took the girl to the hospital, the monsters came back and I ran back over to take care of them." I explained, Shizuki put her finger up to her chin and closed her eyes to think for a minute before opening her eyes again.

"Alright, we'll head over to the hospital and visit her." Shizuki said with a smile, and like that we all headed out of the house and towards the Planeptune hospital.

* * *

 **Histoire's POV**

It has been a while since I could have a good rest, I should be waking up soon so that I will be there when everyone returns,

When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but a black void, the only light source was coming from me,

"Hey there Histy." A voice said, this voice sounded like Hikan's, I heard footsteps approach behind me and turned around and a face emerged from the darkness,

"Hikan? No, you're not Hikan, you were the darkness inside him. Akumu." I called out and Akumu smiled and gave a bow,

"Nice work Histoire, you figured me out even though you were still sealed away." Akumu complimented as he looked up at me,

"What do you want, I know that you cannot harm me in these nightmares." I replied and Akumu started laughing, his laughter rang through the black void.

"You see Histy, I don't want to do anything to you, you hold the knowledge of Gamindustri in that tome of yours, I just need some help is all." Akumu explained as he walked up to me, I backed up a bit from him.

"I have no reason to help you." I stated and Akumu smiled,

"You know what's going to happen to Hikan right?" he said and I let out a shocked gasp and he grinned some more, "It's inevitable, I can help you, if you and the CPU's bring Hikan to me, then I can ensure the safety for all of those in Gamindustri, including you and the CPU's." Akumu explained again.

"No, I would never do that, Hikan is in danger because of you and I refuse to help you." I stated and Akumu's smile dropped,

"That's a shame, I was really looking forward to you helping me, but I can't change an opinion." Akumu said then he raised his hand and my vision went blurry.

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

All of us had gotten to the hospital after a short walk, when we walked in, we were greeted by the family of the girl,

"Ah! Hikan!" the mother said as she ran up and almost tackled me to the ground, she began to cry into my chest with a smile on her face.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked and she looked up at me,

"Thank you so much! You saved her!" she shouted at me through her tears, she let go of me and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It was nothing, I did what anyone else would have done." I replied and I looked over at Shizuki and the others, they were smiling at me.

"She's ready to go home now." A doctor said as he walked up to us, a minute later, the same girl walked out, a smile on her face and all injuries healed.

"Mommy!" the girl shouted and ran towards her mother, who was waiting in open arms.

I stepped away from the group to let them have their space, this is something I thought I would never be able to make happen, I felt a nudge on my shoulder followed by a pat on the back, when I turned around I saw Neptune giving me the pat on the back and Shizuki was nudging my shoulder.

"Nice job Hikan." Shizuki complimented me, I smiled at both of them before turning towards the door,

"I'd say we head back to the house, we don't want Histy to worry about us." I said and everyone nodded, then we all headed towards Compa's house.

* * *

When we got back to Compa's house, it was almost dark and Histy was now up and was waiting for us, when we walked in the door, we saw her sitting by a window,

"We're home Histy." I stated and she looked back at us,

"Welcome back everyone." she greeted with a smile, Neptune immediately sat down on the couch and let out a long breath.

"Home sweet home!" she said and continued to get comfortable, I sat down on the couch next to her and put my hands behind my head.

"Hikan, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Histy asked as she floated in front of me.

"Sure, lead the way." I stated as I got off the couch and followed Histy out of the room.

Histy and I went to my room and shut the door, then I sat down on the bed and faced her,

"Alright, what did you need?" I asked her and she looked out the window,

"It's about Akumu." she stated and my smile dropped,

"What? What did he do?!" I said rising from my seat, Histy turned back and almost fell off her book because of how close I was.

"Calm down Hikan, he just invaded my dreams was all." Histy replied, I clenched my fists and stared at the ground,

"I told him that he shouldn't have involved anyone except me…" I muttered, my blood felt like it was boiling,

"Calm down, you mustn't get angry, I'm sure that the other CPU's will find him." Histy said and I looked back at her,

"Fine, but if they do, I want to see him myself." I stated and looked out the window, Akumu… I swear on my life that I will kill you!

"Don't worry Hikan, The Saviors haven't been active ever since I was released from my chamber, Akumu doesn't have the power to harm anyone in dreams." Histy explained, I looked over at her,

"We need to talk about it with the other CPU's, I want to see what they found first." I said and Histy nodded, I let out a yawn and covered my mouth,

"I'll head out and let you have your rest, be careful Hikan." she said before floating out of the room, I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling… Noire, is there something going on?

* * *

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time, 9:00 huh? I guess i'll take this opportunity to see what Noire wants.

I opened the window in my room and quietly snuck out and closed it back up, time to go to Lastation.

* * *

 **Noire's POV**

I wonder if he's going to show up… I sent that letter after making so many mistakes and redoing it over and over again, but now he doesn't even show up!

"Gah! Why am I even like this?!" I shouted at myself, some part of me wanted Hikan to come to Lastation so that I could see him.

I sat my head down on my desk in my room, it's almost mid-night, he won't be coming anytime soon…

*Knock Knock*

"Eh?!" I was caught off guard and ended up flipping back on the chair and collided with the floor, I sat up and rubbed the back of my head "Ow…" I muttered as I got up off the ground and dusted the dust off my skirt.

*Knock Knock!*

The knocking was getting louder now and I walked over to the door and opened it, standing behind the door was someone I wasn't expecting,

"H-Hikan?!" I called out to him directly, Hikan smirked and pulled something out of his pocket,

"I got your letter, is there something wrong?" he asked me and I crossed my arms,

"Yeah there's something wrong, I sent that to you yesterday and you're showing up now." I replied and Hikan scratched the back of his head,

"Eheheh, sorry something came up that I had to take care of." he said and I glanced over at him,

"Well I can't have you stay out there, come on in." I said as I motioned him to follow me, he walked through the door and sat down on the couch next to my bed,

"Noire, has anything about The Saviors come up in Lastation?" He asked me, I turned back and looked at him,

"No, I didn't find anything, it's like they've went extinct." I replied, Hikan put his head in his hands,

"I know Saito, he's not the type to give up and neither is Akumu." Hikan mentioned, it worries me when he says these things, I don't want anything to happen to Lastation… or Hikan.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked him and he looked up at me,

"I'll visit the other nations, nothing was heard in Planeptune either." Hikan explained then he let out a small yawn.

"Go ahead and get some sleep, it's the least I can do." I said and Hikan nodded, then he took off his boots and curled up on the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked him, he looked over with a confused gaze.

"Going to bed. Is something wrong?" he replied making my cheeks burn a little,

"Of course there is something wrong! There is a bed in here you know!" I shouted, Hikan leaned up and looked around the room,

"There's only one bed in here, what about you?" he said, I looked over at my desk,

"I still got work to do, you can sleep on my bed." I stated and Hikan nodded, he got up off the couch and laid down on the bed, I walked back over to my desk and sat down, time to get this all finished.

* * *

"*yawn*" Finally done for today, it took about an hour to get all of this work done, Hikan fell asleep around the 10 minute mark, I heard him sleeping on my bed, I got up off the chair and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

Hikan looked so peaceful when he's asleep, he would occasionally toss and turn, but the look on his face was so cute. To think that he helped me save Lastation, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now.

"I'm so glad I met you." I told him, I doubt that he can hear me, "Thank you so much Hikan." I said, he helped me so much when no-one else would, he saved me,

"This is the best I can do." I said then I leaned in close to his ear, "I love you Hikan." I whispered and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, a smile formed on his lips and one of his eyes opened and looked at me,

"Is that so Noire?" he replied, my face started to go red, why was he awake?! Was he faking it?!

"N-N-No! Why would I be in love with you!" I shouted at him and he leaned up and stared at me,

"Not many people can fake kissing someone's cheek you know." he said and I casted an angry glare at him,

"That was-" before I could finish, Hikan grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, "Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Your welcome Noire, I'll help anyway I can." he replied, I stopped struggling, something inside me was telling me something, I felt so warm and safe in his arms…

I returned his embrace with one of my own and looked up at him, "Thank you Hikan, thank you so much." I repeated,

"No problem Noire." Hikan replied, I started to fall asleep in his arms, it wasn't long until I fell asleep, "I'll help you anyway I can…" that was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Akumu's POV**

I was staring out at the outside world, looking all around me, it's almost time.

"Hehehehe! Finally!" I said, I couldn't hold back my smile, this is so exciting!

"Akumu, it's time to go." a soldier said behind me, I turned around and grinned at him,

"I hope you're ready for some fun, cause you'll get it." I said as I walked back into the cave, the soldier was walking close behind me,

When we walked into the hideout, the portal was ready, when we step through it, we'll be in Celestia!

"Ehehehehe! It's finally time~!" I said as I stepped through the portal.

When we reemerged we were in Celestia, mostly what I saw was grass and trees, it was a supposed to be floating city, but I didn't see a city, all I saw was looked like to be a damn field!

"Akumu, over here." Saito called out to me, I walked over to where he was at and when I saw what he was going, I cracked a smile. "It's time we let Gamindustri know that we're done playing nice, we gave them plenty of time."

"You come up with the best ideas." I replied and walked over to the edge, what I saw was the world of Gamindustri below, It's finally time! Hikan, tonight I will have your power!

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the chapter! Now then, this marks the start of the new schedule! The new schedule has been updated on my profile and you can check it out there, I will now be uploading three chapters a week instead of two. Anyway, that's all I got to say and I hope to see you all later!**

 **P.S.:** _**Blazedragon94,**_ **I know that the Goddesses had elemental powers in the games, but I had it to where the elemental powers are only for some people, sorry about the confusion!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Hikan's POV**

I woke up on the couch in Noire's room, after faking my sleep and hearing her, I returned my feelings for her and she fell asleep shortly after, I laid her in bed and I moved to the couch, although she wanted me to sleep in the bed.

"Hm?" I was interrupted by my phone ringing in my pocket, when I flipped it up it was Shizuki.

"Hello?"

"Hikan! Where are you?!" she yelled, I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"I'm in Lastation, is something wrong?" I asked Shizuki, I heard her sigh.

"Hikan, I thought you said you weren't going to Lastation…" she muttered and I gave a small laugh,

"I wanted to see what Noire wanted, there's nothing over at Lastation, The Saviors are gone from here." I explained,

"It's the same in Leanbox, since Vert sees me as a helper, she and I have contact info and she said there was nothing in Leanbox either." Shizuki stated, then that just leaves Lowee.

"I'll contact Ozaki and then i'll head back to Planeptune." I said and I heard Shizuki let out a breath of relief,

"Alright, just be careful." she stated then hung up, what was wrong with her? Shizuki and Neptune keep worrying about me, I don't know what's going on, but i'm fine.

I heard Noire yawn behind me and when I turned around, she leaned up, "Good morning Hikan, I thought you were going to sleep on the bed?" she asked me and I smiled at her,

"Don't worry about it, I need to call someone, then I need to go back to Planeptune." I explained and Noire gave me an angry glare,

"You're leaving already?! But you just got here!" she shouted and I held my hands up,

"Calm down, you can come with me if you want." I said, Noire averted her gaze from mine and crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Noire said and I chuckled a bit, still the Tsun even after she confessed.

I flipped up my phone and dialed Ozaki's number and held the phone up to my ear,

"Hello, this is Ozaki, Captain of the Lowean Guard." he started, captain? Blanc ranked him up fast.

"Hey Ozaki, it's me Hikan." I replied and I heard a couple shouts from other soldiers,

"Oh, hey there Hikan, what's up?" he asked me,

"Has The Saviors been spotted around Lowee?" I said,

"No, we've been searching and searching, they're not here." Ozaki said and I sighed, what the hell is going on?

"Alright, can you do me a favor and tell Blanc to go to Planeptune? I'll meet her there." I told him and he let out a laugh,

"Watch yourself Hikan, I know you like Blanc, but I'll be watching you." he said and I let out a laugh of my own,

"Whatever you say Ozaki, just tell her please?" I said and Ozaki yelled at the other soldiers,

"Keep searching! I'm going to let Lady Blanc know what we found so far!" he yelled and the other soldiers shouted back,

"Yes sir!"

"I'll let her know Hikan." he said then he hung up, I looked back at Noire,

"The Saviors are no longer here I guess, they're nowhere." I said and Noire put her hands on her hips,

"I wonder what happened to them?" she said and I nodded,

"Yeah I do too." I replied as we walked out the door of the Basilicom.

* * *

After a long walk, we were now back in Planeptune, we were nearing Compa's house and I was keeping my guard up, something doesn't feel right.

When we reached Compa's house, Blanc just arrived there and was nearing the door as well,

"Hey Blanc!" I called to her and she turned around and saw me,

"Oh, hello Hikan." she greeted and I walked up to her,

"I see Ozaki told you." I said with a smile,

"Yes, what did you need?" she replied and Noire walked up beside me,

"Hey, i'm here to you know!" she yelled and Blanc looked at her with an angry look,

"I know you were, but Hikan answered me first." Blanc snarled and I saw a spark go between them,

"This is not the time for that, we need to work together now." I stated and Noire crossed her arms,

"Fine." she replied and I opened the door to Compa's house.

When I walked in, I saw Vert sitting on the couch with Shizuki and Histy with a cup of tea, "Oh, Hikan's back?" I heard her say and I looked at Shizuki, who was sitting next to her.

"I see you had the same plan." I said and Shizuki looked over at the door,

"Oh, you brought Noire along as well?" she asked and I nodded,

"I thought it would be good to get all of the CPU's here." I answered and then Neptune walked into the room.

"Good, now that Hikan is back, I can make sure that Noire can't steal him." she said and Noire glared at Neptune,

"Steal him? It's hard to believe that Hikan would choose you anyway." she stated and I glanced over with a shocked look, that I wasn't expecting,

"Steal him…" Blanc mutter quietly, I was the only one that heard her.

"It's quite obvious that he would choose me, since I am the most mature." Vert said as she bounced her chest, Blanc immediately looked over with red eyes,

"Is that what you're going to go on about?!" Blanc yelled and then the whole argument started,

"Everyone calm down!" Histy tried to persuade them, but it was like they couldn't hear us, I clenched my fists and stared at the ground, then shot my head up.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and fire erupted in a circle around me on the ground, everyone looked over at me with a surprised look, "This is not the time for that! I wanted you all here to talk about what to do next. Not argue over this love fight!" I yelled and the fire died down.

Shizuki walked up next to me, "He's right, The Saviors aren't gone, we know they're hiding somewhere." Shizuki said,

"Where are they? They're not anyway where in any nation." Noire said,

"Um, who turned on the TV?" Neptune asked and we all looked at the TV, it was now on and was loading something,

"What is going-" before I could finish my sentence, a video started playing, on the screen was Saito.

"Hello Gamindustri. I am the leader of the organization as you all know of called The Saviors, we have been offering our help with getting rid of the CPU's as nice as we can be. Now there is a new motive, the boy called Hikan Masato is the most dangerous individual in all of Gamindustri, we highly advise that you stay away if you so happen to see him, The Saviors will stop him. As for the CPU's, you have been helping the wrong side, this goes for everyone in Gamindustri, capture Hikan Masato and bring him to us and we will insure that the safety of both you and your CPU's." Saito explained, the video stopped and we all stared at the screen for a bit, then I broke the silence.

"I will kill them all…" I muttered, my anger started to rise.

"That place where he was at." Histy said,

"Yes, that was Celestia, our home." Vert agreed,

"How did they get there, only CPU's can reach Celestia." Noire said, I clenched my fists even harder, then turned around towards the door,

"No! Hikan you can't go!" Neptune yelled as she stepped in front of me,

"Neptune. Get out of my way." I snarled and someone grabbed my shoulder, it was Shizuki.

"Hikan, calm down." she said, I turned around and glared at her,

"Calm down? Calm down?! Is that really what you want to tell me?!" I shouted, everyone walked up to me,

"Hikan, you must calm down now, The Saviors want you to get angry and go after them." Histy tried to persuade me,

"The Saviors are my problem! I will deal with them myself!" I yelled and everyone stood in front of the door.

"Hikan, you've helped all of us with our problems in our nations, now it's our turn." Noire stated, I looked at all of them and shook my head,

"No. I cannot allow that, you all need to stay here and watch your nations." I stated and they all shook their heads,

"Our decision is final." Blanc stated, I looked down at the ground and said nothing.

"Hikan, I know it's hard, but you have to do this." Shizuki said, I fell to my knees.

"If any of you die, I won't be able to live with myself." I stated quietly, all of these girls gave me my reason to live.

"Then none of us will die, we'll win." Neptune said and I looked up at all of them.

"Everyone… thank you." I stated and got off the ground.

"Then it's time for the final battle!" Neptune shouted and everyone nodded, we all walked outside and then a flash of light surrounded the CPU's, then they were all in their CPU forms.

Vert's CPU form had long emerald green hair that was tied into one long ponytail, her eyes were purple and her outfit revealed the bottom of her chest and body a good bit and what she had on above everything was grey and green, she had a white gauntlet on her left hand and she had on the grey stockings and grey and green boots.

Blanc's CPU form had ocean blue hair with two long sideburns going down to her stomach, her eyes were about the same red color as mine and her outfit looked like a white bathing suit with two gauntlets on as well, she also had white and blue boots on.

"Hikan, stay safe." Neptune told me and then they all flew into the sky, Celestia was a floating city from how this is going, Shizuki, Histy, and I all watched as the CPU's flew towards their home.

A few minutes after they left, IF and Compa came running towards us, Shizuki and Histy greeted them as I stared where the CPU's went,

"Hikan, you saw it didn't you." IF stated and I kept staring, all I did was nod.

"Hikan…" Compa called out to me, I turned around and walked back into the house, if anything happens to them… it'll be my fault…

I opened the door to my room and sat down on my bed, please everyone… come back safe.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The CPU's were rapidly approaching Celestia, Neptune had her doubts on leaving Hikan alone, but the bigger problem was Saito.

"There it is!" Noire yelled, the whole group looked up at the floating city that they call home, Celestia.

"How did they even get up here?" Vert asked and they observed the area before landing, the area was closed off by the edge of Celestia, one step and you would fall back to Gamindustri, each path led above the nations where the transporters were, each transporter would send that Goddess to their nation, but only CPU's were allowed to use that transporter.

"It doesn't matter how, we know they're here, so let's go and kick their ass." Blanc cursed, the whole group materialized their weapons and treaded on carefully,

"Neptune, you've been quiet for some time now." Noire pointed out, it's true that she has been quiet ever since they left Hikan and the others back in Planeptune,

"I'm worried about Hikan, we all seen the look he had when he saw that video." Neptune stated, Hikan was in a completely different mood then when what he was in before, the only thing he had on his mind was to kill.

"It's true that Hikan wants to fight, but we can't allow it, he's a citizen of Gamindustri. Which means we need to protect him as well." Vert said,

"Even if he can fight, I'm not gonna let him do it himself, he's fought enough in all of our nation's." Blanc said, then Neptune noticed something that didn't make sense.

"Wait, where are they? Shouldn't they be guarding the area?" Neptune stated and everyone looked around, no members of The Saviors were in sight.

"That's odd, maybe they surrendered?" Noire said, but Neptune shook her head,

"From what Hikan said, the leader is someone who doesn't give up easily." Neptune said and then they heard footsteps coming from in front of them, they all readied their weapons for the possible attack,

"Hello CPU's." Saito said as he stepped in front of them,

"You're the leader of The Saviors? Saito right?" Noire said and Saito nodded,

"Yes, my name is Saito Hiroshi, the leader of The Saviors and also Hikan's stepfather." Saito introduced with a bow,

"Trying to get on our good side after all you put us through?" Vert pointed out and Saito grinned,

"Not my tactic, but I thought we should talk about some things first." Saito stated and Blanc cracked her knuckles,

"The only thing I'll explain is beating your head to the ground!" she yelled and charged Saito, Saito held his hand up and blocked the incoming axe strike by holding the blade,

"Impatient as always White Heart?" Saito asked and Blanc pulled her axe back and swung it down at him, only for Saito to dodge the blow by stepping to the right,

"Shut the hell up! I'll kill you!" Blanc yelled as she charged Saito again "Tanzerin Trombe!"

"Useless." Saito stated, he held his hand up again and stopped Blanc's movements in an instant, she could no longer move.

"What?! How the hell?!" Blanc struggled to get out of his grip, but failed in trying.

"I highly advise that you all stand down and listen to what I have to say." Saito said and the CPU's glared at him,

"Fine, we'll listen to what you have to say." Neptune stated and Saito looked over at all of them,

"I'm sure Histoire has already informed you on what is going on with Hikan, this is exactly why we need him captured." Saito started, everyone gave Saito an angry look since he was talking about Hikan in a bad way,

"Shut up about him! We refuse to believe that he would do something like that!" Noire yelled but Saito shook his head,

"You all don't know him like I do, it's inevitable of what he is going to do, if you bring him to me, I can ensure the safety of all of Gamindustri's citizens, including you." Saito said, Neptune continued to stare at Saito.

"You say you know him? That's a lie, you never knew Hikan, you just used him to get what you wanted!" Neptune yelled, the CPU's looked over at her shocked, even Saito was a little shocked by her yelling, "You never took the time to know Hikan! He was abandoned by his own parents and you treated him no different! He was a prisoner in your clutches and you used him, if he didn't have that elemental power, you would have pushed him off like some brat!"

"Hikan knew his purpose all along, it was all the girls fault, she wanted Hikan for her own purposes and Hikan happily went along, Hikan was a fool, he let his feelings take him over, even though he could never love anyone because of his power, it would just make him kill." Saito explained,

"Not anymore. Hikan has changed, we gave him the feelings he thought he would never have, and we refuse to let you capture him." Noire said, Saito glanced at all of the CPU's and then sighed,

"And here I thought I would be able to negotiate, but looks like that is out of the question." Saito stated and released his grip on Blanc,

"There!" Blanc charged towards Saito, but only to get intercepted by a sword slash to block it, "What?!"

"Well well well, looks like I can finally have some fun." A voice said, the CPU's turned and looked to the right and looked at the path that led to Planeptune, standing in the middle of the path was Akumu, he had a wicked smile on his face and was staring right at the Goddesses.

"H-Hikan?" Vert and Blanc called out, but Noire shook her head,

"No, don't be fooled, that's not Hikan, that's Akumu." Noire said and Akumu raised his hands,

"Guilty as charged! Wow, leave it to Noire to figure me out so quickly!" Akumu complimented, "I gotta say though, remember the time when we took out Kinoshita? That was fun wasn't it?" he also said.

"This guy is new…" Blanc muttered, Saito looked over at Akumu,

"Akumu, I trust that you'll take care of these girls, then i'll be back later." Saito said and Akumu gave him a thumbs up,

"Gotcha!" he said and Saito walked back along the path to Lastation, "man, that old guy knows how to trigger people huh?" Akumu asked and Noire gritted her teeth,

"You really are stupid!" she shouted and charged Akumu,

"Noire wait!" Neptune called out, but it was too late,

Noire tried to slash Akumu, but Akumu raised his hands and slapped her mouth shut and spun her around and whispered into her ear "Nap time…" he whispered in her ear and Noire went out of CPU form and started to fall asleep,

"Noire!" Vert yelled as she dashed towards both of them, Akumu dropped Noire and did a somersault kick to kick away Vert's spear,

"Wait your turn, all of you will have a chance to fight me." Akumu said as he stepped in front of Noire, she fell asleep anyway.

"This guy is powerful, we need to be careful and attack together." Neptune said, Akumu walked closer to them,

"I always wanted to fight you goddesses, I guess I can thank Saito for once." Akumu said while licking his lips, "Get ready!" he hissed as he dashed towards the goddesses.

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

About an hour had past since the Goddesses left, I was still in my room and I was sitting in the middle of my bed and staring at the bedsheets, I snapped out of my trance when the door opened,

"Hikan?" Shizuki said as she walked through and shut the door, I just stared at her, "I wanted to talk to you." she said and I nodded, she walked up to the bed and climbed up and sat down next to me,

"Hikan, I wanted to tell you about what's going on, I know that you don't want to sit here, but we don't want you to go. They only want you too so they can capture you." Shizuki explained, I looked over at her,

"So what… If any of them end up hurt or even killed, it'll go back on me." I finally said and Shizuki grabbed my arm,

"No it won't, they wanted to do this on their own decision, they want to protect you Hikan." Shizuki said and I gritted my teeth,

"That's the point! I know they want to protect me and that they love me, but Akumu will kill them off! They can't beat him!" I yelled, Shizuki stared at me for a second.

"What do you mean they can't beat him? Is he that strong?" Shizuki asked me, I shook my head,

"No, He's exactly like me, he was with me the whole time since Nagana's death." I explained and Shizuki stared at me,

"So, that thing that was in your head, that was him?" she asked and I nodded, "If they're serious about how much they care about you, then they won't lose, they'll fight until Akumu is defeated." Shizuki said then stood up.

"No, they're gonna get killed if they stay." I said and Shizuki looked back at me before walking out the door, I put my heads in my hands.

Everyone, please come back safe...

* * *

 **A/N: Alright there is the next one. Now i'm sure you guys and girls what's coming next, so you know what to expect when the next chapter goes up! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **Third Person POV**

Akumu dashed towards the CPU's and smashed his fist into the ground, making a shockwave erupt around him, the goddesses flew into the air to dodge it, Akumu had to set his sights on one goddess instead of fighting the three of them.

Akumu looked up to see Blanc charge straight down for him and he grinned, "guess you'll be first." Akumu thought to himself and jumped back to avoid the axe slash,

"Grah!" Blanc grunted as she smashed the ground next to Akumu, he had to jump again to dodge the move, but Blanc was faster and slashed upwards, making Akumu fly up towards the other goddesses,

"Now!" Vert yelled as she threw her spear towards him, Akumu somersaulted to grab the spear and block Neptune's attack, forcing him to fly back down and collide with the ground,

"Heh, not bad." Akumu complimented as he got up and cracked his neck, Blanc took the advantage to dash towards Akumu and pull back her fist,

"Eat this!" she yelled and punched Akumu in the face, he flew back into the trees and rolled around on the ground, then got back up and looked at where the goddesses were.

"Sylhet Spear!" Vert shouted and a spear lodged in a tree right beside Akumu, then Neptune appeared and aimed the sword next to Akumu's head,

"Surrender now and we won't hurt you anymore than we have too." Neptune warned and Akumu smiled,

"Now now, I haven't even had any fun yet." Akumu said and vanished from their sight, the group looked around and tried to find Akumu, but he was nowhere to be seen,

"Hey behind you~!" Akumu said in a overjoyed tone and they turned around, Akumu jumped towards Blanc, he punched Blanc and she flew towards a tree and collided with it, smashing several trees behind it.

Neptune and Vert both charged at Akumu and he jumped up and roundhouse kicked Vert to knock her off balance, then dodged Neptune's first strike and grabbed the blade of her sword,

"I gotta say, I expected you to be fighting more Neptune." Akumu said and Neptune pushed him back, she started to slash at Akumu and he dodged all of them and kicked Neptune back, then looked over at Vert, she regained her balance and dashed towards Akumu, she tried to stab Akumu with her spear, but he sidestepped and jumped back, he landed several feet away from them,

He gave off a wicked smile and taunted them to come at him, the three goddesses lunged towards Akumu from all sides and slashed, Akumu vanished from sight again and appeared above them, then materialized a black blade and slashed down at the goddesses, sending a black slash wave at them with incredible speed, the goddesses jumped back to avoid the slash and it caused a shockwave to erupt.

"Missed me-" before Vert could finish, Akumu appeared behind her and grabbed her arm that the spear was in, turned her around and then slapped his hand over her mouth like he did with Noire, "Your turn…" he muttered and Vert went out of CPU form and fell over, she fell asleep instantly,

"Vert!" Neptune yelled and Akumu looked at the last two standing CPU's.

"Two down, two to go." Akumu said, Blanc tightened the grip on her axe,

"Blanc, we can't let him separate us, we need to stick together." Neptune whispered towards Blanc,

"I know that, but he's really fast and he can sneak up on us." Blanc whispered back, Akumu smiled at them,

"I know that you goddesses are getting along and everything, but I kinda got some stuff to do." Akumu stated and Blanc and Neptune got into their battle stances as well as Akumu.

Blanc charged towards Akumu first and swung her axe down on him, he swung his sword up to block the axe strike, while Neptune rushed to his side and slashed behind him, Akumu jumped to the left to avoid the slash, Neptune followed up her attack and dashed at him again, the two of them began to exchange sword blows causing sparks to fly.

The two striked each other once more and locked themselves in a deadlock, Blanc flew above Akumu again and landed behind him and spun her axe around, Akumu had no time to react.

Akumu was hit and got knocked into the air again and Blanc flew up after him, while also spinning around in circles preparing her move, "Tanzerin Trombe!" she yelled and smashed Akumu with her axe, Akumu flew straight down towards Neptune, who was waiting for him.

"Cross Combination!" she yelled and smashed Akumu even farther down, Akumu collided with the ground and formed a crater around himself,

"Did we get him?" Blanc asked as she flew down towards Neptune,

"That's what we thought the first time." Neptune replied and they looked down at Akumu, he was still laying in the crater and wasn't moving, his eyes were also shut.

Neptune and Blanc landed a good distance away from Akumu and kept a close eye on him, then started to walk cautiously toward him, when they reached him, he still wasn't moving.

"He's not breathing." Blanc pointed out and as soon as she said that, Akumu's eyes shot open and he rose into the air,

"Sorry to scare you, i'm fine now." Akumu stated as the two goddesses stood amazed that he took their two attacks head on, "hm? Is something wrong?" He asked while tilting his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Blanc yelled and Akumu shrugged,

"I just said I'm fine though…" Akumu repeated with a sigh, then shrugged again, "No matter, it's not like you'll want to know anyway."

Akumu materialized another black sword in his hand and grinned at the goddesses again, both Neptune and Blanc got into their battle stances and prepared for an attack,

"Take this!" Akumu yelled as he slashed a barrage of slash waves towards them, Blanc and Neptune dodged the slash waves and Akumu dashed towards them, he slashed at Neptune and she blocked it with her sword, Blanc attempted to slash with her axe, but Akumu pushed Neptune back and roundhouse kicked Blanc's axe, knocking it out of her grip, then Akumu charged in towards Blanc and raised his sword, Neptune dashed in front of him to block the attack, Blanc materialized another axe and jumped above Akumu and slammed her axe on him, Akumu materialized another black sword and blocked both goddesses, Neptune took the advantage to push Akumu back and began to slash at him with her own hits,

After about nine or so hits, Neptune jumped back and prepared to hit her final attack, but Akumu pulled his hand back and started to charge a ball of dark energy, he smiled at Neptune before hurling it towards her, the ball was so fast that Neptune didn't have time to dodge, she could only block it.

She raised her sword in an attempt to block it, but Blanc saw what was going on, "Neptune watch out!" she yelled and rushed towards her side, knocking Neptune out of the way,

"Useless!" Akumu yelled and he closed his fist, the energy ball turned into a blast and enveloped Blanc and she yelled in pain,

"AHHHHHH!"

"Blanc!" Neptune yelled and when it died down, Blanc was back in her normal form and she had bruises on her and her arm was covered in blood, she fell over unconscious, Akumu grew another grin on his face,

"Then there was one." he said and then looked over at Neptune, "Neptune, if you surrender now, then I won't hurt you anymore~!" Akumu said and Neptune stared at Blanc, she couldn't believe this, she was the only one standing.

"No, I can't lose here, I promised Hikan that we would win and I won't stop until we are victorious!" Neptune yelled and got into her battle stance, "Akumu, prepare yourself!"

"Hehehehehe! Then try your best Neptune!" Akumu retorted and the two of them clashed once more, they exchanged sword blows against one another and caused sparks to fly out, they clashed together into a deadlock and stared at each other,

"I don't understand why you try to help him, he's a lost cause and you know it, you can't save him!" Akumu yelled and a shadow was casted over Neptune's vision,

"You all keep saying this over and over, 'Hikan's going to die' 'You can't save him', stop saying all of these lies! His power can't control him now and he will survive, I'll make sure of it!" Neptune yelled and pushed Akumu back, she pressed her attack and Akumu was starting to get pushed back even farther,

"Not bad Neptune, but I won't go down that easy!" Akumu stated and tried to stab Neptune, she sidestepped and slammed her sword down on his, making Akumu's sword fall out of his hands, Neptune then pressed her attack and started to force Akumu to dodge, Neptune then stepped forward and kicked Akumu's feet from under him, Akumu landed on the ground and Neptune put the tip of her sword at his neck.

"Well… shit." Akumu cursed and Neptune stared at him, "you got me."

"I doubt that, you're probably just trying to trick me again." Neptune stated and Akumu grinned some more,

"Am I that obvious?" Akumu asked and he vanished from sight again, he appeared again behind Neptune and wrapped his arms around her,

"Wha- Let go of me!" Neptune yelled struggling to get out of his grip,

"Eheheh~ you really are cute, I think I know why Hikan chose you first." Akumu whispered into Neptune's ear, then he raised his hand and slapped it on her mouth, "No, I'm gonna need you for something else." Neptune felt something go inside her, it was making her sleepy, she reverted back to her normal form,

"What… are you doing…" she muttered then shut her eyes, the only thing Neptune heard was Akumu

"You'll see Hikan soon…"

* * *

 **Akumu's POV**

Well, that went well, I honestly thought that they would fight more, but it seems like I was wrong.

I threw Neptune over my shoulder and walked over to where Blanc was, I picked her up as well and began walking back to the clearing, you could get lost in this place if you're not careful.

When I got back to where the fight started, I saw Noire over where I left her and laid Neptune and Blanc beside her, now there was Vert, I think she was over here somewhere…

I went back through the broken trees and saw Vert laying on the ground, why am I always the guinea pig for this stuff?

I tried to pick Vert up, but was struggling to do so, why was she heavy? I guess i'll have to drag her,

"Man, maybe her bust is weighing her down, that or I took more damage than I thought?" I said to myself as I dragged Vert back to the clearing,

Now that all four goddesses are here, I need to wait for Saito… is that old man gonna show up yet?!

* * *

After about ten minutes, Saito finally showed up with some soldiers following him, when he saw the goddesses laying on the ground, grinned a little,

"Well done Akumu, good thing I have you here." he complimented me and I shrugged,

"What are you going to do now? I took care of them for you." I asked and Saito thought for a minute,

"There's really no use for them now, you can kill them now, this will help The Saviors conquer Gamindustri." Saito said, my eyes widened and I stood up,

"What?! Kill them?! But how will I get Hikan's power!" I yelled and Saito put his hand up so calm me,

"We'll go to Gamindustri and capture him by force, we don't need the goddesses no more." Saito explained, this wasn't part of the plan… and it's not fun at all!

"No, I refuse." I stated and Saito stared at me,

"Akumu, that's an order." Saito replied and I shook my head,

"No, I'd rather have some fun with this and I have a plan for it, and it doesn't involve you." I said and Saito glared at me,

"You're disobeying me?" he asked and I grinned,

"Duh!" I charged at him and materialized a sword, Saito raised his hand and stopped my movements, I dropped to my knees and dropped my sword, I looked at Saito and started laughing

"HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK THIS IS ENOUGH TO STOP ME!" I yelled,

"Guards, arrest Akumu, he will be our subject for today." he said and the guards looked at each other, "Guards, I said arrest him." Saito repeated, I looked at the guards and they aimed their guns at Saito and shot his shoulders, his arms immediately dropped and I regained control of my movements,

"Tough luck old man, it looks like you've lost control of your little organization." I said as I picked my sword up and walked towards Saito, the guards shot his legs and he dropped to his knees,

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Saito said once I was in front of him,

"Never trust someone you didn't trust before, this was all on you." I said as I smiled, "See ya Saito…" I said as I stabbed him with my sword, the sword popped out of his back and he spat out blood, I smiled as I pulled my sword out,

"Alright then, now that he's gone, I believe you all know the drill." I said and the guards got down on one knee,

"Yes Lord Akumu." they greeted me, I smiled at this,

"Take the CPU's to the filming room, I'm gonna leave a message for Hikan." I said and the guards nodded, they ran over and each picked up one CPU and began taking them to the room, this is going to be good.

After we arrived in the room, which pretty much was the main building of Celestia and it had the you could still see the paths to the other nations, all of the members of The Saviors were gathered below and they were all shouting my name,

"Akumu! Akumu! Akumu!"

"Thank you all for the kindly promotion, Today we won't be sitting up here in Celestia all day, you guys and girls get to have some fun! You will all go to each nation and do whatever the hell you want! You can kill, destroy, it doesn't matter, have as much fun as you want! Just leave Hikan alive, I want him brought to me." I said and pumped my fist in the air and the crowd shouted, then they were all moving towards the transporters to the nations.

I said this before and I'll say it again, this is going to be good!

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

I walked out of my room and was greeted by IF, Compa, Histy, and Shizuki, they were all waiting for me,

"Hikan, you look horrible." Compa told me, I had almost no life in my eyes and my skin was pale, I wasn't sick or anything, this is from all the stress.

"Are you alright Hikan? Are you sick?" IF asked me and I shrugged it off,

"No… I'm worried about everyone else, they haven't come back yet." I said and everyone looked at each other,

"Hikan, i'm sure they're fine, their just-"

"AHHHH! RUUUN!" We heard a bunch of people screaming outside and I looked out the window, smoke was coming from the middle of the city and people were running and screaming,

"What the hell?!" I said confused and I looked towards the door, I ran over opened it and heard the crying screams,

"What is going on?!" Shizuki yelled as she ran up beside me,

"Hell." I replied and ran back inside, the TV turned on and another video started playing,

"Helloooo? Is this thing on?" A voice said through the TV, this voice… it's him.

"Akumu…" I said outloud and his image flashed on screen,

"There we go! Alright now then, Hikan I hope you're hearing this, cause I got some good news!" he said as he sat on the ground, "I have some friends here who want to say hi, right guys?" he said and he turned the camera a little, revealing all four goddesses unconscious…

"I fucking knew it…" I muttered, all the goddesses were defeated by Akumu and worse is that Planeptune is under attack.

"I'm sure that you're really pissed off now huh? Well, that leads to why I'm calling you, i'm waiting in Celestia, use the transporter in the central hideout, the Planeptune hideout will lead to it. Come and get me, i'll be waiting…" he said then the video flashed off, I clenched my fists and turned around,

"Hikan, you can't go." Histy stated and I looked over at her,

"Then who is going to save them? It's my fault they're in that situation and i'm going to get them out." I said and Histy shook her head,

"No, if you go then you'll end up dying anyway!" she warned me and I shook my head,

"If I can save them and kill Akumu, then I think that'll be worth it." I said then I stormed out of the house,

"Hikan wait!" Shizuki and IF called after me, but I kept running and materialized my sword, I ran towards the middle of the city and I saw members of The Savior's going around and destroying the city.

I ran at them and slid through while twirling my sword like a Baton, blood splattered out and from them and covered my sword, I continued running towards the Planeptune hideout, it's in the forest where IF and I first fought together… and where I met Akumu as well…

As I was running, my phone started to ring and I quickly answered it without checking who it was,

"Hello!" I said as I kept running,

"Hikan?! Is that you?!" it was Ozaki's voice,

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Lowee is under attack! The Lowean Army has been fighting them ever since they arrived, but they keep coming, they're coming from the Basilicom." Ozaki explained, they're using the transporters i'm guess,

"Same here in Planeptune, I'm guessing it's the same in Leanbox and Lastation." I said,

"I have to go, good luck!" he said then hung up, this is an all-out war!

* * *

After running as fast as I could and killing more and more Savior members eventually I reached the entrance of the forest.

"Hikan!" I heard Shizuki yell, I turned around and saw Shizuki and IF run towards me, they're weapons and clothes were covering in blood,

"Why did you follow me…" I muttered and Shizuki grabbed my arm,

"Please don't go!" she begged and pulled on my arm,

"Hikan, you can't go there, you won't survive!" IF agreed and I shook my head,

"No, I have to do this, it's my fault that they're in this situation." I stated and tried to move forward, but Shizuki wouldn't let go of my arm,

"Hikan… *hic* Please don't go!" Shizuki begged again, I turned around and looked at her, she had tears running down her cheeks and they wouldn't stop.

"Shizuki, i'm sorry, but I have to do this, if I don't then I can't call myself a guardian, I will help the CPU's and I will come back." I said and Shizuki looked up at me,

"Please, you can't die… no matter what…" she said and I nodded, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the red ribbon,

"Here, this is for you." I said and Shizuki took it, she quickly put her hair into one long ponytail again and now she looked like her usual self.

"*sniff* thanks Hikan." she said and I nodded,

"IF, I want you to stay here in Planeptune and help the fight. Shizuki, I want you to go to Leanbox, all of the nation's are under attack." I explained and Shizuki nodded,

"Hikan, if you end up dying, we'll never forgive you." IF said and ran back towards Planeptune, Shizuki smiled at me one last time before turning around,

"Hey Shizuki." I called out to her and she turned around, I walked up to her and kissed her on the lips, "I love you, i'll be back." I said as I walked into the entrance of the forest...

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry that this was a late upload, I kinda fell asleep after getting this chapter done cause School exhausted me, I got nothing else to say now... Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	41. Chapter 41

**WARNING: CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN GRAPIC CONTENT! CHAPTER WILL ALSO BE VERY EMOTIONAL! VIEWER DISCRETION IS HIGHLY ADVISED!**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Hikan's POV**

"Grah!" I slashed at a Savior member and dodged a sword slash to my left, then another Savior member ran at me and I tripped his feet out from under him and grabbed his arm,

I slashed at his arm and my sword cut through it and I ripped his arm clean off, blood splattered against my face and clothes, the two Savior members dropped instantly and I continued my path through the Planeptune hideout.

Upon reaching the room with the destroyed machine in the middle, I saw a new open path right behind it and went inside, the corridor was lit up and it led down to a door, I walked towards the door and put my ear against it and heard voices on the other side of the door, I stepped back about two steps.

I took a deep breath and ran towards the door and kicked it, the door flew off it's hinges into the room, it hit a Savior member and a splatter of blood was left where the door laid, then I slashed at the other Savior member and he dropped without any resistance.

I was now left alone in the room with the transporter Akumu was talking about, it was hooked up to a transfer node and was waiting to be used, Akumu really was waiting for me.

"Here goes nothing…" I muttered as I walked onto the transporter, the next thing I knew is that it activated and soon a white light developed me, hang on everyone, I'm coming…

* * *

When the light died down, I was in a clearing there were paths leading in separate directions and when I turned around, all I saw was the sky, when I looked down I saw Gamindustri, it looks like I'm in Celestia.

I need to find them, but where will these paths lead? I'm guessing they lead above the nations, which would explain why so many people are getting into the nations, I need to find everyone or Akumu.

I started walking the path on the left, you could barely see anything thanks to the trees, what I didn't understand was that there were no guards around anywhere.

I would have continued walking, but I smelt something, this smell… It was blood! I ran through the trees where the smell was coming from and I found a blood trail that led behind a tree, I materialized my sword again and walked cautiously over towards it, I heard coughing and gasping, when I went around the tree, A horrific sight was waiting for me…

"S-S-Saito…?" I called out, lying on the ground leaning against the tree was Saito, his stomach region had been completely ripped open and blood was oozing out, his mouth was covered in blood and he had a hard time breathing,

"Hikan… Is that… You?" Saito called out, I crouched down next to him and looked at him shocked,

"Yeah it's me, what happened to you?" I asked him and he coughed up more blood,

"Akumu… He betrayed me… My men turned against me…" He answered, I know this guy is my enemy, but he was also my stepfather…

"I warned you that this would happen, you should of joined me when I found you again!" I yelled and Saito smiled,

"The goddesses were right, you have changed… But we chose our sides…" Saito said before coughing up more blood,

"Why! You could have lived! You could have been the stepfather I needed!" I yelled and Saito looked up at me,

"Boy, are you crying?" He asked me and I glared at him,

"It didn't have to end this way, *sniff* the CPU's could have helped us, *hic*." I struggled to say, Saito continued to stare at me.

"You really have changed boy, before all of this you were emotionless and didn't care about anything, now you're here crying on my behalf, even though I'm your enemy." Saito said, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at Saito again.

"I'm sorry Saito…" I muttered and Saito smiled at me,

"Don't apologize boy, just do me… One last… Favor…" Saito struggled to say and I looked at him,

"What is it." I stated, Saito put his hand in the air and I grabbed it,

"Stop… Akumu… And save… Gam...in...dust...ri…" Saito said and then his eyes shut and his grip loosened a bit,

"S-S-Saito… SAITO!" I yelled and punched the ground, I know he was my enemy, but he is still my step dad!

I laid Saito on the ground and looked at his hands, his gloves were still in good shape… I'll borrow them…

I took Saito's gloves and slipped them on my hands, a perfect fit and they feel comfy, Saito… Rest in peace.

I got off the ground and looked over back to the path, my arm started to shake again and my eyes started to glow, he killed Saito… He hurt my friends… He keeps harassing me over and over… Akumu, I will make sure you die the most painful death!

I ran out of the trees and back onto the path and looked ahead, I saw a building where I was heading and I ran full sprint towards it, my speed increased so much that I was able to reach it in a couple of seconds, I looked at the building and pulled my hand back, soon a ton of Savior members ran out and I charged a fireball in my hand and threw it towards them, they all were engulfed in flames and it hit the building, almost destroying the entire building.

One member was able to put himself out and was in excruciating pain, I walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar,

"Where is Akumu." I stated and he spat in my face,

"He's in the center building, go ahead and go to him, he's going to kick your ass anyway!" The member sneered, my hand ignited on fire and started to burn his throat, he tried to escape and get out of my grip by thrashing around, he looked like a fish out of water,

Once he was fully dead, I dropped him and started to walk again, "thanks for the info." I stated before walking forward again…

* * *

After about 30 minutes or so, I was at the center of Celestia, truth be told there was a building in there, except it was a tall building… Time for the classic RPG segment for a game, climb the tower and the higher you go, the more powerful the bosses are.

I entered the first floor and saw nothing, is it going to be like random encounters? I began to walked through the tower and found some stairs that led up, on top of the stairs were guards with some traps set up at the top of the stairs,

"Now!" one guard yelled and a bunch of rocks flew down towards me, I raised my hands and grabbed the rocks and started to hold them, each rock got stuck on the other until there were no more, then a little flame sparked in my palms and shot up towards them, sending a bunch of fiery rocks towards the guards,

"I don't have time for you…" I muttered, my voice was getting deeper and I kept going.

I kept going forward and eventually I got to the last floor, a bunch of guards tried to fight me, but they all ended up dead like the rest, the only thing remaining was the long ass corridor.

Once I got to the end, there was a path to turned left, right before I could walk around, a random blast came out from the hall and went right past my face,

"Hm?" I looked around the corridor and saw a familiar person,

"HIIIIIKAAAAAN!" the person yelled in a demonic voice, he didn't look the same as he did before, his skin was now pitch black instead of the usual pale white and his eyes were glowing with a blood red glow, almost the same as mine, the person's outfit was a standard Lowean captain guard outfit, only the left piece of the all the armor was destroyed and his left arm was some kind of mutant claw,

"You are… the previous captain of the Lowean guard? Ozaki said that Akumu killed you." I said and the "demonic" captain we'll call it, started laughing,

"ONLY TO GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE, AKUMU DOESN'T NEED YOU ALIVE IN ORDER TO TAKE YOUR POWER!" the demon captain yelled, and I shook my head,

"I honestly will never believe why Blanc made you captain in the first place…" I muttered and the demon captain stomped his foot,

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" he yelled again and raised his mutant arm in the air then started to charge another blast, he shot it towards me and I intercepted it with a fire blast of my own, making a bunch of smoke appear, the demon captain dashed towards me through the debris and slashed at me with his claw arm, I dodged it and stepped back two steps and materialized my sword again, the demon captain charged at me again and slammed his mutant arm down, I caught it with my sword and held my ground,

"You really think you can beat me?" I asked and the demon captain grinned,

"ALL I WANT TO DO IS KILL YOU!" he yelled and began to charge another blast in his mutant arm, I pushed him back and jumped up in the air and came down at him, he shot his beam towards me and I blocked it,

The beam was strong, I was losing my grip on my sword and eventually it knocked the sword out of my hands and left me open, the beam then charged towards me and I raised my hands, I flew back towards the wall with the beam in my palms, it was burning my hands and only a few inches away from coming into contact with my stomach,

Flames started to appear in my palms and it slowly pushed the beam away from me, but the demon captain had other plans, I looked over to my right and he was running on the wall towards me, he jumped and slammed his arm down where I was, I jumped out of the way and the wall collapsed.

"HIIIIIKAAAAAN!" The demon captain yelled and ran straight towards me, I materialized another sword and raised it into the air,

"I had enough of you." I stated and ran towards him, the both of us readied our weapons and sliced at one another once, my sword disappeared and I began to walk in the direction of the next door, the demon captain turned around and ran at me again.

"I'LL KILL YOU-" before he could finish his sentence, his stomach began to glow and then he exploded, his blood went all over the walls, ceiling, and my back.

I just kept walking towards the last door, if he was supposed to be the final boss of this tower before Akumu, then i'm disappointed…

I opened the door and walked into the room, it was dark and I couldn't see anything, but I knew there was something wrong, then I heard a chair squeak,

"Hello Hikan, long time no see." a familiar voice said, I looked around and clenched my fists,

"Where… are you?" I said outloud and I heard him laugh,

"I'm here." Akumu said and a flash of light turned on and sitting in a chair at the far end of the room was him, he was resting his head on his hand and was grinning at me,

I started to walk towards him and he held his hands up, "I wouldn't step any closer Hikan, we don't want anything to happen to your precious CPU's now would we?" Akumu said and I stopped in my tracks,

"What did you do to them…" I snarled and Akumu grinned even more,

"I didn't do anything." He said and snapped his fingers, another light came on and flashed over to the left, I looked over and saw the CPU's all tied up and asleep, "I'll continue to do nothing as long as you agree on these terms." Akumu said and I glared at him,

"I keep telling you, this is between you and me." I warned and Akumu grinned,

"I know, that's why I said i'll let them go if you agree on these terms." Akumu stated and I clenched my fists,

"What do you want?" I asked and Akumu sat up,

"Simple, surrender yourself and give me your power and i'll let your precious girls go." Akumu said, I looked over at everyone then back to Akumu, "What's it going to be?" he said, I looked back over to the CPU's.

"If I give you this power, will you please leave them alone…" I said and looked back at Akumu,

"*sigh* to get what I want, I got to give something at an equal price. fiiiiine, I won't go after the CPU's." Akumu agreed and I nodded,

"I surrender." I stated and got on my knees, I heard Akumu get out of his chair and walk over to me,

"Splendid!" he said and ran at me, I looked up at him and he was too fast, I tried to react, but he was already behind me.

He grabbed my arm and slapped his hand over my mouth, "Hehehehee! Finally! Night-night Hikan!" he said, I felt my power seep away from me, I could no longer move, my eyes were growing heavy and I can't see anymore… everyone… I'm sorry…

* * *

...huh? What happened? Where am I?

I looked around the area I was in, it was a field, the sun's rays were shining down on me and there flowers were blooming, there were no trees around and you could see the city of Planeptune in the distance, what happened here?

I stood up and fell over again, my legs felt like jelly, where's Akumu and everyone else? I'm pretty sure I passed out when I got to Akumu,

I looked at the ground then I heard something, then saw a pair of legs walking towards me, I started to look up and soon I saw a bunch of familiar faces,

"Everyone…" I said, all of the CPU's were in front of me and they were in their CPU forms, Vert was the green haired girl and Blanc was the blue haired I'm guessing. "What happened to Akumu?" I asked them,

"We took care of him, he was about to kill all of us when he took you out." Noire stated, so I did pass out, but they beat him?

"So he's dead?" I said again and they nodded,

"No thanks to you." Vert said and I looked at her,

"I'm sorry, I tried to do something, but he tricked me." I said in my defense, but it looks like it didn't help,

"That's the point, you get tricked too much, if someone storms into Gamindustri and you try and stop them, they can just trick you into killing yourself!" Blanc yelled, I looked at them stunned,

"It's not my fault, if they mention you guys…" I muttered, why are they saying this…

"In fact, having you here is dangerous itself." Noire pointed out and I stepped back a little.

"What are you saying?!" I said confused and they all materialized their weapons, the worse part was Neptune was silent the whole time, "Neptune… even you?"

"Prepare yourself." Neptune stated and she started walking towards me,

"Wait… stop!" I yelled and Noire charged me,

"Enough talking!" she yelled and slashed her sword down at me, I rolled out of the way and got back to my feet real quick,

"Stop! Please!" I begged and dodged an attack from Blanc, I don't want to fight them…

Vert threw her spear at me and I grabbed the hilt and blocked Noire's sword with it, "I don't want to fight you all! Please stop now!" I yelled, but the spear disappeared in my hands and Noire got a hit on me, my shoulder started to bleed,

This is a nightmare! It has to be! Please stop it!

Neptune flew down towards me and slashed at me with her sword, I raised my hand and grabbed her sword, "Neptune, please stop! It's me! Hikan!" I tried to persuade her, but only took a hit from behind, Noire slashed at my back and now I was bleeding from by back, this hurts so much, but this is a dream…

"Now!" Neptune yelled and all at once the goddesses came at me, I just stood there and looked up at them, what's the point… they don't like me… i'm just a dangerous person… all because of my power…

"GAAAAAAH!" I screamed in pain as all of the goddesses hit me with all of their weapons, I felt every part of me break and blood gush out of me… this is what I deserve…

"I control these dreams, and I think this is too easy for you… you need to suffer more!" I heard Akumu's voice, this is a dream…

I heard the sound of flames and soon, my body started to move on it's own, I materialized a sword in my hand and looked over at the goddesses, they were watching me with wide eyes,

"How is he alive?!" Noire yelled confused, I felt a smile spread across my lips,

"I can never die!" I yelled and charged towards Noire, she had no time to react and I shot my hand towards her and it went through her stomach and popped out of her back, Noire coughed up blood and looked at me, I was smiling from ear to ear, "Lose your lunch?"

I pulled my hand out and slashed her with my sword, she fell on her knees and went out of her CPU form and collapsed,

"You bastard!" Blanc yelled and dashed towards me, I blocked her axe and grabbed her arm, I twisted her arm, knocking the axe out of her grip and grabbed her by her throat, lifting her into the air,

"Blanc!" Vert and Neptune both yelled and charged at me, I felt a surge of power go into my arm and I punched the ground, sending a wall of flames around me and forcing Neptune and Vert to stop,

"Gh… Can't breath…" Blanc muttered and I tightened my grip on her throat,

"Eheheheh~! Poor poor Blanc… can't even fight me back…" I said and brought her close to my face, "Don't worry… you won't be alone…" I whispered and stabbed her stomach, she coughed up blood and spat it all over my face, I licked the blood off and smiled even more.

The wall of flames died down and I dropped Blanc, I looked over at Neptune and Vert, "Which one of you is next?" I asked and they had looks of fear, "Don't worry, you'll all be together~!" I stated and charged towards both of them, I slashed at Neptune and she blocked it with her sword, then I jumped in the air and kicked off Neptune and zoomed over to Vert, before she could react I sliced at her head and landed behind her body, I had Vert's head in my hands and was observing it,

"Not really attractive to be honest." I stated and threw the head, I looked over towards Neptune and she was pretty much shaking, I smiled more and more as I started walking towards her, "Well Neptune, I told you it was me… the better me… the classic me… THE. REAL. ME!" I said and Neptune wouldn't move, I stuck my tongue out of my mouth and began to lick my lips,

"Don't worry… It won't take long~!" I said as soon as I was in front of her, I materialized another sword and stabbed Neptune in the stomach and then started to slowly go upward, Neptune screamed in pain as my sword kept going up, the worse part was she was still alive… I was pretty much skinning her…

I used the other sword to stab her arms and do the same thing, she wouldn't move at all and she kept screaming and yelling, just making me smile more…

"So much for the calm Purple Heart." I said and then I did one last thing, "Night Neptune…" I muttered and slashed her head, completely severing it from her body and it dropped to the ground, her body soon fell as well.

I was the last one standing, I now had full control again and I dropped my sword, I had blood all over my hands and I dropped to my knees, "Why… just why…" I muttered, my hands began to shake and tears streamed down my face, "WHY!" I yelled, I punched the ground over and over, why did this happen! This has to be a dream! All of it!

I sat on the ground, looking at the ground and tears kept streaming down my face… I did this… It was me...

* * *

 **A/N: I won't lie, writing this hurt a lot, but it had to be done... I have nothing else to say other than i'm not sure if I can upload Wednesday, i'll try my best, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I understand if you didn't.) and I hope to see you all later!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **Akumu's POV**

"*yawn*" I walked back into the room where the CPU's were and sat down in my chair, that took alot out of me… Saito was right, using this power takes alot.

No matter, I have Hikan captive and soon he'll be ready for extracting, only problem is he pretty much killed all of my scientists… i'll have to do it myself later, but what's wrong with having a little fun?

I opened a panel on the wall and pressed a few buttons and soon a TV materialized in front of my chair, I pressed another button and soon popping sounds could be heard, then I turned on the TV and switched to the security feeds, I left it on Hikan's room and it showed him sitting on the chair of the extracting machine, all I need to do is activate it, but I want to have some fun!

"...Stop… no more…" he started muttering, seems that nightmare he's having is doing okay,

*Ding!*

I held out my hand and a bowl of popcorn materialized in my hand, I sat it on my lap and kicked my feet up, time to relax a little bit!

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

While Akumu watched the security feed and Hikan goes through his worst nightmare, the CPU's are left in their own nightmares, but now that comes to an end…

Noire's eyes began to slowly open since she was the first to be put to sleep, she looked over at Akumu and saw him eating popcorn and watching the security feed, the only thing she thought was "what the hell is wrong with him?!"

She and the other goddesses were tied up in one rope and she tried to get out of it, "why can't I transform?" Noire thought to herself and Akumu turned in his chair,

"I wouldn't bother, those ropes I made with the last of the power of the anti-crystals, not even a CPU can break them." Akumu said as he set his popcorn aside and pulled his chair up to the goddesses,

"I knew you would wake up, I can only seem to hold four people asleep at once." Akumu stated and Noire glared at him,

"Where's Hikan? What did you do to him!" Noire warned and Akumu smiled,

"He's fast asleep, soon though he won't have his power… or life. Whichever come firsts." Akumu said with a shrug and Noire gritted her teeth,

"Why… why are you doing this to Hikan! He wanted nothing to do with this!" Noire yelled at Akumu, which caused him to sigh,

"Why do you have to ask that? Fiiiiine, I'll fill you all in on the details…" Akumu muttered and then snapped his fingers,

All the other goddesses started to wake up and then looked around,

"Where are we?" Blanc asked as she tried to rub her eyes, but couldn't because of the rope,

"Good afternoon everyone, I see you're all up." Akumu stated and Neptune squinted her eyes at him,

"You look too much like Hikan… dude, seriously change your look." Neptune stated and Akumu put his hand over his heart,

"Ouch, Neptune that hurts a lot you know? I at least thought keeping Hikan's look would make you a little happy…" Akumu muttered then shrugged, "Whatever, I woke you all up to tell you this story, you can thank Noire for it since she wants to know."

"Don't try and bring this back on me!" Noire yelled and Akumu started laughing,

"Alright! Get comfy everyone, cause this is going to be a long one, but i'll try and make it short." Akumu started and all of the goddesses stared at him,

"Now, let's go back all the way to the beginning before Hikan was all goody goody with you guys, before Hikan turned into the good guy, Saito was caring for him as a father and then Hikan started to fight, he was an outstanding fighter and used his power well, the older he got the more power he would get, but the only problem was he couldn't control it, so where did that end up?" Akumu explained, like he was in a classroom as a teacher.

"Well, I'll answer it for you, my birth! Hikan went through some bad times when he was a kid, so the dark feelings inside him began to grow and soon Saito found out, Saito used the technology at his disposal to allow that darkness to develop feelings and talk and such, which was me. I was tasked to control the power in Hikan if he lost control, which I did for a while, but soon I got bored of it and when Hikan and Shizuki left The Saviors and Hikan lost his memory, I came back into Hikan's life as the so-called voice in his head and then was called Saito, I used Hikan to allow me to go through with my plans and take out The Saviors, so Hikan used me to kill Kinoshita, Nagana, Arfoire, and Saito." Akumu kept explaining,

"Now that all of them are gone and Hikan is now captured, you guys are captured, nothing can stop me from taking over Gamindustri, I can make this world my own playpen!" Akumu finished, everyone just stared him.

"Same old evil villain stuff… it's gets old you know…" Neptune muttered and Akumu shrugged,

"Hey! At least I'm trying! It's not my fault that the author of this fic can't come up with anything else." Akumu retorted, he even breaks the fourth wall…

"You see that brings up another point, the only reason I was able to capture Hikan is because he gets fooled too easy, you say something to him about you four and he'll do anything." Akumu also said,

"Hikan will stop you, he's Gamindustri's hero!" Neptune stated and Akumu stared at her,

"Hero…? Mghf! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's too good!" Akumu said while laughing, he couldn't stop, "Hikan a hero? Yeah right!"

"Hikan is the only one that can help Gamindustri now." Vert stated and Akumu shook his head,

"Not anymore, he's fast asleep in his own nightmare. Besides, you all know that he's going to die." Akumu stated and pulled his chair back to the TV, "Well, i'm gonna finish my popcorn and watch more of this, here i'll even turn up the volume for you." Akumu stated as he brought up the panel again, he pressed a button and the volume increased,

"Please… I'm sorry…" Hikan muttered in his sleep, the goddesses stared at the screen with worried looks,

"Hikan you need to wake up!" Noire yelled and Akumu grinned,

"You wish it was that easy." Akumu muttered as he continued to eat his popcorn and stare at the screen…

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Hikan's dream...**

"Gah! Gah! Gah!" Hikan repeated to stab myself with his sword, but his wound would keep healing itself, the only thing he thought was "why couldn't I kill myself!"

"I don't want to live anymore… after what I done…" Hikan looked back and saw the corpses of his once called friends… he did all of that, everything… it was him…

"Please, just kill me! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" he yelled, but all he heard was his own echo, he didn't want to live anymore,

"Shizuki… IF… Compa… Histy… Ozaki… everyone… they're all probably dead…" Hikan muttered,

"You know, you talk too much." A voice said, Hikan looked up and looked around, but saw no-one,

"Who's there… if you want to kill me… go ahead." he stated and heard another voice laughing,

"As much as I would love too, we're not going to." the other voice said, these voices sound familiar,

"Hikan, now is not the time to give up." again another voice said, these voices sounded so familiar, but it can't be.

Hikan turned around again and was greeted by three familiar faces, "What are you doing here?" he asked them, behind Hikan were the three members of The Saviors, Nagana, Kinoshita, and Saito.

"This is your nightmare after all, so it would make sense why we're here." Nagana said with a smile,

"Trust me, I would love to fucking kill you right now, but I can't." Kinoshita snarled, Saito walked up to Hikan,

"Hikan, you can't give up." he said and Hikan stared at them,

"What's the point, this dream will soon be a reality if I do go back, I might as well stay here." Hikan stated and Nagana started laughing,

"Is that really something my old rival would say?" Nagana said with a smile,

"As much as we hate to help you, we would rather have the CPU's run Gamindustri, than some damn psycho." Kinoshita said and Saito nodded,

"It's up to you to help Gamindustri Hikan, the CPU's need your help." Saito said and Hikan looked at Nagana and Kinoshita, they were both nodding,

"You're right, I fell for Akumu's trick." Hikan stated and Saito put his hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck." Saito stated and Hikan's eyes started to glow again and then started to fade away, once he was fully gone, Nagana walked up behind Saito,

"You forgot to warn him you know." Nagana said and Saito shook his head,

"He'll know when the time is right…" Saito said…

* * *

Back into the real world, Akumu and the CPU's were still watching the screen, but something caught their eye, Hikan's arms started to twitch and soon the red aura appeared around him, his eyes shot open and they were no longer the same eyes he once had,

Hikan's eyes were now full red, with one black dot replacing the pupil, Akumu was stunned about what he was seeing,

"Huh, he broke out? That's a new one." he stated and got out of his chair, red lights started to flash on the screen and soon Hikan broke the restraints on his arms and ankles and stood up, he looked at the camera and soon, the camera's film died.

"I told you Hikan would be up!" Neptune yelled and Akumu looked over at them,

"Shame, I was really enjoying the time we had." Akumu stated and walked over to the wall and pressed another button, then a door opened and he started to walk through it, "See ya all later!" he said and then laughed,

Soon a rumble shook the whole building,

"We need to get out of these rope!" Noire yelled and tried to break free, but only ended up catching her elbow on Neptune's back,

"Ow! Nowa! Could you not hit me now!" Neptune yelled,

"It's no use, these ropes won't break that easily." Vert stated and Blanc nodded,

"Yes, it's best to wait for Hikan to get here." Blanc agreed, "now can you please stop hitting my damn back!" she yelled,

The building kept rumbling over and over again and soon the door was being beat on.

*Bang! Bang!*

Then the door broke off it's hinges and Hikan walked in, holding a Savior member by his neck. He looked over at the CPU's and snapped the members neck and dropped him, then walked over to the CPU's.

"Hikan?" Neptune called out to him, then Hikan raised his hand and a sword materialized in it, then raised it into the air "Hikan!" Neptune and the other goddesses shut their eyes.

"...huh?" the rope broke off and the goddesses were free, they looked at Hikan and his face stayed the same, he pointed towards the door and motioned for the goddesses to follow him.

"Escape…" Hikan muttered, then a sound of a unlocking mechanism resonated in the room, then a piece of the wall came off and flew towards Hikan,

"Hikan, watch out!" Noire yelled and Hikan turned around, but the piece of the wall already hit him and smashed against the wall, dust flew off from where it hit the opposite wall,

Hikan slowly pushed the wall out of the way and tossed it aside, he didn't have a scratch on him,

"Escape…" Hikan repeated and pointed towards the exit,

"Alright, but you're coming with!" Neptune said as she grabbed his hand and pretty much dragged him out of the room, while the other goddesses followed behind them.

* * *

They were close to the first floor, but soon more Savior members showed up,

"There they are!" one of the members said and Hikan looked over at them,

"Finally, something to-" before Noire could finish, Hikan vanished from sight and appeared in front of the members, then materialized a sword and sliced at them, a slash wave resonated from his sword and cut through the members, leaving nothing left.

"Hikan… he's so strong." Blanc stated and Hikan looked back at them, he tilted his head as if saying "what are you waiting for?".

The group started walking again towards the exit, then it turned into an all out sprint when a trap activated, a boulder crashed down behind them and started rolling, Hikan stood his ground ready to stop it, but both Noire and Neptune grabbed both his arms and basically carried him out of the boulders way.

The group broke out through the doors and Hikan grabbed all the goddesses and jumped into the air, avoiding the boulder.

"Hikan, just saying that you should stop using that power." Neptune suggested and Hikan tilted his head,

"Why…?" he replied in a low tone,

"Well… because there isn't going to be any enemies from here on out, you should save your strength when we're back in Gamindustri." Noire agreed and Hikan stared at them then nodded,

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened his eyes again and they were back to their normal features.

"Alright, let's go." Hikan stated normally as he began to walk again, the goddesses stared at him from behind with worried looks,

"Hikan…" Blanc muttered and then started following him, along with the rest of the goddesses, something about Hikan was changing.

* * *

After a bit of a sprint, they were all nearing the way that Hikan came through, Hikan thought that if he used his power on the same spot, the portal might open again.

"There it is!" Hikan said as they neared the exit, once they reached it, the goddesses looked around,

"Hikan, I hope your power didn't make you blind, cause I don't see anything." Neptune said and Hikan stepped in the middle of the area,

"Let's see then…" he said, fire appeared over his fist and he punched the ground, soon the area started to glow red and the portal started to rise up, "I knew it, Akumu would need a way to escape if he did require my power."

"Well, time to go then!" Neptune said and started to push Hikan, but he wouldn't move,

"I'm not going with you." Hikan stated and turned around, The goddesses stared at him.

"Why not?! You came all this way to get us and now you say you're not leaving?!" Noire said shocked and Hikan glanced over in the direction of the building,

"I'm going to finish this." he stated and started to walk back, but Neptune grabbed his arm,

"No! You can't go back!" Neptune argued and Hikan looked at her from over his shoulder,

"I have to, if I don't Akumu will just come back and try to kill you guys again, I can't allow that." Hikan stated and Neptune shook her head,

"No! If you go back, you'll die!" She yelled and Hikan looked at the others, they had the same gazes at Shizuki and IF did when he first came here.

"Hikan, please don't go, come back with us." Blanc said quietly, Hikan stared at them, but he made up his mind.

"I'm sorry. You guys mean the world to me, I won't allow anyone to hurt you ever again." He said and then his eyes started glowing, Neptune let go of his arm and started to blow on her hands, his arms started to light on fire as he stepped back and raised his hands, then a wall of flames appeared, separating Hikan and the goddesses.

"HIKAN!"

"COME BACK HIKAN!"

"PLEASE DON'T GO!"

They were all yelling for Hikan, but Hikan started walking towards the central building again, he shut his eyes and when he opened them again, his eyes were back to red with the black pupil.

"Kill…" Hikan muttered, the only thing on his mind was to kill the voice that had been fucking with him in this whole fanfic, Akumu...

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter, I decided that if I can upload on Wednesdays, I will do it, but school started and they've been hitting me with a lot of work. I've been really exhausted lately, but that's all I got to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

 **Hikan's POV**

I was walking along the path towards the central building, my arms were still on fire and they would clear my path if anything was in front of me, I still remember all of their words, they didn't want me to go, but I have too… I need too.

"Akumu… Death." I muttered, when I use this new awakened power, I could barely speak, but I can speak clearly in my thoughts,

A bunch of guards were waiting for me when I arrived at the central building, they all had looks of fear when they saw me,

"He… he's a monster!" one of the guards yelled, I tilted my head at his statement,

"Monster…?" I muttered and rushed towards him, grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air, "Not… monster. Savior." I said and stabbed him with my arm, he caught on fire and I threw him at the other guards, they dodged and took aim, only I wasn't in the same spot, I was behind them and materialized two swords,

"Shit!"

I slashed at the guards and slash waves mixed with fire were sent towards them, igniting them on fire and I walked past them, into the building.

I went back up to the room where the CPU's and Akumu were before I set the CPU's free, the TV was on and on the screen there was an arrow pointing to the right, I looked over and saw nothing but the wall, I walked over to it and placed my hand on it, it doesn't feel like regular walls.

I stepped back and a fireball appeared in my hand, I chucked it at the wall and soon the wall exploded, revealing a new pathway. Is this where Akumu went?

I walked along the path and it took me upstairs, I didn't know you could go farther up, I didn't see anymore stairs anywhere except here.

* * *

I started to see light at the top of the stairs, I continued to walk up until I walked through the light, it led to the roof of the building and on the other side stood Akumu, he was sitting on the ground and was waiting for me to get here.

"Holy hell, Hikan activated the next power eh?" Akumu stated and proceeded to clap his hands,

"Akumu…!" I said and charged a fireball in my hand and threw it him, Akumu raised his hands and blocked the fireball by throwing it into the air.

"Oh come on now Hikan, did you forget that I can control the power?" Akumu said and I materialized my sword,

"Shut...up…! Die…!" I snarled and Akumu also materialized his own sword,

"Hikan, no goddesses will save you this time, your power is mine!" Akumu said as we charged each other.

We swung our blades and collided with each others, sparks shooting out as each blow was exchanged, Akumu was as fast as me and I wouldn't slip up for an opening and neither would he.

We tried to kick each other back and only ended up kicking off each others feet and flying back, Akumu looked at me and grinned,

"Man, that power is amazing, I can't wait until it's mine!" Akumu yelled and I tilted my head,

"Death…"

"Is that all you can say? Only one or two words-"

I charged a fireball and threw it at him before he could finish his sentence, he slashed his sword and cut the fireball in half and it exploded behind him,

"Rude." he stated and charged at me, I raised my sword and blocked the hit and did a roundhouse kick, Akumu ducked and tried to uppercut me, but I jumped over him and threw an elbow, which collided on his jaw.

I then charged at him and kicked him up in the air, then I jumped after him and grabbed his neck and threw him back down at the ground, then charged down at him and tried to stab, Akumu upped his speed, stood up and grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground, I collided with the ground headfirst and stood back up, Akumu stepped into my field of vision,

"Missed me!" Akumu taunted and I upped my speed this time, I quickly got up, dashed towards him and punched his jaw, he stepped back as I dropped my sword and gave off a few barrages of punches and then one final punch to send him flying back.

I ran up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him into the air, he looked at me and grinned,

"Is it time to start fighting for real?" he asked and grabbed my arm, he kicked his feet off of me and I immediately let go of him and he landed in front of me, I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my fist and twisted it, making me drop on one knee,

"C'mon, you're better than this!" Akumu taunted and I glared at him, I slowly started to get off my knee and stand up, then I grabbed his arm and started twisting, making him let go of me and I let go of him, we both jumped back and watched each other…

We both charged blasts of energy then fired them at each other, they exploded on impact and smoke surrounded the area, we both dashed through the smoke and I materialized my sword, when Akumu and I saw each other, we both dashed at each other and exchanged sword blows again, neither of us missing an attack, or hitting the other person.

When the smoke died out we were locked in a deadlock, Akumu kept the same grin this whole time,

"You really are strong Hikan, but you're still not strong enough to beat me!"

I pushed Akumu back a little bit, but he only just pushed me back and resumed to push me.

"You know you can't win! Just give up now!" Akumu yelled and I glared at him,

"Never…!" I stated and I jumped up and kicked Akumu, causing him to recoil back and I followed up by rushing over to him and doing a somersault kick and he flew into the air,

I jumped up after him and as soon as I was above him, I charged down and tackled Akumu, when we collided with the ground, the ceiling broke and we crashed down on the floor below it.

I stood back up and Akumu was already up in front of me, he still had that same damn grin!

I slashed at Akumu again and he deflected my blade and knocked it out of my hand, he then raised his sword and was about to strike, but I countered it by tackling him again.

I started to repeatedly punch his face and then he kicked me off of him and I backflipped and grabbed my sword, once I landed I charged at Akumu and swiped at him, he dodged it and did a slash of his own and I parried,

I went for a stab and Akumu grabbed my arm and diverted the stab away from him and I did gave a quick punch, he moved his head to the left to dodge and kicked me again and I jumped back,

Akumu rushed towards me and we began to exchange sword blows again, sparks flew off every hit we did and we couldn't injure each other, we were exactly the same…

After one final hit, we both charged an energy blast in our free hand and punched our fists together, creating an explosion and knocking us back, Akumu flew towards the wall and I flew to the opposite wall and crashed into it, I felt a sharp pain go through my chest.

When I looked down, I saw a spike going through my chest, it had me stuck to the wall and I couldn't touch the floor. Akumu stood up and looked over at me while rubbing his head, the left side of the head was bleeding.

"Oh? Is Hikan stuck over there?" He said and I grabbed the spike and began to pull it out, the spike slid out easily and I dropped to the floor, I tossed the spike to the side and glared at Akumu, my eyes turned back to normal and my left eye began to hurt.

"Gh!" I grunted and held my left eye, why was it hurting now of all times!

"Oh, looks like your eye hurts. don't worry, if you let me kill you it won't hurt anymore!" Akumu said in that overjoyed tone and charged at me again, he was so fast that I didn't have time to react.

He grabbed my neck and raised me off the ground and pushed me back onto the wall, he materialized a sword and looked at it, then me, then back to the sword and back to me again.

"Night Hikan…" He muttered, and then time seemed to slow down, it this really it?

I felt my power leave me as my eyes reverted to normal, but my eye still hurt.

 _"Hikan, you need to fight!"_ A familiar voice said,

 _"Shizuki?"_ I called out to her,

 _"Hikan, you can't give up! You made promises to all of us that you'll come back alive. We're all waiting for you!"_ Shizuki said, they're all waiting for me?

"Shizuki…" I muttered and time began to speed up again, Akumu swung his sword at me and my reflexes caught in,

I grabbed his hand the sword was in and materialized a sword in my free hand, I swiped at him fast and caught his chest with my sword, he let go of me and jumped back, holding his chest.

"Huh, so you still have more left to fight?" Akumu states and I gritted my teeth,

"I made promises to others and i plan to keep them!" I yelled and Akumu grinned again,

"At least you provide some fun! Come at me Hikan Masato!" Akumu yelled and I dashed towards him,

"Akumu, this will be your grave!" I yelled back…

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

Hikan… Please come back safe.

The fighting was almost over and I was at the Basilicom in Leanbox, I don't remember how many members I killed, there were so many, but we were able to hold them back, after a bit of time had passed and we were still fighting, Vert came back and joined in the fight.

She said that all of the CPU's were back, and Hikan was left in Celestia…

"Did he get the message?" Vert asked me and I nodded,

"Yes, he got it, but I don't understand, why didn't you stop him!" I replied and Vert looked down at the ground,

"We couldn't stop him, we tried to, but he summoned a flame wall and it separated us from him." Vert stated and I looked down at the ground,

"We should have told him…" I muttered and my phone started ringing, I quickly flipped it up and held it to my ear, "Hikan!"

"I'm sorry to excite you, but this isn't Hikan." Another voice said, it was Ozaki.

"Oh, Ozaki sorry, I thought you were Hikan." I stated and I heard him let out a chuckle,

"Sorry, but I was calling to see the situation, is everything fine?" He asked,

"Leanbox is fine now, we were able to get rid of them." I answered,

"It's the same in Lowee, Lady Blanc came back and was able to wipe out the most of the army, she looked to be relieving stress, did something happen?" Ozaki explained, it's only right to let him know.

"Alright, Ozaki I'm going to explain some things first. Listen carefully." I stated,

"Understood." And I began telling Ozaki what's going on…

* * *

"I-I see…" Ozaki muttered,

"Yes, it would explain why Blanc was so upset, but I'm worried about what's going to happen." I said,

"There's nothing we can do then, you could try to go to Celestia where Hikan is and help him, but if the CPU's can't go there anymore, will you be able too?" Ozaki explained and I shook my head,

"I refuse to let that happen, I need to help him!" I stated and Ozaki laughed some more,

"That's the spirit, good luck." Ozaki said,

"Yeah, thanks Ozaki." I stated and hung up, I looked back over at Vert and she was still staring at me,

"Are you serious about trying to help Hikan?" Vert asked and I nodded,

"Of course, he's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt." I stated and Vert smiled at me,

"Alright, you go to Planeptune, I'll handle the rest here." Vert said and I smiled at her, then hugged her,

"Thank you Vert." I said and ran out the doors of the Basilicom and started to run towards Planeptune…

* * *

After a long run, I was now in Planeptune, the buildings were being repaired and all the fighting seemed to stop here as well.

"Shizuki!" A voice yelled and I looked over to see Compa and IF running towards me, Compa threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug, while IF just got done on the phone,

"Shizuki, thank goodness you're safe. We were so worried!" Compa said and I returned her embrace,

"Sorry to have worried you all, I had to finish business in Leanbox." I stated, I looked around the city and looked at the damages.

"Shizuki, is Vert back in Leanbox?" IF asked me and I nodded, "then that means that they're all back, but where's Hikan?" IF also asked,

"He's still in Celestia, he said he was going to finish Akumu." I answered and they both looked at me with a shocked look.

"What?! He's still fighting?!" IF said in a confused tone, I nodded my head,

"Vert said that he separated the goddesses and himself…" I said and IF gritted her teeth,

"Dammit! I told him to come back safe!" she yelled and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I know, that's why i'm here, where is Neptune?" I asked her and she looked away,

"Nep… she's back at the house… she's been quiet ever since she got back." IF answered, looks like Neptune isn't taking this too well.

"Alright, i'll go see her and find out what's going on." I said and then turned around, but IF grabbed my arm,

"We're going too, I told Hikan to come back safe and I'll force him back if I have too." IF said,

"Hikan is one of our friends, i'll do anything to help him." Compa said and I smiled at them,

"Thanks you two." I stated as the three of us started walking towards Compa's house…

* * *

When we arrived, Histoire was waiting for us, just by her expression I can tell that Neptune wasn't doing too well.

"Where is Neptune?" I asked her and she pointed towards Hikan's bedroom,

"She's in there, she hasn't come out ever since she got back." Histoire replied and I nodded, I opened the door and saw Neptune laying in Hikan's bed, she didn't have the covers over her and she was asleep.

"Hikan... don't go…" Neptune muttered, she was having a dream about Hikan or maybe a nightmare…

"Hmm, IF can you come here real quick?" I called for IF and she walked into the room behind me,

"What is it?" she said and I pointed at Neptune,

"I need to do me a favor, I need you to hold Neptune and act like Hikan." I said and IF's face started to grow red.

"What?! Why do I-" I cut her off by slapping my hand over her mouth and put my finger over my lips,

"Not so loud, no offense or anything, but right now you are the only one suitable to be Hikan, since me and Compa are more… you know." I said and IF gritted her teeth,

"Okay, okay I get it." she said and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge,

IF picked up Neptune and wrapped her arms around her and laid Neptune's head on her chest and began to stroke her hair,

"Don't worry Neptune, i'm right here." IF said imitating Hikan's voice the best she could, Neptune's smile started to restore as she wrapped her arms around IF and hugged her back, IF then got out of Neptune's grip and laid her back down, Neptune wrapped her arms around herself and started blushing,

"See? Was that so hard?" I asked IF and she shot a glare at me,

"Don't say something like that again." IF warned and I chuckled,

"Sorry, but at least Neptune is finally asleep." I replied and IF nodded,

"Yeah, but what was the plan you had?" IF asked me and I looked out the window,

"I'm going to the Planeptune hideout, Hikan went through the hideout to get to Celestia, so we'll do the same." I said and IF raised her brow,

"It may work, but knows what may happen." IF replied and I smiled,

"Then it's settled." I stated and walked out the door of Hikan's room, when we walked out into the living room, Histoire stopped us from going out.

"Where are you going?" She asked us and I turned around to face her.

"We're going to help Hikan." I said and Histoire's face turned from calm to shocked,

"What? But you can't! Not even the goddesses can get into Celestia now!" Histoire argued and I shook my head,

"It doesn't hurt to try, besides I can't stand by and just let Hikan kill himself!" I yelled back and clenched my fists.

"Shizuki, I know how you feel, but there's nothing we can do. Our only option is to wait for Hikan to come back." Histoire said and I gritted my teeth,

"I can't sit here and wait! I'm leaving now!" I said and I pushed Histoire out of the way and opened the door, the only thing that was wrong was the sky was different.

The air felt heavy and it was hot, the sky had an orangy look to it, almost like a sunset, only it was still noon, there were clouds being pushed and you can see a little bit of an energy field farther out,

"What is going on…" I muttered and Histoire and IF came out and stood shocked,

"This field… there's something wrong in Celestia!" Histoire said,

"Is there something going on with Hikan?!" I yelled and Histoire looked at me,

"He might be the one causing it, this force is his power." Histoire replied and I looked at the sky, Hikan… what is going on up there.

Soon a flash of light appeared in the sky, followed by what it looked like to be shooting star… Hikan?

* * *

 **A/N: The finale is almost upon us my friends! Soon _The_ _Journey_ will be over and _Two Friends, Four Goddesses_ will resume soon! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all later!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 **Third Person POV**

Hikan dashed towards Akumu and gave off a few barrages of slashes, but Akumu was able to block them all, Akumu then jumped up and roundhoused kicked Hikan.

Hikan countered it by grabbing his leg and did a corkscrew toss towards the wall, Akumu did a somersault and jumped off the wall and zoomed over to Hikan and slashed at him and Hikan rolled to the right to dodge, after Akumu landed he glanced over at Hikan,

"You know Hikan, I'm impressed, you actually have been providing me with so much fun and you're still not dead yet!" Akumu complimented and Hikan glared at him,

"I can't die… I made promises… AND I WILL KEEP THEM!" Hikan shouted and materialized a sword and swiped the air, a fireball erupted from his sword and shot towards Akumu,

Akumu grinned and swiped the air as well, smacking the fireball back towards Hikan and the two kept slashing the fireball back and forth like a game of tennis. Finally, Akumu stopped it and jumped over the fire ball while charging a ball of energy of his own, it phased into his hand and his hand became energy filled, once he was back on the ground he charged Hikan and Hikan charged him,

Once the two got to each other, they both slashed at the other and jumped up and tried to kick, but Akumu stopped mid-kick, swatted Hikans leg away and then punched Hikan with the energy filled hand and Hikan was sent flying back.

Hikan collided with the wall and smashed it and then dropped to the floor, he only broke the wall, but didn't go through it. He looked down at his shirt and the front part was torn completely, revealing his upper body.

Akumu landed on the ground and dropped his sword, then started to clap his hands "well Hikan, it's been fun, but looks like your time is up!" Akumu said as he held his hand back and began to charge another blast of dark energy, Hikan tried to move or stand up, but couldn't. It was like he was paralyzed.

"D-Dammit!" Hikan cursed and Akumu started laughing,

"HAHAHAHA! Goodbye Hikan!" He yelled and shot the energy burst straight towards Hikan, Hikan looked up and saw the burst coming for him, but he couldn't move.

"agh! GAAAAAAAAAH!" Hikan screamed in pain as the blast hit him, he felt skin being torn off and blood oozing out of him, he lost his balance and fell out of the broken wall, the momentum of the blast made him fly towards the trees and collide with some while destroying some behind him,

Akumu walked towards the wall and looked out and saw where Hikan landed, he jumped out of the building and landed on the ground and walked over to where Hikan was.

"Hehehehe! Yes! I can't wait!" He told himself, if Hikan was down, then all Akumu had to do is drag him back to the machine and extract Hikans power from him.

When Akumu arrived where Hikan was, there were a bunch of trees that fell on top of Hikan, Akumu started to lift the trees off of Hikan until he saw a hand,

Akumu grabbed the hand and started to pull on it and Hikan was drug out of the debris, His eyes were shut and he wasn't moving, Akumu grinned when he saw this.

"Looks like the promises were broken huh?" He said and started to drag Hikan, but Hikan's grip tightened on Akumu's arm and Akumu looked back stunned,

"How…?" Akumu muttered and Hikan glanced up at him, his face was cut and bruised,

"I… Always keep… My… Promises…!" Hikan replied and started to get up, he held his chest and materialized a sword and slashed at Akumu, but it was too slow and Akumu just had to step back,

"You really are an idiot." Akumu said and Hikan kept walking at him and swinging his sword, Akumu just kept stepping back.

Hikan then tried to go for a stab and Akumu sidestepped and gave a quick punch to Hikan's face, making him drop to the ground, Akumu walked over to Hikan's side and crouched down next to him.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just stayed your old self." Akumu stated and Hikan glared at him,

"Fuck you." Hikan cursed and his fist engulfed in fire and he tried to punch Akumu, but Akumu grabbed his fist and twisted it.

"Useless. Do you really not know what's going on?" Akumu asked and Hikan raised his eyebrow,

"What do you mean?" Hikan said and Akumu facepalmed,

"And after you've been warned so many times…" Akumu muttered then stood up, "I'm sure that EVERYONE has been telling you to not fight right?" Akumu started.

"I told you- *cough!* don't bring them into this!" Hikan yelled and Akumu sighed,

"I didn't want too, they joined in BECAUSE they wanted to protect you!" Akumu yelled and Hikan gritted his teeth,

"I told them not too, I understand that they want to protect me, but I can fight you myself!" Hikan retorted and Akumu grinned,

"There's the reason, you fight." Akumu pointed out and Hikan raised his brow again, they didn't want him to fight?

"What are you saying?" Hikan asked and Akumu facepalmed again.

"Oh c'mon, it's not rocket science! Can't you tell already, your body has been warning you and everyone has been warning you! It doesn't matter if you do kill me or not! You'll die anyway, no matter what you do!" Akumu explained, Hikan was wide eyed by what he was hearing me,

"So, they were trying to protect me… All of them knew…?" Hikan muttered, they were all just trying to help him…

"Duh! Didn't you feel weird when you were using your power doing quests and freeing Histoire? News flash! That was your body saying 'hey, you need to stop or ya gonna die'." Akumu said doing a different voice and Hikan stared at him, everyone knew that he would die…

"It was went kinda like this." Akumu said then shrugged, "Screw it! Role the flashback sequence!"

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A few chapters ago, Hikan had released Histoire from her seal and had fallen asleep shortly after. Meanwhile, Histoire and Shizuki told everyone the fate of Hikan…_

 _"Is he asleep?" Histoire asked Shizuki and she replied with a nod, "that's good, now everyone, I have something very important to tell you all." Histoire started and everyone stood in attention,_

 _"It only makes sense that you should all know what may happen." Histoire said,_

 _"What do you mean Histy?" Neptune asked and Noire stepped up,_

 _"I'm also confused, what do you mean by what may happen?" Noire agreed,_

 _"Shizuki and I knew this for a while, but Hikan's condition is changing drastically." Histoire replied and everyone's eyes widened,_

 _"What?! What are you saying! You make it sound like he'll explode or something!" Neptune shouted,_

 _"No! Nothing like that will happen! What I'm saying is his power is what kept him alive hrough all the abuse he's been through, it was Akumu that kept him alive, because Akumu could control the power." Histoire explained,_

 _"So what you're saying is that Hikan and Akumu together were a brand new CPU?" Vert asked and Histoire nodded,_

 _"Precisely, so now that they have separated, where does that leave them?" Histoire asked and Blanc stood up,_

 _"They're not immortal anymore." she answered quietly and Histoire nodded,_

 _"Correct, so now that Akumu isn't in Hikan's body, he can't control it anymore so in return, Hikan can't heal himself like he would before." Histoire explained,_

 _"Alright, so we don't let him fight." Noire said and Shizuki shook her head,_

 _"It's not just that." she stated, Shizuki stepped up into the center of the room, "Hikan's in danger as long as he uses his power, he doesn't know that the power drains his life force." Shizuki explained and everyone's eyes widened,_

 _"What?! You can't be serious!" Noire shouted and Shizuki shook her head,_

 _"It's a hundred percent true, I heard it from Saito. While Hikan and I were still in The Saviors, Saito and I were watching Hikan train in a simulation and Hikan was using his power, after the fight was over, he collapsed in the simulation and he was in critical condition, it was then that Saito came up with the idea of giving the darkness emotions and Akumu was born." Shizuki explained and everyone stood staring at her,_

 _"You're not serious… right?" Neptune asked and Shizuki shook her head,_

 _"I wish I wasn't, we cannot allow Hikan to fight at all, we'll need to fight The Saviors ourselves when they decide to show again, if Hikan goes to fight them, then he'll die…" Shizuki said and looked at the ground,_

 _"So, Akumu is the reason that Hikan is like this…" Blanc muttered while clenching her fists,_

 _"Then we'll deal with him ourselves!" Neptune shouted as she pumped her fist in the air,_

 _"You know that he's not gonna let you four just go." IF pointed out and Shizuki nodded,_

 _"I might be able to manage something." Shizuki stated and Histoires shoulders slumped,_

 _"I apologize about telling you this, but Hikan cannot be told about this." Histoire said and everyone nodded,_

 _"Alright everyone, we know the plan now, time to look for The Saviors." Shizuki stated,_

 _"Yeah!"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

"And that's kinda how it was." Akumu said, I tried to get up, but I slammed back down to the ground because Akumu slammed his foot on my back.

"So… i'm gonna die no matter what huh…?" I said and Akumu nodded,

"Pretty much." he answered and I started laughing,

"Heh. Hehehe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing maniacally and Akumu tilted his head,

"Hm? Did you lose your mind? Didn't know that happened." Akumu mentioned and I looked up at him,

"If I die, then i'm gonna take you with me, I won't go down that easy!" I yelled and pushed myself off the ground and my hand engulfed in fire, I tried to punch Akumu, but he grabbed my arm and punched my face again,

"You can't do anything to me. Don't you get it?" Akumu said and I grinned at him,

"I'll get you sometime…!" I said as I continued to walk towards him, I could only materialize a sword and engulf my hand on fire, my chest was hurting and my breathing was weak, this really is killing me, but I can't stop now!

I tried to throw another punch, but Akumu dashed towards me and grabbed my neck and lifted me into the air, "You know, I kinda feel bad about this, so i'm gonna help you just this once." Akumu said and dropped me, he kicked me to the ground and grabbed the back of my hoodie, "Come with me." he said as he started to drag me across the ground, my chest started hurting even more and my arms were shaking drastically, so this is my body telling me to stop?

Akumu dragged me all the way back to where I entered Celestia, he put his hand on the ground and the area pulsed, then the portal opened up, "Well, there you go. Leave, get out of here." Akumu said as he held his hand towards the portal,

I started to stand up and glared at him, "I'm not leaving until you're dead!" I said and Akumu sighed,

"Geez, and here I thought that if I was nice, then you'll fight another day, but so be it." he said and the portal shut, I engulfed my hand in fire again and ran towards Akumu, he moved his head to the left and kneed my stomach, I grabbed the back of his head and slammed my elbow on his head, then pushed him back and drop kicked him, but he sidestepped it and grabbed my shirt,

"It's so boring now…" he muttered and I gave him a quick sucker punch to the jaw, I saw a vein pop out of his head and he glared at me,

"What's wrong huh? Kill me!" I shouted and Akumu gritted his teeth,

"Don't tempt me, I won't hesitate." he replied and I grinned,

"C'mon! Kill me, you big pussy! You think you can beat me! Ha! You can't even kill me!" I started shouting, Akumu lifted me up and threw me over to a tree, I collided with it and destroyed the tree,

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled as he walked over towards me and stomped on my stomach, I coughed and blood splat out,

"That all ya got?!" I taunted and Akumu tightened his grip,

"Don't think that if I kill you, I still can't take your power!" he yelled and stomped me repeatedly, each stomp I coughed up more blood,

"Gh! Sure, What- Gah! Ever you say- Agh!" I struggled to say and Akumu grabbed my neck again,

"I had enough of this…" he muttered and grabbed my neck again, he lifted me up and materialized a sword "DIE!" he yelled and stabbed the sword through my chest, the sword was going through my chest and popped out of my back

"Gah! *Cough!*" I spat up blood and shut my eyes, my chest was hurting so bad already and now I had a sword going through it,

"Goodbye Hikan." Akumu muttered and a smile formed across my lips,

"Gotcha…" I muttered and opened my eyes, they were now red and black again and I materialized a sword and stabbed Akumu from behind with it and my sword went through him and me, Akumu was now stuck to me,

"No… way… how…?" Akumu muttered and I smiled,

"Gotcha…" I repeated and an energy field surrounded us, the field grew more intense and Akumu was looking around, I used my free hand to start charging my final attack…

Akumu looked over at my hand and his eyes widened, "No! How did you get that! Not even I could activate it!" Akumu yelled and I smiled,

"Past… stays in the past… and the future developes new… abilities…" I struggled to say, my vision was going blurry, I need to end this fast…

"Hikan, don't do it! You'll kill both of us and destroy Celestia!" Akumu shouted and I smiled even more,

"That's… the… plan…" I muttered and my arm lit on fire,

"Hikan! Don't!" Akumu pleaded and I shook my head,

"Goodbye Akumu." I stated and a black fireball appeared in my hand,

"HIKAN!"

I smashed the black fireball into the ground and an explosion erupted throughout Celestia, the blast shook the clouds in the sky and some disappeared, the sky turned orange and the black flames turned blue, then back to their standard fiery orange.

"AGGGGGGGGH!" Akumu and I screamed in pain as we felt our bodies burning, I started to see images…

What I saw was Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, everyone, they were all looking at me and smiling, then some memories started to play back, When I met Neptune for the first time, when I kissed Neptune for the first time, it showed everything we did together...

It showed Noire, when I fought her in Lastation, when I helped her fight Kinoshita, when I came back to her after the Lowee incident, it showed the scene where she kissed my cheek and I hugged her…

Next was Blanc, it showed when I met her in the Basilicom, when I promised to help her take back Lowee, when I hugged her, read with her and when she and I went out to buy the ingredients for pudding, and when we went to the library and she bought me that series I wanted to read…

Last was Vert, too bad that not many scenes involve her, but the time I met her for the first time and when she and Neptune were arguing over me in Leanbox and the way to Lowee…

Everyone… I'm sorry… i'm going to break… my promise… good...bye…

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

While the flames were still going, Hikan and Akumu lost their footing.

The two of them dematerialized their swords and were tossed in separate directions, Hikan was sent flying towards Planeptune while Akumu was sent in the opposite direction.

Hikan was flying through the skies towards Planeptune, his eyes were shut and he wasn't moving.

Hikan stayed like this until he reached Planeptune…

* * *

Back in Planeptune, Shizuki, IF, and Histoire were all looking at the sky and soon they saw a flash of light in the sky and then something that looked like a shooting star, it was going to land on the outskirts of Planeptune.

"That… could be…" IF started and Shizuki ran back into the house and barged into Hikan's room, Neptune was still sleeping in his bed,

"Neptune wake up!" Shizuki yelled and Neptune turned over,

"Five more minutes…" she muttered and Shizuki grabbed her arm,

"Hikan's back!" Shizuki yelled again and Neptune's eyes shot open,

"WHAT?!" Neptune yelled as she jumped off the bed, "Where is he?! Where is he?!"

"We don't know if it's him, but we need to go check!" Shizuki said as she ran out of the room and out of Compa's house, IF was still looking in the direction with a phone in her hand and she hung up,

"Everyone is on their way over here." IF said and Shizuki nodded, Neptune then bursted out of the house and started looking around,

"Where is he?!" she shouted over and over and Shizuki looked back at her,

"Everyone is on their way, just wait a little longer." Shizuki said and Neptune puffed out her cheeks,

"Fine, but I get to see him first!" Neptune said and Shizuki nodded before looking off to where the "shooting star" landed, if that is Hikan… then Akumu should be dead right? But at the same time… that fall he had…

About 30 minutes past when everyone had arrived in Planeptune.

"Alright, let's go!" Shizuki yelled and the group ran towards where the supposedly Hikan crash landed…

* * *

The group was now in a field, no trees in sight and there was dust and smoke was still in the air and flames were surrounding the area, in the center was a long track of pushed up dirt and red cloth,

"Hikan!" Shizuki yelled and heard no answer, the fire started to die down and the trail was ending.

In the middle of the field, where the trail ended was a dirt pile, laying in it was Hikan, face down and his arms and legs were bleeding, almost all of his clothing was gone, the only thing remaining was his soccer pants, that have now turned into shorts, one of his shoes were missing and his hoodie completely destroyed…

"Oh my cod…" Neptune said and everyone ran over to him, they flipped him over and Shizuki started checking his pulse and heartbeat,

"He's alive, but he's not breathing!" Shizuki said, she grabbed Hikan's hand and tightened her grip on it,

"Compa, is there something you can do?" IF asked and Compa shook her head,

"I'm only a nurse, Hikan needs a doctor…" Compa said with tears in her eyes,

All of the CPU's gathered around Hikan, "No, I refuse to let him die!" Shizuki yelled with tears in her eyes,

"Hikan, We warned you what would happen!" Noire yelled, fighting to hold back the tears,

"Dumbass, you shouldn't have left!" Blanc cursed, everyone had mixed feelings, but one true thing is that everyone was filled with sadness.

"No, this isn't it! It can't be! Author! Change this ending!" Neptune started yelling, but then it happened…

"*Cough!* *Cough!* *Wheeze!*" Hikan started to cough and slowly take in breaths, everyone looked at Hikan with tears in their eyes,

"Hikan!" Shizuki called out to him and Hikan opened his eyes,

"Ever- *Cough!* one…" Hikan said and everyone surrounded him,

"Hikan *hic* don't worry, you'll be okay." Shizuki said and tried to lift him up,

"Akumu… is dead… everything is safe now…" Hikan muttered, Shizuki and the others stared at him,

"You did it Hikan, we beat them!" Neptune said, but Hikan's face didn't change,

"Don't try to... help me…" Hikan stated and Shizuki looked him straight in the eyes,

"No! Hikan you will survive, I won't let you go!" Shizuki started yelling, but Hikan wasn't listening.

"Thank you everyone… You all gave me a reason to keep fighting… you all gave me a reason to live… The Saviors are gone… My purpose is done… I did… what I needed to do…" Hikan started saying and everyone shook their heads,

"No! Hikan don't say that!" Noire yelled and sat down next to him, "We all need you!"

"Hikan don't go!"

"I wanted… to stop… Akumu… he… can't hurt any… one else…" Hikan continued, while everyone continued to shout at him,

"Hikan you dumbass, LISTEN TO US!" Blanc shouted at him, but Hikan's look didn't change his look,

"Please… everyone… stay safe… good...bye…" Hikan said and shut his eyes, his grip on Shizuki's hand went cold and his breathing stopped,

"HIKAN!" Everyone yelled his name and Shizuki put her ear on Hikan's chest.

...nothing. There was no heartbeat, Hikan was no longer alive…

Rain started to fall and cleared the rest of the dust and smoke, everyone stood staring at Hikan's corpse, Shizuki stood up and clenched her fists…

"No… Why… WHY!" Shizuki yelled, everyone had tears in their eyes and IF flipped up her phone and started calling the guild,

"We found a body… in the field on the outskirts of Planeptune… see you soon." she said and then hung up,

After what seemed to be like war, everything was finally over, The Saviors have been destroyed and the CPU's are safe… Hikan's life was on the line and he gave it up to protect the ones he loved and the all the people of Gamindustri.

Hikan Masato… The Hero of Gamindustri...

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not gonna lie, writing this made me tear up a little, but do not worry this isn't the ending of _The Journey,_ I still plan on making a couple more chapters. Anyway, all I got to say is I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all later!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

 **Third Person POV**

A few months have past since Hikan's passing and the CPU's have gone back to their original lives, Vert is playing her MMO's, Noire is working constantly, Blanc is reading her books, and Neptune is being Neptune.

The non-CPUS have also gotten back to their own life, IF is working in the guild, Compa is now working as a nurse, and Shizuki is working as one of the top guild members in all the nation.

She completely blew past IF just because she aided in the fight in Leanbox and helped defeat Nagana.

Of course IF was jealous at first, but after a bit of time, she got over it.

Shizuki was now in her home in Planeptune by the Guild. She had a whole house to herself

It was close to midnight, she was in her living room in her comfort clothes, which consisted of just a purple night shirt and some black pajama pants, Her living room was pretty much standard living room looks, couch against the wall, windows, TV in front of the couch, and multiple doors leading to different rooms, Shizuki kept browsing the television until the news came on,

"The next report involves the death of the hero of Gamindustri, Hikan Masato, his body was discovered by the CPU's of Gamindustri and guild specialists Shizuki Noroi and IF, the CPU's themselves said that Hikan was killed in action by the new leader of The Saviors, Akumu, but is now deceased as well. The CPU's hosted a funeral about a month back for the hero and announced that the day that Hikan Masato passed is the day to remember him for all the lives he had saved, as well as the lives of the CPU's of Gamindustri." The news lady explained,

Shizuki immediately turned off the TV and stood up and stretched, after Hikan had passed, the CPU's and everyone went back and called an assembly in Planeptune and all of the people in each nation showed up,

They talked about all of the wars and everything that involved violence had ended and that the CPU's were no longer wanting to fight each other, they said everything that transpired and all the crisis's that happened, the last thing that they talked about was Hikan himself, the whole country of Gamindustri learned what Hikan did and thus gave him the title of "Hero of Gamindustri."

*Knock Knock!* There was a knock Shizuki's door, making her walk over to the door and opened it, behind the door was IF,

"Hey Shizuki, how have you been?" IF said and Shizuki yawned,

"I was about to go to sleep…" Shizuki answered and IF put her hand behind her back,

"Oh… sorry." IF apologized and Shizuki shook her head,

"Nah, don't worry about it, come on in." Shizuki said and IF walked in, she took off her boots and laid them next to the door, then followed Shizuki into the living room,

They both sat down on the couch, "How's work doing?" Shizuki asked IF and she shrugged,

"Same as always, I swear that there are more problems everyday." IF said and Shizuki laughed,

"I know that feeling, how has Compa and Neptune been? I haven't talked to them in a bit." Shizuki also asked,

"Compa's doing well, now that she got a job as a nurse." IF answered and Shizuki sat up,

"Really? She got a job as a nurse?" Shizuki said and IF nodded,

"Yeah, she works on the same days as me and we get off at the same time, we usually meet up before going back to her house." IF said and Shizuki nodded,

"And Neptune?"

"She's been working for Planeptune, amazing I know, she's gaining more shares everyday according to Histoire." IF said and Shizuki's eyes widened,

"I wonder if she's doing to forget about… you know." Shizuki said,

"Maybe, she really hasn't talked about it much, at the same time, she's usually not even home or if she is, she's asleep." IF replied and Shizuki started stretching and yawning,

"Alright, feel free to stay for a bit, but i'm going to sleep, work tired me out today…" Shizuki said and got off the couch,

"Alright, i'll take my leave as well, night Shizuki." IF said and Shizuki waved back,

"Yeah, see ya." Shizuki said and IF put her shoes back on and left, while Shizuki walked into her bedroom and layed in her bed, it was the same as her bed in Leanbox, purple blanket and black sheets.

Shizuki laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, deep sleep soon consumed her…

* * *

 **Over in Lastation...**

Noire was finishing the last quest for today, she was in her CPU form and was taking out a horde of monsters in an abandoned factory,

"Perish!" she yelled, slaying the last few, then let out a deep breath,"Finally done." Noire said to herself, then started to fly back to her Basilicom.

While flying back, her mind started to drift, she had a good amount of shares and almost the most amount throughout the nations, but something else crept into her mind,

"Hikan…" she muttered, the man who had saved her many times in Lastation, he saved her from Kinoshita, he saved her from Akumu, he helped her in so many ways, not only that but Hikan was exactly like "him"...

"Gah! What am I even thinking!" Noire said to herself as she shook her head frantically, she still keeps thinking about Hikan over and over, even though it ended the exact same way.

"They're both dead…" Noire muttered quietly while flying, she remained speechless the rest of the way back to the Basilicom…

* * *

When she got back to the City of Lastation, she was already tired as it was and reverted back to her regular form, then started to walk back to the Basilicom.

On the way there, she couldn't stop thinking about Hikan, the things he said before they went to sleep,

 _"I'll help anyway I can."_ Those words rang through Noire's head, it's the same thing that "he" said,

 _"I promise i'll be back Noire, I'll help you anyway I can."_ Those were the last words that "he" said to Noire, before he came up missing.

"Why did this happen again…" Noire muttered to herself before shaking her head, "Gah! Why does this keep polluting my mind!" Noire yelled while grabbing her head, then started running back to the Basilicom.

Once she got back to the Basilicom, she started to go up to her personal quarters, but something stopped her before she opened the door,

On the other side of the door you could hear footsteps, something or someone was in Noire's room,

Noire slowly reached for the door handle and gripped it tightly, then slowly started to open it, the lights were on and Noire slowly poked her head into the room,

"..." sitting on her bed and going through the pages of one of Noire's books, was a cloaked figure, all he had was a black cloak and black pants and black boots.

Noire pulled her head out of the room and took a deep breath, then swung the door open and materialized her sword,

"Who are you and what are you doing in MY Basilicom!" Noire yelled and the cloaked man immediately looked over at her,

"..." he didn't say anything, he only stared at Noire, then he looked at the nearby window.

"Don't even think about it, I know this nation inside and out!" Noire warned and the cloaked figure dashed for the window, he jumped through it, causing the glass to shatter, and ran.

Noire dashed after him and climbed out the window, Noire watched where he went and ran around a building as a way to catch up to him, but when she turned the corner where they were suppose to meet, the cloaked figure wasn't there.

"Where did he?" answering her own question, she looked up and watched as the cloak man began to hop from building to building, Noire clenched her fists and then transformed.

*Ching!*

She flew to the sky and quickly caught up to him, the cloaked figure looked back only to dodge a slash from Noire's sword, he missed the jump to the next building and fell through to an alleyway.

*Crash!*

He landed on a bunch of trash that cushioned his fall, but wasn't able to get up in time because Noire had her sword pointed to his neck,

"Tell me who you are now." she stated and the cloaked figure looked at her, she couldn't see his face thanks to the darkness, "Well?"

"This is not the time for this yet Noire, you'll know me soon enough." The cloaked man spoke and materialized a sword, the sword was a long sword and this time had a straight white blade and a blue hilt, the blade sort of had a bluish color to it around the edges of the blade to make it sharper,

The cloaked figure knocked Noire's sword out of his way and quickly stood up, Noire regained her posture and dashed towards the cloaked figure, but he blocked it and the two were locked in a deadlock,

"This sword… how did you get it?!" Noire yelled at the cloaked figure, but the cloaked figure pushed her back and started to run up the side of the wall towards the roof of the building, Noire flew up the building to catch up with him, but as soon as she reached the top, the cloaked figure was waiting for her.

He sliced at her and forced Noire to dodge, she lost her footing and almost fell off the building, but something she wasn't expecting happened.

The cloaked figure dashed for Noire and when she tumbled over the building, he grabbed her hand and started to pull her up, once she was back on the building, he got up and walked away,

"Wait stop!" Noire yelled, but the cloaked figure ran off, when Noire flew over to where he went, but he was no longer there, "Who was he? And how did he get that sword?"

Noire kept this thought in mind as she flew back to her Basilicom, who was that guy? And why did he help Noire?

"That sword…" Noire said, that sword she knew very well, it was the one that saved her many times, when Noire was in trouble, the man holding that sword was help her… that was the sword of "Him"

Noire stayed silent the whole flight back and when she got back to the Basilicom, she went to her room and put the book that the cloaked figure was reading and put it on the desk by her bed, then looked at the window,

"Now I got to get a new window, thanks alot whoever you were!" she said and collapsed onto her bed, deep sleep soon consuming her…

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

"*yawn*" I leaned up and started to rub my eyes, then stretched and looked down at my nightwear, looks like I toss and turn a lot… my shirt was unbuttoned and revealed my chest.

I got off the bed and went over to my closet to change back into my yukata, I quickly took off my clothes and put the yukata back on, when I looked on the mirror beside my closet, something didn't look right, my hair wasn't tied up.

I looked back in the closet and saw the red ribbon… the ribbon that Hikan gave me… I tied my hair back into another long ponytail and looked back into the mirror,

"Much better." I said with a smile, this ribbon reminded me of Hikan, I thought as long as I kept it with me, then Hikan would always be with me, I better get to the guild so I can start work.

After a short walk, I walked into the guild and the receptionist spotted me immediately,

"Ah, Shizuki perfect timing, you're scheduled to go to Leanbox today." The receptionist told me with a smile, I returned her smile with one of my own,

"Understood, thank you." I replied as I was about to walk out of the guild, but the receptionist stopped me,

"Wait Shizuki!" The receptionist called me, I turned back and tilted my head,

"Yeah?"

"At a token of your services, guild agent IF actually got you something. It should be outside now actually." The receptionist told me, IF got me a gift? I don't know what to say.

"I'll take a look right now, thanks again."

"No problem, good luck!"

I walked out of the guild and was greeted by an amazing sight.

In front of me was a motorbike, the main color was purple and the handles were black and the wheels looked like they would glow with an amethyst color, I walked over to it and the was a note on the seat.

* * *

 **Happy birthday Shizuki, think of this as an early birthday present, no need to thank me.**

 **-IF**

* * *

I folded the note and put it in my pocket, a smile formed across my face.

Again Hikan was right, I'm so glad that I was able to make friends, they help me whenever they can, I'll think of a way to thank IF later, even though she told me not too.

I hopped on the motorbike and turned the key in the ignition, which was conveniently waiting for me, and the bike roared to life, I pressed down on the gas and the bike started moving forward, this was the first time driving a bike and it was actually pretty easy.

I revved the engine once more before taking off in the direction to leave Planeptune, with this I'll make it to each nation no problem!

* * *

I made it to Leanbox in less than 30 minutes thanks to the new bike, I stopped outside the guild and walked into it, the receptionist saw me and waved at me,

"There you are Shizuki." The receptionist greeted and I waved at her,

"I was told I was needed here? Is something wrong?" I asked and the receptionist shook her head,

"No, Lady Green Heart summoned you here herself and asked us to tell you when you got here." She explained and I nodded

"Alright, I'll see what she needs, thank you." I said and the receptionist smiled at me again,

"Good luck."

I walked out of the guild and started to walk towards the Basilicom, I wonder what Vert wants with me?

When I got to the Basilicom, I walked in and a staff member was waiting for me.

"Ah, Lady Shizuki, Lady Green Heart has been waiting." The staff member told me and I waved at him,

"No need for formalities around me, just call me Shizuki." I told him and the staff member nodded,

"Understood."

"Anyway, what does Vert want with me?" I asked and the member pointed down the hall,

"She's in her room and is waiting for you."

"Thank you."

I walked down the hall towards Vert's room, but not without stopping to think first, I still can't believe how long I've gone, if Hikan wasn't there for me or if I never met him, then what would have happened?

I continued walking and then stopped in front of Vert's room, I knocked before opening the door, but I heard nothing, I knocked even louder and still heard nothing…

"Vert?" I called out and knocked again, still no answer, I put my hand in the door handle and opened it, when I walked into the room, Vert was awake, but she was on her computer, playing what seemed to be an MMO. She was calling out her fellow teammates.

it didn't look like she could hear me. I guess I'll sit down and wait…

* * *

About a few hours passed before Vert was finally done with her game, I fell asleep and Vert woke me up when she was finished, she brewed us some tea and we sat down on her bed,

"What did you need me for Vert?" I asked her and she smiled at me,

"I just called you over to talk a little bit." Vert said and I tilted my head, was that it?

"You know you can call me whenever you want, and I need to work." I said and Vert shook her head,

"I know, but I just wanted to check up on you, I know how close you and Hikan were, so I wanted to check on you." Vert said, I looked at the ground then looked at her,

"I'm fine Vert, I know Hikan being dead affected me a lot, but I'm passed that now, I'm not the little kid I once was." I explained while Vert listened, "Besides, Hikan wouldn't want us to stay upset, he would want us to be happy, sure his death hurts a lot, but we need to get over it eventually." I explained again,

"Fufufu, you may not see it now, but you have the look of Hikan." Vert said and I looked up at her, "I won't take up anymore of your time, you can leave whenever you want."

"Thanks Vert." I said and hugged her, i'm glad that she was looking out for me, when Hikan died I used to hide in my room and sit in there, everyone tried to talk to me, but I pushed them away and eventually they gave up, but Vert kept trying to get me to open up and she did one day.

After I stopped hugging Vert, I left the Basilicom and started back to the guild, time to see if there is any ACTUAL work…

* * *

 **Ozaki's POV**

After everything that has happened, I still can't believe this, Hikan has been killed…

"I thought the poor bastard was invincible..." one of my soldiers told me, we were all in the barracks and were awaiting orders, only Lady Blanc never sends us out on anything, so we just go on with our daily lives and meet up in the barracks occasionally,

"None of us are invincible, but he died to not only save the CPU's, but the whole country of Gamindustri." I told him, the soldier smiled and looked in the air,

"I'm grateful for that, I'd rather not die to be honest." he said with a laugh, I started laughing too,

"Yeah, obviously."

"I'll see you later Captain, i'm gonna head home." the soldier said and I replied with a nod,

"Yeah, see you later." I replied and he walked out, I stood up and stretched a little bit, maybe I'll go see Lady Blanc before I head back home, see how she's doing.

I walked out of the barracks and into the Basilicom, they were pretty much have side by side, it's just a short walk away.

I went straight towards Lady Blanc's room and knocked in the door.

"Lady Blanc, it's me, Ozaki." I said and I heard her through the door,

"Come in."

I walked through the door and Lady Blanc was sitting on her bed and was reading a book like always, she does this lately to calm her down, so there might be something wrong…

"Lady Blanc, are you alright? I stopped by to check in on you." I said and she looked up from her book,

"I'm fine Ozaki, there's no need to check up on me." She stated quietly, something tells me that's not true.

"Are you sure, I mean you've been more quiet than usual and you almost never talk with anyone, not even the other CPU's or me." I explained and Lady Blanc shot me a glare,

"I said I'm fine! So stop asking me already!" She yelled, I stared at her for a second then started to walk up to her,

"It's Hikan isn't it?" I asked her and her eyes widened, "you've been quiet ever since he sacrificed himself for all of us."

"Shut the hell up!"

"It's alright Lady Blanc… No, it's alright Blanc, there's no need to act tough about this, even I'm upset that he's gone."

"Stop it…"

"There's no need to hide it." I said as I sat down next to her, "just tell me everything."

The next thing I knew, Lady Blanc had tears in her eyes and she set her book aside, she looked back up at me,

"Ozaki… Why did he do that… Why did he have to die!" Lady Blanc said through her tears,

"He did it to save all of us, he's our savior." I answered and Lady Blanc buried her head in my chest and began to sob, I hugged her and patted her head,

"I miss him so much…" She said and I nodded,

"I know…" I said as I continued to hold her as she sobbed…

After about twenty minutes, Lady Blanc stopped crying and was back to her old self,

"Thank you Ozaki." She stated and I smiled at her,

"No problem Lady Blanc, I'll take my leave now." I said as I headed for the door,

"Okay." She said quietly and picked up the book she was previously reading, I took one last look behind me and saw what book she was reading

 _The Lightning Thief huh?_ Isn't that the series she bought Hikan when he was still in Lowee?

I walked out the door of Lady Blanc's room and out of the Basilicom, time to go home and sleep huh?

I looked back up into the sky and closed my eyes, Hikan… To think that when we first met we were enemies, but now we were friends, and now you're dead… Was it worth it?

A gust of warm wind blew across my face, which isn't something that happens in Lowee, is that Hikan saying something?

I continued walking until I got back to my house and walked through the front door, my house really wasn't anything special, all I really want was a place to sleep and a roof over my head,

I walked into my bedroom and flopped down on my bed, my eyes grew heavy immediately and I fell asleep shortly after...

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the new chapter! I apologize for the late upload, but I wanted to upload today just because _The Journey_ is almost done, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you guys and girls later!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone in Gamindustri has been working on doing something to get their minds off Hikan's passing, even if it was hard to do, but a new day is rising in Gamindustri and with that, a new generation…

Each of the goddesses have been increasing their amount of shares everyday, the shares have skyrocketed when The Saviors were dealt with and when the goddesses came up with the idea that the same day was the day everyone would remember Hikan,

Soon Gamindustri would be changed forever, when a new birth of history was made…

Neptune was on her way back home after a long tiring day of quests, the only thing on her mind was either eatting some pudding, or take a nice long nap.

"Man, why did I choose one to where I had to walk so far…" Neptune muttered to herself as she walked, but she stopped when a voice interrupted her,

"Neptune, can you hear me?" Histoire said and Neptune looked around,

"Ah! No, not another voice in someone's head! Anything but that!" Neptune shouted,

"Calm down Neptune! It's only me, Histoire." She mentioned and Neptune gave a sigh of relief,

"Oh, how ya doing Histy? I haven't spoke to you in awhile." Neptune greeted

"I'm fine, but I need you to come to my location. Someone wants to meet you." Histoire stated,

"Okie Doki! Maybe it's one of the fans that wants to see me." Neptune said as she started to walk towards the Basilicom, but not before letting her mind wander a bit,

"Still, it's kinda boring without Hikan here…" She muttered to herself then shook her head, "No! He would want me to be positive!" She said as she started running towards her Basilicom.

* * *

"Yo Histy, I'm here." Neptune said as she walked into the room, the chamber wasn't like normal rooms, the sharicite chamber looked like you were standing in a nebula, the glow of the sharicite filled the room and the sharicite itself was in the middle of the room, Histoire was there, but so was another girl.

"There you are Neptune." Histoire greeted then turned away from Neptune and towards the other girl, "go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Um… are you my… um, sister?"." The girl asked, her hair was almost like Neptune's, except it was longer and she only had one d-pad hair clip on the left side of her hair, she wore a purple and white uniform that looked like a school uniform with a yellow neckerchief and, like Neptune's, had knee high socks that had pink where the blue was supposed to be, she was also wearing white and purple sneakers.

"Wha-?! Histy! Who's that hot girl you have with you?! A new edition to the harem?!" Neptune yelled, Histoire smiled at her,

"Her name is Nepgear and she's your younger sister." Histoire replied, Nepgear stepped up,

"Nice to meet you. My name is Nepgear. Um, I hope to be of acquaintance." Nepgear said with a smile,

"Oh… my younger sister…" Neptune muttered, then her face turned to shocked, "say whaaaat?! I-I have a younger sister?! What do I do?!" Neptune began telling herself,

"Calm down Neptune, she was born from the power of the shares." Histoire said and Neptune gave her a confused glance,

"Uh… i'm not getting it…" Neptune said,

"Because of all of your work you've done, the shares inflated and another goddess was born." Histoire explained and Neptune just kept the same glance,

"I, uh...was just born, so...I don't know much, but I will do my best." Nepgear said with a bow and Neptune started blushing a little,

"Heh, oh, shucks. Now I'm a big sister. I'm a bit embarrassed now." Neptune said as she rubbed the back of her head,

"Well Neptune, I hope you'll take care of Nepgear. Thank you." Histoire said and Neptune smiled,

"Alright, let's go Nep. Jr!" she said and Nepgear blushed,

"Nep. Jr…" Nepgear said and smiled, "Alright big sis!"

Nepgear wasn't the only new goddess born, but some others were born as well…

* * *

Over in Lastation, Noire was doing quests and was on her way back to the Basilicom until Histoire contacted her as well.

"Noire, can I borrow you for a second?" Histoire asked Noire and she stuck her head in the air,

"Histoire? Is something wrong?" Noire asked her,

"There's someone I want you to meet. Can you please come and see me?"

"Meet someone…? I wonder who…?" Noire said as she started walking...

After Noire walked into the sharicite chamber, she saw Histoire and someone else she didn't know.

"I'm here Histoire." Noire called out and Histoire turned to her,

"I've been waiting for you Noire." Histoire said, "Introduce yourself."

"Ah, um… nice to meet you. My name is Uni." the girl next to Histoire asked, the girl had black hair and red eyes just like Noire's, her hair was long and was tied up in twintails to hold it up, her clothes consisted of a black dress with a black short skirt, she also wore black combat boots,

"I'm Noire. The CPU for Lastation… well, I guess you would know that." Noire said and looked at Histoire, "So, Histoire. Who is she? Is she lost from her parents or something?"

"She is your younger sister." Histoire said and Noire smiled,

"My younger sister, really? So, I'm finally an older sister…" she said then her face turned to shocked, "...Whoa, what?! Wait! What's going on here?!" she yelled,

"She was born because of your shares, you've been working so hard that it caused the shares to inflate, and she was born." Histoire explained,

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll raise her to be a great goddess. But, first…" Noire said before turning to Uni, "Just because you're my younger sister, I won't be going easy on you, you hear?" Noire asked and Uni started fidgeting on the spot,

"Ah, um… Well, I…" she said in a panic,

"What are you doing Noire? Uni was just born. You're already scaring her." Histoire said frustrated, and Noire's face went blank,

"...Ah." was all Noire could say, Uni was still fidgeting,

"I-I…" Uni muttered, But Noire cut her off,

"I'm sorry, Uni. I caught you off guard didn't I?" Noire said, "Th-That was only about work. Aside from that, rely on me at anytime." Noire also stated and Uni started to smile,

"...Okay! Thank you, sister." she stated and Noire returned the smile with one of her own,

"We'll be great together, Uni!" Noire said and the two of them walked out of the room smiling.

Again, another CPU Candidate was born, but all was not over yet, for another pair of CPU Candidates were born…

* * *

Blanc was in her room reading her books like always, until Histoire called her as well,

"Blanc? Can you hear me?" Histoire asked and Blanc looked up from her book,

"Histoire? Is something the matter? You usually never contact me." Blanc stated,

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. Can you please come by?" Histoire asked,

"Meet me? Who would that be?" Blanc asked herself as she started walking…

* * *

"I'm here. Histoire." Blanc stated, but as soon as she walked in, she got hit in the head by a book of all things… "Ouch! What the hell!" Blanc yelled as she glared over at who threw the book, there were two girls,

"Yay! Strike one!" one of the girls said,

"That looked painful…" the other girl muttered quietly, the two girls were wearing the exact same thing and they both had sandy brown hair, except one of them had long hair and her clothes were pink, while the other girl had short hair and was wearing blue, their clothes consisted of a cap of their color and they had winter coats on, one of the girls had a pink bow on it, while the other had a blue bow, and they both had winter boots of their color.

"Now, now. Ram, that wasn't nice of you at all. Books are for reading, not throwing." Histoire scolded, Blanc looked over at them confused,

"...Kids?" she muttered,

"I'm sorry Blanc. It looks like Ram started the tone off badly." Histoire apologized.

"It's okay, they're just kids, I can let it slide." Blanc replied, "And? Are these kids who you wanted me to meet?" she also asked and Histoire nodded,

"Yes. Their names are Rom and Ram, they're your younger sisters." Histoire stated and Blanc closed her eyes and thought. "Um, Blanc?"

"Wait, let me remember if I ever had younger sisters." Blanc said,

"Um, no. They were just born actually." Histoire said and Blanc opened her eyes again and looked at her confused,

"What do you mean?" Blanc asked Histoire,

"Your shares increased so much that new goddesses were born from the shares." Histoire said,

"Shares are so convenient…" Blanc said with a shocked face.

"Don't say that." Histoire said with a smile, "Now, in your case, twins were born, which is quite rare. So I ask that you take good care of them. Oh, and no pampering. It isn't good for them." Histoire said and Blanc formed a small smile,

"I'll see what I can do." Blanc said and Rom and Ram walked up to her,

"Looking forward to it, big sister!" Ram said and Rom formed a small smile,

"Y...Yes...n-nice to...meet you." Rom said quietly,

"Nice to meet both of you too, Rom. Ram." Blanc said as the three of them walked away, Histoire looked up at the sky,

"Hikan… was this your doing? Were you the one that made this happen?" Histoire said before flying off as well,

With all of these interactions between the CPU's and CPU Candidates, Gamindustri's peace may last for a while…

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

I had just finished up my quests for today and was on my way back home, but I got a call from IF telling me to meet her at Compa's house, she said another surprise was waiting for me, I'm kinda worried about what it might be…

When I got to Compa's house, I saw IF outside and she waved at me and I waved back then walked up to her,

"Hey, thanks for the bike by the way, it helps a lot." I thanked her and she smiled,

"No problem Shizuki, glad I could be of help." If replied,

"Anyway, what's to surprise you were telling me about? I asked her and she jabbed her thumb to Compa's house,

"See for yourself." IF stated and I walked into Compa's house, what I saw was Neptune and Compa and another girl, except this one looked almost like Neptune, besides the longer hair.

"Hello everyone." I stated and Neptune jumped up when she saw me,

"Shizuki! There you are!" Neptune said as she waved over at me, I walked over and sat on the couch,

"So, who's this supposed to be?" I asked the girl sitting on the other side of Neptune, she looked at me and smiled,

"I'm Nepgear, I'm Neptune's little sister." The girl replied and I looked at Neptune,

"I didn't know you had a little sister, why didn't you tell us?" I asked Neptune and she smiled at me,

"Well, from what Histy says, she was born not to long ago." Neptune said and I tilted my head, a sister to a CPU?

"She's not the only one." A voice said and I looked over at the door, Histoire came in with IF.

"What? You're saying there are more sisters?" I asked and Histoire nodded,

"Yes, Noire has one and Blanc has twins." Histoire said, so Vert doesn't have a sister? "The shares have been inactive for some time now, I don't think there will be more."

"So Vert's left out?" I asked, well not really left out, I seem to be her little sister now.

"Still, Nepgear make sure not to take after Nep too often, we need someone who will take their work seriously." IF stated and Neptune looked over shocked,

"That's cold…" Neptune muttered and I looked at Nepgear again,

"Well, it's nice to meet you Nepgear, I'm Shizuki." I greeted and held out my hand, Nepgear shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Shizuki." Nepgear replied and Shizuki turned to Histoire,

"So, Noire and Blanc have younger sisters too? And they were born from the shares?" I asked and Histoire nodded,

"Yes, but I need to talk to you about something in private." Histoire said and I got up off the couch,

"Alright." I said, as we walked outside, Neptune and Nepgear and IF started talking about something, and I'm pretty sure it was about pudding…

* * *

'What did you want to talk about?" I asked Histoire and she turned to me,

"I don't mean to upset you or anything, but isn't something strange?" Histoire replied and I tilted my head,

"That the CPU's have their own sisters now? I mean it might be a little strange, but I don't think it's all bad." I said and Histoire shook her head,

"No, that's not what I mean, what i'm saying is that their shares has skyrocketed when they got back from Celestia, the last fight before all the peace was between Hikan and Akumu and Hikan was the one that killed him." Histoire explained, and I put my finger on my chin, she has a point.

"So, what are you saying?" I asked her and she looked me in the eyes,

"Hikan might have been the one who made the CPU Candidates." Histoire said, CPU Candidates? She already came up with a nickname for them?

"How? He's dead…" I said and Histoire nodded,

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that he didn't create them, I think I have an explanation for all of this."

"I'm listening."

"Well, when Hikan went to fight Akumu, he must've known he was going to die, but not without making sure that the goddesses get the credit, so he sent them back here to help aid in the fight, if i'm correct, they saved a lot of people when they got back right?"

"Right."

"After that, Hikan fought Akumu and beat him, meaning that everyone was safe. Hikan's popularity was spreading through Gamindustri even before he went to fight Hikan, a lot of people liked him and when he passed, the goddesses made a day to remember him, that might of triggered the citizens to put even more faith in the goddesses, then the shares inflated making the CPU Candidates." Histoire finished then took a long breath,

"Alright, I get it now, Hikan had it where the goddesses get more shares either way, he helped them even in death…" I replied and Histoire nodded,

"Correct."

"Wow… he really is a savior…" I said and I felt tears well up in my eyes,

"Shizuki… are you alright?" Histoire asked me and I wiped the tears away,

"Yes. I'm fine." I stated as I turned back towards the door, but I heard something behind me and a fluorescent glow appeared, I turned around and looked behind Histoire, what we saw was something we were not expecting,

"That's… that's share energy!" Histoire said and Neptune and Nepgear ran out of the house and looked.

"It's gorgeous." Nepgear said amazed at what she saw,

"What is this supposed to be? Another portal to another dimension? You got the wrong fic then…" Neptune muttered,

"That beam of light can be seen from anywhere in Gamindustri." Histoire said,

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shizuki said,

"What about me?" Nepgear said and Histoire looked back,

"You stay here with IF and Compa, you're not ready to fight yet if something comes up." Histoire said and Nepgear nodded,

"O-Okay…" Nepgear muttered and Neptune looked back at her,

"Don't worry Nep. Jr! Leave this to your awesome big sister!" Neptune said as she transformed to her Purple Heart form, Nepgear stared at Neptune amazed,

"Alright!" Nepgear said as Neptune flew off the ground,

"Shizuki, do you need a lift?" Neptune asked me and I shook my head,

"No, I got the bike." I said as I walked over to it,

"Alright, we'll meet you there." Neptune said as she and Histoire flew off towards the light, I hopped on my bike and sped towards the beam of light a well…

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter done and two chapters to go! I hope you liked this chapter, even though it's only introducing the CPU Candidates, but thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 **Shizuki's POV**

While I was riding my bike towards the beam of light, I looked up in the sky to see each of the goddesses flying there as well, looks like the other three saw it. But what could it be? Is another CPU Candidate being born?

When I got to the beam of light, everyone was staring at it and then turned back to me,

"Shizuki, you came too?" Noire asked me and I nodded,

"I want to find out what's going on." I said as I walked up next to them, the beam of light was still glowing brightly,

"The shares are creating something, but this energy feels… different." Histoire said and Noire stepped up and materialized her sword,

"I don't trust it, so I think we should be ready!" Noire said and the other goddesses did the same, as well as me.

"I hope it's not anything bad, I was getting comfortable with the peace." Neptune stated and I nodded,

"Yeah… same here…" I replied and the beam of light grew even more and I think I saw a figure appearing in it.

"Get ready!" Blanc warned and I got in my battle stance and so did the others, Histoire stood behind us,

*CHING!*

A blinding light flashed and we all shielded our eyes, this light was too bright.

When it died down, a figure was standing where the beam was stood, it was a guy,

He had spiked back red hair and his eyes were an ocean blue color, in the middle replacing his pupil was a power symbol like all CPU's have, his build was a little bulkier compared to the average man and his clothes were all black and red, he wore a skin tight bodysuit and it was only covering his chest, his stomach was showing to reveal his abs and he wore armor plates on his shoulders, waist, and thorax, he also had a pair of red gloves on and the finger part of the glove was replaced with claws, he also wore black combat boots.

The mysterious CPU, we'll call him, looked down at his hands then looked up at us, as if he was scanning us "You are…?" he asked, his voice sounded pretty deep,

"No, first off, Who are YOU?" Noire fired back and mysterious CPU tilted his head back,

"Me? Well… I guess you can call me Red Heart. That's what you all are right? CPU's?" the CPU said, he's surprising knowledgeable for just being born,

"Well, you know that we're the CPU's of this country, but where do you fall in? Are you going to make your own nation?" Neptune asked Red Heart and he put his finger on his chin,

"My own nation? Hmm… nah, I won't do that." Red Heart stated,

"What?! But you're a CPU! It's your job to protect your nations people!" Noire yelled and Red Heart tilted his head,

"Can you all stop yelling, I got a couple questions I want to ask, then I'll answer yours, deal?" Red Heart said and the CPU's and I stared at him,

"Fine." I stated and Red Heart smiled,

"Alright, first question, you all know that I know things in this world, so from what I've heard, there is a hero that saved Gamindustri, what's his name?"

"Hikan, Hikan Masato." I replied and Red Heart nodded,

"Next, are you all still sad about his passing?" Red Heart asked and Noire gritted her teeth,

"Stop asking about Hikan!" she yelled and I looked at the others, Blanc was clenching her fists and Neptune and Vert were glaring at him, Red Heart tilted his head,

"I understand that Hikan's passing has hurt you all, but I need to know these things." Red Heart explained and I clenched my fists and walked up to him,

"Red Heart… I'm warning you right now… stop talking about Hikan…" I warned and Red Heart looked at me,

"Shizuki, don't worry about it." Red Heart stated and I jerked my head up at him, how did he know my name…

"H-How…?" I muttered and he smiled at me,

"Looks like you found me out." he said and my eyes widened, no way…

"Shizuki, what's wrong?" Neptune asked me,

"H-Hikan…?" I called out and Red Heart nodded,

"Yes Shizuki? Is there something you needed?" Red Heart replied and I started shaking my head,

"No… no there's no way…" I said as I backed away from him, there's no way that he's him!

"How dare you tell such lies! We all saw Hikan die!" Noire said as she charged towards Red Heart, she swung her sword at him and Red Heart moved so fast that you could barely see him, he reappeared behind Noire and whispered into her ear,

"I'll help anyway I can…" he whispered and Noire eyes widened, is this seriously him…

Red Heart looked over at everyone else and smiled, "I'm sorry I made you all feel this way…" he said as he closed his eyes and a flash of light absorbed him, when it died down, we were all stunned by the view…

"H-Hikan…" Neptune called out to him and standing right in front of us was Hikan, he had the red hoodie, black and red soccer pants, black gloves, and black and red boots…

"Hey everyone, I'm back." Hikan said and tears started to well up in my eyes,

"Is that really you?" I asked him and Hikan turned to me,

"I always keep my promises." he stated and I ran towards him and threw my arms around him,

"Hikan!" I yelled and buried my head into his chest, the other goddesses reverted back to their normal forms and Neptune ran up to us,

"Group hug!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around us as well,

"I told you all that I would be back." Hikan said as he held both Neptune and me, next Blanc came over and stared at Hikan and Hikan stared back, "C'mere Blanc." he said as he pulled Blanc towards us and hugged her as well, she was a little shocked at first, but returned the embrace with her own.

"Hikan really is back." Histoire said and Hikan released all of us and walked over to Histoire.

"I don't know what happened to be honest, first thing I knew when I died was I didn't go to heaven or hell, I was taken somewhere different." Hikan explained and Histoire stared at him,

"Can you describe the place where you were?" Histoire asked and Hikan nodded,

"It was like a white place, I felt energy coursing through me, but it wasn't heaven." Hikan said and Histoire nodded,

"You were in the shares, you were being reborn as a CPU." Histoire concluded and Hikan's eyes widened,

"Reborn? That's possible?" He stated confused and Histoire nodded again,

"Yes, most likely you were reborn because you saved Gamindustri and you were chosen to be reborn, along with the CPU Candidates." Histoire explained and Hikan tilted his head,

"CPU…Candidates…?" he said and Neptune walked up beside him,

"Let good ol' Neps teach it to you." Neptune said, "You see the shares increased and it made our sisters, which are the CPU… whatchamacallit." Neptune explained and Hikan and I stared at her,

"How long did it take you to come up with those lines?" Hikan teased and Neptune puffed out her cheeks.

"NEPU! That's mean Hikan!" she pouted and Hikan laughed,

"Anyway, I'll meet these so-called CPU Candidates after the assembly." Hikan said,

"Assembly?" Histoire said and Hikan nodded,

"Yes, call the people from each nation to Planeptune again, I want to let them know I'm back." Hikan said and Histoire nodded,

"Alright, let's head back to Planeptune now, I'll set everything up." Histoire said and Neptune slouched over a bit,

"Another assembly… c'mon…" Neptune said and Hikan looked back at her,

"Come on Neptune, it's for me." Hikan replied and Neptune sighed, then smiled.

"Alright, you're lucky I love you." Neptune said and Hikan smiled back,

"Let's go." Hikan said and the goddesses transformed again and flew off, leaving me, Hikan, and Histoire alone.

"Hikan." I called out to him and he looked back,

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I met you." I said while blushing and Hikan smiled,

"And I'm glad that I remember everything." he said as he transformed as well, "Let's head back." he said as he materialized red wings behind him, they looked something like a dragon's wings, except they were mostly red and black, he flew in the air and looked at me, "I'll see you in Planeptune." he said as he looked in the direction and, like a bullet, flew towards Planeptune, he was so fast that I couldn't see him in less than 2 seconds,

I looked at Histoire and smiled, "Let's go." I said and got on my bike, Histoire flew on my shoulder and we drove towards Planeptune…

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

I was inside the Planeptune Basilicom, I was looking in the mirror and was observing my clothes, my clothes consisted of a red suit with a black cuffed shirt , I had red suit pants as well and black dress shoes, my hair was gelled back and I took my gloves off.

"It's almost time." I said to myself, right now Neptune and the other CPU's were giving a speech about what happened and soon I would come out,

I walked over to the door and held my head down, now's the time I guess. I put my ear on the door and heard Neptune's words.

"We present you, the hero of Gamindustri, Hikan Masato!" Neptune said and I opened the doors and walked out, all of the goddesses were in their CPU forms,

Neptune was wearing a midnight purple dress with a purple flower ribbon on the left side of her hair, and she had purple heels on.

Noire was wearing an almost see through dress, she showed her legs and her arms, but her chest and her… "lower part" were hidden, thank god, she was also wearing black heels

Blanc was wearing a blue and white princess dress with a silver princess tiara, she had on white gloves that went all the way up her elbows and white heels.

Vert was wearing a green and white princess dress, it looked almost identical to Blanc, only it was revealing her chest quite a bit, and she was wearing green heels.

I walked into the opening and when people saw me, they started cheering.

"Hikan! Hikan! Hikan!" they shouted my name and a smile formed across my face, then I closed my eyes and sighed,

I held my hand up to silence the crowd, "People of Gamindustri, I know that you must all be confused and are wondering why i'm back. Well, I can just show you." I started as I closed my eyes and transformed,

*Ching!*

"This is the reason why. I'm not longer the Hikan Masato I once was, I'm the NEW Hikan Masato, or CPU Red Heart, and if you all think that i've been hiding and waiting for an opportunity to come back… you're wrong." I explained and everyone started talking below,

"It's because of all of you that I came back, it's true that I did die after defeating Akumu, but due to you all not giving up on your CPU's, the shares increased so much that new goddesses were born… as well as I being reborn as a CPU." I kept explaining and the crowd started cheering my name again, this time even louder,

"HIKAN! HIKAN! HIKAN!"

"I thank you all for not giving up on me or the CPU's and I will continue doing the job you all gave me, being the hero of Gamindustri!" I finished and everyone started cheering for me,

I held my hand in the air and waved as well as have a smile on my face as I waved at all the people, to think that I would be reborn as a CPU… not only that, I reunited with everyone.

I walked back into the Planeptune Basilicom and let out a deep breath before reverting back to my regular form.

I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I turned around, "Nice job Hikan." Neptune said and she and the other goddesses reverted back to their normal forms,

"I can really get a crowd going can't I?" I replied putting a hand behind my head and everyone smiled at me,

"The whole world knows you're alive now." Blanc said quietly and I nodded,

"Yeah, only… I think that I'm going to have even more work ahead of me now…" I replied and Noire walked up to me,

"Well, this time you won't be alone, we'll all support you." Noire said and I smiled even more,

"Thank you everyone." I stated and everyone came up and hugged me, all of them…

Shizuki and the CPU Candidates i'm guessing walked into the room shortly after,

"So, these are the CPU Candidates?" I asked and Shizuki walked up to me,

"Yes, these are the sisters of the CPU's." Shizuki told me then looked over at them, "Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"I-I'm Nepgear, Neptune's little sister." one of the girls introduced,

"I'm Uni… Noire's sister." the black haired girl introduced,

"I'm Ram! And this is Rom!" one of the twins introduced and the short haired twin looked at me,

"Hi… I'm Rom…" she greeted me and I smiled at them, I guess Vert doesn't have a sister, cause I see references to Neptune, Noire, and Blanc, not Vert.

"Nice to meet you all. If you didn't know already, I am a friend of your sisters and I helped them save Gamindustri." I said and then turned back to Shizuki, "I'll be taking my leave now, being reborn and flying here takes a lot out of me, ya know?" I said and Shizuki smiled,

"Yeah, you go ahead and rest." Shizuki said and I walked towards the door and walked to the outside, only to be seen by a bunch of people.

"HIKAN! HIKAN! HIKAN!" they all chanted and I smiled as I walked with my hands in my pockets, I kept walking and walking while the people kept chanting my name,

"HERO! HERO! HERO!" they shouted and I held my hand up, everyone trusts me now, everyone likes me now… Something that I never thought would happen in my life.

I started to run towards Compa's house, since that is the only home I have for now. While running, all I kept hearing was the people chant my name over and over.

I felt all of their gazes watching me, I looked up in the air to see the CPU's in their CPU forms watching, I smiled and waved at them before transforming myself and flying up to them.

"I got to say Hikan, your speed is far superior than when you were a human." Neptune pointed out and I smiled at her,

"Is that so? How about a little race then?" I asked and Noire cracked a smile,

"You're on, each marker is each nation, Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, Lowee in that order. First one to make it back to Planeptune wins." Noire said and I smiled back,

"Seems fair." I stated and we all looked in the direction of Lastation, then back to each other,

"Head start!" Blanc yelled as she zoomed off towards Lastation,

"Cheater!" Noire called out as she and Vert shot towards Lastation as well,

I looked over at Neptune and she had a smile on her face, "It's good to be back." I said and Neptune nodded,

"Definitely." she stated and then we both charged towards Lastation, if anything i'm going to win this race!

* * *

 **A/N: And here's the next chapter, now I know that these are short chapters AND I uploaded late... I'm sorry about that. but that's because the next chapter will sadly be the very last chapter of _The Journey,_ but i'm making that chapter right now as we speak, so there will NOT be an upload on Wednesday. Other than that, I really have nothing else to say, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all at the Finale!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 **Hikan's POV**

I woke up in my room in the Planeptune Basilicom, Neptune had made the Basilicom her new living quarters and since she was on the idea that I was living with her, she had a room made just for me, it looked exactly the same as my old room in my apartment that burned down,

A bed with black blankets and sheets, a large window over my bed, red wallpaper, flat screen TV in the corner and a game console hooked up to it, along with a bean bag chair.

I got out of my bed and stretched, that race we had tired us all out, the race ended in a draw between all of us, we all made it to Lowee at the same time and we all flew back to Planeptune as fast as we could.

"I still think I won though…" I muttered and got out of bed, I had my shirt off like always and my hoodie was hanging on my door, I opened my closet and pulled out a black tank top and put it on, I don't think I'll need my hoodie today, but I'll take it Just in case.

I grabbed my hoodie and draped it over my shoulder, then opened the door and walked out of my room, the hallways were mostly white and purple, the living area was on top of Planeptune tower, which is the tallest building in Planeptune, Neptune basically made this her little play area and home, almost all the rooms had a game system of some kind and beanbag chairs, believe me you do NOT want to see her room.

Upon arriving to the living room, I already saw Neptune and Nepgear playing a game and I snuck in and sat on the couch, they didn't even know I was there… Yet. The living room was as you expected, couch, TV's… Game console… Beanbag chairs… Neptune has too many of these!

"No way! I lost again!" Neptune shouted as a game over screen popped up on her side, Nepgear gave her an awkward smile,

"I'm sorry Neptune, I'll try and go easier a little bit." Nepgear apologized and I started laughing,

"Your sister was just born and you're losing games to her? That's priceless!" I said as I laughed and Neptune turned around and looked at me,

"No! I was just going easy on her!" Neptune argued and I cracked a smile,

"Suuuure you are." I teased and got up, "well, I'm gonna walk around Planeptune a bit." I said as I turned towards the elevator, yes we have an elevator.

"Wait! I'm coming with!" Neptune said as she jumped in the air, "it's been awhile since we had a date Hikan, I think now's the perfect time!" She said and I laughed some more,

"How about we all go? Me, you, and Nepgear, that's if you want to go Nepgear." I said as I looked at Nepgear, she smiled and nodded,

"Sure, I would love to go." She said and I nodded as well,

"Then it's settled, let's go you two." I said as I walked towards the elevator, Neptune ran past me and Nepgear walked up next to me,

"So you were the one that stopped Akumu?" She asked me and I looked at her, seems like she was already told,

"Yeah, I took care of him." I replied and Nepgear smiled at me,

"Thank you, if you didn't, Neptune wouldn't even be here now and neither would I." She said and I raised my brow,

"You've grown attached to her rather quick. Don't worry, we're in peace right now and I won't let anything bad happen to Neptune or you." I explained and Neptune called after us,

"Hey c'mon!" She yelled and Nepgear and I walked into the elevator and Neptune clicked the ground floor button and we went down the tower…

* * *

We first went to an arcade of Neptune's choosing, since she already said too and dragged me along.

Mostly what we did was a few games, got something to eat, went back to games and me winning almost many times, Nepgear gave me quite a challenge in some of the FPS virtual games, but I still won.

"Hikan, you're really good." Nepgear complimented me as I pulled the helmet off,

"Not sure why, I usually don't play many games." I replied and Neptune jumped on my back,

"It's because you got the author's spirit! He's going to have you good at things no matter what." Neptune told me, I facepalmed as I heard the sound of the fourth wall shattering even more,

"How about we head to the park? It's a nice day out and I'm about done with the arcade…" I said as I glared over at one of the claw games.

"Sure, I don't mind, you came with me to an arcade, so we'll go to where you want to go." Neptune said and all three of us walked out of the arcade and started towards the park…

Wow, this is bringing back old memories, all three of us walked to the park and where we ended up was a place i'm never going to forget,

"Hey Neptune." I called out and she stopped and looked at me,

"Hmm?"

"Doesn't this place look familiar?" I asked her and she looked around,

"Um, is it bad if I don't?" she replied and I chuckled,

"Let me remind you." I said as I walked over to her and pointed at the nearby vending machine and then the table, "Know anything yet?"

"Oh! This is where we first met! All the way back in chapter 1!" she said and I nodded,

"Yep, c'mere you two." I said as I walked over to the vending machine, I looked inside to see that they restocked on pudding, "Neptune, Nepgear, want some pudding?" I asked and Neptune's eyes sparkled,

"You will? This is why I love you!" Neptune said as she hugged me, I looked over at Nepgear,

"You want some as well?" I asked and she nodded,

"Okay, thank you." she replied and I walked over the vending machine and pulled out my wallet, thank you Shizuki for the credits.

I put in the desired amount and saw three pudding cups drop down, I reached in for the pudding cups and pulled out three chocolate ones and walked back to Neptune and Nepgear.

"Here." I stated and handed them their cups and we all sat down by a table. Again, brings back old memories, "this was the same table when you saw me Neptune."

"Hm? Yeah it is." Neptune agreed and I looked over towards the park, all of this is bringing back old memories, "Anyway, Hikan, Nep. Jr let's go!"

"What?!" I shouted and I saw that Neptune already finished her cup of pudding "did you even taste it?!"

"Of course I did. So let's go!" She said grabbing both my arm and Nepgear's and started to drag us to the next destination.

"Wait Neptune!" Nepgear yelled and I struggled to get out of Neptune's grip…

* * *

After a bit of dragging and walking, We were now at the Planeptune lake, I was sitting in a tree and was watching the clouds go by before I heard someone,

"Heeey! Hiiiiikan!" Neptune yelled and I glanced over at her,

"What is it?" I asked as I jumped down,

"Well, I was wondering if you could fish again you know? Remember last time." She replied, yeah I remember, I showed her how to fish.

"Sure hang on." I said as I closed my eyes, I wonder if this would work…

I held out my hand and a fishing pole appeared in my hands, she stared at me in amazement,

"You keep learning these new tricks." Neptune said and I smirked,

"Nothing wrong with trying." I said and I walked over to where Nepgear stood, she was staring into the water, "hey Nepgear." I called out to her and she looked back at me and smiled,

"Hikans going to fish for us." Neptune stated as I sat on the ground next to Nepgear, Neptune sat on my right.

"Don't stand behind me or in front. Don't want the hook to catch on ya." I said as I sent the hook out into the water,

"So Hikan, can you tell us what happened when you went to fight Akumu?" Nepgear asked and Neptune tugged on my arm,

"Yeah, I want to know too!" Neptune said and I laughed,

"Sure, why not a little story inside of a story." I said and took a deep breath, "after I sent Neptune and the other goddesses back to Gamindustri, I went back to the central building in Celestia and met Akumu on the roof, basically all we did was exchange a few hits and trash talk each other, then we crashed through the ceiling and started to fight again, however I didn't know that the more I used that power, the closer I was to death. But anyway, Akumu got the upper hand on me and was able to shoot me out of the building and he drug me all the back to the portal entrance and opened it, but I refused to go back and he almost beat me, too bad for him is what I had planned. When he stabbed me with his sword, I used that opportunity to stab him with my sword, locking us together then, with the last of my power, I destroyed Celestia and Akumu and I fell back to Planeptune, and Neptune knows the rest." I explained and then sighed,

"Wow, Hikan you're amazing." Nepgear complimented me and I smirked,

"Just doing my job I guess." I replied, I looked over at Neptune to see that she was asleep, I let out another sigh of frustration,

"Looks like she's done." I said and Nepgear gave out an awkward laugh,

"Neptune likes to sleep." She said and I looked at her,

"Enough about me though, what about you Nepgear? Do you like it here?" I asked and Nepgear nodded.

"Yes, I met a lot of great people and an amazing big sister!" She replied and I almost lost my grip on my fishing pole, something was tugging on it and it was strong!

"Whoa!" I yelled as I almost fell into the lake, something this strong had to be big,

"Hikan! I'll help!" Nepgear yelled as she grabbed the fishing pole and helped me reel in the "fish", but it wasn't much.

"On the count of three."

"Okay!"

"One. Two. THREE!" I counted down and we both pulled as hard as we could, and a huge splash came out of the lake. We looked up and we met a sight.

"What the hell is that?!" I yelled, the creature looked to be like a giant serpent, only its scales were green and it had two wings on both sides, it had razor sharp teeth and had no legs, but it was floating because of its wings and its head was shaped like a Cobras head, I've never seen this kind of monster before!

*SCREECH!*

It let out a high pitched screech and I had to hold my ears, but before I could react the creature flew towards me, it knocked me back then bit my leg and lifted me off the ground, I managed to move my leg so the fang wouldn't stab my leg, I materialized my sword and slashed at its head, making me drop instantly,

"Hikan!" Nepgear yelled and ran towards me, I did a front flip and landed on the ground,

"Nepgear, get back!" I yelled and dodged another attack by the creature, it shot a wind sphere by the looks of it.

I ran towards Nepgear and lifted her off her feet and ran towards Neptune, the creature spun in a circle, making a small tornado appear and lifting Neptune off of the ground, I heard townspeople screaming and running.

I sat Nepgear on the ground, "find shelter! I'll handle this!" I yelled and ran towards Neptune, while hearing Nepgear's screams behind me,

I jumped up and the tornado disappeared and Neptune started falling over the lake, I ran up a tree and jumped off for a boost of momentum and charged towards Neptune,

I was able to catch her and she was still asleep, "Neptune Wake Up!" I yelled and she opened her eyes,

"Huh… What's going on…" She muttered and we landed on the other side of the lake,

"We got a problem. Look!" I said as i pointed up to the creature, which was now flying in the sky towards us,

"Holy shrimp! What is that thing?" Neptune yelled, looks like she never saw it before either,

"I don't know, but it's not going away, it's fast too." I said and the creature let out another screech.

*SCREECH!*

"That's louder than a banshee!" Neptune yelled holding her ears,

"I had enough of this bastard." I said as I closed my eyes, Neptune followed my lead,

*Ching!*

"We'll end this quickly." I stated as my wings materialized behind me, "Shall we?"

"Let's."Neptune agreed as we flew up after the creature, the creature shot fire out of it's mouth, I flew in front of Neptune and absorbed the flames into my blade, then shot it back at the creature, causing it to dodge to the right and charge at Neptune, she flew above it and when she was right above it, slashed down with her sword, causing the creature to serpentine out of the way,

I increased my speed and flew up next to the creature, I started to slash at it with vertical and horizontal slices over and over, the creature screeched in pain with each hit, then I lit my sword on fire and smashed it down on the creature, sending it flying towards Neptune and she threw her slash in as well, then the creature flew up,

Neptune and I increased our speed once again and charged towards the creature, we slashed at it and repeated this as we flew above and through it over and over again, then when the creature fell to the ground, me and Neptune used our last attack,

"Let's go Neptune!" I yelled and my sword lit on fire once again, and Neptune's sword shined a purple glow as we charged towards the creature,

*SCREECH!*

As a last attempt, the creature glowed a fluorescent green and a spirit of a dragon appeared above it and charged towards us, erupting fire from it's mouth, I pulled my sword back and slashed at the air, making a fireball erupt from my sword and collided against the spirit dragons flames, causing an explosion,

Neptune and I charged toward the creature once again and appeared right in front of it, "Dual Victory Slash!" We both yelled as we slashed the creature one last time and flew through it,

*SCREECH!* *BOOM!*

The creature let out another screech and then an explosion erupted behind us, whatever that creature was, it was definitely something I haven't seen before and clearly Neptune didn't either.

"We got it, Neptune." I stated but Neptune didn't reply, "Neptune?" I looked at her and she collapsed on top of me, she was completely exhausted, looks like that last move did her in,

I reverted back into my regular form and Neptune did the same, she fell asleep as soon as she transformed and I heard Nepgear yell behind us,

"Neptune! Hikan!" she ran up to me and hugged me and Neptune tightly, "Is Neptune okay?!" she said concerned, I nodded.

"She's just asleep, that creature wore us out." I said and picked up Neptune and put her on my back, "Let's head back to the Basilicom, she's had enough." I said and Nepgear nodded, then we started walking back,

During our walk back, Nepgear broke the silence, "Hikan… i'm sorry." she said and I looked at her,

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong." I said and Nepgear shook her head,

"You're hurt." she said and I looked down at my leg, I saw blood and a wound on it, but it wasn't that big.

"It's fine, I've been through way worse than this, don't beat yourself up over it." I replied and Nepgear looked at me,

"I wish I could of helped you two though…" she said and I started to see tears well up in her eyes,

"Hey hey hey, there's no need to be upset, don't cry." I said and placed my hand on Nepgear's shoulder, "Nepgear. There's no reason to be negative, you gotta stay positive or you'll regret it someday… like I did…" I said and Nepgear looked at me,

"What do you mean, like you did?" she asked and I looked at the ground,

"I wasn't always like the person i am now, before I was an emotionless wreck and I never trusted anyone, I would always be negative about things and look where it got me, I almost killed a lot of people, but Neptune and the others saved me and I was able to live in peace again." I explained and Nepgear stared at me for a little bit,

"Hikan…" she said and I gave her a reassuring smile,

"It's fine, just promise me not to be so negative. Okay?" I asked and Nepgear stared at me before nodding,

"Okay! I'm sorry for being all emotional." She replied and I smiled again,

"That's the spirit." I said as we continued our walk back to the Basilicom…

* * *

The rest of the walk was pretty much silent, occasionally with the exception of Neptune's breath going down my neck made me blush a few times, but other than that, it was fine.

We were back in the Basilicom and was going up the elevator, when door opened it revealed Histoire, Compa, and IF in the living room chatting about something.

"We're home." I greeted and walked into the living room, all three of them looked over at me,

"There you three are!" IF said and looked at Neptune, "Are Nep and Nepgear alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, I'm guessing you heard about the creature?" I replied and Histoire nodded,

"Yes, the strange thing is, this creature that you fought was something I've never seen before." Histoire said, looks like Neptune wasn't the only one.

"Hikan, you're hurt!" Comps said as she pointed to my leg,

"It's nothing that bad, we all know I've been through worse." I said and started to walk towards the stairs, "I'm gonna take Neptune to her room real quick, I'll be right back."

I walked up the stairs and towards Neptune's room, she tightened her grip on me and her breathing went down my neck again, causing me to blush.

I opened the door to her room and was met by a sight I should have expected, I saw a bunk bed in the corner of the room, both had pink sheets and blankets, next to the bed was a desk with a little journal on it and in another corner of the room was yet again another TV with a game system hooked up to it and beanbag chairs.

"Your room is exactly as I would expect it Neptune." I said and walked over to her bed, I laid her down on her bed and was about to leave, but she grabbed my hand,

"Hikan… Don't go just yet…" Neptune said, I looked back at her and her eyes were still shut, I don't know if she's awake or asleep…

"Alright, I'll stay for a little bit longer." I stated and sat on the edge of the bed, but Neptune shot her eyes open and pulled me down, she was now on top of me and was giving me a mischievous grin.

"I'm not letting you go yet!" She said and I smiled at her,

"I can just pick you up if I wanted too, but I guess I'm just not feeling it." I stated and Neptune started poking my stomach,

"Is it just me, or did your bod get manlier?" She asked me and I shrugged,

"Maybe it's just me as a CPU now." I answered and Neptune leaned down on me, our lips inches away from each other, I could smell her breath too… It smelt sweet.

"It's just us in here you know…" She whispered and I touched her cheek and leaned in to her ear,

"Not right now Neptune, I got to finish this chapter somehow." I whispered back and picked her up off of me and sat her down on the bed,

"Aww, that stinks, darn you author!" She said and I chuckled a bit.

"Enjoy your little break Neptune." I said and patted her head, then walked out the door and back down to the living room.

"Hikan, what did you find out after fighting the creature?" IF asked me and I shrugged,

"It wasn't like the other monsters, it was stronger that's for sure, but this monster was after me specifically, it went after Neptune once or twice, but focused its attacks on me." I explained, everyone in the room listened quietly as I told what happened,

"Is there any reason why?" Histoire asked and I shook my head,

"Nothing comes to mind."

"It's fine now though right? You defeated it?" IF asked and I nodded again,

"Yeah, we took care of it, but it worries me just how a monster like that was able to get into Planeptune." I said and Histoire flew up to me,

"It's fine now Hikan." She said and IF walked up and nudged my shoulder,

"Yeah, we'll investigate Planeptune when Shizuki gets back from Lowee." IF stated and I glanced over at her,

"She's in Lowee? Did something happen?" I asked and IF shook her head,

"To be honest, I'm not sure, Ozaki actually came all the way over here just to get Shizuki, he said that it was a secret." IF said, Ozaki keeping secrets? The only secret he's ever kept that I know of is that he was with The Saviors.

"Must have been something important if he came to Planeptune from Lowee just to get one person." I said, my curiosity is rising again, even if it is a secret… Gah! I just HAVE to know now! "I'm going to Lowee!" I said and walked towards the stairs,

"What?! You just got back and you're leaving again?" IF shouted and I glanced back at her,

"I need too! My curiosity always beats me!" I said as I walked down a flight of stairs and turned a corner, revealing another door that led to a balcony.

"Wait Hikan!" IF and Histy both yelled as I was about to walk out, "You mustn't tire yourself out. You're a CPU now so you have limits." Histy said and I nodded,

"I know, but my curiosity beats me everytime!"

*Ching!*

"Tell Neptune and Nepgear I'll be back soon!" I said as I flew into the sky, I heard IF yelled behind me,

"Be careful!"

I was flying in the sky towards Lowee, seriously what does Ozaki need Shizuki for?

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

I was in Lowee with Ozaki after he came to Planeptune to get me, he was wearing his white winter suit and I was kind of surprised that he came to get me from Planeptune, but he said that he would explain why on our way back to Lowee.

"Care to explain why you came to get me now?" I asked me and Ozaki glanced back at me,

"Lady Blanc wants you for some reason, she wouldn't even tell me why." he answered, Blanc wanted me for something that she wouldn't even tell one of her personal guards? Something must have happened.

We arrived at the Basilicom and when we Ozaki opened the door, a bucket of water fell on his head and we heard laughing,

"Score!" Ram yelled as she poked her head out, Rom was also with her,

"Sorry Mr. Ozaki!" Rom apologized before the two ran off, I looked at Ozaki and he had his eyes shut and was clenching his fists,

"You alright?" I asked him and he nodded,

"Y-Yes… they're just… kids…!" Ozaki said as he started walking again while I followed close behind him, we kept walking until we reached Blanc's door to her room

Ozaki knocked on Blanc's door, "Lady Blanc, I've brought Shizuki with me!" Ozaki said and I heard Blanc's voice through the door,

"Thank you Ozaki, Shizuki can you come in here please?" Blanc asked and I turned the doorknob and walked in, Blanc was sitting on her bed and was reading a book, then sat it down when she saw me.

"Is something wrong Blanc?" I asked and the door shut behind me, I looked back and I heard Blanc get out of her bed and she walked over towards me,

"Shizuki, I need to ask you a favor." she said quietly and I looked back at her,

"Alright, what is it?" I said and she blushed a little bit,

"Can… you t-tell me… all you know… about… H-H-Hikan." she struggled to say, I stared at her for a bit before widening my eyes,

"What? That's all you needed to know?!" I shouted and Blanc gritted her teeth,

"Shut up! Do you want to let all of Lowee to hear you!" Blanc yelled and I tensed up a bit,

"S-Sorry, just got a little confused is all." I said and I put my hand to my chin, "I can tell you about Hikan, but I need to keep at least some secrets." I said and Blanc nodded,

"That's fine."

"Alright, then grab a seat, this will be a long one." I said and we walked over to her bed and we sat down, then I started to explain what I knew about Hikan…

* * *

"Is that all?" Blanc asked and I nodded,

"Yeah, and you know what that means right?" I said and she nodded,

"Yeah, it's close isn't it?" Blanc asked and I nodded,

"Keep it a secret from him, we'll tell the others, but keep it a secret from Hikan." I said, then got up, but we heard a knock at the door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" A voice said, that's Hikan's voice!

"Yes?"

Hikan opened the door and poked his head in, "There you are Shizuki." he stated and walked through the door, "Hey Blanc." he said with a wave and Blanc smiled at him,

"What brings you here?" she asked him,

"I was just wondering what was going on is all, did something happen that Shizuki needed to come over?" He asked and Blanc stepped in front of me,

"Yes, there was something wrong in the caves and Ozaki couldn't get through it, so we called Shizuki to help out." she lied then turned to me, "Right?"

"Yeah, we got it all cleared up." I agreed and Hikan smiled,

"That's good, just wanted to make sure that the same incident didn't happen like in Planeptune." Hikan said, incident?

"What happened in Planeptune?" I asked him and Hikan sighed,

"Another explanation eh? Alright, transition go." Hikan said as he started explaining…

* * *

"That's an odd one, I haven't heard of that type of monster before." Blanc stated, Hikan and Neptune apparently fought a serpent dragon by the way he described it, I haven't heard about it either.

"Same here, maybe a new species?" I suggested and Hikan shrugged,

"I hope not, dealing with one of those things was tiring enough." he said and looked outside, "crap, it's dark."

"No matter, you two can stay in the Basilicom, you're always welcome here." Blanc said and Hikan smiled at her again,

"Thanks Blanc." he said and she blushed again, he walked out of the room and I looked back at Blanc,

"I'll let the others know what we're doing." I whispered and Blanc nodded,

"Okay."

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

The next morning, I woke up on in my borrowed room in the Lowee Basilicom, I hopped out of bed and put my hoodie back on and walked out of the room.

I met Shizuki walking towards the living room rubbing her eyes, "Yo, Shizuki!" I called out to her, she looked back and waved at me,

"Hey Hikan, sleep well?" she asked me and I nodded,

"Yeah, the beds here in Lowee are comfortable! I fell asleep as soon as I laid down." I said and Shizuki nodded,

"Definitely." she agreed and we walked into the living room,

"You heading back to Planeptune?" I also asked and Shizuki looked over at me,

"Yes actually, I went ahead and woke up early just so I can make it back." Shizuki answered,

"You mind if I ride along with you?" I asked and she blushed a little,

"S-Sure, I don't mind…" she muttered, was she embarrassed again? It's only a motorcycle ride.

"Alright, let's go ahead and head out." I said and took hold of Suzuki's arm,

"Wha?! Hikan let go!" she protested and I kept pulling her,

"Come on, I know you Shizuki and when you say that you're 'heading out now.' then you mean head out in about maybe thirty minutes to an hour." I said and opened the door to the outside,

"Hang on Hikan!" she said and I picked her up,

"Not gonna happen!"

"I didn't even bring my bike."

"That's alright."

*Ching!*

I flew into the air while carrying Shizuki princess style and flew in the direction of Planeptune, she was looking around and staring at the view,

"This is… beautiful." she said and I smirked,

"Yeah, you're going through the same thing I did when I was flying here." I replied, you can see the snow of Lowee on the trees, again giving it the peaceful vibe.

"Hey Hikan." Shizuki called out to me and I looked down at her,

"Hm?"

"What is it like being a CPU?"

"Well, my age and looks never change now and it's better that the power of a CPU comes from belief from people instead of using up my life force." I replied and Shizuki started laughing,

"That's better then anything." she said and then snuggled against my chest, "But, it's still sad that even though I have this curse, I still grow older." she said and I patted her head,

"So what? We'll always be friends, no matter what." I told Shizuki and she looked up at me while blushing.

"H-Hikan…" she muttered and I smiled again,

"I love you." I said and gave her a quick kiss, then looked at where I was going again.

The rest of the way was silence, Shizuki and I landed back on the Planeptune Basilicom on the balcony, I reverted back to my normal form and opened the door, I was immediately greeted by Neptune,

"There you are!" she yelled tackling me to the ground, she sat on my stomach again,

"Gh! Geez Neptune, I've only been gone one day!" I said and pushed her off, sending her toppling over on her back,

"It felt longer!" she retorted as I jumped to my feet and offered her a hand,

"Everything to you feels longer." I said with a laugh and pulled her to her feet, I looked over at Shizuki, who was watching us with an intense stare.

"You two act like a married couple…" she muttered and I put my hand behind me head,

"Heheheh, sorry…" I apologized and Neptune shrugged,

"He has his own harem, we're all basically his wives, so it's fine." she said and I looked over at Neptune,

"Harem or not, nothing will stop me from protecting all of you." I told both of them and they smiled at me,

We walked into the living room and I saw that the game was on still, looks like Neptune saw I was coming and rushed to the balcony door.

"Hey Hikan, want to play me in a match of PvP?" Neptune asked me and I looked over at her,

"Done losing against Nepgear?" I said sarcastically and she puffed her cheeks out,

"Hey! I beat her once!" Neptune argued, probably because Nepgear let her win… seriously that's pretty bad…

"Alright, i'll play you, Shizuki you want in?" I said while turning to Shizuki, I caught her with a grin on her face,

"You're on!" she said and already had a controller in her hand, looks like someone is ready.

"I won't let you two win!" Neptune said as she grabbed her controller, I picked up my own and sat down between them.

"Let's do this." I said with a smirk, then we started playing…

* * *

"Zzz…"

"*Snore*"

We played for 10 hours straight… Neptune and Shizuki both fell asleep at the 7 hour mark and Nepgear came down and played a few matches against us, she and I won most of them, Shizuki won some and Neptune… she won once, but she did the whole "stay out of the fight" stuff.

I had both Neptune and Shizuki's heads resting on my shoulders, Neptune had her arms wrapped around mine and Shizuki just had her head on my shoulder, I was still playing the game and I almost wrapped up the story mode, but this last battle was a cheap fight, you couldn't win.

"Aw man…" I muttered as the main character collapsed again, I'll try again later… besides it's time for bed. The only problem is I'm not really tired.

I managed to get out of Neptune's grip and I turned off the game system and TV, then I laid Shizuki down on the couch, walked over to Neptune and picked her up, I carried her princess style to her room and I looked down at her, she laid her head against my chest, she looked so cute too…

I opened the door to her room and I saw Nepgear sleeping with her head resting on the desk, I laid Neptune on the bottom bunk, I covered her up with the blanket and stroked her head a little, then poked Nepgear's shoulder.

"Hey, Nepgear." I called out to her and she moved a little, "Hey, wake up."

"...Huh?" she said as she raised her head and rubbed her eyes, "H-Hikan? Is something wrong?" she asked me,

"Nothing's wrong, but I wouldn't recommend sleeping here, it'll hurt your back." I told Nepgear and she looked up me with a drowsy look,

"Alright Hikan, thanks for telling me." she said with a smile and got off the chair, she walked over and climbed up to the top bunk, while I walked towards the door, I looked back at them for a second,

"Night you two." I said as I walked out the door and shut it, then started walking back to the living room,

When I got there, Shizuki was tossing and turning, while holding herself, not only that but her yukata was unbuttoning itself… allowing me to catch a glimpse…

I found a blanket sitting on a chair next to the couch, Nepgear was the one that got this when she joined us in our little game night, I covered it over Shizuki then walked towards the stairs, went down and started towards the balcony,

I opened the door and walked out onto the balcony, Planeptune glowed with a purple glow and I could see people walking about below me, and the stars shining in the night sky, this view has to be something should see for themselves…

"..." I sat there staring into the distance, then closed my eyes, all the things that happened… to think that I would be standing here today, but not as the old Hikan Masato… the new Hikan Masato… a CPU and the guardian of the other CPU's and Candidates… and the hero of Gamindustri…

I opened my eyes again and raised my hand in front of my face and then smiled a little, the CPU's would never help me huh?

"That's what you thought Saito." I said to myself as I dropped my hand and walked back inside, I walked up the stairs towards my room.

I opened the door and threw off my hoodie and my shirt, then collapsed on the bed, then shut my eyes again, waiting for sleep to consume me…

* * *

"Zzz…" I snored as I laid on my bed, I heard my door creak open, followed by footsteps walking towards me, come on I was finally able to sleep and now people try and wake me up! "...Go away…" I muttered as I flipped over.

"Poke." a voice said as I felt a poke on my cheek and kept poking over and over again,

"What…?" I said as I turned over again and opened my eyes, "Blanc?" I said, standing beside my bed was Blanc, why was she here in Planeptune?

"Did you sleep well?" she asked me and I rubbed my eyes,

"Well, I slept for maybe 5 or 6 hours, but that's basically it." I answered as I sat up, Blanc looked away from me,

"You… don't have a shirt…" she said as she blushed a little and I laughed a little,

"Sorry, hang on." I said as I rose out of bed and walked over to my closet, grabbing a red T-shirt and threw it on, then turned back to her, "What are you doing in Planeptune?" I asked and Blanc turned back to me,

"We all came over actually, Me, Vert, Noire. All of us." Blanc said and I tilted my head,

"That… doesn't answer my question."

"Nepgear wanted to see Rom and Ram again, and Noire brought Uni over and Vert came over for Shizuki. You get the idea." Blanc told me, so everyone wanted to talk I guess.

"Alright, and you came to wake me up?" I asked and Blanc nodded,

"Yes."

"Well, you got me up so I guess I got to go. Come on." I said as I walked for the door and opened and held it open for Blanc.

We both walked out of my room and started to head for the living room. When we got there, everyone was talking and they all looked over at us.

"The dead has risen!" Neptune said as she stood up off the couch,

"I like to sleep, okay." I stated as I heard Shizuki laugh,

"I see Blanc got you up no problem." Shizuki told me and I rubbed the back of my head,

"Yeah, was there something you needed?" I asked and Shizuki facepalmed,

"Hikan, you need to stop sleeping you know…" she muttered and I shrugged,

"Hey, I didn't get as much sleep okay? You and Neptune fell asleep before-"

"Hikan, someone wants to see you." Histy interrupted me as she flew in between us and I stared at her,

"Who?" I asked and she pointed to the outside,

"The guild requested you for something." Histy answered and I nodded,

"Alright, i'll head over there now." I said as I walked down the stairs and towards the door to the balcony,

*Ching!*

I jumped off the balcony and my wings materialized behind me, then I flew towards the guild.

I landed at the entrance of the guild and reverted back to my normal form, then walked through the doors of the guild, the guild representative immediately saw me and waved,

"Hikan!" the guild member shouted and I waved over at her,

"Hey, what did you need with me?" I asked and the guild member looked towards a door,

"Something came up that we wanted you to look at, we don't want the CPU to be interrupted by this." The guild member said and I nodded,

"Alright, what did you need?" I asked and the guild member pressed a button and a tablet appeared in my hand,

"The details are on this tablet, it's like a standard quest." she said and I looked at the tablet:

* * *

 **Go to the cave on the outskirts of Planeptune and get rid of all the monsters.**

 **Reward: 5000 credits**

* * *

Alright, seems simple enough.

"Alright, i'll head out now." I said and turned towards the door,

"Good luck!"

I walked out the door and looked at the coordinates, I don't think i'll need my CPU form, or HDD as Histy would call it, so time to have a little run!

* * *

Is this really it? Kinda boring… I ran towards the cave and went inside and all I found were previous monsters I fought, I knew their moves and their weaknesses, they never proved a challenge at all.

"Time to go back… I guess." I said as I started walking back, but I stopped when I heard something behind me,

"You…" a voice said, I looked behind me and was greeted by another cloaked figure,

"Oh good, another one of these… you know this is getting old." I pointed out, seriously how many cloaked figures were in this fic?

"You… No. Not yet." the figure said and turned around,

"Are you doing us a favor? No fight scene?" I said and then facepalmed, "Dammit Neptune…"

"Now's not the time for this, but you'll see me soon Hikan." he said and then disappeared, I let out a sigh and turned around again,

"Again with the clichés…" I said and started walking until I was out of the cave…

* * *

"Y-You're back already?!" The guild member said confused and I tilted my head,

"Yeah, it surprised me too, but yeah the cave is cleared." I replied and the guild member nodded,

"O-Okay… here's your payment." she said and handed me 5000 credits, I smiled and put them in my wallet,

"Alright, I'll see you later." I said and started to head out the door.

* * *

 **Shizuki's POV**

Since Hikan was gone, we were setting up his little "surprise" for him, this has got to be perfect!

"Shizuki! Is this good enough!" Neptune yelled and I looked at what she was talking about,

"Perfect, he'll be very happy when he sees that." I replied and then the phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Shizuki!" A guild member shouted,

"Oh, hey is something wrong?" I asked and the girl was practically on the verge of passing out,

"Hikan has already completed the quest and is on his way back!" she shouted and my eyes widened, he got it done already?!

"Crap! Thanks for telling us." I said and hung up, "Hikan's coming back already." I said and Noire looked over at me,

"What?! But we're not done yet!" she yelled, we need to stall him somehow!

"I have an idea." Blanc said as she came around the corner with a couple books in her hands and sat them on the table,

"What is it?" I asked and she looked out the window,

"I'll stall him until you are all done, what time do you think you'll be finished?" she asked and I looked at the clock, it was 2:00 PM,

"Probably 5 to 6." I said and Blanc nodded,

"Okay." she said as she took a book and walked towards the elevator, Neptune poked her head up and her eyes widened,

"Good luck." I told her and the elevator doors closed, hopefully she can stall him for long enough.

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

I was walking towards the Basilicom, but on my way to the entrance, I saw the door open and Blanc walked out with a book in her hand, i'm guessing she saw me cause she was looking in the direction I was going.

"Blanc?" I called out to her as I walked up the stairs, she never took her eyes off me,

"Hello Hikan, I wasn't expecting to see you." she replied and I got to the top of the stairs,

"What are doing here?" I asked and she blushed a little,

"I… was giving your books back…" she said quietly, my books? Oh yeah I left them in Lowee.

"Thanks Blanc, I guess i'll be seeing you?" I said with a smile and Blanc looked up at me,

"Wait, I actually came here to… ask you… out." she struggled to say and I tilted my head,

"What was that last part?"

"I want to ask you out." she said and I smiled, she came all the way here to ask me out?

"Sure Blanc, I'll go out with you." I said and she blushed again,

"Hikan…" she said and then smiled and nodded.

We both walked down the stairs and Blanc linked her arm with mine and I started to lead her to our first destination.

Since Blanc likes places that are quiet, I took her to the Planeptune forest, ever since that whole Ancient Dragon incident where me and IF first went, the forest has been cleared out and you could walk around freely.

I also knew a secret spot where I usually go to pass some time, that's where I'm taking her.

"Hikan, where are we going?" Blanc asked me and I looked at her,

"We're almost there." I said and when we turned the corner, there was a opening in the forest,

When we went through, Blanc's eyes widened as we arrived in an opening in the forest, the opening had trees going around in a whole circle around it and it wasn't very big, but in the middle was a single tree, I use that tree to sleep occasionally or just to stare at the sky. The flowers just started blooming too.

"We're here." I stated as I walked into the clearing, allowing the Sun's rays to hit me, I turned back to Blanc and she was looking around the area,

"This place is… Beautiful." She said and I walked back to her,

"I found this place when I was investigating the forest, I had a feeling you would like this place." I told her and she smiled again, just seeing this smile fills me with warmth, I held my hand out to her and she took it,

I pulled her with me to the one tree and started to climb it. I stopped not too far, just to the one branch sturdy enough to hold my weight and laid down on the branch, the sun's rays beamed down on me, I looked down at Blanc and saw her sit down under the tree and began reading her book, I flipped back over and stared up at the sky,

My eyes slowly started to shut, I quickly opened them again and hopped off the tree, I landed on the ground in front of Blanc,

"What's wrong?" she asked me and I looked back at her,

"Sorry, I was falling asleep up there and I didn't want to fall out of the tree or something." I replied and Blanc sat her book to the side,

"You do look tired, didn't you get any sleep last night?" Blanc asked me and I ran a hand through my hair,

"N-No… Not much…" I muttered and Blanc sighed,

"It can't be helped then, come here." she told me and I walked up next to her,

"Alright." I said and sat down next to her, she blushed a little then patted her lap.

"Here… put your head here…" she muttered and I blushed as well, a lap pillow?

"O-Okay…" I said and laid down, then put my head on her lap, her warmth resonated onto my head and I kept blushing.

"This… is the first time I ever did this… to anyone…" she muttered and I looked at her face, it was beet red and she was looking away from me,

"You… don't have to do this… Blanc..." I said and then she looked down at me,

"Does it at least… make you happy?" she said and I stared at her, this did feel comfortable…

"It's comfy, and at the same time… heartwarming." I replied and she gave me a smile,

"That's good, as long as you're happy." she said as she reached for her book, my eyes grew heavy again…

"Is this alright?" I asked again and Blanc looked down at me,

"It's alright, just take a nice nap." she said and my eyes immediately shut, I couldn't hold them up any longer…

* * *

 **Blanc's POV**

Oh he's asleep, I didn't think that he would fall asleep that quickly.

I just finished the book I was reading, I looked around the opening that we were in, this place really is peaceful, I looked back down at Hikan.

"Zzz…" his face looked so innocent, I don't understand how someone like him was feared all that time ago…

"Hehe, Shizuki was right, he does look cute when he's sleeping." I said and sat my book down, never taking my eyes off him,

My hand started to move on it's own as it moved to his head and I began to rum my hand through his hair,

".. Mmhg…" Hikan mumbled and moved his head a little, which tickled a little bit, I couldn't stop stroking his hair,

"Stroke… Stroke…" I repeated, his head would move a little and his face would smile a little, he looked adorable…

"Mmhg…" Hikan mumbled again and he moved to the side, again tickling me.

"What time is it?" I asked myself, I didn't have a phone with me or anything, so I'll need to borrow his, "Excuse me."

I reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and opened it, 4:50… it's about time to head back, but is Shizuki done yet?

"I'll stay safe, I know a library around here that I'll take him too, but will he want to go there?" I asked myself as I looked down at Hikan again, "Hey… Hikan." I started to rub his head,

"Mmgh…"

"Hey wake up."

"...huh?" Hikan rubbed the top of his head and our hands touched each others, he took ahold of my hand and then rubbed his eyes with the other hand.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him and he looked at me,

"Yeah, thanks Blanc." he said as he got up and stretched,

"Hey, do you want to go with me to another place?" I asked him and he looked back at me,

"Sure, wherever you want to go." he said, he'll go wherever I want too?

"I wanted to take you to a library I know around here." I stated and Hikan flashed me a bright smile,

"Sure, of course I will." he said and my heart skipped a beat and I blushed again.

"T-Thank you…" I muttered and got up,

"Come on, let's get going then." he said and walked over to me, I smiled and nodded,

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Hikan's POV**

Blanc and I went to the library to read for a bit, which was all we did, to think that there was one place in Planeptune that was actually quiet.

It was close to 6:00 and we were now walking back to the Basilicom, Blanc had her arm linked with mine and was walking close to me,

"Did you have fun?" I asked and Blanc nodded,

"Yes, thank you for taking me out." she replied and I chuckled, even though she offered me first.

We came back to the Basilicom and we walked in, then walked to the elevator and walked in, the elevator doors shut and we started going up,

Blanc kept stealing glances at me and I looked outside.

"Hikan." Blanc stated out of the blue and I looked back at her,

"Hm?" I stated and turned my full body around, the elevator doors opened and Blanc stepped out, the lights were shut off and Blanc walked into the darkness, "Blanc wait!" I said and stepped into the darkness, but as soon as I stepped one foot, the lights flashed on,

"Surprise!" Neptune yelled and everyone stepped out of hiding, I stood there surprised about what was going on.

"...What?" I said confused and Shizuki walked up to me,

"Oh come on Hikan, you're saying you didn't expect this?" Shizuki asked me, I looked around the room, there were balloons up and streamers, along with a big banner at the top of the room that said "Happy Birthday Hikan!"

"My… Birthday?" I said and then Noire walked up,

"Shizuki told us that today was your birthday and we all got this set up for you." she explained and I looked at everyone,

"All of you… did this for me…?" I asked and everyone nodded, I felt a smile form across my face and tears well up in my eyes, "Thank you… all of you." I said and Neptune grabbed my hand,

"Now's not the time for that! Let's party!" she said and everyone pumped their fist into the air.

"Yeah!"

* * *

The party went on for at least 6 hours, everyone either got tired and fell asleep, or they stayed up with me, but ended up sleeping anyway.

It was only me that was up, I was cleaning up the scraps that were all left of the cake and whatever was lying around, it seems everyone did their own part in all of this, Compa, Shizuki and even Nepgear helped make the cake, Noire was in charge of making sure that everyone worked, Neptune helped Rom and Ram color the banner, and Uni and Vert did some of the decorations.

I don't mind cleaning up the place either, everyone worked hard just for this simple birthday that I don't even care about really, I never had an actual birthday party before.

"First time for everything huh?" I asked myself as I threw the last bit of trash in the bag,

I walked towards the stairs and walked down one floor to the door that led to the balcony with the bag dragging behind me, once reaching the door I opened it and walked out,

*Ching!*

I started to spin in a circle and threw the bag into the air then, with my speed, flew towards the bag and charged a fireball in my hand,

"Hah!" I shot the fireball and started to burn the trash, leaving no specs behind, then flew back to the balcony,

I reverted back to my regular form then walked back inside, then walked through the halls until getting back to the living room,

I looked at the table and saw Rom and Ram sleeping, they were both covering something, I slowly retrieved what they were covering without them waking up, then took a look.

"Well I'll be…" I said, the thing they were covering was a picture, there were big blocky figures of me, Blanc, Neptune, everyone was on this picture. They must have spent a long time working on it,

"Heh, thanks you two." I said and sat it back down, then walked over towards the window.

Everything that happened was because the CPU's helped me, all of them helped me overcome my worst nightmare… they believed in me, and because of that I'm here now.

I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again, looking towards the sky through the window,

"I'll protect them all…" I said, if there is one thing that I know, this is not the end of my journey…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: And there ends _The Journey_. I made this chapter the longest because it was so special, I want to thank ever-**

 _ ***Knock Knock!***_

 **Assassin: Who could that be? I was just finishing the A/N!**

 _ ***Assassin walks over to the door and opens it, revealing Neptune, Hikan, and Noxious.***_

 **Neptune: Hiya Mr. Author Guy!**

 **Hikan: Hey there man.**

 **Noxious: I see you finished it.**

 **Assassin: W-What are you three doing here! Nox you're not supposed to be here until we start writing _Two Friends, Four Goddesses_ again!**

 **Noxious: Hey I just came to see how everything is going!**

 **Neptune: Hey we're here now, less explanations more author wrapping up time!**

 **Assassin: Fine, now as I was saying before I was interrupted, thank you all that have read this entire story, I honestly never thought I would get as much support as I did, but you all proved me wrong, you stuck with me through the whole times that I wouldn't upload or when _Two Friends, Four Goddesses_ took up most of my time. You all stuck with me for the longest. Thank you all!**

 **Neptune: I can't really say much, I know you all love me of course. But thanks for reading all of this.**

 **Hikan: Thanks for what all you guys and girls did, I do appreciate it.**

 **Noxious: Now let's wrap this up so I can continue writing, I think you all that are reading _Two Friends, Four Goddesses_ are really wanting the next chapters and we'll have the next chapter ready to be published in a week or two, so get ready!**

 **Assassin: Oh one more thing, if you haven't checked already, then you should go and check out _ChangeHeart's_ story! He's up to 117 chapters on his story and all of them are amazing! He's pretty much my sensei in all of this and he's the one that encouraged me to write again, big thanks to him!**

 **Noxious: Oh yeah I forgot about _ChangeHeart_ , I may stop by to see what he's doing after this.**

 **Assassin: well then, all together now!**

 _ ***Everyone in the room points towards the computer.***_

 **Everyone: Thanks for reading with us and we hope to see you all in the next story!**


End file.
